Lions in the Wasteland
by DalenChip
Summary: The Lone Wanderer is a mystery, a walking enigma. No one even knows his name; or why he is hell bent on helping the wasteland and at the same time, keeping everyone who tries to come close at a distance. Maybe he doesn't even know himself. Maybe he doesn't want to find out what happens when someone sees him for who he truly is. (On Temporary Hiatus for edit/rewrite.)
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Ch#1— The Man, The Myth, The Legend, The Wanderer.

I am the dust.

Inhale.

I am the wind.

Exhale.

I am rain.

Inhale.

I am everything.

Exhale.

I am nothing.

Inhale.

I am the Reaper.

Exhale.

Squeeze, recoil, pink mist.

Cycle bolt, Inhale.

Find center mass, Exhale.

Squeeze, recoil, pink mist.

—

Muffled echoes faintly rolled across the barren landscape. 7.62mm rounds turning souls to dust and chest cavities to mince meat from 600 meters.

The the small family that were bond and blindfolded prisoners of the former slavers, turned sacks of meat that lay in the dust around them, were desperately trying to undo their secure bindings; in a frantic attempt to escape whatever fate had befallen their captors.

Their struggles, accompanied by occasional whispered curses, were in vain— as their bonds held firm in the slowly fading light.

After what seemed like an eternity of struggling, without success, the man froze as he felt a pair of eyes upon his back; a bead of sweat tracing down his spine as he desperately thought about what to do next. He finally found his voice as he heard the crunch of large boots come closer; "Please don't kill us!" he yelped, turning towards the approaching footfalls while attempting to shield his wife and daughters from the unknown entity. "I will do anything you want! I will be your slave if you want, Just please don't hurt my family!" As the words tumbled from his mouth his eyes threatened to spill over with tears of desperation. He took a deep breath and began to plead again as the ominous footsteps only grew closer without a response.

"Please I'll—" his plead was abruptly cut off by a massive gloved hand that engulfed the lower half of his face, covering his mouth. A gravely but kind voice spoke; "Quiet, you don't have to worry, I am here to free you and your family." In that moment it was like a boulder was lifted off of his shoulders, relief filled his chest and made him smile involuntarily under the gloved hand pressed against his face. The hand, smelling faintly of dirt and gun powder, was removed and before he could say anything he felt a tug on his restraints as they were cut from his hands. The blood flow finally returning to his hands as he massaged them slightly felt amazing. He felt the hilt of a large knife press into his palm followed by the gravelly voice with a command. "Take off your blindfold and release your family's bindings." the voice stated.

Without waiting for a response the apparently friendly, and still unknown, man moved towards where the bodies of the slavers were; most likely to loot what useful.

The former captive removed his blindfold and began to remove the bindings from his wife and two daughters. After a few mins of holding each other and quick tearful kisses with his wife, he helped them to their feet and turned and began to walk towards where the figure of their savior was silhouetted against the setting sun.

As the man stood from the body of the slaver, apparently not having found anything useful, and turned toward his approach— the former captive could help but stop dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide and almost accidentally dropping the knife; standing before him— silhouetted against the setting sun— the largest man he had ever seen. He stood easily a foot above the former prisoner who, before had considered himself relatively tall. He was not only tall but well muscled with broad set shoulders clad in a gray clothes that seemed almost tailor-made with a short cape like fabric—hanging from his shoulders, going down just past his mid-chest embroidered along the edge with a black thread which formed into one kind of shape that the former captive couldn't make out. The rest of his large figure was covered with flat black combat armor and holsters and sheathes with different sized knives and pistols adorning them. The most intimidating feature was the fact that a low profile hood was pulled over the man's head— hiding any feature of the man's face in shadow.

Realizing he was standing silently and awkwardly watching his and his family's emancipator as he pulled on his pack and lift a long bolt action rifle adorned with a scope and a suppressor in one hand, he suddenly asked "Who are you?"

"People have taken to calling me by a lot of names… the most common one the call me by is the Lone Wanderer." The large figure said casually as he moved to take his knife back and slip it into a sheath on a strap going diagonally across the front his torso.

Now completely stunned, the former captive began to stammer out a question but was interrupted by the raised hand of the Wanderer followed shortly by his gravelly but calming voice; "Yes, I am _**The**_ Lone Wanderer, and before you ask— yes, many things are true and many things are exaggerated, but right now we don't have time to chat. The sun just set and that means we only have about 30 minutes of light left, because of the new moon tonight, and about an hour walk to the closest settlement. So what I need you to do— is quickly gather what weapons, ammo, armor, and supplies you and your family want so I can escort you to safety for the night."

Realizing the danger to his family was still present as long as they were out in the wasteland, the former captive quickly moved to his family, which were stand close behind equally stunned by the legendary figure that had emancipated them; They did as the Wanderer had instructed and after a few mins the group was situated to move.

—

They moved at a relatively easy pace so as not to tire out the recently freed family; They walked in silence until finally the recently freed man spoke up; "The name is John by the way, John Kinde— this is my wife Susan, my oldest Mary, and my youngest Renée."

Although pressed for time, the Wanderer slowed his pace and slightly turned toward the family as John introduced them. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Kinde family." He said in a smooth and friendly tone

As he turned towards them the Kinde family noticed that beneath the hood the Wanderer wore a flat black, smooth, wooden, mask; adorned with a slightly ominous and/or threatening face that was two simple curved lines representing eyes and a smoothly curved smile for the mouth. Although slightly intimidated by the carved face the family was set at ease by the smooth and friendly voice originating behind the mask.

Seemingly voicing the thoughts of the older members of the family, Renée the youngest daughter bluntly blurted out, "Why do you where a mask Mr. Wanderer?" staring up at him with wide, honest, and curious eyes. The family looked between the young girl and the legendary figure walking with them caught between the impulses of: chastising the girl for asking a possibly too blunt question and the desire to hear the answer themselves—since it had been a question they had themselves but didn't dare to ask, for fear of annoying one of the most deadly warriors of the wasteland; who also happened to be armed to the teeth.

After considering for a second, the Wanderer honestly answered, "When you have as many enemies as I do, its better if you can hide as much about yourself as possible… Sometimes its just easier to deal with people… and sometimes its just fun to see people's reactions." during the last part of the answer his voice went from serious to a slightly jovial, friendly tone and he patted the girl gently on the head as she giggled at the last part of his answer.

The other members of the Kinde family at first unsure were now smiling and chuckling warmly at both the answer, realizing the last part being a slight joking tease at their varied reactions to the mask themselves, as well as the surprisingly warm and kind interaction between the young, innocent girl and the previously intimidating, seasoned warrior with an apparent soft spot for kids with wide honest eyes and blunt questions, feeling like something akin to an older brother speaking to his kid sister.

As they continued walking in comfortable silence, John asked a question that had slipped his mind earlier; "By the way, Mr. Wanderer, I have never been out this far into the wasteland so I don't really know the area; what settlement are we headed towards?"

"Its a settlement called Megaton."

—

Once they finally made it to Megaton, the Wanderer found Sheriff Simms— who helped set up the Kinde family with a place to stay as well as supplies while they waited for the next caravan they could hitch a ride with back to rivet city, which they had been originally traveling towards before they were ambushed and captured. Before John followed his family into their temporary residence, he turned to the wanderer and stuck out his hand and shook the Wanderers considerable large hand. "I can't even begin to thank you for saving my family and I, should you ever happen to be in Rivet City— look us up, we can treat you to some good food and friendly company." John said with a bright smile on his face.

"I might just take you up on that if I end up in that neck of the woods." the Wanderer stated warmly.

With another smile and a little more small talk, John retired for the night to rest with his family after a long and stressful day.

Once they were alone Simms' attitude turned slightly more serious as he turned back to the Wanderer. "So, any luck finding a lead on the remnants of the slave trade, big guy?"

The Wanderer felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards slightly under the mask, at the teasing nickname Simms had given him ever since he had come back to Megaton after he had received the augmentations that were responsible for his massive stature. "No, couldn't find any evidence on the slavers of where they were taking the Kinde family to; they are probably being extra cautious after what I did at Paradise Falls." 'especially with what happened in the Pit' the Wanderer thought darkly, 'not that I can tell Simms that, not sure he would approve…'

Simms spoke again, interrupting the Wanderer's thoughts, "Well, thats too bad, I'll keep my ear to the ground and let you know if I hear anything through the grapevine."

"Thanks Simms, by the way, when is the next next caravan due to come through town?" the Wanderer asked.

"Few days from now, why?" He responded.

"Just thought I might catch a ride along as an extra escort to make sure the Kinde family gets to Rivet City alright, they have been through enough to last a lifetime, and I have something to see to in the city that I think I have put off for long enough." The Wanderer explained.

"Well that is gonna be the safest that caravan will ever been with you tagging along, well I got your comms code should I have any vital info to pass you. Now go get some sleep kid; I know you're a legend who eats death-claws for breakfast and super mutants for brunch but you have been out for a week straight at least, tracking that slaver party."

The Wanderer chuckled lightly, "Will do Simms, Goodnight."

"Night, kid" Simms said smiling as he watched the young man he had seen grow from a boy into a warrior and from a warrior into a legend, made his way back to his home.

—

The legendary Lone Wanderer spent the next half hour cleaning and preforming maintenance on his weapons and equipment to keep them ready for the next use. After he was done with maintenance and cooking himself a nice dinner he fell back into his bed, which although recently reinforced still creaked when his weight was abruptly put on it. He turned on his pip boy radio and listened as a breakup song about lost love came on, he groaned but listened anyway letting his thoughts drift off to the forest green eyes, short brown hair, tan skin, and cold words of the girl who broke his heart a little more than a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch#2: Tracking a Trail Gone Cold

The next few days were spent preparing for the journey, that was long overdue.

Doing maintenance on his equipment and deciding what weapons to bring from his plentiful but neatly kept armory. Due to his preference for longer range engagements the Wanderer decided on the following:

Primary: M14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle), chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO. With a scope it would be comfortably effective past 800 meters. Also having both semi and full auto options for close and far engagements alike, Personally customized suppressor attached onto the end of the barrel and a frayed canvas rifle wrap, to break up the shape and hide the details of the ultra rare rifle from prying eyes while not impeding the functions of the weapon. Utilizing 20-round magazines; With one loaded into the rifle, three in slots in the leather strap that diagonally crossed his torso, and 10 more loaded and in an easily accessible compartment of his pack along with plenty of extra rounds would let him stay comfortably relevant in an extended firefight.

Secondaries: 1911, 45ACP sitting in a holster on his hip with 3, 10-round extended magazines within easy reach and extras in a compartment on the side of his pack. Along with a .38 special under the armor on the side of his lower leg.

Tertiary: The Wanderer had multiple knives and push daggers, as well as a pair of brass knuckles placed in a variety of spots on his person and on his pack within easy reach. To top it off he had a tomahawk about the length of his forearm, strapped below his belt behind his back; leaving it accessible when he had his pack on.

—

Early in the morning of the day the caravan was due to arrive, the Wanderer put on his armor and secured all his weapons in place, for the time being he left his rifle and his pack sitting in his armory as he made his way to the door carrying his mask.

Before exiting, the Wanderer came to a stop and turned the mask over in his gloved hands; the top halves of his his thumbs, index, and middle fingers purposefully left bare due to his modifications on the gloves— so as to keep most of his dexterity when wearing them.

As he inspected the front of the mask and ran his fingers over the face he had carved into it. The conversation he had with the youngest Kinde came to mind, thinking over his response— considering how true it had actually been; 'Why do I strut around wearing a fuckin' mask?' He thought to himself. "What exactly do I have to hide?" he said aloud in a solum tone to the empty room.

A few seconds later, Wadsworth puttered into the room upon hearing his master's voice, assuming he was summoned for a task.

The Wanderer placed the mask on his face and secured it emplace then pulled the hood over his head.

As he approach the Wanderer, Wadsworth said in his accented electronic voice "Good Morning Sir, What can I do for you?"

"Tell me a joke." the Wanderer said with a half smile hidden behind the mask.

Buzzing with excitement at the chance to try another of his jokes Wadsworth said "Did you know that the best contraceptive for old people is nudity."

The Wanderer did a half cringe, half laugh at the joke but he couldn't help but smile as Wadsworth waited for feed back— expectantly. "That one was pretty good Wadsworth." The Wanderer stated, the bad jokes told by Wadsworth hadn't always been entertaining to him but they had begun to grow on him along with the lovable rust bucket that they were told by.

Double checking to make sure everything, including his mask and hood, were secure and in place; the Lone Wanderer turned and opened the door and said over his shoulder to the robot butler, "I'm gonna go run around to check a few things in town before I come back to pick up my pack and rifle, don't mess with anything in the armory for now alright?"

"Yes, understood sir; have a wonderful day. Remember not to talk to dangerous looking strangers or get in any fist fights with death-claws today." The butter stated cheerfully as a waved a metal appendage topped with a blow torch in farewell.

"Ya, wouldn't want to do that again." Chuckling and feeling the long scars across his abdominal muscles twitch at the memory of their creation as he went out and closed the door behind him.

—

His first stop was at the market place that his house overlooked; stopping to grab an apple to eat for breakfast once he got the chance.

He continued on to a few other shops who were just setting up for the day, giving and returning friendly greetings; eventually he climbed up the ramps and stairs and then a ladder to the highest building in town atop which, sat a small room underneath a large radio tower with a few large pieces of equipment and a ham radio sitting atop a desk with a deputy acting as a radio operator slightly yawning. Nearby, a few chairs were situated around a table with a large map of the capital wasteland laying down.

The Lone Wanderer nodded to the deputy, who slightly straighten in his chair at the sight of Simms' unofficial right hand man, and made his way over to the map.

Looking over the map, that was covered in tacs marking the settlements the Lone Wanderer had previously befriended and set up a series of radio communication stations at, the Wanderer looked at the possible routes the caravan would take to Rivet City; taking mental note of a few of the tacs along the way to the city. He walked over to the deputy and tossed him a pack of cigarettes saying in a casual voice, "Hey Fisher, go take smoke break."

"Yes, sir." Stated the deputy as he easily caught the pack and made is way casually to the door, already used to the routine.

Once the door closed behind the deputy, the once again lone Wanderer sat down at the desk and took off his hood and his mask— pulling on a headset the Wanderer leaned back in the chair and took a bite out of the apple he had purchased earlier. He turned to look out the window overlooking the Megaton streets and houses, as he began to hail the closest of the settlements. "Super Duper Mart radio station, this is callsign: Leo calling from Megaton, how copy?"

After about 30 seconds came a relatively clear voice came through the headset— causing the corners Wanderer's mouth to tug up slightly at the familiar voice as he listened and took another bite of his apple, "Reading you loud and clear Leo, this is callsign: Medusa speaking from Super Duper Mart radio station. How are you doin' on this fine morning, lover?"

—

After 15 minutes of contacting the handful of settlements in the area along the possible routes to the city, the Wanderer exited the radio room with mask and hood back up— tucking a small notepad in his pocket with a list of odds and ends he needed to pick up from Moira for a settlement.

He turned his head to the deputy and gave him a nod, which Fisher returned in kind as the he finished off his cigarette, snuffed it out with the heel of his boot and reentered the radio room.

The Long Wanderer began to make his way down towards Craterside Supply but, before he went inside he noticed that a few wagons pulled by brahmin from a caravan were pulling in to the market place to to set up shop in an open space.

The Wanderer turned back to the store and saw that the closed sign was still hanging on it so he gave the door a few knocks, only to be answered by a kind, bubbly voice through the door, "We will be opening in another 5 minutes!"

"Moria, its me!" said in a loud voice through the door. Following his words he heard the rapid footsteps approach the door, followed by a few clocks of the locks being undone after which the door flew open and Moira flew out at him with a big smile on her face colliding with his chest with a light thud as she wrapped her arms around his muscular, armored torso.

"Hey Kiddo" she mumbled as she squeezed her arms around his torso and he wrapped his arms around her in return, lightly squeezing back.

"Hey Moira" he said with a warm smile that remained hidden under his mask.

After a little while she detached herself from him and turned to go back inside and motioned for him to follow saying, "Come on inside kiddo, lets talk for a few mins before I open up."

As he walked inside he was once again reminded of the first time he came through that door a year ago. Wide eyed and innocent, clad in nothing but a blue, vault 101 jump suit and security armor— armed with a 10mm pistol with half a magazine and a baseball bat. Moira could have been like any other wasteland merchant and taken advantage of his obvious naivety, but instead she took the innocent and emotionally fragile young man under her wing and began to mentor him in the harsh ways of the wasteland.

She had filled a void that had been left in his heart due to the death of his mother, the apparent abandonment of his father, and helped him cope with almost the entirety of vault 101 turning their backs on him; she could help him with the betrayal of all except for the one that had driven the knife in, as she broke his heart— that was one wound he knew no-one could heal, only time and shoving it deep down where no one could see it would let him forget about the cruel joke called love. Moira was one of very few he knew he could trust with anything… almost anything. Despite all that she had done he still didn't take off the mask when they spoke, a fact that she noticed but left go unsaid for the time being.

—

By the time he exited the store the sun indicated that much of the day had past by in a flash, but he had been happy to spend time with Moira again and was more than willing to help her run the shop for the first half of the day. Eventually he emerged from the store with a sack of the needed odds and ends in hand and a warm smile on his face, still hidden by the mask, he made his way around the market place to avoid the crowd of people currently going between stalls to barter and shop.

Once back at his house he ate something and then quickly packed away the parts into his pack and slung it over his shoulder with ease, despite it weighing much more than a normal person could bear to move more than a few steps with. Once again the Wanderer was thankful, despite receiving them involuntarily, for the augmentations that enhanced his body enough to let him carry pretty much anything he found he needed and still move as if he was light as a feather— not that that was the only benefit of the they gave him.

He left his house with his pack on his back and his rifle in hand to find the crowds beginning to disperse and the caravan starting to close up shop so they could move on to the next settlement while they still had light left. Which he knew would most likely be the new trading post at the Super Duper Mart that the Lone Wanderer had helped set up a 9 months prior, a little while after clearing the raiders out on a fact finding mission for Moira's book.

He made his way down to the street and then through the market place to where the caravan owner was supervising his mercenaries in packing away left over merchandise.

As the Lone Wanderer approached the lighter crowds still gave him a noticeably wide berth, accompanied by darting, fearful looks at the masked figure. Upon the Caravan owner noticing him, he purposefully moved closer to one of the armed mercs standing close by before gulping nervously and then turned back to face the very large, armed, and armored figure moving towards him.

As the Lone Wanderer came to the man he tried to sound as friendly as he could and said, "Hey there, I'm looking for passage to Super Duper Mart trading post and then onto Rivet City if you are headed that way."

The Caravaner hesitated, surprised at the friendly voice, "Uh, ya we are headed that way; we actually just got a few other groups that are headed to Rivet City as well. It will be 100 caps for passage, might get a little tight back there while we are rolling so you can climb up top and put that scope to good use, keeping an eye out for anything mean lookin'."

Handing the Caravaner the caps the Wanderer just said "sounds like a plan." before making his way the the last wagon in the line-up and looked in to find the Kinde family and a few other nervous looking travelers.

He let out a light laugh at what happened next— upon seeing him, the previously nervous looking Kinde family lit up with smiles and questioning looks as they moved over to the edge of the wagon to talk to the Wanderer. To stop the onslaught of questions he raised a hand and said, "to answer at least one question that you are all asking; Yes, I will be catching a ride to Rivet City with the caravan as well to take care of some business of mine."

"Well, thats reassuring that you will be on this trip with us." said the mother, Susan. The rest of the family agreed nodding their heads before turning back to beginning asking another onslaught of questions.

After a few minutes the Wanderer tossed up his bag and rifle and asked John to keep an eye on them while he helped load the rest of the boxes. before detaching from the family, he leaned in and spoke in a lower voice so the other passengers wouldn't hear his next words and said, " And by the way, not a lot of people know about my identity. So, from now on just called me Leo. It's generally what I go by when I am out and about."

The Kinde family silently agreed with a a round of quick nods, very much not wanting to betray the apparent trust their savior had put in them by giving them the knowledge of his legendary identity. Renée, wanting to make sure her hero knew she understood that this was a secret only him and her family shared, said; "No problem, _**Leo.**_ " Followed by an innocent and comically obvious wink and a bright smile; Causing the family and the newly dubbed Leo to burst out laughing.

—

After making small talk with the mercs, letting them know that, even if he was a little bit intimidating he was generally pretty friendly. Once the caravan was ready to move, he waved to the now friendly mercs and Caravaner and went back to the passenger wagon in the end of the wagon train. After retrieving his rifle from where he had placed it under John's watchful eye; he gave the Kinde family a nod and climbed up onto the makeshift but sturdy lookout position.

Which was basically just a wood platform with enough room for him to lay down on and shoot off of, built above the canvas covering drawn over the wagon.

He casually sat on the the back of the platform and let his legs hang off the edge, within view of the passengers below.

Just before the wagon train lurched into motion he felt a light tap on the side of his hanging boot; looking down below edge of the canvas covering to find the source revealed the two Kinde daughters looking at him with hopeful smiles on their faces.

Realizing what they wanted, he looked to their mother who gave a reluctant nod at the insistent stares of the two girls. Following the approval he helped them both up to sit on either side of him as the wagons began to slowly move out of the market place and down the main road.

It was rather enjoyable to watch the girls marvel at the busy main street of megaton, for the second time that day he was reminded him of himself when he had arrived. He had been absolutely stunned by the amount of people all in one place. He had only ever been in the vault which had about 1,000 people which was a drastic difference compared to Megaton. Megaton's population had been about near 3,000 at the time, it was currently above 4,000 and still growing due to the updates and expansions to the city he had proposed giving them plenty of room for more buildings and side streets that had formed off the 1/2 mile long main road.

In fact since he had set up the radio station network and cleared out the slavers at Paradise Falls, established a friendly settlement there, and taken care of the Pitt— effectively ending the slave trade in the Capital Wasteland and the surrounding territories; many settlements around had been flourishing and growing.

Slightly smiling at the thought of the progress made because of him in the local area; he was very thankful to see his hard work slowly beginning to make the world a little better than when he had entered it.

As they finally left through the gates waving to Stockholm as the wagon train turned North East towards the Super Duper Mart trading post.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch #3

Leo continued to scan the surrounding area for threats as the caravan made its way slowly through the wasteland.

scanning the barren landscape, he identified a few small animals but nothing threatening; interrupting his silent scan of the moving terrain was Mary, she asked a question he knew would come up eventually; "So is Leo your real name?"

He could feel both their eyes on him, waiting for an answer. He gave a small sigh.

"No, its a cover something like a codename to hide my identity— just like the mask— to help protect me and my the people I care about from harm." He said after a few seconds.

"Will you ever tell us your real name?" Mary asked with a hopeful tilt to her words.

Not wanting the conversation to continue to revel information but being stuck with not wanting to hurt their feelings he just answered vaguely; "Maybe, only time will tell, I suppose."

He knew he would never tell them. He knew he would continue to hide his name along with his face and any information he could from everyone who tried to get close. The reason why he felt the need to keep people at a distance was too murky for even him to discern; nor would he take time to meditate on it to figure out. He was partially glad that he had been labeled with the name 'Lone Wanderer,' it gave him a reason to not stay in one place to long or get to close to people. He was the Lone Wanderer, it was in his nature to be unattached and aloof, thats how it was meant to be.

—

As the sun began to sink towards the horizon the sky began to move into the "golden hour." It was the time of day just before sunset and just after sunrise where the light takes on a softer more red/orangish glow; the result was the light painting the sky a vast array of vivid and beautiful colors. This was Leo's favorite time of day. He stopped to watch the sunrise and sunset whenever he could; the death and destruction, the pain and darkness, everything just faded away during that time— awash with the soft warmth of the light.

But as with everything, the sun finally set and the gold gradually faded. Being the children that they were, both the girls looked only half interested in the sunset.

Shortly after the sunset, Renée, being the typical 10 year old— got bored of staring at the now dark, barren wasteland and went down to go to sleep at her mother's side. Mary insisted on staying up with him, he cocked his head in a curious way as if to say ask 'why?' The 16 year old girl's cheeks lightly blushed red and timidly looked away saying, "I just prefer to be up here with you is all…" darting her eyes back every so often to try and read some clue of his reaction off his body language.

'Uh oh' He thought. This was a development he was neither expecting nor had experience handling. After all he had only been in one relationship and that hadn't gone particularly well. He had classified Mary under something akin to a little sister, same as Renée.

Unsure of how to handle the unwanted situation he decided stopping it from developing further would be best so he just said, "Mary, go down and get some rest, we will be at the trading post within a couple hours; afterwards we might be a little busy and most likely we will set off at first light." his tone, more ordering than advising, not leaving it up for debate.

Looking slightly hurt, she followed his direction after a silent nod. It wasn't as if he disliked her but, her being 16 made her little more than a child in his mind. She just saw him as the legendary Lone Wanderer, her and her family's savior, the ideal man, the 'hero;' he didn't blame her for thinking she was the princess and him the hero, just a girl's fantasy who had focused on the wrong man— it was an occurrence as common as the sunrise. He made a mental note to avoid any situations that could turn potentially hazardous with the young girl in the future, but most likely once the Kinde family settled in Rivet City— Mary would find a boy her age that would be a better match for her.

A short while later he spotted a pack of rabid irradiated dogs that were making their way towards the caravan. Thankful for the chance to kill something after so many hours spent staring at the barren wasteland; he laid down on the planks and let the echoing cough of his suppressed rifle fill the night.

—

Just as he predicted within a couple of hours, the wagon train was entering through the gate of the Super Duper Mart trading post perimeter.

As they entered Leo noticed how much had changed since he had helped set up the trading post.

The perimeter walls were higher and more sturdy, there were guards patrolling along the top and more on the roof of the building in fortified positions overlooking the parking lot which was filled with constant movement— even at this time of night. There were a countless number of wagons and brahmin, surrounded by merchants and caravaners moving around still trading their wares before everything slowed down for the night. Groups of mercenaries had set up near the front of the building advertising themselves, along with food vendors and merchants and many others who were advertising their services and merchandise.

This had become a corner stone in expanding the trade of the Capital Wasteland, and as the trade routes became more safe; more caravans reached farther settlements— allowing for expansion and opportunity to grow and develop the area.

—

As the caravan he was traveling with pulled into an empty space he climbed down from the lookout position on top of the wagon and grabbed his pack. He saw the Kinde family and the other passengers fast asleep, figuring they would be safe within the walls of the compound he walked to the front wagon and let the caravaner know he was going inside the building and would be back soon.

The caravaner responded with an abrupt and loud, "what do I look like a mother molerat? I don't care where you go but if you are still wanting passage to Rivet City we leave at first light, with or without you." he then turned back to the trading post representative to continue bartering about the price of keeping his caravan in the parking lot for the night.

Leo smile slightly at the caravaner's much more comfortable attitude towards him, which was much better than earlier in the Megaton marketplace. He turned away from the bickering pair and made his way through the crowd to the main entrance.

—

Upon entering he was amazed by the amount of people moving about and accomplishing whatever tasks they had, along with a trading post this had also become a transportation hub for travelers moving from one place to another with caravans— which meant there were people of all ages and sizes moving around. Families, caravaners, merchants, mercenaries, prostitutes, even what appeared to be a group of a few Brotherhood of Steel soldiers.

As Leo made his way through the mess, again given a wide birth due to his stature and intimidating appearance, he noticed that the Brotherhood party was at the back counter, which happened to be his destination.

The fact made him outwardly groan— earning a few strange looks from people passing by. He had not been into the city yet so he hadn't had to personally deal with the Brotherhood of Steel but from what things he could gather it was a mixed bag. Obviously they were a force to be reckoned with due to their technology, armor, weapons, and efficient military structure but, with that substantial power often came an arrogance to match. Although they were doing great work fighting off the enormous super mutant threat, they couldn't be bothered to treat wastelanders more than garbage on the side of the road or give anymore more support other than military strength in fighting mutual threats in the city, and only in the city. Despite their strength and resources most likely being enough to easily expand out across the most of capital wasteland and eliminate threats there-in; they stuck to the city, so they could scavenge old world technology.

This particular group was made up of three soldiers covered head to toe in reinforced steel plated power armor, two of whom were facing out scanning for threats and one facing the counter, and two individuals who were in robes of some kind were also facing the counter one younger looking a nervous eyes glancing between the conversation and the figure in power armor also facing the counter. The older robed man looking very pissed was having an intense conversation with a familiar figure he had come in to talk with.

With the direction of his travel apparent, it wasn't long before the armored soldiers noticed him and focused on his approaching figure; one turned their head towards the soldier facing the counter most likely communicating through a squad comm, prompting the soldier and what seemed like the leader of the group to turn and face him as well with their weapons all at the low ready.

When he got close enough the soldier on the right spoke; "Keep your distance waster, this is Brotherhood business." The soldiers voice coming through the helmet sounding young and inexperienced, and although he tried to hide it and sound authoritative— Leo could hear the nervousness in his voice.

It was understandable in the situation, being out in the wasteland with only a small team farther than the Brotherhood usually went meant you were operating without back-up or support. That was only compounded by the fact that Leo was about the same height as the soldiers in their armor which usually put them above every person they came across coupled with the dark colored armor, strange mask, and weapons.

There was another more significant factor that only the other two armored more experienced soldiers consciously picked on— the way he moved smooth and confident stride, used to the weight of his weapons and gear like they were a second skin, an extension of his body; causing even the most foolhardy wasterlanders in the crowd to avoid eye contact and give him an even wider birth than they had given the squad of power armored soldiers. This was a warrior, seasoned and deadly.

Interrupting these thoughts came the voice of the manager of the trading post, smooth and seductive. "Leo, baby, is that you?"

"Ya, its me Medusa; got those parts for the broken generator you were telling me about over the radio." Leo said, giving a wave from the other side of the soldiers.

Turning back to the older angry looking man in the robe she casually said, "Thats the man who you want honey, he is is the owner of this place." Glancing back at Leo she switched to a seductive voice, biting her lip and winking; " and my owner; isn't that right, lover?"

Before answering, Leo went around the brotherhood soldiers who were looking between him and Medusa in slight confusion as to why the owner of such a large and successful trading post was getting the parts to fix the generator and simply approached unannounced, apparently unknown to anyone other than the manager— Leo smoothly slid over the counter and set down his rifle and pack next to the door that led down to the generator in the basement then approaching the counter next to Medusa and turned to look at her.

"While I did clear this place and help set it up, you were the one who built it into what it is— so I'd say this place is more yours than it ever was mine. Also, I am not your owner nor your lover; you're not Clover anymore— you are Medusa, you are free." Finishing the last part with a warm, softer tone.

Medusa was taken slightly by surprise at the warmth of his words and smiled brightly and giggling happily, "Thanks Leo."

"Anytime 'dusa." Then turning back to the Brotherhood party— who were unsure how to react at the very personal sounding conversation— Leo start with a question, "Anyway, what were you guys talking about?"

After hesitating a second more the older man regained his composer and began to speak with a puffed out chest and haughty attitude, "Well as I was explaining to the manager, I am Senior Scribe Schmitt and I am here to tell you the the Brotherhood of Steel is interested in taking over ownership and operation of this trading post. In exchange for a substantial amount of caps, of course." the last part said with a confidant smirk, assured that the promise of money would appeal to these dirty wasters.

"No, thank you." Leo said simply, Leaving the entire Brotherhood group thrown off at the 3 word response, then started to turn and talk to Medusa about the generator problems.

After recovering from his momentary shock at such a quick rejection, Before the silent leader of the group could grab him by the back of the collar to stop the action— the scribe began to reach across the counter to grab the 'dirty waster' and began in an indignant tone, "How dare you, talk to me that wa—" the scribe's words abruptly cut off at sudden presence of the cold steel barrel of Leo's 1911 pressed into his forehead which had been preceded by a blur of motion no one besides the silent leader of the group could have possibly followed.

Upon this action the silent armored leader directly behind the scribe took aim at Leo and the two soldiers facing outward lifted their rifles and aimed at two of the trading post guards that were aiming their rifles right back. The entire room fell deadly silent, wastelanders who were previously talking, laughing, arguing, and going about their business stood stone still looking at the situation at the counter.

—

She had sensed it when she had first seen him and knew Gallows did as well, this man was an apex predator in the wasteland. Even putting aside the fact that his draw had been so fast she could barely register it and had just reacted on impulse, but the way he walked, talked, carried himself, and moved— everything practically screamed not to piss this guy off. Yet this arrogant dumb-shit had strutted his weak ass into the Lion's Den reached out and stuck his head into the maw of the and then pissed him off.

She was sure she couldn't save Schmitt if things took another turn for the worse, but she was also sure they couldn't stand and fight against this man and hope to win— especially with the guards and the woman at the man's side looking at them like a piece of freshly cooked meat. The only hope she had, as the she felt the eyes of the top of the food chain on her, was that she saw that his finger still rested on the side of the trigger guard but after seeing his movement earlier she knew it wouldn't make much of a difference if he changed his mind and decided to shoot.

Her team was outnumbered, out-gunned, deep in unknown territory without support, and their lead negotiator was pretty much as good as dead thanks to his own stupidity; she only had one thought that could fully express her team's situation.

' _ **FUCK'**_

—

His gaze rested on the armored leader with the laser rifle pointed at his chest, He could feel their gazes meet from beneath their respective head coverings; 'This one will be a problem' he thought. As he assessed the reaction of the soldiers, especially that of the silent leader, he was not surprised to find that they were extremely efficient. He knew should this fight start he would be able to finish it but, with a great price to pay for the place that had been so painstakingly built up and the people who had built it.

"Listen closely Senior Scribe Shit for brains," Leo said in a voice so cold and calm the hair on the back of everyone's neck in the room sprung upright; "you ever try to touch me or anyone I care about without permission, and I will turn everything you love to dust and then I will kill you slowly over the course of 7 days with a pair of pliers and a rusty butter knife." He knew this might draw attention but he had to make a firm example to the Brotherhood and everyone else that this trading post could be neither strong-armed nor bribed into submission.

"Do you understand?" He was answered my a frightened nod from the scribe that was shaking like a leaf, still extended out over the counter.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself, then slowly removed the barrel from the scribes head. "Good, now stay back on your side of the counter like a good boy and if the Brotherhood of Steel has anymore business to discuss, then your superior standing behind you should be the one doing it." He said with only slight annoyance in his voice— which was a thankful deescalation from his previous words, letting everyone in the room breath a little easier.

Still trying to reign in his emotions, the scribe quickly obeyed after the words were said and the barrel was removed and looked back timidly to the armored form of his superior and the two soldiers as they lowered their rifles. Once Leo returned his sidearm to its holster, the armored leader of the group stepped forward the counter speaking through the helmet speaker in a feminine voice Leo had not expected, "My apologies for scribe Schmitt's behavior, I am Sentinel Lyons and I would like to discuss more on the previous topic to see if we can come to an amicable solution."

The voice was firm, calm, and straight to the point. "sounds good, I think we can come to a compromise. Although…" He said looking around the room, noticing all the eyes on them; "I think we should move this somewhere more private."

She scanned the room and saw the same thing and in a more quiet voice said, " I agree, is there a better place?"

"Well, I was about to go fix the generator in the basement, if you are fine with that— you can even bring you entourage with you" He said with a smirk hidden by the mask.

"That won't be necessary." She stated. Earning her a few nervous glances from the scribes and the soldiers looking between Leo and the Sentinel.

He just turned and picked up his pack and opened the door and stood to the side and said, "Ladies first."

—

A few mins later saw them both talking casually in the dark as Leo worked on the generator with the her helmet sitting on the table next to him with it's headlight pointed at the machinery where his hands worked to install the replacement parts. With his enhanced eyesight he could make out more than most humans without the need of a light but with no light source at all down in the basement the helmet's headlamp had been useful.

"So, I'm curious about something," Lyons started, her voice now unfiltered by the helmets speaker sounded more smooth and without tension, and now much closer as she had leaned in to watch him work on the generator— slightly sending chills up his spine for some unknown reason.

"Ask away oh curious one." He said in a jovial tone. He wasn't exactly sure why they had both relaxed so much once alone together but it was a nice change from the situation upstairs.

"How did you guess I was the commander of the group without any hint from Schmitt?" she stated with slight amusement tone in her smooth voice as she noticed the more casual nature of the interaction between them as well.

Enjoying her voice being so close to him more than he ought to, he answered with, "The leader of a group of soldiers usually doesn't focus on any one thing going on at once keeping free to address a more urgent situation should it develop, a position in the center of the group left you free to turn and provide support when I had approached from one end and then turn again when I was speaking to the scribe."

"Hmm, very observant Mr…" she let the end of the sentence go unfinished in an unsaid question waiting for him to fill the blank.

"Just call me Leo, thats what I go by out here in the wasteland." He said as his hands continued to move over the machinery.

"No last name?" she said curiously.

"No, its just a callsign/codename so, no last name needed."

"Where is it that you go by your real name? is it the same place you can take off that mask? with your family perhaps?" She said, her curiosity getting the best of her and letting the questions she should have left unsaid spill out of her mouth, his hands to slowed to a stop for a second before continuing their motion.

Surprised by the amount of personal questions that were trying to find information about him— he answered, "Nowhere, really, I guess. No real family or home to return to."

She paused, thrown off slightly at the sincerity of his answer. "Well, that sounds rather lonely but,I— uh— I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine." he said casually as he reach over to flip the switch, trying not betray how personal it actually was. They both watched the internal parts start to move and the generator whirr to life causing the lights to flicker on. As he closed the hatch in the side of the generator— he was a bit surprised at his own actions at revealing part of himself freely that he would have otherwise kept hidden, even to his allies. Yet with this woman his impulse to keep her at a distance wasn't very strong; either she was a very good interrogator or the honest sincerity of her curiosity had made him let his guard down and answer honestly in kind. Similar, in a way, to how he had answered Renée's questions.

Putting those thoughts aside he turned and began, "Now would you like to keep asking questions about me or do you want to ta—" finding the words stuck in his throat when he saw her face; Clear, deep blue eyes, light blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun with a few loose strands hanging beside the soft features of her face. Her surprisingly young and beautiful face left the words stuck to the back of his throat.

Noticing his abrupt stop Lyons' brow scrunched together slightly in confusion and she tilted her head to the side in an innocently curious way that made his chest tighten. He quickly cleared his throat a few times and continued once again with his gravelly voice once again this time more firm and business-like. "Let's talk about the business you came to discuss now."

As she heard his tone go very business-like a slightly frown came and went on her features before she too assumed a business-like attitude and appearance. "Yes, Let's do that." Internally chastising herself for letting herself get distracted with this walking enigma named Leo, with a voice that made chills go up her spine when he spoke.

Safely back to the business at hand Leo and Lyons began to talk. Lyons began with, "Well, to restate what Schmitt said— the Brotherhood of Steel would like to take over ownership of this trading post and make it into a forward operating base; obviously it would still act as a trading post but we would take over operation and more securely vet anyone entering or leaving, as far as the payment goes, the Brotherhood has a vast amount of wealth and resources so all you have to do is name your price and should it be within reason it will be granted."

Leo responded, "Well as I stated before that isn't going to happen, I have heard— and now seen thanks to your scribe— how some in the Brotherhood treat wastelanders, this trading post is for anyone and everyone who wants to come and trade, do business, or travel. Provided they are civil; everyone stands on equal and safe ground." he then added, "That of course extends to yourself and the Brotherhood, should you want to rent a space here and establish an outpost or safe house for your organization then that is much more possible."

—

After discussing and bickering enjoyably for a while they came to a mutually beneficial solution.

The Brotherhood would rent the large basement room with access to the large industrial elevator that operated out of the rear loading bays of the Super Duper Mart building and would also be allowed complete privacy from all other people on the trading post with the acceptation of Leo and Medusa. There would also be a rear gate built and then guarded by Brotherhood soldiers so they could keep their coming and going unknown to others.

Finally, they approached the discussion of payment and Lyons mentally prepared herself for the figure he was about to be purposed knowing that with such a large amount of privileges there would be a steep cost.

"2,000 caps per month, paid on the 1st of every month to the manager." He said simply.

Her mouth dropped open slightly in shock before she stammered out, "B-but that's nothing, I was expecting the minimum to at least be in the 10's of thousands and payed directly to you."

Chuckling lightly he said, "Simply put, I don't really have a need to expand my personal fortune. Also a Brotherhood presence in the area to take care of mutual enemies increases the general safety of the region, but you have to promise me that the soldiers have to remain civil to the people and settlements here."

"Of course. We aren't expanding out here to conquer any settlements; part of our mission is to search for and recover old world tech so it isn't misused."

Thinking for a second before taking out his notepad and jotting down the names of some locations, "Well being that that goal seems mutually beneficial I can give you a list of a few locations that might have some old world tech that you guys would be interested in." he finished and handed her the list.

Taking it with a slightly surprised expression on her face when she saw how long the list was, "This will be very helpful, in relation to the payment would you like—" interrupting her with by raising his hand and giving a small shake of his head accompanied by, "No payment necessary, making the wasteland a little bit better and more safe is payment enough."

She was again surprised by the sincerity of this man's apparent selfless attitude to the wasteland that made most harden their hearts with anger and hatred.

"By the way, some of those locations are ones I have set up settlements at or are closer to settlements I have helped so let them know I sent you and there shouldn't be any hostilities provided your soldiers play nice with others." He ended the statement with a jovial teasing tone that made the corners of her lips turn up slightly in a light smile that lit up her face, making his chest tighten once again as he went over her beautiful features with his eyes.

As they continued their enjoy their conversation, suddenly a few things Leo connected and stirred up a memory that she couldn't quiet place yet— then it connected like two live wires sparking when got close.

Her eyes widen slightly as she made a connection to a GNR broadcast she had heard her men listening to a few weeks back about the settlements being established and threats in the wasteland being eliminated with ruthless efficiency. She said, "You're Him aren't you; you're the Lone Wanderer that ThreeDog has been telling stories of on GNR."

Not really sure how to deny it— seeing as he had already given away to many hints he just answered truthfully, "Yes, that is what some people have started calling me thanks to him; but not many can connect me and the Lone Wanderer stuff, so if you could keep that between us I would appreciate it."

She smiled and let out an amused laugh, brushing the stray strands of hair behind her ear while looking at him, Leo felt the tight feeling in his chest again, "While I find it surprising, I can understand the sentiment of not wanting to be worshiped and fawned over wherever you go."

"Oh? is Sentinel Lyons a famous name among the Brotherhood of Steel? should I being bowing my head and shielding my unworthy eyes upon witnessing your radiant beauty, your majesty?" He said as he adopted an exaggerated accent and a very satirical tone, miming a very deep bow towards her and covering his eyes.

This time she rolled her eyes dramatically as she laughed and said, "Oh good lord, please don't start; some in the Brotherhood aren't to far away from doing exactly that." Her clear, blue eyes looking down and away— her smile faltered slightly as she added, "And I don't think I could ever be described as radiantly beautiful." followed by a small laugh.

"I guess for all the Brotherhood of Steel's vast amount of money and resources they don't own a single mirror for you to see that truth for yourself then." he said in an amused but sincere tone as he looked at her stunning features, dumbfounded such beauty wasn't obvious to anyone who saw them— even the one they adorned.

Her eyes went wide as her head whipped upwards to look at him, her cheeks went pink and averted her eyes again in uncharacteristic shyness for her— or for anyone in half a ton of steel power armor. He studied her features, lost in trying to decide which of her reactions he had found the most enjoyable so far.

Just as she was trying to think of what to say to the only man besides her father to look at her and call her beautiful— there was a knock at the door up the stairs and Medusa poked her head in and shouted down the stairs, "Hey Leo baby, the Brotherhood boys are getting a little antsy up here and wanted to make sure you aren't balls deep in that Lyons chick or something." Her words were immediately followed by other words shouted by the angry scribe a little bit farther back from behind the counter; "Thats not what I said you foul mouthed harlot!"

He laughed at that and looked over to see the Sentinel's face so red he was surprised steam was coming out of her ears. She turned and quickly grabbed her helmet and shoved it onto her head to quickly cover her embarrassment, almost putting it on backwards in her haste.

Chuckling he turned and said up to Medusa, "Watch the language you might make that guy blow a gasket, and we are coming up in a second." Medusa closed the door, leaving them alone once more.

Leo turned back to the now fully armored figure that he knew was holding a beautiful, blushing girl. "Sorry about Medusa, her humor can be a little raunchy."

"I-its fine, but I do have to get back to my men, now that we have concluded our business." She said in a slightly flustered but business-like tone.

More disappointed than he should be at the thought of parting ways, Leo spoke again, "True enough, if you are planning on heading back into the city, you could probably catch a ride with the caravan I am taking into the city as well; I believe we will be headed to Wilhelm's Warf and then farther down where they can cross the river to get to Rivet City."

She considered for a moment before ultimately shaking her head and saying, "Thanks for the offer but we are going to head out tonight to make it back to the Citadel as soon as we can, the less time I have to spend with Schmitt the better." ending with a light laugh.

After a few mins more of talking Leo reluctantly lead the way up the stairs and out to the main room which had slowly emptied out for the night. Relieved upon seeing their superior and anxious to leave— the Brotherhood of Steel party and Leo, who after a wave and a few words with Medusa had grabbed his pack and rifle followed the soldiers, then made their way out the doors into the night.

Before they parted ways Leo spoke to the Sentinel quietly and handed her a small folded piece of note paper, "Hey, if you ever need me or need to contact me this my personal frequency for my pip boy comms channel."

Hesitating for a second before taking it and putting it into a compartment in her armor, the Sentinel felt a strange tightness in her chest at the warmth she heard in his rough voice. "Thank you Leo, for um…everything." She said a bit hesitantly and even more quiet on the last part.

"Anytime, your majesty." He said with an amused tilt in his voice. Earning a light laugh from her which she quickly covered up by clearing her throat when the soldiers and scribes nearby nearly broke their necks as they whipped their heads around in her direction at the sound, looking stunned that such a sound could escape their usually stone-faced superior.

"Well we should be going, Citadel isn't getting any closer standing here." she quickly added before turning away, "Once I talk to my superiors at the Citadel I will contact you via your comms channel to arrange a time to meet and finalize the deal."

"Sounds good, I might be in Rivet City for a few days but after that I'll probably be free, stay safe out there Sentinel Lyons." He said with warmth in his voice.

She hesitated again, seeming like she wanted to say something more but apparently decided against it because she just nodded and quickly turned around and set off through the gate with her party falling into a wedge formation with the unarmored scribes in the middle and her at the lead.

Leo stood and watched as their brisk pace took them slowly into the starlit night.

—

Later that night he found himself laying on his back a top the wagon with his head resting against his pack and his eyes lost in the blanket of stars strewn across the sky above him, thoughts on the Sentinel with captivating blue eyes; her pleasant laugh echoing pleasantly through his mind as he slipped off to a peace sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch# 4

All he could see were bright blue eyes looking up at him and the loose strands of hair being brushed behind her ear except this time by his own hand instead of hers. Leaning in, their lips coming together— until the mask over his face stopped them from proceeding. She leaned back slightly and raised one eyebrow giving him a quizzical look and said; "you know if this goes any further you are going to have to take off that mask, right?" He was about to answer when he opened his eyes to the dark sky being slowly injected with light from the sun, that hadn't broken the horizon yet.

He lay on the top of the wagon listening to the sounds on the trading post just beginning to stir, a little bit before first light the next day. He knew what his dream was trying to tell him, and he knew he could never show her his face—if she did, she would be that much closer to seeing his true nature; the darkness that he was trying to hide that was lurking just below the surface.

So he did what he had done before, he shoved the newfound feeling deep down next to the rest of his emotions that let him get to close to people. He would leave it there until it slowly died and left him forever. It may have been a feeling that he hadn't had in over a year but with a little more effort, just like the feelings connected to Amata, he shoved them down until they couldn't grab hold of his heart anymore.

He then sat up and turned to watch as the 'golden hour' was once again taking hold of the world around him; he didn't notice the warmth in his chest from where the newfound feelings had taken root in his heart. He just let everything fade in the warmth of the light summoning the new day.

—

Lyons

—

The Sentinel stood and stretched— walking away from the circle of her brothers who were sitting down and eating during the small break they had on the top of a small hill, overlooking the surrounding landscape. She turned to the East where the sun was beginning to break over the horizon and closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the light on her face; she had always loved the sunrise and sunset, though none of her brothers really understood the sentiment. It just felt special to her, like the light gave everything around a special quality during that time.

She did like sunset a little better however, because afterwards she could lose herself in the blanket of stars— slowly finding the constellations that marked the sun's path through the sky, she remember the time her father had taken her up to the roof of the Citadel to point them out to her. She smiled warmly at the memory.

However she was pulled away from the warmth of the light by the sound of her brothers, who had finished eating and stood, beginning to ready their gear for the rest of the journey. She took a deep breath grabbing the last few seconds of the warmth she could before turning back to her team set for the new day. "Time to move, boys."

—

Leo

—

This leg of the journey was much shorter than the boring ride from Megaton but, it was filled numerous encounters as soon as they came into sight of the city almost to Wilhelm's Wharf. As they came into sight of the settlement they realized it was under attack.

Leo immediate started laying down fire, ending a life for every cough of his suppressed rifle. He first targeted their snipers who were providing overwatch for the assailants— currently pillaging the settlement. Only the last sniper left alive noticed the absence of his allies, puzzled that he hadn't heard any gunshot that signaled their executioner; he began searching for the source of his friends' demise.

Before he could spot the incoming caravan, a bullet travel through his skull, turning the end of his life into nothing more than a pink mist that Leo saw through his scope as he watched the body fall from the window.

Once the snipers were taken care of, Leo felt the wagon train grind to a halt. Guessing what was happening he jumped down from the lookout position to the ground, looking back at the Kinde family and the other terrified looking passengers and said, "Stay in the wagon, I am gonna go take care of it." Before breaking into a jog to the front of the caravan.

As soon as he saw the caravaner with fear in his eyes he knew he was going to run rather than fight to help the burning settlement. Without letting the disappointment at the attitude he had come to expect from most in the wasteland creep into his voice he just said, "I'll take care of them. I'll signal you when its safe to approach." and moved towards the sound of screaming and gunfire without waiting for a response.

—

Upon getting closer to the settlement's front gate he slowed and saw two armed men standing watch over the breached and burning settlement. Leo slid behind a pile of rubble and rested his rifle against it to create stable place to shoot off of.

At this close range with smoke and rubble perfectly hiding him, the two lookouts didn't even have a chance to know what hit them as one then the other went down in the space of a few heartbeats. Reloading to a fresh magazine Leo then made his way to the gate.

Once he moved into the settlement scanning for threats he saw a sight he had seen countless times, carnage and bodies strewn about in the muddy road. The men and older women had been killed and showed signs of torture and the absence of children and any younger women led him draw an obvious conclusion— Slavers.

Leo made his way quietly to the center of the small town to find a group of about 10 slavers binding a group of young women and children. Four of the slavers were splitting off dragging a few screaming and bruised young women towards the house Leo was hiding behind. These would be the first ones to die. He then went to hide in the most likely place they would go in the house, one of the bedrooms.

—

As they came in the slavers drew straws on who got to go first leaving the youngest looking one to stand watch; who was looking like he was unsure of even wanting to be there and was on the verge of running off.

A slaver entered the room and threw the screaming girl on the bed, laughing, while she was begging for mercy desperately. Before he could get his belt undone, Leo had emerged out of his hiding spot without a sound and buried his steel dagger at the base of the man's skull. His knife severed the brain stem and the man's life ended without a sound as Leo slowly pushed the man onto the bed, signaling for the girl to be quiet.

Once she nodded fervently, whispering her thanks; he moved out the door and silently behind the young man who was whispering to himself, "I shouldn't be here, this ain't right. These guys are fuckin' nuts."

Without hesitating, Leo came behind the young slaver and put one large hand over his mouth and chin and the other on the back of his head— roughly gripping a handful of hair for a better grip and proceeded with a quick jerking motion to twist the young man's head; followed by a thick crunching sound of his cervical vertebra breaking apart.

His eyes were as wide as saucers as Leo let his body fall to the ground with a thump and moved on without looking back at the young man's body— torso facing down and face pointing toward the ceiling. Some might have spared him, but not Leo, he had no time to give mercy to those who had made their choice to commit evil and then doubted it and tried to escape it after it was already done.

The next slaver, he dispatched with a quick blade to the back of the skull and again motioned for the girl to be quiet. He crept up to the next room only to have the door flung open as he reached for it, revealing an older slaver with nicer armor— most likely the leader of the slaving party. He had been in the midst of yelling one of the now dead slaver's names but, when he saw Leo looming above him— he froze in terror. Leo didn't hesitate as he saw the man, after seeing that he was most likely the leader; He sent a half strength right hook into the side of the man's face causing his head to launch into the door frame, splintering the part his face made contact with. Following this the man was thoroughly KO'd and crumpled to the floor of the room in a heap.

Silently giving a nod in greeting to the half naked girl on the bed, who was so shocked at the rapid action of her savior that she just silently returned the nod with wide eyes. Leo picked up the lead slaver by the back of the collar and dragged him across the room, which had a window overlooking the center of the town. Leo took his rifle off his back and pulled a nearby wardrobe to establish a stable shooting platform.

As he looked outside he saw the last four slavers. One was off to the side taking a leak, facing away from the street— he quickly put a bullet through the back of his head; not stopping to watch the body fall forward into the puddle of piss. Moving on, he saw two more slavers in the middle— one messing with some of the captured children and one torturing an almost dead man; in front of what was most likely a member of his family. Leo put a bullet through the skull of the one taunting the child and then through the chest of the one torturing the man.

Leo looked for the last man which he caught a glimpse of casually entering the house he was shooting from, apparently not noticing the cough of his suppressed rifle over the still screaming prisoners. Leo was silently thankful for the hyper-advanced and insanely silent suppressor that he had made when he had been aboard the alien flagship, now dubbed with the name 'USS Kickass,' renamed by Sally and the Medic who's name he forgot but, found to it awkward to ask again what it was.

—

Turning and slinging his rifle on his back, he picked up the body of the still unconscious slaver and slung it over his shoulder without any effort. He motioned for the still silent girl to stay and walked out of the room. He then heard the slaver who had just entered the building and discover the young slaver's body, wide eyes still pointing toward the ceiling.

"What the fuck?!" the slaver yelled, "Boss what the fuck happened to kenny?!" Leo yelled back in a gruff voice that was close enough to the unconscious slaver's voice to pass from upstairs. He made the words purposefully a half yell and hard to hear from downstairs as well to draw the last slaver upstairs, which he succeeded at doing. He back into a room right in front of the landing at the top of the stairs to wait.

The last conscious slaver moved up the stairs leading towards the second floor room he had heard the unclear voice from, "I can't understand what you're sayin' boss, I know Kenny was annoying and kind of a pussy but he was young; not like he was gonna—" his words stopped he reached the top of the stairs and a large dark figure emerged from the door way in front of him. Before he could start to reach for his weapon, a large boot connected with his chest; simultaneously snapping most of the ribs in his ribcage and propelling him backwards down the stairs where he smack, hit, and thunked into many of the steps on the way down. He was left wheezing and broken at the bottom of the staircase.

—

Slaver

—

He heard heavy steps down the staircase and saw the huge dark figure with his boss thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He tried to take a breath to beg for his life but his shattered ribs only let him wheezing out a single, "Please…mercy"

He felt the figure lean him up against the wall and put a large boot on his shoulder, pinning him against the wall. Unsure of what was happening he held onto a small hope that his plea had worked; until he felt the large hand enter his mouth and grip his lower jaw.

All he could do was scream as his mandible was slowly pulled from his skull, taking with it much of the skin of his neck and part of his trachea. His eyes fell to the mask adorning the dark figure; He saw the bright red blood of his own spurting arteries paint lines up the mask. As the blood dripped back down the mask it caught in smiling mouth carved into the mask and followed its length until finally dropping from the lowest point; the action left the mouth painted red and dripping with his blood.

The slavers last thoughts were consumed in the terror caused by the demon before him.

—

Leo

—

He kept staring into the slaver's wide terrified eyes as he gurgled— letting the blood spurt onto his mask, he finally stood when he saw the light fade from the man's eyes. He then turned to the eyes he had felt upon him since a moment ago.

Mary stood in the door way rooted defiantly to the ground shaking like a leaf, with a violently frightened expression plastered on her face. Leo waited for her to speak after he faced her, mask covered in the blood of the dead man still leaned up against the wall— his mandible, dripping blood, still gripped in Leo's hand.

"Why…he asked for mercy. So why would you do THAT?!" she ended the question in a desperate shout. Looking desperately to the man she had thought she was meant to be with for some kind of explanation or rational behind his gruesome, nightmarish actions.

Leo took a breath and spoke, firm and cold, "He was a slaver, a murder, and a rapist; he did not deserve mercy." After he had finished he began walking towards her to leave the house. Upon seeing the hero, now turned blood stained demon, walking towards her; she staggered back away from him— stumbling and falling into the mud outside the house.

Then Leo saw the look on her face; one he had seen countless times from people who had witnessed his true nature, who had briefly seen behind the curtain— terror, betrayal, and pain. It was one of the reasons why he didn't let anyone close.

As he moved past her he spoke without looking at her, "Go back to the wagons, tell them it is safe to approach." Then continued toward the hostages currently busy spitting and kicking at the bodies of the slavers. He came to the man who had been tortured to the edge of his life and quickly dumped the body of the unconscious slaver to the side and applied first aid with stimpacks and bandages.

After stabilizing the man, he moved to free the captives; ignoring their gratitude he ordered them to take the man into a house or Aid station and get him a stretcher so they could move him more easily out of the settlement. After hesitating for a second they obeyed. He began looting the bodies of anything useful, until he saw the wagon train pulling in through the gate.

—

Over the course of the next 30 minutes he directed the injured man to be loaded into the passenger wagon, then speaking to the remaining settlers telling them that the settlement was breach and half burnt to the ground so if they want to grab anything they should grab whatever they could carry and climb into the passenger wagon that was bound for Rivet City. Clearly seeing what he said was true, they ran off to do exactly as he told them.

He then noticed the lead slaver begin to stir and proceeded to look through the stirring man's gear for anything useful or any information— he finally found a crumpled note in his pocket with a small map to a familiar location and a password to give to gain entry.

The man opened his eyes and looked around in confusion, his gaze landing on Leo who was kneeling in front of him with a knife in one hand and the note he was supposed to memorize then destroy waving slightly in the other. "Shit, who—" His words were cut off as the knife was unceremoniously shoved into his eye socket and then twisted further into his brain, ending his life for good.

—

Leo came to the caravaner who said, "He buddy, you may have done some good things here today and these people hit some hard luck but I'm not in the business of giving free passage to everyone I come across." Leo quickly tossed him a large bag of caps with more than enough to cover the cost for every new passenger two times over.

"Oh. Well then everything seems to be in order; tell them to squeeze in tight back there." He said, his mood now almost joyful at the large amount of money he had made.

Leo stately plainly, "Tell them yourself when they get back, I am going to move ahead of you and clear the path to the Rivet City for you, so that you can move as fast as possible to get the injured man medical attention." Not waiting for the caravaner's response Leo walked back to the last wagon in the line-up and pulled his pack down and threw it on his back. He looked up to see the passengers giving him an assortment of looks, all except for Mary; who was staring at her hands— 'she told them' he thought to himself.

He wasn't angry; he knew he couldn't have hid his true nature for long. He addressed them all together to answer their stares, "Yes, everything she said is true; It's a cruel and evil world and I never claimed to be a hero." he then continued "I will be moving on ahead to clear the path for the caravan; hold on tight, its gonna get a little bumpy going faster." They didn't have a response for him and he didn't wait to hear one, he turned on his heel and pulled his rifle into his hands as he made his way out the gate— alone once again.

—

Wagon

—

No one spoke for a long time in the wagon. They slowly realized nothing they thought about him or his actions would change the facts. He may not be perfect or a shining example to live by but, he was keeping them safe and saving many people who otherwise wouldn't have had a chance at life— he became one with the darkness so he could protect those who lived in the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch#5

The Caravaner had never pushed his brahmin and wagons so fast through the tangle of buildings that was known as the heart of the Capital Wasteland— Former Washington D.C. The buildings usually held raiders, slavers, super mutants, centaurs and about a thousand critters that would kill you and suck the marrow from your bones without a second thought, but not today. The road was lined with bodies of all of the above and more he hadn't seen or knew could be killed; all pulled to the side of the road to let the wagons pass on towards Rivet City. The number of bodies must have now been in the hundreds; some adorned by single gun shot wounds to the head or chest, some with slashes across vital points where arteries came close to the skin, and some with parts of themselves physically torn from their bodies by some immense strength that no human ought to possess.

Had the Caravaner not personally seen the mysterious man, with a name he hadn't caught, go off to clear the way for them he would have guessed a regiment of the Brotherhood's giant armored soldiers had come through here. He was now regretting being so abrupt and rude to the man, he was without a doubt the most valuable gun his caravan had ever carried.

It wasn't long before they finally rolled up to the platforms that gave access to Rivet City, one higher up giving people who were on their feet a way to get in on a more easily extended bridge and one lower allowing access to people and Caravans who were mounted on animals, wagons, or vehicles.

As they made their way up the platform the mysterious masked man who had fought all the way here, single handedly, was standing there leaning against the railing casually— as both lower and upper bridges extended across. After gaping slightly at the man who looked like he had just been watching the water instead of killing everything that stood against him for the last seven hours, the Caravaner yelled back at the other wagons that they had arrived and for the passengers to take the injured man up to the highest walkway to get him medical attention.

Dismounting, the Caravaner walked over to the railing next to the former passenger of his to stare at the sun finally dipping below the horizon. Watching as the group of passengers carried the wounded man inside the ship to the medical bay. He hadn't missed how they looked at the man who had single-handedly ended every threat the maze of buildings had in store for them, some with fear, some with doubt, some with admiration, and some that just looked at the ground ignoring him.

"You know, everything that happened today, that was some kind of miracle or your some kind of warrior either way if you ever need a ride, you will have a place on my caravan son." The Caravaner said to the large man still looking at the darkening sky and the ship looming— large and dark with pinpoints of lights spread across it making it seem like another piece of the night sky. Turning towards his Wagon as the bridge to cross to the loading bay was getting closer the Caravaner asked half over his shoulder without looking fully back, "By the way, I never did catch your name, who are you exactly?"

"I am just a lone wanderer, trying to make the wasteland a little bit better." The man's rough voice stated in a conversational tone.

The Caravaner reach his wagon and stopped dead in his tracks, making the obvious connection to the GNR broadcasts. He then whipped around to find the legendary Lone Wanderer gone without a trace, as if he was never there at all. Looking around for a second before shaking his head in disbelief, "Had the Lone Wanderer on my Caravan the whole time and didn't even know it." Following his words he threw his head back and let out a deep laugh at the absurdity of it all.

He got on his wagon and began to urge the brahmin forward before saying, "By the way, the name is Olin, and that offer still stands; if you ever need a ride I can provide one!" then he added with a smile. "After all you've done for me and those people I'll at least give you a small discount!" His words caused the edges of Leo's lips to pull upwards under his mask.

—

Leo

—

After all the wagons entered the loading bay, the lower bridge started to retract back to the side of the ship; carrying Leo who was hanging from the bottom, towards the ship unseen in the dark.

When the bridge finally reached the side of the ship he let go and dropped to a few of the many handholds in the side of the ship. These handholds took the form of an assortment of ledges and rails, holes, and broken open sections of the hull of the ship. Using those he easily climbed up the side of the 20-story high ship to the barren flight deck. He looked back down at the drop and felt his stomach drop a little and his throat get a little bit tight; No matter what happened in his life or how he changed, heights would be something he would be something he was never entirely comfortable with.

Turning back to the flight deck he noticed that there was a considerable amount of debris up here, which also included more than a few dirt covered planes he had only seen in pictures and videos; he wondered how accurate those flight simulators were that he spent so much time in back in the vault. He made a mental note to go and check them out to see if it was possible to get them airborne again, especially with the help of the tech on the futuristic alien ship currently orbiting the planet doing who knows what with Sally at the helm.

Leo made his way over to the largest structure on the flight deck, which he believed held the what was call the "Bridge" which was the command post of the ship and its highest point. The structure extended up another 5ish stories above his current position on the flight deck. So being the curious, exploratory type a' lout that he was; he pried the bottom door open and drew his side arm and went about clearing the structure of any unwanted critters.

—

A little while later he was standing on the dusty, untouched bridge, looking out the windows at the view of the mass of buildings and the water of the river that Rivet City sat on. As he had gone through the structure up to the bridge he realized that everything from the flight deck and higher, hadn't been touched by any of the settlers in Rivet City. Which meant that Leo was now the proud new owner of the highest, high-rise apartment in the Capital Wasteland.

Feeling fatigued and tired of looking around after a while he exited the bridge onto balcony like structures just outside the bridge and found a ladder to the flat top of the structure. Where he proceeded to lay down with his head leaned against his bag once again and stare up at the stars; finding the constellations that marked the sun's path around the planet, as viewed from the Earth's perspective. Noticing the constellation that had been the inspiration behind his name standing proud and shining brightly. It made him smile as he drifted off to sleep.

—

He awoke again just before sunrise, continuing to lay there for a few minutes— listening to the early morning gunfire from the D.C. ruins greeting the new day. He sat up and turned to the East to watch the rising sun from his perch high atop Rivet City. This was the first time he had witnessed the sunrise from a location surrounded by water, but it seemed to add a new feeling that he enjoyed. Soon the gold melted into normal day and he came back to reality to make his plan of action for the day.

His original goal for going to Rivet City was to finally pick up his search for his asshole father, who had thrown his life into chaos. He had slowly been searching the wasteland for any clue for the past year, but as other things happened it had gradually taken a backseat. Originally he was going to get info from Moriarty but, that information had been lost to him after he killed the douche bag bar owner for sending slavers to come after Lucy West when he was escorting her back to Arefu.

Now Leo had decided to take up the trail once again after so much time. He thought starting at the largest settlement in the Capital Wasteland was a good place as any. So to start the day, he would sneak his way into the city and find the marketplace to sell some of the things he had looted from his killing spree through the city the day before. After that he really had no idea what to do other than ask around about a a single doctor that had shown up more than a year ago.

'Hell, maybe he'll be living in the city' Leo thought to himself before getting up and looking over his dirty clothes and realized his mask and armor were still a blood covered mess that would scary the shit out of anyone he came across. He then went down to a large stateroom he had found the previous night in the tower sitting on the flight deck.

—

After washing the blood and gore off his gear with some abraxo cleaner, he emerged onto the flight deck and began to look for a way down to the city below. He searched around for a hole in the deck but apparently it was built very sturdy because it didn't show that level of decay. So he decided to look over the sides for a way down.

On the side opposite the shore he noticed that a square section on the side of the ship that was lowered to the level of the deck below next to a large opening to the hanger deck that appeared to be the marketplace. Which was beginning to fill with merchants setting up stalls for the day.

He quickly climbed his way down next to the the lowered platform but out of sight of the market to avoid attention. When he got to the deck below he poked his head around the side; waiting until no-one was looking his way Leo hopped onto the lowered section and casually walked into the market place that was beginning to fill with people.

—

A short while later Leo found himself hopelessly lost in the maze of hallways that tied the city together.

He had easily sold his assortment of looted ammo, weapons, armor, and scrap; but had no luck asking around the market place, some people even laughing at him after being told the man might have been here and gone over a year ago. Some had mentioned that if he was a doctor to check out the medical bay but, they didn't say exactly where it was or how to find it in this mess of a hallway system. And asking for directions seemed impossible because everyone who saw his large dark figure in the hallway— turned and pretty much ran in the opposite direction.

Thirty minutes had passed before he pushed open a door to reveal the medical bay, with a sigh of relief he entered and closed the door behind him. Upon walking down the main aisle he noticed there were only a few patients on the beds and not many doctors or nurses floating around. Figuring his only option to find a doctor would be to ask a patient he continued down the bay to find a conscious patient.

Leo walked until he saw a familiar shape of a man sitting up on a bed messing with the bandages wrapped around his head. It was the man he had treated and had seen carried into the city for treatment yesterday evening. The man looked up and saw Leo and waved him over. Leo came to the man's bedside not sure what to expect.

"Hey man I know you aren't a doc or anything but my bandages are itching like crazy so I untied them and now I can't get the to stay; and that bitchy doctor lady is gonna yell at me if she saw that I did this again." The injured man said more than a little bit pleadingly.

Leo just chuckled a little and pulled the privacy partition and went back to the man on the bed, "Ya no problem man, you sound like you're havin' had a rough time down here."

"It's not really all that bad, I'm just frustrated being stuck down here on bed rest for the next couple days." the man said as Leo finished securing the bandages around his head and leaned back to look at them.

"That should keep them where they are for the time being and keep doczilla off your back." Leo said causing the man to laugh and smile over at him.

"Thats a good nickname but, I'm pretty sure her name is doctor Lee. Thanks for this; by the way my name is Randy, I'm originally from Wilhelm's Warf but… well I guess you might already know what happened down there." He said his mood getting slightly darker as he finished.

"Ya I know about what happened, but at least you made it out right? Anyway, most people call me Leo. Nice to see your doin' better than you were yesterday, Randy." He said with a friendly tone.

Randy made a slightly confused expression and was about to respond when they heard rapid footsteps approaching and a female voice saying, "James Allen Decker you asshole! You show up after almost 20 years and do what you did, then disappear again without a word for another year just to show up in the medical bay when I am right next door—" The words stopped as the partition was thrown aside reveling an 40-some aged asian woman in a lab coat. Her face was covered in an angry expression which faded to surprise/confusion when the man she was yelling at wasn't behind the curtain. She saw the fickle man that couldn't stop messing with his bandages and a large masked man she had never seen before but was much too large to be James. Before she could say anything else the masked man spoke with an urgent tone in his voice.

"Wait a second… How do you know my father?" Leo said to the woman.

"Your father? your James' son?" she asked, with a confused expression. "I mean you certainly sound like him… but you are much taller and larger than he is; and he said you were supposed to be back in the vault."

"Ya well, I wasn't originally this size when I got out here but a lot of stuff has happened and now I am just trying to catch up to him." Leo said, trying to gloss over the fact he had somehow grown nearly a foot and put on 100 lbs since he left the vault.

Dr. Lee thought for a second then turned and started walking motioning for him to follow. She led them through a door in the side of the medical bay that opened up into a wide room that looked like a laboratory. Finally stopping at a table on the side of the room she turned towards Leo and leaned against the table and took a breath, "To start with, my name is Dr. Madison Lee. I worked with your parents many years ago. Now I run the Science Lab here at Rivet City and also help out in the medical bay when I get the chance." she continued, her words changed sounding a bit more sad, "It was all I had left. When your mother died, your father decided to leave with you. He abandoned our work, we had no choice but to do the same."

"Well I am sorry that he acted like that all that time ago because of me. He apparently made a habit out of just up and leaving without so much as a word to anyone else." Leo said apologetically. "Guessing being a bit of an ass runs in the family." He said, joking trying to lighten the mood a little.

Dr. Lee responded with a sharp voice and jabbed her finger into his armored chest with a menacing look in her eye, "Watch you language young man! Catherine was my best friend and although James can be a fool, he is still your father. If you mother were still around to hear you curse and bad-mouth your father, she would bend you over her knee and smack your rear end until it turned red! No matter how big and menacing you think you are now."

Leo wasn't exactly sure how to respond, no one had really talked to him like than in a long time. Apparently the size difference and the armor, mask, and weapons didn't even faze the doctor in her reprimand. "I…uh… Sorry, Doc." He managed to mumble out, feeling like a scolded teenager.

She released a tired sigh, stepped back to lean on the table again and said, "It's alright Mr. Decker, it is understandable after what you have most likely had to go through to get here, thanks to your father not explaining the situation properly. However you won't get the explanation from him anytime soon, I suspect. He was only here for a few days before leaving again, heading back to the old lab. Hasn't been back in a year at least."

"Where is this lab?" Leo asked.

"Not somewhere you should try going; its extremely dangerous and last I heard— overrun with super mutants. I told him the same thing and now I have yet to hear back from him after he said he was going anyway…" Dr. Lee answered without giving a real answer to his question.

"If he went there then I have to at least go too, even if its only to confirm what happened to him. So you can either tell me or I'll start going to every location thats overrun with super mutants" Leo stated firmly.

Dr. Lee looked at him and gave another tired sigh and closed her eyes while she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's in the old Jefferson Memorial building Northwest of here, along the river. If you happen to have any friends that are good with a gun I would bring them along, if I were you." she finally said. she added, "Just be careful Mr. Decker, you look like you can handle yourself but you might be all that's left in this world of Catherine and James. I don't think they would want you to sacrifice your life just to retrieve a body." She ended with a sad smile.

"Thanks Dr. Lee," Leo said turning towards the door, and added over his shoulder; "Also, I go by Leo while I'm in the wasteland, so if you can keep my name between us I would appreciate it."

She let out a small laugh at something he didn't catch and she just said, "Alright, If you ever need anything you can find me here Leo."

"Will do, doc." Leo said over his shoulder, enjoying the warmth in the words.

He then waved over his shoulder and walked out of the Lab and made his way, while getting lost a few times, back to the market place to buy some furnishings to make the bridge more comfortable and useful; after which he would figure out who would be crazy enough to accompany him to the Jefferson memorial. He had seen for himself how overrun with super mutants it was, if he went in alone and something were to happen— even someone like him would be in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch# 6

Sentinel Sarah Lyons fell back onto the bunk in her personal quarters in the In the back of the 'Lyons' Den.' She had just gotten out of another strategy meeting with the bickering elder council. She hated those stupid meetings but, at least they had finally approved the trading post deal she had discussed with Leo— the man she couldn't get off her mind for some reason.

She glanced over to the pile of papers that were stacked on her desk, awaiting her perusal and approval. The thought of such tedious work made her groan loudly. She was tempted to go spend some time among her men and just blow off the paperwork but a knock at the door stopped her from escaping.

"Enter." she stated after standing and sitting down behind her desk which was facing the door. She saw Paladin Captain Vargas enter and stand before her desk at the position of attention. Before he could say anything she ended the joke with a tired smile and a dismissive wave, "Nock it off Vargas, what do you need?"

Paladin Captain Vargas was her executive officer and right hand man in the Lyons Pride; and more importantly her friend. Often when they were alone formalities would be brought to a minimum.

"Just knew that you might want some help with the paperwork I brought in earlier." He said while he pulled a chair up the the front side of the desk and took the first one off the top and started reading it.

"Thanks Vargas" she said with a smile. "Is everyone ready for the relief mission to GNR tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am, they are all ready to go. Spending their spare time bickering, sparring, working out, and gambling; so just the usual."

They continued to make casual conversation while they took care of the paperwork; until Vargas touched on the real topic he had come to discuss. "So how did that recon mission to the trading post go? I heard the council just OK'd our setting up an outpost there, so must not have been too bad."

Lyons gave a shout sarcastic laugh and said, "Ya a real walk in the park thanks to a certain arrogant lead negotiator. Get this, so within 10 seconds of starting the conversation with the owner, which by the way was the biggest guy I have ever seen and one mean looking motherfucker, he had a the guy's 1911 pressed into his forehead after trying to grab the guy, calling him a dirty waster."

Vargas was sitting back in his chair face palming at the attics of the scribe, "That sounds like quiet the party, definitely wouldn't want to be stuck in that nightmare of a situation." he said sarcastically.

"That's the thing, it was kinda like one of those scenes from those old westerns we play in the den with that old projector, but we were on the wrong end of it. This guy drew faster than I could even react, and as soon as he did the room went so quiet its was like a graveyard. Nobody knew who he was but, everybody knew what he was about. So there we were— out numbered, outgunned, deep in unknown territory, and probably outmatched… Only reason we didn't end up in a shallow grave was because the owner let the scribe off with a warning." Sarah put down the last paper and leaned over the desk eagerly telling the story to her captivated listener.

"Outmatched?" Vargas said with disbelief, "come on, with you, Gallows, and Kelly there? you gotta be exaggerating."

"I'm serious, they were well organized but the biggest weight on the scale was the owner. The way he moved and talked, plus his size; it was like Gallows and Kodiak had a love child that came back from the future or some shit." Ending the last statement with a half joking tone to her words.

Leaning back in his seat laughing at the image of Kodiak and Gallows somehow having together, "Sounds like he could be a problem in the future if we have to deal with him again at the new outpost." He said a little more seriously

Lyons leaned back in her own chair looking up at the ceiling with her arms behind her head, a small smile forming on her lips and a light blush redding her cheeks. "Nah, he's a real nice guy— once you get to know him."

Vargas was slightly surprised at the expression, letting a sly smirk form on his face. "So you got to know him huh… careful ma'am people will think you've gone native."

Upon hearing the statement she almost fell out of her chair. "It isn't like that Vargas we just talked is all." looking back at the already finished paperwork.

"Of course, of course just talking business I guess… it was strictly professional topics I presume?" He then saw an even more drastic reaction than he had hoped for.

Lyons' turned her head to look anywhere around the room except his face; as Leo's words, indirectly calling her radiantly beautiful bounced around her head. "Ya just..uh… basic stuff, you know. Strictly business." She said still not making eye contact with her cheeks burning red. 'She is so easy to read' thought Vargas, smirk still playing on his face.

"Well, now that the paperwork is done I can hit the rack for the night." Lyons said while standing and stretching, trying to end the conversation.

Taking the hint Vargas got up and grabbed all the finished paperwork and made his way to the door, "Understood ma'am, have a goodnight. The men will be ready to head out at 0500."

"Good, thanks again for helping me with the paperwork. I'll be up at about 0430 to help get everything ready. Goodnight Vargas." She said trying sound more official. With that Vargas nodded and closed the door behind him as he left, smirk still painted on his face.

Now alone, Lyons preceded to fall back into her bed and cover her red face with her hands saying, "What the hell is wrong with me?" to the empty room.

—

A little while later she sat on her bed in her underwear and a tank top holding her helmet and leaning against the wall considering if she should just make the radio call tomorrow. Finally just saying fuck it she put on the helmet— because there wasn't a way to use the armor's comms system without it— and put in the frequency and started to talk. "Leo this is Sentinel Lyons, Leo this is Sentinel Lyons. How copy, over?"

After a repeating the message a few times, she was about to give up for the night; figuring that he must be asleep or busy— her stomach twisting with a strange unpleasant feeling at the thought of what he could be 'busy' with this late at night. However, interrupting these thoughts came a deep gravelly voice across the helmet's comm.

"Evening, your majesty." Sending chills up her spine and changing the unpleasant feeling in her stomach to a much more preferable one.

"Evening, Leo." she said with a slight smile at his teasing nickname he still called her. "I am calling because my superiors approved the outpost idea and want to move forward with the deal and form a contract to make it official, just needs your signature."

"Well ain't that good news, I figured with how big organizations usually move I wouldn't hear back for about a week." He said lightly.

"Ya well, I think they got a weeks worth of discussion all stuffed into a couple days. trust me it was like hell." she said with a laugh. Hearing him laugh at her words on the other end.

"I suppose that is a bit tough, not sure if the time I had in the past couple days has been better or worse than that." He said half-serious half-joking.

Sarah frowned slightly, "What happened? I figured you of all people wouldn't have much of a problem with getting through the city; especially with a caravan to help out."

"Not tough in a difficult enemy type of way, more in a 'trying to save as many as I could type of way,' you know what I mean?" He continued a little darker in his mood, "I'm guessing you heard that Wilhelm's Wharf got hit by slavers right?"

"Ya, I saw some intel report that said the settlement was burnt almost to the ground; were you there when it got hit?" she asked a little worry creeping into her voice.

"Sort of, our caravan came within sight of the settlement when the slavers had already breached the the gate. I did what I could but, the only ones to make it out alive were a handful of kids and young women." He said with sadness slightly pulling at his voice.

Sarah felt her chest burn with intense anger at the slavers. "Fucking slavers. I wish I could get the council to give me the clear to take the Pride to start hunting them down. All the gave me was the outpost, but I guess its a step in the right direction."

"Hey that's the first time I have heard of anyone else actually aiming to rip that scum out of the area besides myself. So ya, I would say thats a good step. Actually, on that topic, I found some intel on their new HQ in the Capital Wasteland in the raid leader's gear. Apparently after I cleared out Paradise Falls they set themselves up at Tenpenny Tower. Or at least I think they did, I still have yet to confirm it; but if its true, would you and your guys want in on the raid?"

"Fuck ya we do!" she yelled excitedly over the line; then realizing she might be bursting his eardrums she went down to a low conversational level and said, "Sorry, got kind of excited."

Laughing, he responded back, "Ya I can tell, you dork." sounding more rather endearing and warmer than she thought a word like that could sound. "And be careful getting too excited in that armor of yours you might break something when your jumping around." which slightly confused her.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"You said your comms system is in your armor so I was guessing thats what you were using right now." He responded.

Understanding his confusion she explained with a laugh, "Well you don't have to be in the armor to actually use it, I am sitting on my bed wearing just the helmet. the armor just has to be nearby."

She chuckle and then speak in a slightly mischievous tone. "Sitting on your bed wearing just the helmet huh?"

"Uhh, yes, thats what I said. is something wrong with that?"

"No, no its actually pretty nice. I'm just trying to paint the picture in my head." sounding very amused.

Totally lost she asked, "Is it that hard? I'm pretty sure you saw my helmet before."

He responded with a laugh, "The helmet isn't what I am imagining."

Suddenly she thought back to her statement and realized what he was getting at, "Thats not what I meant! I'm not naked, I am wearing some…uh,…clothes." she finished weakly being slightly too embarrassed to tell him about her current state of dress. Her cheeks burning and butterflies churning her stomach at an intensity she hadn't felt before.

"I'm sure you are, your majesty. I will make sure I paint in some frilly pink pajamas for you." He said laughing again at his own joke.

"It's not like that either, its just…you know, regular sleepwear. Just a tank top and some panties…" immediately feeling embarrassed beyond belief at telling him about her underwear.

"Oh really?" he asked with amusement in his voice. "still quiet a nice picture to imagine." adopting a semi-jokingly seductive voice.

"Stop imagining, perv ball! it's not like their anything special or sexy… they barely show anything besides part of my butt." beginning to get a strangely excited feeling between her legs imagining him looking at her.

His voice seemed to be getting slightly more husky and gravelly as the conversation progressed. "Doesn't them showing your butt more than qualify them as sexy?"

Again his voice sent pleasurable chills of excitement up her spine and more intense excitement between her legs which she tried to shut up by squeezing her thighs together, which didn't work at all. "I—I don't know if my butt would qualify as sexy, not like anyone has had the chance to see it since I became an adult besides the other females in the brotherhood."

"Well then, I would love to volunteer to give you my opinion next time we get the chance to have a little show and tell." he said his voice causing an explosion of butterflies in her stomach, making her feel a bit lightheaded.

"A—as if, not like we get much alone time together as it is. best chance for you to see if is I turned on the helmet ca—" Not stopping herself in time as she realized she was talking without thinking.

"Helmet camera huh?" he said, with an amused innocent tone.

"I—it's…uh, y—ya. it can transmit video…" She stuttered out, trying to stop her strangely promiscuous self from doing anything more embarrassing.

"Well, isn't that an interesting little perk. But I can understand if you aren't up for it." His last words sounding a bit too much like a challenge for her to newly discovered promiscuousness self to let go.

"Oh? you think I can't do it huh?" she said answering his challenge while at the same time knowing she wanted to do it for more than the reasons she was letting on.

"Well I didn't really mean it like that, but it's not something I would expect from a princess like you." he said slightly teasing her.

That was what it took for her to commit, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to show you something you will never forget." She took the helmet of and turned on the camera and switched the comm to speaker so she could talk, and turned the camera to focus on her face, with a mischievous smile painted on it. Once again portraying more confidence than she was feeling, but the new things she was experiencing felt too exciting to stop or slow down and rationalize.

"Well there is that radiant face I remember." she heard him saw in his low husky voice, again making her squirm slightly to combat the growing wetness between her legs.

She rolled her eyes at the camera, stood from her bed and set the helmet facing her and she took a few steps backwards and stood facing the camera more than a little unsure of what to do next. "Well…what d—do you think?" she managed to say lightly, her confidence faltering as she felt Leo's eyes on her— afraid he might not find her appealing.

"You are just…Wow…I think radiant is an understatement." his voice said from the speaker making her body buzz with excitement in her vulnerable state.

"I…um,… thank you Leo." smiling in relief that he thought so highly of her and her heart beating so fast she couldn't quiet believe it. Then realized he came to see a specific part of her which was her backside. "I guess you didn't come to see the front of me so…" she let her words trail off as she slowly turned around and boldly moved more towards the camera to afford him a better view. "Well…h—how does it look Leo?" slightly bending forward and suddenly very aware she hadn't straighten them out after getting up so the were very much riding up much more than usual.

"I can tell you without a doubt, that those are insanely sexy and entirely because your butt is the one thats in them." Making her physically shudder with pleasure she had never felt before. She felt so different than she had ever felt before, so… _ **Sexy**_ and she knew she might get addicted to it.

"Sorry, they came up a little when I was sitting, they must look weird." she began to move her hands to readjust them but then she heard a firm, " **Stop**." his command freezing her hands where they were, " _I like them pulled up like that._ " his husky voice increasing the excitement and wetness further between her legs so much that she was afraid, or maybe hoping, he might be able to see.

"Can you get closer so I can get a better look?" Again electricity surged through her whole body, filling her with jittery excitement—hoping what he had her do next would continue to feed the aching hunger causing the wetness between her legs.

"Of course." Feeling like her knees might buckle in excitement she moved over to the bed with a smile and pushed the helmet to one end and climbed on the bed facing the other way and pushing up onto her knees; Raising her butt in the air while resting on her elbows. Earning what she could only describe as a sort of pleasurable growl from his end.

"Looks like those are getting a little _Wet_ princess." 'Finally noticed, huh?' she thought to herself.

Looking over her shoulder at the camera she reach her hand through her legs and rubbed along her soaking womanhood as if confirming what she had known since earlier. The action elicited a small unintentional moan of pleasure to escape her lips at the contact, "Ya, I guess they are." she said with a smirk at the camera.

"Maybe you should take them off… _for me_." Leo's voice echoed through the room, the hunger to see her totally exposed becoming apparent in his husky voice. The last part he had added '…for me' ricochet around her brain uncontrollably as she smiled over her shoulder.

"Just for you, Leo." she practically purred to him as she slipped her fingers under the waistband. Preceding to slowly began to slide them down while giving a little wiggle of her hips to taunt him as she moved even more slowly.

However, before completely exposing herself she was pulled from her little world, with just her and Leo, at an abrupt knock on her door that surprised her so much she literally jump up with a yelp and whipped her head around to the door. "Who is it?" she half yelled more than a little angry at the person who knocked; quickly pulling up her underwear and holding the helmet as if she was tinkering with it.

"It's Knight Captain Dusk ma'am" a feminine voice answered back. Sarah sighed and look at the camera and rolled her eyes to share her annoyance.

"Enter, Dusk" she said once again in her command voice. Which caused the for to open admitting a small but well built asian woman about her same age. Knight Captain Dusk; one of the Pride's best snipers.

"I thought I heard, Clovin's voice in here and I have been trying to find him." she said looking around the room suspiciously as if the her rival would pop out from behind the desk with a battlecry.

"Playing hide and seek again Dusk?" Her commander stated with a raised eyebrow and an amused tone obvious in her voice.

"It's to practice our stealth skills, Ma'am… but no one ever said it couldn't be fun." she said with a small smile, still feeling pretty buzzed from the alcohol that they had snuck through the front gate into the Lyons' Den earlier in the evening.

"Well, I assure you if he had entered my quarter while I was in this state of dress I would gouge out his eyes and feed them to him." Her dark humor earning a laugh from Dusk.

"Sounds like a fair price to pay ma'am," turning towards the door and continuing, "Sorry to interrupt your tinkering Ma'am, have a nice night."

Before she closed the door she heard her mumble, "Swear I thought I heard a man's voice in here." Causing Sarah's eyes to go slightly wide and dart over to her camera again smirking, "Just had to have a deep and husky voice didn't you?" she said as she turned off the camera and speaker and stuck the helmet back on her head.

"Not like I had any say in the matter." Leo said on the other end, amusement still playing on his voice. "Seems like you like it though."

"I can practically hear you smirking, you ass." she said with a laugh, leaning back against her wall again still very much aware of the ache of want present below her waistline. However she knew tonight couldn't go any further being that the ache was no longer taking over her brain; the more rational parts of her brain would stop her from going any further, for tonight.

"Well I guess you are gonna give me the bad news that you have to sign off soon, right? Leo's disappointed voice made her feel slightly guilty for pushing and giving him more and more just to stop at the part he seemed so excited for. She was actually very surprised how she didn't seem to be all that embarrassed at everything that she had done for him.

Instead, his warm words complimenting her in her vulnerable state made her feel warmth in her chest. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of his reactions. That might change in the cold light of the next day or when she saw him next but for now she was at equilibrium.

"I'm afraid so, We are starting to make our way to the GNR building to bring supplies and relief guards. Have to get an early start tomorrow; it will be a long fight through the ruins of D.C." Then remembering the original reason for their talking she added, "Also, where do you want to meet so that you can sign off of the contract?"

After thinking for a second Leo responded with, "How about GNR? Might even run into you on the way." sounding rather amused.

Sarah laughed thinking he was making a joke. When she didn't hear him laughing she got slightly worried. "You aren't joking are you?

"Nope."

"Leo…" She began in an exasperated tone hanging off her words. "I realize you are supposed to be some kind of legend but, the city is a death trap if you lose focus for even a second; especially if you don't have anyone to watch your back!"

"Relax, your majesty. I'm a better fighter than you think; I can also move pretty well without being seen or heard." He reassured her.

"I have a hard time imagining you're big ass sneaking up on anyone." jovial sarcasm dripping from the words.

"Careful what you say, I might just sneak up on you to shut you up." Leo said in a joking and challenging way.

"100 caps says you get spotted before you can sneak up on me." She said, putting her money where her mouth is after realizing she wouldn't stop him from entering the city; so she figured one more reason to keep his ass out of the crosshairs of something mean, ugly and hungry wouldn't hurt.

"Deal, have those caps ready princess." Then adding in a slightly more low, husky tone; "Or you can find another way to pay me."

Pleasurable chills running up her spine and a flurry of butterflies in her stomach told her that if she didn't get off the line soon she would be pulled back into their previous activities. Which could last for who knows how long. So she just responded in a equally husky voice, "I guess we will see tomorrow, won't we." Biting her lip to keep from saying more.

He just responded with a chuckle.

After giving him the route to that they would be taking Sarah got a little more serious than before. "I know we bet on it and make light of it a little, but…look I just wanted to say I…" groaning internally because she found the right words to express her feelings very difficult to get a handle on. "Leo…just be careful, alright?" she continued, "Don't take risks you don't have to, just stay in one piece." her voice getting low and a little more heavy as she spoke, betraying the very real worry she was feeling he was gonna end up as something's lunch. "…For me, please Leo…"

"Don't worry, Ill do it just for you, your majesty. I'll get to you safe and in one piece. I promise." His words so warm and gentle made her melt a little bit as the heat seemed to radiate in her chest.

"Good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Not until I want you to." his words causing her to roll her eyes and laugh.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch#7

Leo pushed the body of the raider he had just killed off the edge of the 4th floor, watching the body fall into a pit with a couple of centaurs in it. As the centaurs preceded to devour the raider's body with a myriad of mushy slurping and wet crunching; Leo settled into his hide on the 4th floor of a crumbling building over looking one of the longer roads the Lyons Pride would be moving along during the day.

The blonde Sentinel had been worried he would be caught off guard by the aggressive enemies of the city and the layout change it presented from the rolling hills of the barren wasteland outside the prewar ruins. Much to her eventual relief, it would seem Leo did to much more than just survive in the city— He thrived.

Being stuck in the barren landscape and scarce cover had often made him use every ounce of his skill to move unseen and to establish good hides to shoot from. But in the city, everything was to his advantage; the enemies were closer, finding cover and concealment were as easy as breathing, and the more challenging enemies made his day very interesting.

Starting early in the morning he had moved into the city like a wrath, ending the lives of everything that would pose a threat and sneaking by things more for the challenge than anything else. He loved being in the ruins of D.C.

Watching as the sun rose he wrapped himself in a large ghillie netting that he had fashion from canvas bags and netting he secured to his armor. He had interwoven different naturally occurring plants sprouting through the cracks of the ruins as well as dust and debris. It was tough to weave in pieces of the rocks and ruined buildings into the fabric but, eventually he had it to where even within a few feet without a very close look you couldn't tell it was actually him. He had done similar things to his rifle and put netting over the optics so as to breakup the shape and eliminate possible glare.

He had prepared for today's stalk more thoroughly than any before, because today he was stalking the Lyons Pride and he was after their Alpha and commander— Sentinel Lyons. All in good fun of course but, if he made a mistake he might be perceived as a threat and end up being turned into a pile of ash.

As he settled in, watching the early morning fog surge slowly through the streets; waiting for the Pride to appear around the corner— his thoughts turned to the brilliantly beautiful Sentinel.

He had known from their first meeting that she would pose a certain danger to his habit of keeping a distance from everyone and everything he didn't plan to kill. 'But maybe thats not so bad' thought the pile of rubble that was secretly a large young man; hiding to basically play a game to continue to win the favor of the woman he couldn't get out of his head.

'He had continually been told, and shown, his limitations of working by himself— even with his super human augmentations and skills. He was an apex predator by himself but after killing ever threat he could come across he began discovering something more important than the next kill. He was discovering a purpose. He was discovering ideals to live his life by, that would leave more in his wake than a trail of bodies. However to accomplish lasting change he needed others to work with.

Once he had started founding settlements and building up the surrounding towns he had discovered what it was like to plant a seed and watch it grow into something beautiful and flourishing, the trading post for example. But even after building up so many settlements he was still the _Lone_ Wanderer; no one could keep up with him— or even wanted to. All the settlements wanted to help build and improve only themselves. Everyone else around them may as well have been piles of dung for all they cared, sure they gave sympathy but no one ever acted to actually help. Maybe thats what drew him towards Sentinel Lyons.

It wasn't only the her physical appearance that intrigued him, it was her spirit, her leadership, her drive to make the wasteland a better place. He knew that the Brotherhood of Steel wasn't all around perfect and amazing but it was changing, especially with soldiers like her at the helm. The only problem was that he was an outsider looking in, and that he may have become too embroiled in the darkness to be able to live in the light. Perhaps he could serve to make it easier for those in the light if he couldn't be there himself. Even the Angel of Death has a purpose for good.

—

It was about 40 minutes after settling in and waiting; then he saw the first glimmer of sun shining off steel as the first couple of scouts reached the end of the street. He saw them clearing debris out of the road which made him think they had wagons to pull the supplies; much to his surprise that was not exactly the case.

Suddenly he saw the reason the scouts were moving large pieces of debris; A column of large up-armored pre-war vehicles were rolling down the street surrounded by dismounted patrol of just about 50 power armored soldiers. 50 caliber machine guns mounted on each of the vehicles covered every major avenue of approach.

Leo almost gave up right then and there when he saw his target sitting casually on the first vehicle which happened to be an up-armored tank with two main guns. It was when he remembered last night about the possibility of payment in something other than caps, that set him to his task of completing the bet. With a sly smirk he examined all the vehicles, the intersecting fields of fire, the soldiers constantly moving around the armored vehicle; looking for some kind of weakness but found none.

He was considering if this would even be possible when he finally noticed something and thought of a plan of action that just might work. So keeping his movements achingly slow, he began to look where their planned route took them next. It was a very long route due to the inability for the wheeled vehicles loaded with supplies to handle moving over debris which lead them on an almost 4 day journey because they also had to clear some of the toughest fighting in the city to move through to their objective, but that gave him a chance to enact his plan.

Once the column passed him he stood slowly and climbed down the side of the building, taking a few short cuts across ruins most would be unable to cross. Due to his climbing abilities he was able to get there well ahead of the column. His canvas mesh netting still interwoven with debris and vegetation made him look like a moving pile of rubble.

To enact his plan he went down the street and took off all the manhole covers and tossed them out of sight like frisbees. Once that was done he removed his ghillie net and packed it away and climbed into one of the manholes and just out of sight in the darkness cast by the shadows, waiting.

Not long later he felt— more than heard— the column rolling down the street towards him and stuffed his pack and his rifle, now wrapped in a protective covering, into a safe place and climbed up and got ready under the opening.

Just as the tank began to slowly pass over the open manhole he was hidden in, he reached up and secured a handhold on the underside of the tank. Once somewhat secure in his hanging position he began searching for the "GTFO" hatch as he had dubbed it. In his scavenging he had come across many military bases with armored vehicles in them and to loot them, he had learned ever single hatch they had that could admit entry. The knowledge he had learned scavenging was now proving useful in a very different situation. Although he had never expected to preform the maneuver on a moving vehicle— on account of him never seeing someone able to refurbish a tank— however it was still applicable and very useful.

So with some searching he finally found it and slowly pushed it open so as not to alert any passengers of the tank. He then slid his head in slowly and saw what he had hoped for, an all but empty interior. He had figured on account of the main guns requiring very special and hard to make ammunition that they would be saved for the most intense areas of fighting— which were not until later in the column's journey; Leaving the tank empty except for some baggage and a driver with his head outside of the hatch in front— very much preoccupied with driving the beast of a vehicle.

Moving very gently and slowly he pulled his body inside the slowly moving tank and approached the bags first, quickly finding his target's bag he went through it and found the bag of 100 caps specifically set aside for their bet should she lose. He was half surprised she actually brought them because it had been closer to random luck that he was able to come and get inside the vehicle she was sitting on.

Once he secured the bag in a pouch in his armor, he moved to leave through the hatch when he looked up and saw the back of her armor through the open hatch on top of the turret. He smiled to himself as he decided he couldn't let this opportunity pass him up. Leo turned back and grabbed a marker out of her bag and moved slowly up to the open hatch before, very very slowly, reaching out and drawing the face that adorned his mask on the plates protecting her rear-end that he had gotten to see much of the previous night. After he was done with his artful little unique smiley face he returned the marker and exited through the hatch, closing it after he was underneath the tank once again.

Waiting until one of the uncovered manholes came under the slowly moving tank he aimed his feet into the hole and used the momentum of the vehicle to shoot him smoothly into the hole but, much to his surprise the rusted ladder gave way and he fell the next 10 feet to the bottom and landed in something with a wet crunch. No one had heard the commotion due to the noise of the vehicles engines so he thought he was in the clear until he heard a deep growl of one of his constant competitors for apex predator of the wasteland— A a glowing deathclaw. He slowly turned to face it making another wet crunch which let him realized this was the deathclaw's nest and the wet crunch were its eggs.

He slowly retrieved his tomahawk from its place behind him and got ready to fight enough to cripple it and then get away; until he heard another growl behind the death claw and then another and then another; 'So they really do live in packs sometimes' He thought to himself, almost sure he was about to become deathclaw shit within the next 24 hours.

—

It was about an hour later that he stumbled out of the sewer system with his pack and his rifle on his back, slowly he began limping towards the Pride's first stopping point in their journey through the city. He hefted the glowing deathclaw's over his shoulder as he made his way through the broken buildings.

He finally arrived at the site, which the interior of a large factory complex that was big enough to hide all of the vehicles from sight. He made his way up to the roof of the structure over looking the way the Pride would approach and set down the giant glowing head next to one of the exhaust pipes coming up through the roof and sat down on it while he began to repair his tattered armor and body. He had numerous gashes across the parts that his combat armor didn't cover but none of them were critical wounds so he had waited until now to treat them.

He managed to get all of them except one he couldn't reach on his lower back and side that had been given to him specifically by the beast who's head he was currently using as a chair. After repairing his armor and sewing closed most of the holes in both himself and his gear he waited for his princess to arrive so he could inform her that she had lost the bet. With a smile he thought about what kind of face she would make, daydreaming a bit to pass the time.

—

Knight Kelly trudged up the stairs to the roof after a long day of fighting and scouting for the armor column carrying their shipment of supplies to the GNR. Being one of the newer members of the Lyons Pride was almost a constant stream of hard work and being tested by his superiors to see if he could hold up under the stress.

First had been the recon mission with Gallows and Sentinel Lyons— who both very much lived up to their reputations. Gallows was silent and extremely deadly. While Sentinel Lyons was the hard-ass leader of the best regiment in the Brotherhood of Steel; she filled the role like she was born for it, incredibly intelligent, inspiring, calm and cool under pressure— He might be one of her biggest fans… and have a slight crush on her. She had been at the center of the column today coordinating their movement through the streets from the top of the lead vehicle; surrounded by 50 of the Lyons' Pride's soldiers, which included him. He was very proud that they had picked him to come along, they had been placing him on more and more missions and had been pulling him more into their community. He was slightly giddy at this because he had be training for that exact thing since he first saw them operating in the field as a young squire.

After so many hours of fighting their way through the city they had stopped at a factory for the night and he was assigned first watch from the roof that overlooked the main entrance they had used to enter the. He finally came through the door and looked quickly around the roof only to see a few smoke stacks and large industrial exhaust vents. Breathing a sigh of relief he made his was over to the edge where he would be for the next few hours.

Taking off his helmet he ran his fingers through his short hair and looked up at the sun getting closer to the horizon. He vaguely noticed a green in his periphery and he casually looked over to where it was and quickly jumped back away from it aiming his laser rifle at the vaguely familiar figure after almost doing a rapid double take.

The man responding to the rifle aimed at his chest with a casual wave and a, "Hey." the masked was seated on the severed head of a deathclaw that was glowing green for some reason, and Much big than any he had seen before. It took Knight Kelly a second to come up with, then stutter out a response which was: "What the—how did you even—Who the Fuck are you?!"

"I think you should remember, it hasn't been that long since we saw each other at the trading post." the man said casually.

—

Sentinel Lyons pushed her way through the door followed closely by Paladin Captain Vargas to find the young and nervous Knight Kelly, who had sent out an urgent call on the comms to her, with his laser rifle pointed at something she couldn't make out from this side of the roof; due to it being on the other side of an exhaust shaft pushing up from the factory.

As she came around next to the young Knight she saw a familiar figure sitting on something; upon seeing who it was she told the knight to lower his weapon and turned to the man that had been in her thoughts and her dreams pretty much constantly since their last conversation the night before. She had to put some effort into holding back a smile at seeing him.

"Well well well look who just lost the bet, I told you that you wouldn't…" She let herself trail off as she noticed what he was sitting on. "What the fuck is that?"

"Deathclaw— last time I checked— thought that was obvious." he said with amusement at her and her soldiers' reactions the his trophy.

What he happened to be sitting on and obviously killed was a glowing alpha deathclaw. Which had only ever been an unconfirmed rumor to almost everyone in the wasteland. Most likely because they usually were only found in nests with a large amount of other deathclaws and observers rarely survived the encounter to spread word of a sighting.

"I thought those things were only legends or myths or something" Vargas said in more than slight awe from beside her.

"So did I, until I fell into it's nest and smashed its eggs by accident." Leo stated so casually they almost didn't catch it.

Leo's actions although unbelievably impressive, worried her immensely because she also saw the newly mended armor and clothes. "Vargas, take Knight Kelly and go get some chow; I have to have a few words with our guest."

Both soldiers looked disappointed that they couldn't stay to hear the story of how he had gone from falling into its nest to sitting on its head but, reluctantly obeyed. After they exited through the door Sarah stepped out of her power armor leaving her in a form fitting jumpsuit with armor over the vital areas; which still gave Leo a very nice view before he saw the angry look on her face as she walked over to him.

"Take off your armor." Sarah commanded in a firm voice.

"Would have thought you would at least buy me dinner first." He said trying to divert her away from seeing under his armor with humor.

She wasn't having it, "Stop being a smart ass for like 10 seconds Leo, take off your armor and undercoat." She replied firmly annoyed, knowing why he was trying to divert her attention.

"oh come on don't—" he stopped his sentence at the death glare she was giving him. Giving a sigh in defeat he obeyed and slowly stripped off his armor revealing his very muscular but battered torso.

Pushing down the excitement she felt at seeing his amazingly muscled and defined torso, she shifted her focus to the large amount of bruises and newly sewn slashes along his front with a still open and sloppily bandaged one across his lower back.

Noticing the her eyes catching on the gash, "I uh, couldn't exactly reach that one; if you happen to be good with a needle and thread—" He was abruptly interrupted by a hard slap in the back of his head and her saying, "Do you have a death wish you idiot, why didn't you say you were actively bleeding!" sitting down on the giant severed head behind him she began to work to sew it closed.

"Do you have anything to numb the area?" she said a little softer from her previous words; as she went about prepping the suturing kit and looking at his back while he faced away. 'His hair is black.' she thought to herself as she look at his long dark black hair that was pulled back and tied off in some kind of messy bun. All the scars and muscles on his back and his neck were so fascinating she wanted to ask about them all but she decided to set her mind to the task at hand. Making sure this big dumb danger magnet didn't bleed out.

"Nah, don't worry I don't need it, with most of the stuff thats happened to me the pain doesn't really faze me."

"Alright…" She said a little unsure, then continued— placing her warm hand on his back. "Just let me know if you want some— I know the medics have some downstairs." she finished in a softer voice. Then went about suturing the gash closed.

Leo didn't respond because he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He wasn't used to people worrying over him or seeing him so vulnerable or touching him like that. It made his words stick in his throat and his heart speed up. So he just sat silently before her while she worked diligently.

—

"Well, all done." she said from behind him as she patted down the guaze covering the sutured wound.

"Thanks, Miss Sentinel. Didn't know commanders of that many soldiers were so good with sutures." he said, seeming to have found his voice again.

"Just call me Sarah when we are alone." she said as she gentle put her hands on his broad back; sending pleasurable chills across his body and making his heart speed up again.

"Alright then…Thank you Sarah." His voice seeming to come out quietly at her touch.

She absent mindedly slid her hands along his back, feeling across his muscles to satisfy her impulses she had had since she first saw his bare torso; thinking about how it never felt so good hear her own name.

"Michael." he said so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"What?"

"My name… it's Michael, you can…you can call me that if you want when we are alone." Sarah smiled warmly and stood, sliding her hands up his back and over his shoulders into a semi-hug as she leaned into his exposed ear, just by the edge of his mask— saying; "Alright then… _Michael_ ," Her voice soft and sensual making him go absolutely nuts and causing his heart feel as if it was beating out of his chest. She gently added, "I'm glad you are safe." leaning her forehead against his hair. Pulling herself tighter against his back for an extended moment before slipping away and taking a step back smiling brightly.

"By the way Michael; telling me your name, being all banged up, shirtless and muscular, while sitting on a giant glowing deathclaw's head isn't gonna distract me from the fact the I won the bet!" Her bright smile turning into a gloating one.

He just chuckled and wordlessly pointed at her vacant suit of armor standing close by facing the other way. Confused she examined the back of the suit until she came to the plate that went over her butt and saw his drawing. She was absolutely stunned and her face showed it; making him laugh hard as he took in her flabbergasted expression.

"Looks like it's my win."

"How did you even get to me?" She asked, "I was on a vehicle in view of at least 10 soldiers at all times!"

"Trade secret, but now comes the part about my payment." practically hearing the gloating smirk on his face. she rolled her eyes and said, "Don't get too excited big guy; I have a bag of caps in my pack for you downstairs."

Holding up the small bag of caps admiring it he said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, things can go missing real easy around sticky fingered people." In response she ran over quickly with a laugh to try and reach for it and continued to reach across him, still trying to reach it, when he moved it out of her reach tauntingly. Then he slowly stood to his full height, "Now now, that money is mine, I think you are just gonna have to think of another way to repay me."

She stood staring up at him with her hands on his bare muscled chest with a wide eyed look, feeling a lot like a small animal caught by a large hungry predator. "I…well…but you…" Her mouth suddenly not able to form a coherent sentence as she looked down at where she unconsciously placed her hands on his chest as he pinned her against the metal of the exhaust shaft. They looked so small across the large expanse of defined muscle that moved with his breathing. She felt the heat and ache of desire radiating from between her legs and when she looked down at the large warm bulge straining against his pants pressed against her was showing his similarly intense desire.

Her breath started to come faster and her heart was racing as she felt his hand move to her unarmored side and then slowly down to her hip then with a sudden movement he firmly grasped her unarmored ass like he was claiming it as his. This earned a surprised yelp from her and her arms shooting around his neck because her knees we feeling close to buckling.

"Michael!" she said somewhere between a hoarse whisper and a gasp followed by an excited giggle as electricity shot across her skin at the thought of him claiming her as only his; earning a deep growl that she felt rumble across his chest. He continued to feel and squeeze her shapely rear-end while his other hand moved up and began to unfasten the armor covering her chest. His grip below her waist eliciting small moans she was failing to keep quiet, right next to his ear. He felt her hands desperately grasping the top of his back and the back of his head as her ragged breath sent hot air up along his neck further hardening his manhood pressing against her within his pants.

She felt like she was going to fall apart every time his hands squeezed her butt or when his fingers suddenly brushed between her legs. She could barely think coherently but she knew if he did anymore she wouldn't be able to hold back her moans any longer; which meant the men below would hear them and come to investigate. "Michael…we can't…we…have to stop." she managed to get out between her ragged moans and rapid shallow breathing.

"Why is that?" His low husky whisper filled with the pleasure of making her shudder and cling tighter onto him. It was at that moment that the armor covering her chest fell away thanks to his efforts so he decided to start running his now free hand over her breasts. Even though his hands were still above her jumpsuit he could feel her hard and sensitive nipples as he began to tease her full soft breasts. The sensation was so overwhelming her mouth dropped open and made her close her eyes then let out a louder moan that kept her from answering until he slowed down to let her continue.

"Because my men are just below us and I can't hold back my voice if you keeping doing…what your doing." Her voice coming across in a hoarse whisper. "I can repay you however you want later…but for now we need to stopppp…" the end of her sentence dragging to a stop before she moaned out, " _Ohhhhhhhhh Fuuuuccckkkkkk_ …" she bit her lip to hold back her pleasure from spilling out of her mouth even more loudly as his fingers roughly rubbed along the sensitive space between her legs making her hips roll unconsciously against his fingers. He then reluctantly relented after a final squeeze of her ass and chest before moving both his hands to rest around her waist.

Their heavy breathing and racing hearts gradually calmed as they stood there still holding each other for a few more minutes silently.

"So,uh…are you gonna let go or just keep holding onto me, not that I'm complaining." he said with an amused tone at the fact she was still clinging tightly to him. She loosened her grip slightly while still holding onto to him slowly putting weight back onto her shaking legs.

"I will but my legs just need a second…If I let go right now Ill just fall on my ass." She said slightly laughing while leaning her head on his chest and gradually putting more weight into her legs. Once she had her weight back on her legs she took a small half step back and moved her hands to his chest and looked up at his still mask covered face.

"I'm sorry we keeping starting and then stopping when things get more, um…heated; but if we got caught by someone it would be bad." A small apologetic smile on her face after looking over to check the door was still closed.

"Why? It's not like we are doing anything wrong; Just because your a soldier they think you can't be a normal person with feelings?" He asked more than a little confused.

"No, it's not like they don't understand stuff like that but, there are rules against being involved with someone outside the Brotherhood in an…intimate way…" Her cheeks slightly heating up as she looked away during the last part— then continuing. "…And then there is my father…" she trailed off not wanting to tell him how spot on him calling her princess really was.

"What? is he the overprotective type?" Michael said with a laugh.

Sarah laughed lightly and said, "Calling him that would be an understatement…but he is also High Elder; the leader of the whole Brotherhood of Steel." she leaned her forehead against his chest, for the first time really thinking about what the future might hold for them. She wasn't even sure what he kind of relationship he wanted with her and they were already running into road blocks.

She lifted her head and motioned for him to put on his clothes, not wanting to think on the difficulties and unsure parts of whatever they were doing together. She started to walk back to her power armor when his next words stopped her in her tracks. "What if I joined the Brotherhood?"

She turned to look at him with a stunned expression on her face, "I mean…it's rare but, not unheard of for warriors to be accepted into our ranks but…joining would mean being subject to the chain of command. Even if they gave you more freedom because of the Lone Wanderer stuff as an auxiliary member, you would still be under someone else's authority. Even if they let you join, if they got a hint of even what's happening between us they might try to kill you because they think you are trying to curry favor or stage a coup or something." she added quietly, "You would be giving up a lot of freedom and risking your life…just for me…"

"I understand that." he said firmly as he sat down on the severed head once again looking out towards the west as it got closer to sunset.

She made her way over and sat down next to him and leaned against the exhaust vent behind them. "That's an awful lot of effort for someone who just wants to get laid." A smirk coming over her face as she tried to flush out what kind of relationship he wanted with her through a joke.

"I have been thinking of joining a larger group for a while anyway, there is a limit to what one man can do to change things around here for the better." Then adding more quietly, "And who said I was doing this just to get laid…"

Smiling warmly, she leaned against his shoulder as they both watched the sunset; their hands slowly finding each other and intertwining their fingers in the warm gold light of the sunset.

'


	8. Chapter 8

Ch#8

The two sat together quietly watching the sunset basking in the warmth of the golden light enveloping the world around them, while their hands gently interlaced between them.

As always the gold light faded and the stars came out but, this time the warmth stayed as they continued to sit together. That was until they heard the door open and the voice of Paladin Captain Vargas as he came out across the roof towards where they sat. "Sentinel, I saved some chow for you and our new guest provided he's hungry."

"Oh shit!" Sarah whispered under her breath as she jumped up and stepped a few feet away as Vargas came around the corner.

Glancing between the two noticing a strange vibe, "Everything alright up here Ma'am?"

"Yes, of course. Mi—Leo and I were just discussing the finer points of the deal with the trading post contract prior to going about signing it." the slightly antsy Sentinel said, trying not to think about what would have happened if he had decided to come up before the sunset.

"Oh! So this is the owner of the trading post that put that ass-hat Schmitt in his place!" Vargas said with a smile, pretending not to notice his friend's bad acting and sticking out his hand to the masked man who was still seated on the glowing head. "I am Paladin Captain Vargas, nice to meet you sir."

Leo stood and took the man's hand in a firm handshake, "Nice to meet you too, Paladin. I've picked up a few names around the wasteland but the one that my friends call me is Leo."

"Well then you can just call me Vargas, Leo."

After shaking hands they all talked for a bit and when they finally decided to go back down stairs they came to the topic of what to do with the head of the giant glowing beast.

"So do you need any help moving that head Leo?" Vargas asked

"It might be a little bit of a hassle to get it up and down the stairs because of the shape." Leo responded kicking it with a dull thud.

Sarah began to walk back over to enter her power armor and said over her shoulder, "Don't leave that thing up here. The guards with never be able to relax with that thing sitting there." she saw both men nod and turn back towards the head. She suddenly noticed that her chest armor was on the ground and quickly threw it back on before Vargas could take notice and then moving over to reenter her power armor.

While she did that Vargas let a mischievous smile come across his face and he looked over at Leo. "Well that means its got to go over the side and I think I know exactly where to put it."

—

Knight Kelly had been reassigned to guard the ground floor entry point for the factory, pretty much right underneath where he had been on the roof. At least until the Sentinel and that trading post owner were done talking. Kelly wasn't sure of what to think of that guy; at first he had been an enemy, then an ally and now he seemed somewhat friendly but also still intimidating being that he killed and decapitated a beast everyone thought was an urban legend.

As he was thinking about what the head had looked like it appear before him with a loud and resounding thud not more than a few feet away causing him to yell out "GAH!" and fall back on his ass. He heard laughing as he looked up to find the source he saw the trade post owner and Paladin Captain Vargas with their heads thrown back howling with laughter.

—

Over the course of the night Sarah introduced Leo around to the soldiers, who had apparently already heard about the glowing head that he had taken from his earlier kill and kept asking to hear the story behind it until he finally relented as they sat around a large bonfire. As he told the story more and more soldiers began to gather around as he told a harrowing tale of running through the foul smelling sewers dodging left and right and holding off the glowing beast with only his side arm and his hatchet.

As he told the story he stood and mimed the actions of his actions and the ferocious battle, his words drawing in his audience with rapt attention; even Sarah couldn't help but be drawn in at his amazing ability to bring the audience into the scene as if they were there with him. He would play out the scenes and show the mended slashes across his armor, at one point he even mimicked the roar of the deathclaw which was so accurate and loud it echoed of the walls of the room and sent chills down everyone's necks making their hair stand on end.

His story came to an end as he mimed the beheading of the beast and was answered by a cheer from the men and lots of clapping at the feat as well as the storytelling ability. He walked back over to sit next to where Sarah sat a little bit apart from everyone on a tipped over column and stared at the fire while the crowd of soldier dispersed and went back about their preparations for the following day.

"That was quiet the story Leo, is your life always so exciting and filled with adventure and danger?" she said wearing a small warm smile not paying attention to the bewildered stares it earned them from some of her soldiers.

"Well, now that I think about it; I have had more than a few adventures since I left the vault, not all of them so harrowing or so noble…or so desperate." he said, laughing at the last part.

"I had almost forgot that you originally came from a vault. What was it like? How many people were there? why did you come out her? when did you come out here?" she said as her curiosity got the best of her as she leaned in more with each question getting more excited to know something totally foreign to her before— to know more about him.

He let out a light laugh, "Well thats a lot of questions I'll try to answer them all; I grew up in the vault but, apparently wasn't born there, and I'm not sure where so don't bother asking— my dad took me there as a baby and I didn't find out until I got outside." taking a breath and continuing— slightly surprised he was giving so much information about himself to her so freely, "I grew up there, with about 1,000 other people, and stayed until my 19th birthday when my dad decided to up and leave without a word to me about it. So I have been trying to track him down ever since, although now I got a lead so I'll see if that pans out."

Seeing her already buzzing with questions he sighed with a smile and told her to just ask him whatever she wanted as long as was one question at a time. "What happened after he left? how did you get out? I have never heard of anyone entering or exiting a vault around here besides you and now your dad."

'One question at a time my ass' he thought, secretly enjoying the curious and honest look she had on her face. "Everything kinda went to shit honestly, the iron rule for as long as I could remember before that had been basically: 'No one enters, No one leaves' and when my dad broke that rule chaos kind of insued thanks to the overseer going on a crazy power trip." his voice getting a little colder and more distant as he continued, "A lot of people got hurt, one of my dad's friends that had always been like family to me got beaten to death by the guards at the overseers orders. The overseer was having the same guard that killed my dad's friend beat his own daughter, my best friend growing up, just to find out if she knew where I was."

"What happened to your friend?" she asked more seriously hearing the pain hidden in his voice.

"I busted into the room and killed the security guard, then freed her and after getting in an argument with the overseer I just…lost it. I beat him half to death; would have probably done him in if she hadn't pulled me off him begging me not to kill him. When I opened the vault door she was there and basically said good riddance." He closed his eyes as he heard the words in his head, 'I thought you were my friend. He is the only family I have left. I thought you of all people would understand that. You better get out of here before I change my mind and call the guards.'

"What a cunt." Sarah said with an angry look on her face. Her abruptly vulgar and harsh words made him laugh out loud. Her cheeks slightly flushed at the attention drawn to them but went on to explain her thinking. "I mean you saved her ass from her crazy dad and then she hates you for it? how does that make any sense?" Letting out a huff she continued, "And with those yao guai paws for hands I don't you could even get in a few good blows before he almost bit the dust."

Laughing again at her description of his hands he leaned in and whispered so that no one else could hear, "You seemed to enjoy these yoa guai paws quiet a bit, earlier on the roof." his sentence was quickly answered with a none too gentle punch in the arm while her face went bright red and she said "Shut up, stupid"

Rubbing his arm and laughing he continued, "Anyway, I was a lot smaller back then so I didn't do as much damage as I would do now, I think I was about 5'8" 180ish and only had a little bit of experience in a fight." His words making her eyebrows shoot up on her forehead while she looked him up and down, "Oh come on, thats a load of brahmin shit. You're huge! how am I supposed to believe you suddenly had a huge growth spurt after your 19th birthday?"

His voice got quiet and dark again, "It wasn't exactly natural… its a long story but, I was basically a lab rat to test out an updated FEV serum on. I guess I was lucky I didn't turn into a supermutant, they also cut into me and did something to surgically alter my bones— makes them near un breakable under most circumstances. Not that I have gone around testing it out but I haven't broken a bone yet. Gained about 100 pounds and grew a full foot taller, for a while my personality changed until my hormones evened out…" looking at his hands as he spoke. "I was hyper-aggressive, blood thirsty, and so angry at everything around me…they hadn't planned for the serum to work so well so I got loose and… well it wasn't pretty."

"Who.." Sarah voice quietly trembling with anger as she tried to control herself, squeezing her hands into fists with white-knuckle intensity. "Who the fuck would do that to another person?" She continued more softly turning her head up to him, "Are they—" She was interrupted by him saying, "No the ones who did it are long dead and I don't think anymore like them will show up anytime soon."

Seeing her confused look at his words about their being more of them but he just said, "It's a long story, I'll tell you another time."

She nodded looking at him with an expression he couldn't quiet decipher but made him feel warmth spread through his chest. "If you ever want to talk about anything or…I don't know; need to get something off your chest don't be afraid to talk to me ok?" He answered with a silent nod as his words got caught in his throat and his chest felt tight at the unfettered warmth she showed him.

After staring at each other for a few seconds they seemed to notice more than a few stares from around the factory curiously trying to figure out how close the two actually were. Her men looked up to her and idolized her so much that whenever she showed a more normal and human trait like a laugh or a smile it was talked about for days. Being that those things rarely ever happened it wasn't noticed by her so far but, this man caused her to exhibit so many of these traits so close together. It would remain the top gossip for weeks between the elite soldiers turned gossiping old crones.

—

They had continued to talk for a couple of hours; laughing and enjoying each other's company immensely, until most of the soldiers—including any observers— were asleep except for those on watch, effectively leaving them alone together. They decided to get up from their previous spot and walk around aimlessly as they spoke until they finally settled in an abandoned office with wide windows that had been blown out long ago to show the starry night in all its glory.

Leo had dragged a large desk over for them to sit on, so they could sit together while they talk. Their hands eventually inching closer and closer until their fingers intertwined again between them.

"By the way earlier you said you had a lead on where your dad was, what was it? and why did you make the time to come and see me over that?" She asked.

"The Lone Wanderer works in mysterious ways my dear princess." Leo said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Seeing the threatening look she gave him and feeling the bruise her earlier punch left on his arm, he relented and gave her a real answer. "Just what he was doing; which was something called project purity or something and that he was headed to the old lab in the Jefferson Memorial." At hearing the location she planted her hands on his armored chest and look up at him, with a worried look.

"That place is overrun with super mutants! why would he go there unless he had a death wish?! you aren't seriously considering going there by yourself are you?!" Again over whelmed by her amount of questions he held up both his hands in mock surrender, so she would slow the questioning down and calm a little.

"I know, I know— don't worry I'm not going there since I don't have anyone crazy enough to tag a long yet. Also it was over a year ago that he went that way so he is either very dead or he moved on to somewhere else but its the only lead I have so I have to follow it." A worried expression still on her face as she sank back down and leaned into his chest while he slid his arms around her she said in a quiet voice, "Good. If you thought about doing something so blatantly stupid I was gonna get mad and beat you to a pulp myself." He laughed a bit nervously— not sure if she was joking or serious. "and I hope you know, if you ever need someone to watch your back I'll be there in a heartbeat. You aren't alone Michael." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his torso and gave a gentle squeeze. The now not so lone wanderer gently slid both his arms around her and held her tightly. "Thank you, Sarah." he whispered to her.

After continuing to talk for a little longer Sarah realized how much time had passed. "It's getting kind of late, I think we need to rack out if we are going to actually get any sleep before tomorrow." Then slowly standing up and standing between his legs as he continued to keep is hands on her waist while he sat on the desk. Then she had an idea. She slowly began to pull off his hood with a slightly mischievous look on her face. He was a bit cautious but didn't move to stop her.

She pulled the hood down and slid her hands slowly behind his head and along his neck and she leaned in to pull his head into a gentle hug. They were there for a long time, just feeling each other's warmth. Sarah letting her fingers drag through his hair gently. He had never had this kind of intimate moment before not even with Amata, there were no words needed as they just held each other sharing their warmth.

After staying in that magic moment for a little longer Sarah slowly moved down to whisper in his ear, "Goodnight Michael, _Sweet Dreams_." followed by her leaving a trail of soft kisses from temple down to his jaw line and then gently slipping out of his grasp, a sensual smile playing on her lips as she walked out of the room with a swing in her hips she knew he would be staring at. He then fell back on the desk and let out a frustrated groan as his heart gradually slowed down and his lower half slowly calmed again.

—

Over the course of the next few days of their journey Leo proved to be an invaluable asset, many times acting as a scout and slaughtering any growing threat from a very far distance and spotting possible trouble spots that could prove difficult for the vehicles. He also shared his vast amount of knowledge on stealth and camouflage, showing the soldiers his ghillie net in action and how he could attach it to his armor, along with the the wrapping around his weapons. She even saw Gallows writing down a few notes and giving a rare grunt of approval.

On the last night before their final push to the GNR building Leo was sitting by the bonfire surrounded by knights and paladins alike talking about the finer points of marksmanship and stealth; going on to vent his frustration with their obsession with power armor and that it is near impossible to really be completely stealth while you clank around in half a ton of reinforced steel.

She had been slightly annoyed that she hadn't got to spend much time with him the past few days—due to him being constantly asked questions and invited to spar, not that he ever accepted for fear of hurting someone, or talk. Although it did bode very well for his joining the Brotherhood since he seemed to bond and mix very well within the Pride, which would most likely be his assigned unit based on his high level skills.

As she ate her dinner she watched him talk and move until her eyes falling onto the mask, which she still hadn't seen beneath. Her curiosity was killing her but she wanted him to take it off for her because he wanted her to see not because of her intense desire to know more about him. Pulling her from her thoughts was Vargas' voice as he came up next to her; "He seems to be doing pretty well for himself over there." she nodded wordlessly as she continued to watch and eat.

"Have you talked to him about joining the Brotherhood yet?" his words caused her to choke momentarily on her food and cough before she could respond. "Actually he brought it up to me before, he definitely has the skills. There is only one problem: He is used to a very high degree of freedom. That might not have to change drastically if her is given a status as an auxiliary member but he will receive and order he doesn't like one day and I'm not sure how he will react."

"I suppose that's the part that you have to take a gamble on, if you get to know him and you feel right about it then you should trust your instinct."

"Well we will see whether he still wants to join after being constantly bombarded with questions for the past 3 days." she said with a small smile.

"You know you act a little differently when he is around." Choking aggressively on her food again at his words she coughed for a minute before she responded, "What do you mean?" fear of discovery creeping into the back of her mind.

"You smile and laugh more around him, you seem a lot more relaxed with him around to. A lot more happy." he said, a smile coming onto his face.

She blushed fiercely knowing how true it was, "I…I guess so…but its not like I—" she said only to be interrupted by Vargas; "I'm not implying any kind of special relationship, just telling you what I have observed and why I think it is a good thing to have him around." he said casually to his friend.

"Thanks Vargas"

"Thats what I'm here for ma'am. However if I may speak hypothetically for a moment; If a special kind of relationship were to arise, I would advise that both parties to proceed with extreme caution." she began to respond but was once again cut off by his words. "However, in this hypothetical if either party involved in that relationship should need help, then I hope that they both know I can always be counted on as an ally."

"I sure am lucky to have you as a friend— aren't I, Vargas?" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Very much ma'am." Then turning to walk away before stopping and placing a hand on her shoulder, "You deserve the chance to be happy, Sarah; remember that." he said in a rare moment of totally dropped formalities before smiling and walking off to check the soldiers on watch.

'A chance happiness' she thought as she shifted her gaze back over to Leo, feeling warmth spreading through her chest causing her face to break in a smile.

—

The next day was shorter but full of hard fighting block by block with a seemingly endless stream of super mutants. 'Something is up' Sarah thought as they continued their fight. "We are encountering more and more super mutants as we get closer to GNR but that seem to be heading that same way; only turning around to fight us." she said on the team comms with her direct subordinates who were the her hands in the field to control the movements of the unit.

"Sounds like they are leading an assault on the GNR and at a very inopportune time…almost like it was strategized." Vargas said over the comm.

"That's what I was thinking, they might have an intelligent leader strategizing for them. Either way we have to get to GNR as fast as we can, they are running low on supplies and we have no idea the state of their defense." Sarah said over the comm.

"We could send Mr. Leo to take a few soldiers and move ahead of us to assist in the defense at GNR since we are going to move more slowly with the vehicles." Said Paladin Glade, a seasoned and battle hardened member of the Lyons' Pride.

Although not liking the idea of being separated from him in this intense fighting she knew it was a good idea. "That's a good idea I'll talk to him and pick a few soldiers to head out with him.

She turned to find Leo hacking into a super mutant with his hatchet not far away, so she made her way over to him—bounding from cover to cover. "Hey Leo, we are moving too slowly and we think GNR is under attack do you think you could take a squad and help their defense hold until we can reach them?" she yelled over the sounds of battle.

"Ya, just tell me which ones and I will lead them through." He responded back quickly.

A few minutes later a group of 10 knights and paladins and gave them orders to follow Leo's lead and briefed them on what they were going to be doing.

"Keep your head down and stay safe, I'll see you at the GNR plaza." Leo said to Sarah.

"You do the same, We'll be there in no time." she said, then watched him lead the squad of soldiers and disappear into the ruins.

—

It wasn't until another hour and a half later that the column finally broke through to the GNR plaza to find it being mostly controlled by the soldiers they had sent ahead. She could see Leo on the far end of the plaza and breathed out a sigh of relief. Until the ground started to shake with tremors accompanied with crashes and rumbling that seemed to be getting closer.

Sarah realized what it was that was making those sounds and why they were getting closer. She turned and began to yell towards Leo, "Everyone get away from the side of the plaza its a—" her words were drowned out as the wall just behind Leo erupted and made him and nearby Knight Redding, disappear in a cloud of debris.

Through the newly opened area in the side of the plaza loomed a 30 foot tall behemoth super mutant that released a roar that caused the ground to rumble beneath them. It was armed with a large pole with what looked like a fire hydrant attached at the end and carried a large cage on its back full of weapons and body parts. There were also numerous severed heads attached along its waistline.

For a moment the behemoth and the soldiers looked at each other before Sarah jumped behind the 50 caliber machine gun attached to the top of the tank that was at the lead of the column and began belting out hot lead into the face of the monster. "Lyons' Pride, Kill That MotherFucker!" She ordered over the entire group's comms; all at once the soldiers opened up on the behemoth and the monster responded in kind swinging its crude weapon knocking away power armored soldiers and throwing them like skipping stones across the plaza. Sarah knew their power armor might protect them but she didn't have time to check with the threat still very much alive and kicking.

She was still franticly looking for any sign of Leo, desperately telling herself that she just lost sight of him; that he was alive and well somewhere she couldn't quiet see. If she let herself think he might be gone, buried under the rumble— never to return again— she wasn't sure she could hold together. So she lied to herself telling herself he was fine, even when all she had was a faint hope that it was reality. Until that faint hope was proven to be true.

She and many other soldiers saw Leo as he leapt from a half collapsed building's third floor and landed on the behemoth and began hacking into its eyes and vital points with his hatchet and knife. Sarah directed her men to shift fire to the lower body away from Leo. She watched him dodge and duck away from the giant hands swatting at him, until one finally caught him.

She directed her fire back to the monsters face; hoping that it could cause enough annoyance so it wouldn't squeeze the life out of the man she cared for. As she did this, Leo continued to cut and hack away into the giant hand until it was spurting blood and much of the strength of the grip had faded letting him breath more freely.

Both their efforts were having the desired effect on the monster so it decided the annoyance in his hand wasn't worth playing with and proceeded to toss him across the plaza as it fell down to the ground still trying to scramble and kill anything nearby. Sarah watched as Leo's body was flung into the large globe statue at the center of the plaza; smacking into the statue with enough velocity to put a large body sized dent into the structure. Leaving Leo's body to roll over slightly and catch on the side of the statue, his limp body dangling in the air over the side of the statue.

The behemoth was on the ground blind and bleeding with Lyons' Pride members circling around it but all Sarah could look at was Leo's limp body, looking for any sign he was alive. After almost losing hope again she saw a twitch in the limb; then a movement of the torso followed by a groan and Leo moving to sit up and falling off the globe only to stand again still a little wobbly. Sarah jumped down from the tank and rushed over to Leo, "Leo! are you alright?! that was a pretty nasty dent you left." she laughed with relief and took off her helmet.

Leo looked over to her and said to her in a weirdly cheery voice obviously strained with pain, "Why, I am right as rain dear, now you will have to excuse me for a moment while I take care of something real quick." as he turned back towards the behemoth and the soldiers who were stunned into silence at watching the man that ought to be dead walking towards the monster. On his way, hoisting the behemoth's discarded mace over his shoulder with a slight grunt stunning them again and drawing all eyes onto him as he walked slowly towards the squirming beast.

Every eye watched as he raised the insane weight of the giant mace over his head and swung it down onto the behemoth's head with enough force to crack the ground underneath it and burry the weapon deep into the monster's skull, extinguishing it's life. Everyone was too stunned to do anything but stare at the man standing before the slain monster who had being one of the apex existences in the wasteland.

Then Leo let out a roar, it echoed throughout the plaza and beyond shaking the ground even more than the behemoth's battle cry, it spoke to the souls of the warriors around him and lit a fire in their chests. The soldiers joined him in primally roaring out in victory adding their voices to the victory cry causing a deeper rumbling of the earth and sky so that all would know that they stood unbroken and undefeated.

After their voices died out and silence once again settled over the plaza; Leo turned around facing the soldiers— still the center of the entire plaza's attention, "Well, now that that is done." He said in a casual voice before he fell face first into the ground with a dull thud and lay there completely unconscious, slowly soaking the ground with blood. Everyone was motionless before their leader's words spurred them to action.

"Get this plaza secured! start cracking open the soldiers that are stuck in their power armor and bring the injured inside! Hannon you're with me, I'll grab Leo and we can treat him inside."

Everyone jumped into gear and began to execute their commander's orders as she pick Leo up, praying that he would live, and carried him into the building following closely by one of the medics; Knight Sergeant Hannon.

—

Sarah sat in the infirmary next to Leo's bed a number of hours later with her power armor standing empty in the corner. He had remained unconscious but was thankfully alive, his gear still stained with blood and debris was piled in the corner of the private room he had been placed in at Sarah's order. Also at her order his mask had not been removed, which had proved a moot point anyway being that his breathing was fine and surprisingly the only wounds he had were a number of large bruises and lacerations that were healing remarkably fast— even before the medics had sutured them and applied stimpacks.

Over the previous hours the Lyons' Pride had secured the plaza and gathered all the wounded and brought them into the main medical bay to be treated. Almost all were minor injuries thanks to the power armor protecting them, except for one death. Knight Redding, it had been her first mission out with the Lyons' Pride; just like Knight Kelly and a few other soldiers that had been hand picked for their high performance in their previous roles and units.

Sarah had stayed by Leo's side and said to raise her on the comm should anything come up that needed her attention. Vargas handled everything so it left her to sit and watch over the man she cared so much for as he lay on the bed bruised and battered but alive. However she would hold out on letting herself relax until he regained consciousness. She had been alerted by Vargas that the men were settling in the barracks and that their was a bunk open for her whenever she needed it. She remained by Leo's side, lost in her thoughts and studying the scars and muscles of his body.

Her thoughts and observation was interrupted by a light groan from the man on the bed as he regained consciousness. Immediately he reached up and touched the mask making sure it was there still.

"Don't worry," She said standing up by the bedside; wrapping her fingers gently around his hand. "I made sure no one took it off."

"Thanks…thought I was in heaven when I saw a beautiful angel sitting next to me." His voice becoming a little flirty as he woke up further making her laugh— very much relieved he was acting like himself.

"Always the flatterer, even bruised and broken."

He moved both his hands to hers and gently squeezed. "Very much bruised, but not so broken— princess"

She finally let herself relax both in heart and mind, knowing that he was going to be ok, she looked down at their hands and felt warm tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She didn't even remember that last time she cried but, she couldn't help it, it felt like she could finally breath again.

"Sarah…" Leo said softly, slightly unsure of what to do to at the sight of her crying; which he hadn't expected.

"I thought I lost you Michael…twice." She choked out, tears still rolling down her face while she looked down at their hands and continued. "I thought you were gone and I never got to tell you how I feel…I like you Michael, I care about you so much; I want to be with you. Not just in a physical or sexual way. I know you may not feel the same way or want to same things but…I need you to know how I feel. You make me so happy Michael. I feel so lucky to have had the time we have had together but I want more Michael…I want to give you the same happiness you've given me. I know it will be hard…I know it may not workout…I know there are gonna be troubles and road blocks but I want to be with you all the same…" She let her breath calm and lifted her hand up to her face to wipe her tears and thinking she might have gone too far spilling her guts while crying her eyes out. She didn't notice as one of his hands detached from hers and went out of view; nor did hear him set something on the table on the side of the bed.

She felt his now free hand gently cup the side of her face and pull her head up until her eyes were resting on his uncovered face. Her mouth dropped open as she tried to form words but couldn't. His voice gentle and soft said, "I guess that makes two of us Sarah."

She was too stunned to respond. So many emotions were washing over her as she took in the ruggedly handsome features of his face, his dark black hair, his slightly crooked nose— broken most likely in a fist fight and reset rather roughly. The fact that he had a mustache seemed funny to her but it was also accompanied by scruffy 5 o'clock shadow that she began to run her hand over. What really drew her in were his eyes; Deep blue with a light amber ring around the pupil with vibrant green slightly coming through in between. She was completely captivated until a warm smile pulled on his lips and he laughed and said, "Are you gonna stare all day or can I kiss you?"

He was immediately answered by her bringing their lips together, letting both their eyes flutter closed as they wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips parted after a little while and he said, "Took you long enough, princess." before pulling her back into a kiss.

.


	9. Chapter 9

From the faceless legend, to a friend, now to a…lover?boyfriend? Sarah wasn't really sure but she knew that he wanted to be with her just like she wanted to be with him; and that made her unbelievably happy. She was so happy with the recent development that she had trouble holding back her smile as she walked through GNR.

She had had to leave his room because she had to go over the transferring of soldiers that would get stationed at GNR, as well as signing off on the supply transfer. She also had to talk to Three Dog which she had hoped to put off until tomorrow and rushed off back towards Leo's room but she ran into the disk jockey in the hallway just as she was about to turn the corner near Leo's room in the medical section and couldn't get away without being rude. He was nice and everything but, he was a bit of a lady's man and with her being a rather attractive female meant that when they talked he often tried to flirt with her.

Before it had been sort of flattering and harmless so she let him go as long as he didn't go too far with anything but now that she had Leo she was't really sure how to handle it. She wondered slightly how he would react if he saw this…probably not well.

"Well hello! if it isn't the most beautiful Sentinel this side of the Capital wasteland." She let out an internal groan when she smelled the alcohol on his breath as he continued. "Here I was thinking it was the end of the good old GNR and then the Lyons' Pride comes busting through with you at the lead, in all your glory, come to slay the monsters that had come to storm the castle."

"Its no problem Three Dog, we were just doing what we usually do so it's nothing to make a big deal out of." she said trying to back away slowly towards the medical section hoping he would drop the conversation. He didn't.

"Oh come now Miss Lyons don't be so modest, I was thinking of doing a whole story on the event; and I would love to get an exclusive interview with the beautiful leader. Are you interested my dear?" He said moving closer as she backed up until her back hit the wall right next to the corner and he stood in front of her leaving her without an easy escape.

'Not like he is really much of a threat but if I beat him to a pulp the council would be pretty mad since the Brotherhood really needs a presence here' she thought to herself before responding. "No, I can't say I am. I have never been one to be the center of attention, you should find Paladin Captain Vargas I think he would be all over that interview."

"Oh but I don't want him all over dear, I want You all over Me." He said as he reach towards her. She was still not sure what to do besides give a strong right hook and say he drank to much and fell. However she didn't have to do that because a hand reached around the corner and gripped his neck then pinned him against the opposite wall of the hallway. Leo was massive compared to the disk jockey and easily was holding him by his neck against the wall while his feet dangled in the air.

'Shit, this might get bad.' Sarah thought as she heard Leo start to talk to Three Dog.

"Who exactly are you and what were you trying to do to her?" Leo said with his voice as cold as ice from behind his mask.

Three dog sputtered out, "I'm Three Dog, I run this place and I didn't mean any offense; I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

"We aren't like that Three Dog he is just a friend but he is…uh, protective of his friends and doesn't know you so just apologize and he will let you down right Leo?" Sarah said as she grasped Leo's other arm and trying to pull him away, which was like trying to move a mountain.

"Of course, I am sorry, I had a little too much to drink tonight. I would never try to harm the Lone Wanderer's friend; hell, me and your old man are friends, why would I do anything bad to a friend of yours?" Three Dog said looking nervous.

"What?" Sarah and Leo both said in unison. then Leo continued, "You know my dad? Where is he?" he asked

"I'll tell you anything you want to know son, but first I would prefer if you let me down— it's a bit hard to breath like this." at this Leo let him down but still keep his body in-between him and Sarah. As if he would try anything with the angry warrior who just almost killed him for flirting with his friend.

Once he was down Leo began asking questions, "First off how did you know I was the Lone Wanderer, I try not to let that identity be associated with my appearance. Also how do you know my dad? and Where is he?"

Three dog just held up his hands to slow down the flow of questions, "Calm down kid, I'll answer your questions just slow down." Taking a breath before continuing. "Alright as far as the Lone Wanderer stuff I purposely have left out the appearance as a way to vet my information about you that comes in, someone who can describe what you look like is telling the truth; those that don't are usually just looking to get caps for made up stories. As far as your dear old dad I haven't seen him in quiet some time, about a year and some change I'd say, came through looking for recent info on the happenings of the Capital Wasteland and such before heading off to Rivet City for a Dr. Lee. More than that I do not know brother; Thats the cold hard truth." His voice sounding like it did on the radio as he finished making Sarah roll her eyes.

"Well, now that that information has been given the I believe we should call it a night; right gentlemen?" she said still trying to pull Leo away without success. Three dog's voiced his agreement from the other side of Leo, "I would agree that is the best course of action, Miss Lyons. I think we can talk about the supplies and soldier transfers tomorrow in the brief." Then quickly escaping off down the hall.

"Leo come on, you know you are supposed to stay in bed for the next 24 hours at least; what are you even doing out here in your armor?" Sarah said once they were alone again. Without a word Leo turned and walked back to his room and left her to catch up a little confused. Once she made it to his room and shut the door behind her making sure no one saw her go in. She saw him sitting on the side of the bed sliding off his boots.

She noticed his body posture seemed off, as if he was slouching his shoulders and letting his head hang a little. "Hey whats wrong?"

When he didn't respond she realized that he was sulking, this was new to her but she strangely found it cute— not that she would let him know that. She moved over to stand between his legs. Pulling back his hood and sliding his mask off to see him avoiding eye contact with her. "Come one Michael don't be like this, I can't know what you are thinking if you don't talk to me." then leaning in and kissing his temple as she ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, I saw that guy coming onto you…and then you denied anything like a relationship with me pretty fast. I mean we haven't really clarified what exactly we are but I thought you meant for it to be exclusively between us…" He said quietly.

"Of course I meant it to be just between us you idiot!" she said pulling his chin up so that his eyes met hers. "and I only denied it because we have to keep this a secret; telling the biggest loud mouth in the wasteland about the Lone Wanderer and High Elder Lyons' daughter being together isn't exactly the most ideal way to keep it a secret." taking a breath and calming down for a minute before going back to stroking his hair.

"As far as what we are…This is the first time I have ever done something like this so I don't know what to call it. Going steady, lovers, girlfriend and boyfriend…whatever terms you want to use I am fine with as long as it shows that you are mine and I am yours." She said, gently kissing his lips.

"only for me?" he said.

"Yes, Michael." she said with a smile at his sudden timidness at the new relationship.

He gently took her hands in his, "your hands?"

She laughed and smiled warmly, "Just for you Michael."

He reached up and gently brushed his thumb across her lips, his voice switching to a husky whisper. "Your lips?"

"Just for kissing you Michael." gentle kissing the back of his hand making him smile.

-(many sexual incoming)

He moved his hand down her side and firmly gripped her rear end. "How about this?" he said as her knees almost buckled at the surprising pleasure shooting up her spine.

"Just for you, Michael. I am all yours. But if you keep touching me like this I don't think my legs will keep working." She whispered into his ear as she tightened her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him while his hands moved along her body, making her breath become more ragged and rapid as the heat and wetness between her legs grew once again. One hand moving around teasing her lower body while the other moved up and quickly removed her chest armor and tossed it to the side, letting him start to play with her breast and tease her nipples over the top of her jumpsuit. Earning heavy panting moans from her as he ground her hips on his hardening manhood that was once agin straining through his pants.

"Michael…is it all right if I…take off your armorrrrrrr…." Her sentence dragging into a moan as he rubbed his fingers roughly between her legs.

"Of course, Sarah. You don't even have to ask, but can you do it while I am touching you like this?" He said with amusement in his voice, clearly enjoying how his touch unwound her like a ball of yarn.

"I don't think so, just slow down for a second and I can do it." she said while rolling her hips as he thrust his up into her making her close her eyes to try and concentrate on talking.

"Ok, I'll slow down, but if you take off the top of my clothes— I am taking off yours." A mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"I g-guess thats only fair…" she said hesitantly, then adding, "Just be gentle alright? I have never…done this before so just go slow, otherwise I feel like I am gonna fall apart in your arms." Looking at him and speaking with nervousness in her voice.

Seeing her nervousness his expression softened and he moved his hands to her waist and kissed her gently. "Don't worry Sarah, I won't ever force you to do anything you aren't ready for. Just tell me to stop or slow down if you feel overwhelmed."

Her insides nearly exploded with butterflies at his sudden very gentle nature. "Thank you Michael." She started slipping off his armor and outer layer of clothing and armor followed by lifting his shirt above his head leaving his chest and torso bare. "Don't be afraid to be a little rough though. Tell me if there is anything you want me to do for you too." She added, the last part coming out a bit more shy.

"Let's just start with getting undressed princess, everything else will come." pulling her hips down to grind on his while he began teasing her nipples and then slowly sliding down the zipper on the front of her jump suit to her waist.

She watched him move his hands along the skin of her toned stomach that was exposed before sliding around her sides, underneath the jumpsuit then sliding up her back and slowly pushing it off of her torso leaving only her sports bra behind to cover her breasts. His hands continued to move over her pale skin and touch the edges of her bra until finally slipping slowly underneath to touch her bare chest and expose her breasts to him. His actions making her let out a series of gasps and moans.

She unconsciously kept rolling her hips against his, feeling him play and look at her exposed breasts jiggle and bounce. "I am sorry," she said with a barely audible voice quivering as he made her go crazy, "They aren't very big…" Hearing this he just smiled and leaned in and began kissing around her breasts and chest, before saying, "They are perfect Sarah." then beginning to suck on her hard and pink nipples causing her to gasp and let out more intense whimpers and moans; making her grind her hips even harder into his.

"Thats feels sooooooo goooooodddd Michael…" her words beginning to fail her as he teased her closer to the edge.

Seeing her react so well he slowly slid his other hand down the back of her jumpsuit to grab her bare ass as he slipped underneath her athletic underwear as well. She gasped again and was pushed even closer to her climax at feeling his hands and lips and tongue over her most delicate parts. "M-michael…" losing herself to her desire to satisfy the burning ache she whispered sensually, "Touch me"

Pulling his mouth back from her breasts but his hands refusing to rest in bringing her further and further towards he edge he said, "Where?" a mischievous smile spreading across his lips. "My…lady parts…" she timidly responded.

"No; tell me where you want me to touch. Specifically." Seeing her whimper and moan he continued, "Tell me where my dirty girl wants my hands. Tell me where she wants my fingers." Squeezing his hands and fingers roughly on her when he said it made her completely lose herself and when he called her a dirty girl it drove her wild with pleasure.

She finally relented, "I want them in pussy Michael, I want your strong rough hands all over my breasts and ass; spanking and squeezing and playing with me. You make me so wet baby, I want you to play with my dirty pussy so I can cum for you. I am your dirty girl, make me cum for you." She said it all as she looked into his eyes and gripped his hair as she begged for it. It was much more than he expected but he Loved it.

He gave her exactly what she wanted. He pushed his hand past her ass and rubbed along her soaking and quivering womanhood; gently pushing his middle finger inside of her while his other fingers found her clit and teased her roughly. At the same time he pulled her roughly into a kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue as she slid her's into his, he began pulling and twisting her nipples at the same time. All of this put together pushed her over the edge of her climax and gave her an explosive orgasm as her muscles and legs spasmed and her hips rocked into his hands pushing his fingers deeper. All the while moaning into his mouth desperately as they continued to explore each others mouths as she rode her high back down to earth.

They both continued kissing until she had come all the way down and didn't have the strength to hold herself up; clinging onto him to keep her upright as she caught her breath. "Fuck Michael, I have never…ever felt anything like that before." Making him laugh lightly as he laid back against a pile of pillows with her collapsed and boneless on top of him in a semi reclined position. "Well I am glad you enjoyed it my naughty princess." He slowly moved his hand from her breasts to her bare back but kept his hand down her underwear gently playing with her sensitive and soaking genitals. Making her hips hungrily follow his hand's movements.

He felt her kiss him neck gently and run her fingers through his hair. "Still not done playing down there I see…" she said, with and obvious mixture of arousal and bliss in her voice. "I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing you beg me like you did…you dirty girl" upon hearing his last words he felt her still wet and hot womanhood contract and quiver on his fingers.

She moved her head and chest off of his and hung above him only supported by her arms and letting him see her chest and her freshly pink and swollen nipples. Her eyes locked on his, filled with longing and warmth. "Just for you, Michael." Gently kissing him before reaching back and gently pulling his hand from her core. Seeing the disappointed look on his face she put and hand on his chest and said, "Calm down baby, I'm just sliding off the rest of my jumpsuit and my boots." then getting an idea in her head as she pulled off her boots she got on all fours facing the opposite way and looked over her shoulder at him. "Unless you want to take them off." Wiggling her hips at him to entice him forward. With an smile he sat forward and slowly pulled her jumpsuit and underwear down; revealing her shapely ass and plump soaking pussy right below her cute puckering asshole. "Just for you, Michael." She said in a low sensual whisper finally giving him the view she had meant to that night on the camera. Except this time he could touch her.

After sliding off the rest of her jumpsuit and tossing it to the side he gently grasped her butt cheeks and pulled them to part the lips of her soaking peach, earning a gentle moan from her lips. He pulled her back onto his lap and began to explore her body again with his hands but, she stopped him and turned around, "No, no, no; you know the deal Michael. You got to undress me, so I get to undress you." She said while sitting on his lap fully naked and beautiful, with a mischievous smile on her face. He just nodded wordlessly and enjoyed the scene before him.

She moved back slightly to sit on his legs and her hands undid his belt; the small movements causing her perking breasts to jiggle and bounce as she worked the buckle. Noticing his eyes on her she smiled brightly at him and laughing at his expression said, "What?"

"Just enjoying the view." He said with an amused smile as she continued smiling back unashamed at her nakedness while his eyes were on her.

\- (normal)

Their laughing and smiles in their intimate moment was cut abruptly short by the door swinging open followed by a smiling Vargas walking in the room saying, "Hey Leo! The guys were asking about—" His sentence cutting short upon registering the scene before him. His eyes went as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped open trying and failing to form anything coherent except; "Wha—Sarah?!"

Sarah's head whipped back to Vargas as she covered her chest with one arm and her lower body with the other trying to stammer out words. "Vargas?! I can— we weren't…ah, its not…uhh…" she desperately looked back to Leo with wide eyes and a tomato red face slightly shaking at the sudden exposer in front of another man as well as her friend.

However Leo viewed him not as a friend but as a threat to the girl he cared most for in the world. He reacted by pulling Sarah into his chest and turning to hide her behind him as he took the tomahawk her had unsheathed from his gear and put on the table adjacent to the bed also with his mask on it. He threw the tomahawk shifting his aim to the right to make it slam into the door frame next to Vargas' head causing him to yelp and fall back on his ass looking at Leo on the bed shielding Sarah behind him with white hot rage burning in his eyes and his teeth bared before yelling, "GET OUT!" Echoing off the walls of the room and putting fear into his chest.

Scrambling out and pulling the door shut behind he said, "Alright, alright! Holy Fuck! I'm sorry, I'll wait out here until you are ready!"

As he shut the door Leo breathed out a few times before turning around and catching a hard slap to his face followed by Sarah's angry words, "Did you just try to kill Vargas?! He is my best friend, He isn't going to tell anyone about us! And he is one of my men you can't just kill one of them just because they saw us!" he could see the tears in her eyes at the conflicted emotions she was feeling so he quickly explained as he raised his hands to stop her.

"Relax Sarah, Relax, I aimed at the door post on purpose to scare him and make him clear the room as fast as possible. It was the same thing with the yell. I would never kill anyone for something like that, let alone one of your men or your best friend." He said calmly trying to explain to her. It took a few seconds for her to calm down and then look at the door post with the weapon embedded firmly away from where Vargas was and thought for a moment before wiping her eyes and seeing her assumption was thankfully wrong.

"I—I'm sorry baby, I…I shouldn't have slapped you like that…" Her eyes still looking up at him threatening to spill over with tears as she realized she had acted so violently towards the man she cared for without reason, She leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Everything just happened so fast and you were so angry because I was freaking out…and I forgot to tell you he already thought we would end up together and said we could count on him to support us…" she looked up and him and kissed his cheek where she hit him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him again as she felt his arms slide around her waist.

"It's ok Sarah. I understand, its no problem." Trying to lighten her mood a little bit he added in an amused tone, "You hit like a girl anyway." Earning him a gentle slap on the back of the head as she laughed lightly and then gave him a kiss on the corner of his jaw making him smile.

"I guess I better get dressed so he doesn't have to stand out there all night. By the way he definitely just saw you without a mask…" she said as she slid off the bed to pick up her discarded clothes and seeing her athletic underwear were a mess, stuffed them behind her chest armor and threw on her sports bra before she slipped on the rest of her jumpsuit on. Her rear-end jiggling slightly as she slipped on the legs prompting Michael to give her a swift playful spank on her bare ass making her gasp and giggle excitedly. "Michael come on, he might hear us."

Cuing Vargas from outside the door to say, "Hey guys, you aren't…starting up again in there, while I'm out here right?"

Sarah turned red and batted his hand away while she pulled on the rest of her suit, "N—No! just hold on a second!" then quietly to Michael, "stop trying to turn me on while he is right outside and put on a shirt, " she looked down and saw the bugle in his pants still; "and sit down and put the sheets on to cover that or something… don't want to make him more uncomfortable than we already have."

Once she was dressed and Michael had put a shirt but left his mask to the side answering her questioning stare with, "He already saw, no point in hiding it now." He said with a shrug. When they were both ready they looked at each other and nodded then called him in.

Upon entering the room Vargas closed the door behind him and was slightly blushing still from the previous sight of Sarah trying not to make eye contact so he look instead a Leo's face. "Nice mustache, Leo." he said with a half smirk.

"Not many people see under my mask and live so I would keep it a secret if I were you" he started to say semi threateningly before getting a punch in the arm from Sarah.

"Don't worry I'm not really gonna spout off to the guys about what I saw today. So… are you guys like official now or something?" He asked now a little less red.

Sarah looked over and Leo and smiled and wrapped her hand around his and nodded in response, "Ya…I guess we are."

Smiling at watching them acting like a couple of lovestruck teenagers he said, "Well I am glad to hear it, Mazel tov, congratulations, happy new year, etc, but can you at least lock the door next time you guys decided to have a little bedroom rodeo." His words causing Sarah and even Leo to blush and look anywhere but him before Sarah mutter out, "We weren't really…whatever…sorry Vargas…"

"You are lucky it was only me though, most of the guys wanted to storm your room to ask how you were feeling and about the thing in the court yard which even I am wondering about…basically I am just saying to be more careful next time before you engage in gland-to-gland combat." He said with more than slight amusement at finally being able to use the funny term he had heard before.

After turning red again, "We will, Thanks Vargas." Sarah said.

Vargas began moving towards the door, "I'll take my leave, just lock the door if you are going to continue and if you don't show up in the barracks later I'll tell the guys you were put up in some nice private room for high ranking officers or extinguished guests or whatever. Oh ya Leo, just incase I ever accidentally walk in on you again or piss you off; please to try Not to burry a tomahawk in my skull." As he said the last part he looked at the weapon still buried in the wall and swallowed nervously.

"If I wanted it in your skull I would have thrown it a foot and a half to the left, not into the door frame." He got up and walked over and pulled it out with a jerk before examining it and walking back to place it on the nightstand next to the bed. "And don't worry I like you so I don't think I would kill you for something like that."

"Well thanks, glad I made a good impression on you when we first met…" he said slightly nervously, reminding himself not to piss off Leo unless he had his power armor on…and an extra fat-man handy. "Well, I'll leave you two to your own devices; see you later…or tomorrow or whatever." He said before exiting into the hallway and shutting the door.

Sarah got up and moved towards the door without a word making Leo think she was leaving. he started to say something to her, "Sarah—" before he stopped his sentence as he heard her click the lock to secure the door and turn around with a mischievous smile and her eyes filled with longing before she ran and jumped at him, tackling him back into the pile of pillows with an excited and happy giggle.

— (many sexual incoming)

A few minutes later found them on the bed with Sarah naked again and Michael in just his boxer briefs sporting a large erection. Her hands were on his defined chest moving down over his abs before resting on his waist band while he kissed and moved his hands over her chest and neck.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but, I can't pull them down if you keep doing that Michael." Sarah said with a mixture of amusement and arousal.

"Fine" he said with a mock groan and a roll of his eyes— smiling as he played back into a semi-reclined position, leaving his hands on her legs.

She slid her fingers under the waist-band and slowly pulled his underwear down, until his hard and thick manhood sprung up out— making her gasp as she stared at it; then sliding the underwear the rest of the way off before discarding them.

"It's so…Big!" she said in a lustful whisper as she slid her hands up his thighs towards it, looking up at him. "Can I?"

"Ask nicely princess." He said with an amused smirk, wanting to hear her talk dirty again for him./p

Biting her lip— she looked in his eyes seeing what he wanted, she said, "Please let me touch you big hard cock, baby. I am such a dirty girl, and it's making me so wet and excited; I want to play with it." again he was pleasantly surprised by her apparent enjoyment of talking dirty and nodded wordlessly.

She moved her hands and gripped his long hard shaft, feeling it pulse and radiate heat in her hands. It was almost the size and width of her forearm making both of her hands look so small while she slowly ran her hands up and down the shaft, making him let out a half growl half moan while his body shuddered pleasurably at her touch.

His reactions set a rabid hunger in her core to hear him let out more noises as she stroked his throbbing member. While stroking him, she noticed a small amount of pre-cum drip down the side of his shaft. Curious, she touched the liquid and spread it around the swollen head of his penis with her thumb, feeling it lube the head— she continued to rub it around the head with her fingers and heard him let out a deep moan. Shudder again in pleasure making her smile and her already wet pussy clench as he slid his hands to her up thighs and roughly squeezed her thighs and ass.

Seeing that he liked it so much she spit into her hand and then rubbed it all over his cock making her hands slip and slid more easily over him. After she did this she was rewarded once again but a deep guttural moan from his throat as he threw his head back and thrust his hips up to meet her hands. She smiled and continued to stroke him faster making sure to pay special attention to the head which he showed her he liked Very much by letting out more moans and growls, his powerful chest rising and falling faster as his breath became more ragged.

"You are wayyy too good at this princess, are you sure you haven't done this before?" he said in a hoarsely, trying to hold back his voice.

"You are the only man I have ever been with baby don't worry." She said smiling, then adding. "I saw a few videos when I was younger on one of the archive computers about this stuff but, it was a little different…and the guy was so…Big." She said with a growing smile as she slowly stroked his dick and leaned forward to kiss him gently while his hands felt up her back and let her hair loose from its ponytail.

He drank in the sight of her mind numbing beauty as she smiled at him and her breasts jiggled and swayed while she stroked him smoothly. Planting gentle kisses down his neck to his chest— her now loose hair tickling as it moved across his abdomen. She kept gently stroking him while she continued to kiss down across his muscled and toned body towards his slippery member, that she was currently playing with and rubbing up and down.

"S—sarah, are you…" he stopped as she looked up at him with lustful want in her eyes confirming his suspicion. She smiled and looked at him as she kissed achingly close to his dick and along his hips before saying, "Do you want me to kiss your cock baby?" she said, causing his mind to go crazy as he nodded silently. "Say it for me Michael, Tell me you want it." She said her voice full of want and hunger for his reactions. He would have thought it was slightly funny how the tables had turned from earlier if he hadn't been so intensely turned on at that moment.

"I want you to kiss my cock you dirty girl. I want you to lick, kiss and suck every inch of it for me while I watch you." He practically growled out with want and pleasure lighting a fire in his chest. She smiled and gently kiss the wet head of his cock. "Good Boy."

She began to plant kisses all along his length and around his throbbing tip gently taking him in her mouth and moving slowly down his shaft as deep as she could take him into her throat. He gathered up her hair and held it out of the way in a vice-like grip as she bobbed her head along his shaft. He continued to look down at her with his mouth gaping open slightly, letting out moans and grunts every time she did something that made him shudder with pleasure and pushed him closer to the edge.

He also directed her rhythm gently with his hand and gave her small tips to make it better, only further increasing the intense amount of pleasure she was currently giving him. "FFuccccckkkkk Sa—Sarah…I can't take much more of this…" He managed to say between moans, grunts and ragged breathes. She hummed with a pleased expression on her face as she took him out of her mouth with a satisfying pop and sucked down the side of his shaft as she continued to stroke him with increasing intensity while maintaining eye contact.

"Where do you want it baby?" she asked. "Tell me where you want your hot cum." gently kissing and licking his sensitive dick.

"Mouth…" he gasped out, "I want to cum in your mouth Sarah." He said almost desperately as he got closer to the point of no return.

She smiled deviously and looked up at him with a hungry expression, "You want to dump your hot cum in my dirty mouth baby?"

"YYEESSSS!" He moaned out as she took the head of his cock in her mouth and began to suck and run her tongue around the head as her hands stroked up and down his length pushing him past the edge.

His muscled tensed and his free hand grip the sheets as his cock exploded into her mouth in thick, hot, white semen. Spurting again and again covering her tongue and filling her mouth to the brim with his seed. She gently stroked him as he came and continued to stroke, milking out the last spurts of cum from his hard cock between her soft lips.

Michael was layed back on the pile of pillows still looking at her through half lidded eyes and running his hand along her arm as she pulled his hard and spent cock out of her mouth with another satisfying pop.

She sat back and scooted a little closer to him with her cheeks slightly bulging from her mouth full of his cum. She looked him in the eyes and put a hand on his chest as he gently ran his hands up her sides. Without breaking their eyes apart she tilted her head back and swallowed down all of his thick, warm semen in her mouth. After she was done she licked her lips and let him see her empty and clean mouth, then wiggled her hips while she sat in-between his legs on her knees waiting for his approval.

He pulled her roughly against him and kissed her greedily, not caring that she just had his cock and cum in her mouth. after kissing her fervently and holding he tight against him their lips separated and they looked at each other with bliss filled smiles.

"You really are such a dirty girl aren't you Sarah?" He asked in a husky whisper that made warmth explode in her chest as she felt her body pressed against his and his rough hands trancing lazy and gentle motions along her bare back. She was glad she had watched that video so many times, otherwise she would have been at a bit of a loss for what to do with a mouthful of semen.

"Only for you, Michael." she said gently kissing him again before pulling back and getting lost in his eyes and the handsome features of his face.

— (normalish/no crazy sexual stuff)

They stayed like that for a long time, just kissing and laying with each other until Sarah's eyes started to flutter and her head started to feel heavy; Michael could see she was close to falling asleep so he slid out of bed despite her cute whimpers for him to stay and flicked off the lights in the room and then laid back down with her.

He pulled the blanket and sheet over them as she slid into his arms and planted warm kisses along his chest and neck, pressing her body against him— hungry for his warmth. He smiled gently down at her as she looked up at him with tired half-lidded eyes, she puckered her lips and tried to kiss his mouth but could only reach his chin so he put his hand on her butt and pulled her towards his face and kissed her. She hummed against his lips, delighted with the feel of his hand on her rear, his arms around her, and his lips on hers.

After a few more gentle and intimate kisses she tucked her head into the crook of her neck and asked him sleepily, "Is it ok if I sleep here baby?"

"Of course, princess." he said without even a thought. He didn't think he would ever willingly let go of the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Goodnight Michael"

"Goodnight Sarah"

He let his fingers trance lazy circles on her bare back and ran his other hand's fingers through her hair until they both fell asleep.

—

He drifted through a warm haze, happy and comfortable— until he saw a pair of forest green eyes fall on him. They were full of anger, accompanied by a cold voice. "Found a replacement for me already huh?"

He shifted, he didn't like the voice and the judging and angry eyes on him; he felt a cold bead of sweat trace it's way down his skin.

"It's only a matter of time before she throws you away; you don't deserve to be happy, to be loved. Not while you ripped the life away from so many." the voiced echoed through the haze.

He felt the hands of the men and women who died because of him; dragging him down into the darkness. Ashur, Moriarty, Wernher, Midea, Mr. Burke, Jonas, Officer Mack, so many others; all of them bloody and broken grabbing at his flesh; bringing him further into the darkness with them. He looked for something to grab onto and someone to help. He saw his dad and reached out to him only to watch him walk away. He saw Amata look at him with anger and walk away. He saw Moira, Simms, Medusa— all of them turning and walking away leaving him to be pulled into the dark with the dead.

Finally he saw Sarah— he reached out to her only for her to turn her back as well, but she didn't walk away. He tried to yell to her but no sound would come out. His voice only able to crook out, "Please Sarah, don't give up on me. I am trying to be different. I am sorry…"

His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in the bed, in a cold sweat. Feeling that his face was bare he turned and rapidly searched for his mask as he quietly whispered out, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" repeating it like a mantra as he put his mask over his face to hide him from the darkness threatening to swallow him.

He heard a kind and sweet voice, slightly sleepy and full of worry and confusion— accompanied by a warm, soft hand on his bare back. "Michael, are you ok?"

He jumped slightly in surprise but, then turned to look next to him in the bed to find Sarah sitting up slowly and putting her warm hands on his skin. Her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders and a little frazzled with bedhead, her blue eyes shimmering with a worried look. She was next to him without a stitch of clothing on her pale skin but totally comfortable in his presence.

"Why did you put on your mask?" she asked, more than a little confused while she pulled herself up next to him and slid her hands to his chest and arm.

He was at a loss for words both, because of her beauty and warmth as well as a proper way of explaining his dream and subsequent impulse to cover his face. "Bad dream, sorry I woke you up…" He said trying to dismiss her worry as he turned away, attempting to avoid explaining; which wasn't going to fly with her.

"Michael." She said somewhat sternly as she took his face in her strong but, delicate and soft hands and turned his face to make him look directly at her. "Talk to me baby…I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." she said as her hands slipped his mask from his face and placed it back on the night stand.

He relented and told her about what he could remember, leaving out the part about Amata and the line about finding her replacement.

As he was telling her she stacked some pillows behind her and laid back with his head resting on her chest as she let his hair down and ran her fingers along his dark locks. When he was finished he was slightly worried about what she would say. This was the most vulnerable and open he had ever been with someone.

"You aren't an evil man Michael. You may have taken a lot of lives but, so have I; so have many of my men. They weren't always pretty or honorable or planned. The thing that matters is that you are trying to be a better man. You are trying to make the wasteland and the world a better place, of course you are going to take the wrong path and lives may be lost but you can't keep torturing yourself over those mistakes. Learn from them, become better so that you never make that mistake again. No one is ever born perfect or without fault. That is part of being human; to struggle and to fall and to rise again and become better."

She took his face in her hands and brought his eyes to meet hers and stared into him with a passionate fire raging behind her clear blue eyes. "I will not turn my back on you, I will tear down the walls you build up, I will chase after you where ever you run, I will find you wherever you hide and I will look into your eyes and tell you that I care about you and that you deserve to be happy; I want to make you happy Michael." Her eyes threatening to spill over with the heavy emotions in her voice. She smashed her lips into his and pulled his body to hers as she kissed him with all her emotion and passion; to which he answered in kind.

They kissed for a long time holding each other in the dark; hard and passionately until they both fell back onto the bed holding each other still. Michael felt a weight her never knew he carried fall from his shoulders as he lay there falling asleep once again with her in his arms.

"Thank you Sarah."

"You're welcome, Michael." she squeezed her arms around him. "I am here whenever you need me." She said before drifting off to sleep.

"I know." He whispered to the naked, sleeping beauty in his arms


	10. Chapter 10

Ch#10

Michael woke up warm, happy and well rested. He opened his eyes to the half light in the room and felt a warm presence on him. He lifted his head to find Sarah laying on top of him stark naked and fast asleep. Her head was resting on his chest and her hair loose around her shoulders and head; her face was relaxed and her eyes closed as she breathed softly.

He reached over to the bedside table to check the time on his pip boy; 0615. He wasn't exactly sure when she usually got up but being the commander of the Lyons' Pride probably meant she was already late for something already. After watching her sleep and drinking in every feature of her beauty he reluctantly decided he should wake her up.

"Sarah, wake up your majesty. It's time to start the day." He said softly as he combed her hair out of the way with his fingers and rubbed a hand along her back. He saw as she began to stir and she sat up and stretched her arms above her head, giving him a full view of her perky breasts, pink nipples, and toned abdomen; before rubbing her eyes and looking around a bit confused. Her eyes widening a bit when she saw the mass of masculine muscles and scars on the torso underneath her, before moving her gaze up to see Michael's smiling face with his hands resting on her thighs.

She smiled warmly and rubbed her hands along his sculpted abdominal muscles. "Good morning Michael." her soft voice sending a wave of warmth and happiness bubbling through his chest so intensely he couldn't hold back a huge smile from spreading across his face as he responded. "Good Morning Sarah."

She brightened even further upon seeing his smile and slid her hands forward, then up and into his hair as she leaned down and kissed him. "You know, I think this is the best way I have ever woken up." he whispered to her between kisses.

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing." she responded, kissing down his jaw line and nipping at his earlobe before moving to leave a trail of hickies on is neck. "Leaving your mark to claim me as your property, what a naughty princess." Michael said very much enjoying her kissing and the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

Laughing and sitting up from kissing his neck— she ran her hands over her chest, "I guess I am just returning the favor;" she pointed to at least 5+ hickeys on her breasts and chest. "And you played with my nipples a little rough so they are a little bit tender." She directed his attention to her pink and swollen nipples; touching them lightly. "You didn't like me playing with them that rough?" he asked.

"Oh I loved it baby, I don't mind that they are a bit sore." She said quickly, and then adding with a bit of shyness; "I mean I am your girlfriend now or lover or whatever we decided on. Either way, you can play with any part of me as roughly as you want to. I think I like it a lot too…" She let her sentence trail off when she felt something pointing into her butt.

She looked back and found his large erect penis sitting right behind her; poking her as if trying to say good morning. She smiled and moved back so she was sitting on Michael's thighs so she could see it in front of her and her hands could gently rub his warm and firm manhood. "Well this big guy is certainly doing well after last night."

"Of course, you were amazing." He said slightly propping himself up on his elbows to watch her freely touch his member.

"Really?!" she said excitedly, obviously very glad she was able to please him so well on their first night together.

"Mind-numbingly so my dear." he said with a wink and a smile. Causing her to laugh and lean forward to hang her upper boy over him, propped up by her arms and started kissing him with building intensity. His large rough hands sliding up her back and pulling her down against his chest as they kissed. She felt the length of his hard member radiating heat, pressed along her stomach between them; causing her heart to race and her womanhood to quiver with desire.

Then Sarah noticed a blinking light on her power armor's helmet out of the corner of her eye and rolled out of his arms, much to his disappointment. Then slipped off the bed and padded silently across the room to her armor to put the helmet on her head. Michael tried not to laughed out loud at the strange scene of a stunningly beautiful, naked girl with a big armored helmet on her head.

She took off her helmet with a franticly look on her face. "Shit!" she said as she ran over to her discarded jumpsuit and sports bra beginning to pull them both on. "I am late to my 0630 brief with Three dog and my officers! and I have no bottom half underwear because you made me cum my brains out in them, and now I am wet again thanks to you!" She said throwing an annoyed look over to him as he sat smirking on the bed still naked and very much hard— watching her breasts and ass move and bounce as she got dressed.

Once she was done fastening her chest armor and leg armor on she walked over to him quickly and kissed him before stopping and looking down at his body and bitting her lip. She felt her womanhood quiver again and quickly kissed him and ran over to her power armor before she decided to say 'fuck it' and rip her clothes off and tackle him into bed.

Before leaving out the door she turned and said, "You should probably at least put underwear on. The medics will probably come and check on your condition sometime soon…Also, thank you for an amazing night last night." She blushed and looked away for a second before saying, "I hope we get the chance to do it again soon." Unlocking and leaving the room before he could respond.

He just laughed and laid back for a few minutes before he got up to find his underwear his hard-on not really wanting to calm down just yet. He had just picked them up when the door opened admitting a female medic; as soon as she entered the room her eyes did a casual scan and immediately locked onto his large erection. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates and her jaw dropped to the floor and she just said, "Holy Shit Its Huge!" After which, Leo quickly tried to cover it with his underwear and tried to think of what to say; understanding a bit of how Sarah felt last night when Vargas walked in while she was naked.

Realizing she just said something incredibly inappropriate and that she was still staring openly; she slammed the chart she had in her hand over her eyes before yelling out "I'M SO SORRY, !" while she ran out of the room as fast as she could and slammed the door shut.

His face bright red he just thought, 'I really hope she doesn't talk about that to anyone; I don't even think she noticed my face.'

—

Not wanting to face the medic again he got dressed in his dirty armor and put on his mask and the rest of his gear and made his way out of the room. Looking back at the bed for a second, seeing a few scenes of last night flashing through his mind; making him smile under his mask before turning and walk down the hall to find a place to clean and mend his armor.

That place, turned out to be the barracks which were pretty much empty except a few sleeping soldiers who had been on watch through the night. After he finished and his armor looked clean again, he found Sarah's bag under an untouched bunk and slipped the dirty underwear from the night previously that she had left behind this morning.

Once he put it in her bag and zipped the bag back up he made his way out of the building and stopped briefly in the courtyard to tell a brotherhood soldier on watch that he was heading out and would be back in a few hours. The guard nodded silently and then added, "The armor column is leaving at noon, so if you want a ride back to the citadel be back before then."

"Thanks I'll make sure I am back before then." Leo said as he departed into the ruins to find something to kill. From not being able to fool around this morning and the thing with the medic and everything last night he had a lot on his mind. He needed to let off some steam. So he climbed up to a vantage point on top of a ruined building and looked for trouble. He spotted a large raider encampment not far away being attacked by super mutants. 'Perfect, looks like a party.' He thought to himself.

—

A few hours later he walked back into the plaza of the GNR a little more relaxed, with a few light sprays on blood on his armor and a few new fingers in his regulator pouch. After exchanging waves with the guard, Leo preceded inside to see if Sarah needed help with anything. He didn't notice the guard continue to stare at him as entered and talk in a low voice to the other soldier's on duty.

As he walked through the corridors he noticed those he passed giving him a mixture of odd looks; most of the females would either blush or smile— one or two even winked, which was much more friendly reaction than he was used to. However most of the males would have overtly angry or passive aggressive looks painted on their faces; although he got a smile and a wink from one or two males as well.

He went to the restrooms and cleaned off the blood splatter from his uniform and looked for anything that was out of the norm but, couldn't find anything. So he ventured through the building in search of his new secret girlfriend/lover.

Leo discovered the girl in question speaking around a table mapping out a course back through the city to the Citadel as well as papers talking about current activity reports in the area. The meeting was coming to an end as Leo walked in and was greeted by the Sentinel and her officers; some of which were again giving him strange looks, but said nothing besides regular greetings and introductions.

Her XO was Paladin Captain Vargas— who he was already well enough aquatinted with. Paladin Glade— Commander of the 1st battalion, one of the oldest members of the Pride. Paladin Greg "Kodiak" Bear— Commander of the 2nd battalion; something about the way he looked and his last name seemed so familiar but Leo couldn't quiet place the connection, he would try and talk to Kodiak and get to know him and it might come to his mind sooner or later. Lastly and the most newly promoted was Paladin Gallows— He was the silent and strong former knight captain and had been very recently promoted to Paladin and no first name that was said but, Leo didn't question it.

The officers took their leave after introductions were made, leaving just Sarah and Leo to talk about the next coming journey. "Well, I am glad that meeting is finally over with." she said rubbing her eyes and leaning over the table again and went over the maps and showed him a new purposed route that would only take 2 days rather than near a week and avoid trouble spots. Only problem was that they were going to have to clear the path with their hands and the guns of the tank.

"So here is the proposed route," she said tracing her finger across the map. "We head south by southeast from GNR, then after passing Georgetown North Metro entrance we cut west by southwest just past this place called Dukov's place to the river, then finally we cross the newly filled in ford across the river to the Citadel."

"Well that sounds promising, is this settlement; Dukov's place, friendly?" Leo said, being that it was the only settlement between them and the river, it would be imperative to have good relationship with the settlement.

"Unknown at this point, I don't have any reports on it's inhabitants— just that it is right there." She said pointing to the marker on the map.

"I can take care of it for you if you want." seeing give him a weird look he clarified, "Scout it, that is, I can wait on your go ahead if you decide want to eliminate it."

"I think it is a little bit of a dangerous policy to eliminate any settlements in the way of the objective Leo but, as long as you let me have the final say in the action I guess its fine." She said, a little perturbed that his first instinct was to eliminate the settlement but upon reaching the settlement later that day she would understand Leo's thought process.

—

Night had descended by the time the column had reached the settlement and as Sentinel Lyons, Paladin Kodiak, and Leo approached the wooden barricades in front of the 8 story square building they started seeing empty whiskey bottles, spent shells of all kinds of ammunition, and a skimpy pair of women's underwear. The group shot confused glances at each other and continued to move.

After knocking for a few minutes without any answer they opened the doors and walked in and were immediately assaulted by an assortment of smells that over all almost made them gag. Cigarettes, whiskey, vomit, old food, piss, and a fleshy musk none of them could quiet identify.

The sight that greeted them wasn't much better; many different empty bottles of alcohol— primarily whiskey— and trash, as well as a slew of women's lingerie strewn about across furniture. The most amusing this was above the main room with some furniture and a bed was a chandelier in the shape of two people having amorous congress in the missionary position. The two soldiers' jaws dropped and Leo just laughed.

They were soon joined in the room by a beautiful and voluptuous red haired woman as she walked down the stairs, stark naked. Again the two soldiers' jaws dropped to the ground and were stunned into silence but this time so was Leo. She grabbed some lingerie and threw it on and turned to them and said, "Dukov is busy with Fantasia up-stairs; he will be down in a few minutes. I am Cherry by the way; I am getting a drink do you want anything?" Sarah recovered first and responded. "No, Thank you. We will just wait her for Mr. Dukov down here."

"Alright suit yourself girly, also keep your guns holstered Dukov is drunk and has a fast draw and obviously not a very good impulse control." after those words she turned down the hallway but, not before sending a smile and a wink at Kodiak— who tried to remain stone faced but ended up turning as red ad a tomato and stared at her swaying hips as she walked away.

The Sentinel she rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "ugh…Kodiak try to keep it together."

"I am gonna go have a chat with her." Leo said casually before starting down the hall.

"WHAT?!" Came the Sentinel's voice much louder and angry than she intended to be, "Leo what do you think—"

Leo interrupted her with a raised hand and a relaxed and casual tone. "Relax Sentinel, I am going to try and get some info of Dukov before we meet him." seeing his point she begrudging relented with a dismissive wave of her hand and a frown.

She turned back to Kodiak had an annoyed look on his face too; glad she had someone feeling them same way she said, "Can you believe him? going of with whores while we deal with this drunken moron."

Kodiak grunted in agreement but, for a totally different reason. He was jealous.

—

Leo finally caught up with Cherry in the kitchen as she was drinking straight from a bottle of vodka facing away from his current position in the doorway. He watched her for a minute more before saying, "Hey." She jumped with a start and coughed up a bit of the vodka.

As she turned around Leo saw that she had tears streaming down her face as if she had been crying. She quickly wiped her face and said, "Dukov doesn't like us to talk to other men without his permission sweetie." Her voice a bit hollow and the vodka bottle still clutched in her hand shook slightly.

"Are you alright?" he said in a soft tone.

She avoided his stare and looked anywhere in the room but at him. "I am fine, better than I would be if I was out there…better than if I was dead." After she said this her eyes started to water up and she wiped them fiercely and took a long draw of the vodka.

"You're really fine with this? you don't want to leave and go anywhere else?"

She let out a harsh laugh and spit out, "Of course I'm not fucking fine with it! Of course I want something else but how the hell am I supposed to even make it anywhere else? How could I even get away from Dukov…" she stopped talking and drank more of the Vodka; now freely crying again.

"If I could take you to Rivet City to make a life for yourself, would you want to go?" he asked seriously.

"You couldn't take me if you wanted to…Dukov wouldn't let me leave here alive and if you tried to take me you would just end up dead too." she looked up at him slightly, still crying, becoming increasingly intoxicated. "Thanks for the offer though…somethings in life just aren't meant to be." and up-ended the bottle again before Leo walked over and grabbed the bottle out of her hand.

"Nothing will change if you don't take a stand when the chance comes." He said firmly as he looked down at her

Her face contorted with anger, "You think I haven't tried?!" hitting his chest armor pathetically. "I tried to get away and he beat the shit out of me and chained me up in the basement and said if I ever try to leave again, that I will end up like all the other girls down there…Dead and Rotting! chained up and forgotten…I don't want to end up like that…" finishing with her head in her hands crying her eyes out. 'There it is' he thought to himself.

"Where are these girls?" she looked up at him. "Show me where they are"

"Fine maybe then you will give up and leave me to drink myself into a coma." she lead him further down the hallway, swaying from the alcohol consumption.

They finally arrived at the basement door and Cherry threw it open and stumbled down the dark stairs and threw on the light to a large room with rotting corpses in various stages of decay— chained to the walls. Most were clad in some kind lingerie like Cherry. After a quick check around the room Leo found that they were all long dead.

"See? If you try to leave, then you end up here— just like them." her words slurred as she spoke. "If you piss him off, you end up here. If you don't satisfy, him you end up here. If he gets tired of you, you end up here."

Leo stood from checking the last body and pulled Cherry up and out of the basement; back into the hallway before letting her go. "Go and pack whatever you give a shit about and get ready to leave." he said before turning off back down the hall towards the main room with Sarah and Kodiak.

"Didn't I just tell you that Dukov wouldn't let me leave?" she said towards his back.

"He won't be a problem anymore, just go." He said with a voice so cold she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up straight and ran to go follow his instructions.

—

He walked to the end of the hallway and stopped just out of sight and caught part of the conversation between the semi drunk Dukov and the beautiful Sentinel.

"Why don't you ditch your friend over there and stay here miss Lyons longer to discuss a mutually beneficial relationship; I promise I will teach you a new kind of _diplomacy_." Dukov's voice coming out suggestive and a little slurred.

The thought of Sarah in this place was to much for him, he exited the hallway and made straight for the man standing in front of his lover, wearing some kind of silk sleepwear probably just because he could take them off the easiest; Dukov.

Before Sarah could answer in disgust to the filthy man in front go her; she saw Leo coming at a fast pace right towards Dukov and knew something was wrong. "Leo whats going on?" she said as she at him over the man's bald head.

Without a word or so much as a grunt he grabbed to unsuspecting Dukov by the back of the neck and picked him up off his feet and propelled him across the room, to smacking into a support pillar with a sickening thud and then flopping to the ground with a pained groan.

Leo the turned to the girl he assumed to be Fantasia; who was looking at him silently with wide eyes and a mouth slightly agape just like the two soldiers in the room. "Go pack anything you care about— I am taking you and Cherry to Rivet City, sound good?" He said; to which she nodded and quickly got up and with a quick glance between Dukov— who was currently writhing in pain on the ground— and the large armor and weapon clad man, she ran off down the hall to her and Cherry's room.

Sarah spoke up after the girl left the room, "Leo, what was that? what is going on?"

Leo explained as he walked over to Dukov and took any weapons he had on him. "I had a chat with Cherry and she showed me his basement; whose walls are currently adorned with at least 10 half naked bodies of girls he chain up and left to die."

"Where is the basement? I can get the medics—" The Sentinel started to say, but was interrupted by Leo's cold and hard voice. "They are all dead, I checked each one…All thats left alive are the two up here." He said as he moved the furniture out of the middle of the room and against the walls leaving the floor under the giant sex chandelier bare except for a few carpets. He then dragged the struggling and yelling Dukov into the middle of the room directly under the chandelier and put a boot on his chest; pinning him to the ground while he struggled and yelled.

"Once they come back direct them outside, then you two should probably head outside as well…" He said as he grabbed one of Dukov's hands that was currently trying to move the boot off his chest. He stretched it out until it was straight out to the side along the ground palm up. He then took a knife from a hidden sheath on his person and slid it slowly through Dukov's hand; pinning the now screaming man's hand and arm securely to the ground. He continued until all of Dukov's arms and legs were pinned into the ground by his knives.

He then went to work and slowly and methodically breaking all of the bones in Dukov's hands and feet. He didn't react to the girls coming back or the movement of the power armored soldiers only registering it as background noise but eventually there was silence. Then he didn't pay attention to anything else except making Dukov beg for death. "You know why I am doing this right Dukov?" He said in a cold and dark voice; devoid of any emotion.

"Fuck you, Motherfucker! I don't even know you!" Dukov spat in pain and anger.

"I am what you fear most Dukov." He said as he went about crushing and snapping all of the bones in his arms and legs. "I am what you try to hide from under your big chandelier. I am what you try to drink away. I am what you try to forget when you fuck until you can't think anymore. I am what you hid away in your basement along with those girls. I am your recompense. I am your punishment. I am your fate. I am the dust. I am the darkness." He stood over the broken man with his feet planted on the floor of either side of his torso staring down at him.

"Tell me what I am Dukov." Dukov started sobbing and calling for mercy and shaking his head, as if saying it would bring it forth.

"TELL ME!" the figured yelled from above the broken and bleeding man.

Dukov— with tears, snot, and blood pouring from his face, croaked out; "You…are Death."

The dark figure kneeled down planting one knee on Dukov's shoulder, pinning it to the ground as he struggled weakly, and planted a foot on the ground above Dukov's other shoulder so that he was kneeling above the other man. He slid a hand onto Dukov's forehead pinning it against the ground. "Thats right Dukov. I am the Reaper."

He slid his hand into Dukov's mouth muffling his cries for mercy and tightened his grip on his mandible. "I am Death." He said with finality. Then without another word he slowly pulled on Dukov's jaw; feeling the tendons and ligaments snap, the joints dislocate, and the muscled and skin tear— as he removed Dukov's mandible from his head while he shrieked in pain and stared up in fear at the mask above him.

Once again the jaw tore skin and flesh of the neck with it rupturing Dukov's arteries and spurting blood onto the mask above him painting the thin carved smile red once again. Leo stayed close to Dukov with his hand still on his forehead making him look at the smiling, blood-stained mask. The spurts slowly died down and the gurgling ceased and the light faded from the tortured man's eyes forever. After he was sure he was gone Leo stood looking down at the mangled gore with the dripping jaw still gripped in his hand.

He stepped over the body and turned toward the door only to be stopped in his tracks by bright blue eyes staring back at him. Sarah stood, out of her armor, with her hands clenched and arms by her sides. She looked at him with fire burning in her eyes and an unreadable expression on her face. She took a step towards him; and then another.

"You shouldn't be here." Leo said as he took a half step back and she took a full step forward, without saying a word. He dropped the severed jaw from his shaking hand as he took another step back and her another step forward. "Don't…" he said hesitantly taking another step back and stumbling to fall on his ass as she steadily closed the distance between them and kneeled between his legs in front of him.

"You…aren't supposed to see this…" he said weakly, feeling his throat constricting— making it harder to talk. Finally she spoke.

"I told you I wouldn't turn away from you." She said softly. "I won't look away from even your darkest parts Michael."

"Because," She reach up and pushed his hood back off his head. "you are not the darkness."

She then slipped his blood stained mask from his face. "You are not death."

She looked at his face and brushed a few stray hairs behind his ear. "You are a man, Michael."

She took his face gently in her hands and smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "You are a good man; made of flesh and blood, Michael."

He felt tears spilling over, rolling down his face as she continued. "You are a hero, light in the darkness and hope in the storm. You are a warrior, honorable and true. You are my lover, gentle and kind." Her words making his shaking hands find hers on either side of his face as he looked back at her. "Come back to me."

She leaned in and gently kissed his lips and kept kissing him for a few minutes before leaning back and looking into his eyes again.

"Thank you, Sarah." he said

She smiled brightly and rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks. "You're welcome Michael."

After wiping their eyes they stood up and turned to the body. "Well at least there is one less asshole in the world now." Michael said rubbing the back of his neck.

"He go what he deserved, Its just that I would rather you not suffer to give it to him." She said as she reached over to put a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "Well, we better clean this up, you guys will probably set up an outpost here right?" Michael said as he quickly yanked all his knives out of the body and ground; wiped them off and slid them back into their hidden sheaths.

"Ya probably, this will be our new halfway point when heading to GNR. It is considerably shorter than the previous way, and safer too." she said as she started to help him roll the body up in the carpet it was on. Once it was rolled up, Michael walked over and grabbed his mask off the floor, turning it over to look at the blood splattered face. He felt Sarah put her hand on his cheek and turn his face to look at her. "Whether you wear it or not, won't change who you are underneath baby; don't forget that."

Michael leaned down and kissed her then slipped on the mask saying, "I won't." He slipped on his hood and watched her climb back into her armor and make her way to the door. "I am gonna send in a squad or two to clear this building and start establishing a checkpoint here; make sure you dump that body in the river." The Sentinel said before leaving out the door.

He laughed as he made sure the carpet was secure before throwing it over his shoulder. Turning towards the door to see 2 squads filling in, looking around at their new checkpoint/outpost. As he was walking over to the door one of them yelled out, "What the Fuck is that?!" pointing to the severed jaw on the ground.

"Oops!" Leo said, walking over, bent over to grab it off the ground; then looking back and holding it up the bloody mandible. "Sorry, forgot to pick that up." he said casually, as if he had dropped his house keys on the ground.

"What is that?" a Knight asked. "I saw teeth on it!" another knight said from behind the other one.

Leo nodded and held it towards them so that they could see better— making more than a few take a step back. "It's a mandible." He said simply

"Well who's is it and why is it on the floor?!" the first knight asked.

"It belongs to the previous owner, this guy." Leo said patting the rug on his shoulder. "As for the why…well I forgot to pick it up and throw it in the rug with him to toss in the river."

"How did it get from his face to the floor?" another one asked as Leo made his was towards the door.

Leo laughed and said, "Judging by your faces, I don't think you want to know. Just don't think about it." then walking out the door, leaving the soldiers to look at each other in confusion and fear. Then Leo quickly popped his head back through the door.

"By the way, I don't know if the Sentinel told you or not but, this guy had some nasty habits so you should steer clear of that basement. Anyway, have a nice night guys." He finished then disappeared out the door again. His instructions were later disregarded and within a minute of entering the soldiers would come sprinting out gasping for breath in the hallway. Never daring to go back down to the basement again.

—

After Leo was finished dumping the body and the mandible into the river, her took a moment to wash the blood off the mask and the front of his armor again, then stood and looked over the river thinking about his dad. After thinking for a while he came back into the makeshift camp set up in front of the building. A large bonfire was placed a little ways in front of the front doors with the wooden barricades and vehicles lined up in a half circle to protect from attack. The two squads sent in earlier were clearing out the rest of the structure and would come out to assign rooms later.

For now Leo made his way over to Sarah and sat down next to her as she ate and said, "I am gonna take those girls to Rivet City tonight, if we move now we can be there by morning. Also moving in the night with just the three of us will let us slip by anything real nasty anyway. I might need to borrow a couple of blankets for them so they aren't just running around in lingerie."

Sarah continued to eat her food and nod in agreement. Until his next words came out. "Sarah…I need to go to the Jefferson memorial soon…with or without backup." causing her to choke and cough on her food before saying, "Leo! No way! I thought we agreed on this. Even you shouldn't be going into that without at least one person to watch your back."

"Well, I can't keep waiting forever." he took a breath then continued. "I have been looking for my dad the entire time I have been out here and now that I actually have a solid lead, I keep passing by that fucking place just to wait some more. I am tired of it Sarah; if my dad isn't dead in there then he is out here somewhere probably getting farther away, I just can't…I just need to find him." He said before getting up and walking back towards the back of the building to look over river, unable to face her.

Sarah quickly put her food to the side and ran after him. She came up behind him as he stared out over the river. "Leo, please don't do this. Just give me time, then at least I can go with you."

Not looking back he said in a serious tone, "He is out there Sarah, I can feel it. He could be out there needing help while I am sitting around."

She came around him and stood in front of him and put her hands on his chest. "You aren't going to get there any faster if you are dead! Just give me time; I can go to the council tomorrow and tell them you want to join the Brotherhood. You would have to appear before them to make your case and you would probably have to take off your mask at least in front of the council and my father, but then I will be assigned as your sponsor and I can go with you!"

"Sarah what if you got hurt? chasing after some stupid family issues…how could I live with myself if you ever died for something like that?" He said looking down at her and taking off his mask.

"It isn't stupid if it means this much to you! People die out here everyday for a myriad of reasons, I want to go because I don't want you to be one of those…please Michael, please just wait for just one more day. If I were to lose you I don't know what I would do…" she let her head fall against his chest, "…I am so afraid that you will never come out of there…please just one day is all I ask, come to the Citadel tomorrow after you drop the girls at Rivet City. Everything will workout I promise, just…please baby…" she was on the verge of tears of desperation.

He let out a breath and finally relented. "Fine, I'll go to the front of the Citadel tomorrow." he head flew up to look at him with hopeful eyes. "I really don't think I will be in that much trouble but if it puts your mind at rest to come watch my back then I will wait. I mean really, how can I say no when you are looking at me with that face?" he said while he smiled down at her. With a relieved laugh she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Michael, thank you I promise I will make the council move their asses."

"Alright princess, then I'll see you outside the Citadel tomorrow. Now I probably need to head out soon if I want to make it to Rivet City by morning" he said.

"You can wait a little bit longer." Sarah said as she brought her lips to meet his. They stayed there, kissing and holding each other under the moonlight for a long time before finally separating.

"Stay safe out there big guy." Sarah said as he put his mask back on.

"I'll try." he said with a smile.

They both walked back from the riverside and back to the bonfire, then Leo gathered the girls and set off into the night.

—

.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch#11

The sun began to peak over the horizon and paint the world gold as the bridge from the side of Rivet City extended over towards where the three stood on the platform.

Leo handed them both a large bag of caps and said, "This is for you to get started here in the city doing whatever you fancy doing. Also it is to help you forget any information about myself or what happened last night. If anyone asks just say someone you don't know or remember killed Dukov and you both hid and then fled."

Leo didn't want his involvement with the Brotherhood of Steel or any actions they witnessed to get out, so he could stay as ambiguous as possible and not attract unnecessary attention. "Why would you do so much for us?" Cherry asked "You saved us from Dukov, you brought us safely here, and now you are giving us money; you are a hero. Why wouldn't you want people to know that?" utterly confused at his selfless actions and not wanting to be showered with praise or even benefit from them.

"Does a man really need a reason to help a couple of pretty girls?" he said with amusement in his voice, making her smile and laugh at his simple reason for actions that likely saved her life. "If you ever need help, leave a message with the bar keep in the Muddy Rudder. Bonny is a little gruff at first but she is trustworthy. Now get going; your new life is waiting for you." He said gesturing across the bridge.

The girls nodded and started across the bridge. Cherry cast a look back towards Leo and found only the empty platform. She looked around and thought, 'I never got his name…' then started back across the bridge. They stopped to talk to the guard before entering the market place to buy clothes.

The guard looked them up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Another couple of strays brought to safety by the Wanderer huh?"

Both the girls stopped and looked at him with stunned expressions. "The Wanderer? as in The Lone Wanderer?!" The guard just nodded in response then said, "Ya, he brought in a big group of people on a caravan after saving some people from Wilhelm's Wharf not too long ago. Guy definitely doesn't take vacations." he finished with a laugh and waved them inside.

They walked in after one last look back at the misty morning turning into a rainy day as clouds moved in and saw no sign of their savior.

—

Leo made his was back towards the Citadel in the drizzle of rain, smiling beneath his mask and sending up a small prayer that the girls would be able to find a happy life in the city.

He stopped under the shelter of a semi collapsed building and sat down. Leo took off his mask and began eating a few things from his bag while staring out into the falling rain towards the Jefferson Memorial.

"I'm coming dad." he said quietly to himself while he ate; surrounded by the peaceful pitter patter of the rain falling around his shelter.

—

Sarah stood before the council on a center dais trying not to roll her eyes into the back of her head as she gave the debrief of the GNR relief mission as well as the route clearance mission. The council had the habit of dissecting every little thing for unnecessarily long amounts of time. As soon as they had finished her father was about to adjourn the session for a recess but the Sentinel spoke up, addressing the council for her own purpose for the first time anyone could remember.

"Elders, I do have one more thing I wish to bring to the council before the recess." She said, her voice echoing around the room with authority and confidence.

Her father sitting at the center of the circle of elders in a raised position looked down at her and raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise. He knew his daughter loathed these meeting and would rather pull her teeth out than extend them any longer than necessary.

'This must be important if she isn't running into the field or back to relax in the Den' he thought with an internal laugh; no part of which showed on his face. He may as well have been chiseled from stone for all the emotion he allowed to pass on his face during the council meetings. His presence had to be solid, firm, and without fault; his physique helped him immensely as well. High Elder Lyons stood 6'4" with wide shoulders and hardened features; he was in his early 60's but still had the tempered body and sharp mind of a warrior, albeit with many more aches and pains and not nearly as strong or as fast as he was in his prime but still worked in his benefit by contributing to his imposing presence.

He spoke, quieting the murmuring elders around him who had also noted the Sentinel's change in behavior as well. "Speak Sentinel."

Sarah swallowed nervously and tried to hide any trace of emotion on her face as she spoke, "I have found an individual who wishes to join our ranks. He is the trading post owner who I encountered again en route to GNR. After seeing his actions in battle and speaking with him further I believe he is an exceptionally talented warrior, as well as of extremely honorable and upstanding character. I believe he would be an invaluable addition to our ranks and I wish to sponsor his induction should the council approve."

Immediately the council was overcome in murmuring and debating between the elders and surprised expressions from many, even her historically stone-faced father. Sentinel Lyons had never sponsored an outsider in their ranks before and had never spoken so highly of anyone else even within the Brotherhood. Sponsoring someone from the outside was always a great risk because if the outsider should fail to adapt or betray the Brotherhood the same fate would befall the sponsor. No one so high ranking would risk such a great deal without being absolutely sure of the decision.

High Elder Lyons looked down to his daughter. Her expression was determined and confident without a hint of doubt; he knew there would be no talking her out of this or pushing it off. He didn't wish for her to risk her future on an outsider but, as she looked up at him her clear blue eyes—very similar to his own— were burning with determination. She stood tall and unwavering in her conviction, he felt the corner of his lips twitch up as he thought of how proud he was of the woman she had become. His ghost of a smile disappeared within a heartbeat of it's occurrence escaping everyone's notice but his daughter's.

He spoke again, quieting the rest of the elders with the sound of his voice, "Being that you have never before wished to sponsor an outsider, nor spoke so highly of one; I am inclined to let them appear before the council to speak and to make their case." pausing and looking around at the elders, "The council will now act on this motion now; Yea or Nay?"

The room resounded with with a unanimous Yea by all the elders present, just as interested to see this outsider that the Sentinel held in such high regard. "The motion passes, the outsider will appear before us at the next opportunity. I suspect the subject is close at hand?" receiving a nod from the Sentinel, "Then we will take a 1 hour recess and reconvene to meet this outsider. Dismissed."

—

Leo waited outside the giant door to the Citadel trying to make casual conversation with the Brotherhood soldier on guard; which was about the same as talking to a brick wall. A hostile brick wall. "Sooo…how long have you been with the Brotherhood?" Leo said standing near the guard.

"Can it waster, I passed your message along. Once they send word back that the Sentinel doesn't know you I am gonna kick your ass into the river myself." The guard said gruffly; firmly annoyed by the other man.

"Ya ya, I am sure you will. So umm…Whats the biggest thing you ever got to take down that has come to the gates?" Leo said sounding like the your squires that come visit the gate on their field trips out of the classroom.

The guard hung his head for a second in defeat. "Look, I don't know man, just some super mutants I think. Now, can you go over and bother Stevenson for a little while instead of me?" desperate to get rid of the large and annoying presence.

Stevenson— the other guard— heard him said that and said from the other side of the gate, "Eat a dick Bishop, don't push your problems onto me."

"Come on guys, I know I am bad at small talk but is it really **That** bad?" Leo said looking between both of the guards.

They both answered in unison, " **YES**!" Hurting Leo's feelings a bit more than he would care to admit.

Just as he was thinking of something to say in response the large gate started to rise and out walked Sentinel Sarah Lyons in her jumpsuit and recon armor with a side arm on hip and her blonde hair tied back in a tight bun. Leo thanked the stars that she finally came out.

"Well if it isn't good ol' Sentinel Lyons, you come here often?" he said sounding amused and earning the glares of the two guards and an eye roll from the his lover.

"Yeah, Leo. Incase you didn't know, I kinda live here. Come on, we don't have much time." She said returning both the guard's salutes and walked back into the Citadel with Leo in tow. As the gate closed Leo looked back and saw the two guards staring in slight disbelief that he had in fact known the Sentinel. He turned and walked backwards flipping them off with both hands before the gate shut.

He turned back around and closed the distance with the blonde while looking around the inner courtyard of the Citadel. He saw young boys in uniforms running around completing tasks and knights-in-training being worked over by an older paladin. He also saw a shooting range and a sparring as well as a weight lifting and exercise area. Overall he liked the feel of the constant motion of something going on but, hoped he wouldn't have to go through the same training those knights were going through while being yelled at.

They entered the building and passed by an area marked, "The Lyons' Den." He saw a few familiar faces and exchanged a few greetings as they walked but the Sentinel was attracting most of the attention. As she walked down the halls she seemed to walk taller and more squared in her shoulders. He liked it a little but missed the relaxed and cheerful air of the woman he had spent the last week and a half with. Soon his thoughts were forgotten when the go to the antechamber just outside of the council room where he could hear a discussion going on.

She turned to him and he could tell she was nervous. "Alright this is it. Put your weapons over there on the table, you can keep your mask and hood on for now but they will ask you to remove them once they start and to state your identity or any aliases you are known by and why you would be an asset to the Brotherhood of Steel…and um ya that—er— that should be it." She was wringing her hands and shifting her balance from on foot to the other now that they were alone it was obvious she was a nervous and it was all spilling out.

Leo reached his hand over and wrapped it around hers and gave it a soft squeeze. "Everything will be fine Sarah, take a breath and relax." he said in a calm and comforting voice. She did as he said while still holding his hand and visibly calmed and looked at him smiling warmly. "Thanks Leo."

He then reluctantly let go of her hand and went over to the table and began to disarm. By the time he was done there were two pistols and a large amount of various sized knives as well as a pair of brass knuckles and his tomahawk. Sarah stood beside him and looked over the pile and gave him a sideways glance, prompting him to pull out two more daggers from hidden locations and put them on the table.

With a roll of the eyes and a light laugh she turned away from the table and led Leo over to the door while the noise inside died down at a loud authoritative voice calling them to order. A moment later an older black woman in power armor stepped through the doors, nodding to Sarah and examined him. She glanced from him to the table raising an eyebrow. He just gave a casual shrug in response as she walked around him and then patted him down.

There was something Leo noticed about her movement. It was much too smooth for a woman of her age. He sensed that she was augmented similarly to him but, let it go unsaid. He didn't wish to explain that part of himself to anyone but people he trusted more than anyone and right now that was only Sarah.

Not finding anything on him she stepped back and examined him one last time. Her gaze stuck on his right boot, making him think in his head, 'Uh oh, almost forgot about that hidden one. But its not like I can walk in there with one boot on.'

She tore her gaze away with a slight shrug determining that she could put a laser into his back before he could do any real damage with the small blade hidden in the boot. as she turned away she motioned for them to follow; Sarah guided him in front of her so that he was between the two soldiers as they walked into the silent chamber.

There were older men in robes sitting on several progressively raised tiers of a half circle facing the door with a raised position with a large white-haired man in a black robe with steel blue eyes, similar to Sarah. 'So thats High Elder Lyons' Leo thought to himself as he was guided onto a central dais directly in front of the high elder. The Sentinel behind him to his left and the unnamed black woman behind him to his right. 'Making sure I don't off up there huh?' leo thought to himself amusedly, half wondering if he could reach the high elder before he got shot full of holes.

There were slight murmurs from the elders gathered at the sight of the mask and hood, then all fell silent at the powerful voice of the High Elder. "Take off your mask and hood, state your full name and any aliases you could be known by for the record."

Leo slowly reach up and removed his hood then followed by the mask which he held behind him as he cross his arms behind his back. He leveled a steady and confident gaze at the high elder barely seeing a few emotions pass over his face but couldn't identify them before they were gone. At least one was surprise and a quick darting of the eyes to the black woman to his right. He heard her slightly shift in her armor but no major movement that would indicate an attack.

Leo started to speak in a clear and firm voice. "My name is Michael James Decker," Another flicker of emotion across the high elder's face but again gone before he could identify anything other than surprise.

Leo continued, "I often go by Leo, when in the wasteland but have also be known as: Wrath, Seeker, Reaper, Billy the Kid, Savior of the Wastes, and The Lone Wanderer."

Upon hearing the last one the room erupted in noise of gasps followed by arguing back and forth from the elders and everything was a bit chaotic until High Elder Lyons boomed across the room, "Order in the council!" at the voice all noise stopped dead.

Taking a second for everyone to sit back down and reorganize; the council went back to the silent state and the high elder spoke again. "In this council meeting you will explain to us why you would be a valuable enough addition to the Brotherhood of Steel for us to admit you. Afterwords we will ask you any questions we deem necessary. You will speak when spoken to and you will not move off the dais you are currently standing on or you will be shoot immediately. Do you have any questions or would you like to leave at this time?"

"No." he responded.

"Good. Now explain to the council briefly why you would be an asset to the Brotherhood of Steel." The white haired man said.

"I am a competent warrior as well as highly medically and mechanically trained. In the last year I have personally established and helped establish and build more than 20 settlements across the wasteland outside of the city. I also have intimate knowledge of the surrounding areas and a network of information gathering through the use of allies and a radio communications network, spread throughout the area in and around the Capital Wasteland. I have also been outside of the Capital Wasteland a handful of times and have connections established in multiple regions." Once he finished there were a round of murmurs again, this time agreeing that this network and information about the Capital Wasteland would be invaluable to the Brotherhood of Steel as it expanded outward. There were also several secret Circle of Steel members within the ranks of the elders that exchanged looks unseen by anyone else in the chamber.

"We will now open the floor to questions from the council." Announced the high elder.

After a few seconds of deciding who gets to go first an elder stood and addressed him. "Why is it that you chose to adourn yourself with a mask and hood to hide your features?"

"I have found it of increasing importance to keep my identity and face a secret as the broadcasts from Three dog have become more popular and wide spread. It let's me become anonymous whenever I want and to move relatively unnoticed as well as undertake undercover operations into otherwise hostile groups."

Satisfied, the elder sat down and another stood to ask another question. "You seem to be doing quiet well for yourself with developing a legend and having your hand in numerous settlements as well as having your own trading post; why do you wish to join the Brotherhood of Steel? what do you wish to gain from us that you couldn't find elsewhere?"

"After wandering the wasteland and establishing many settlements I came to a realization that alone I was severely limited in the amount of change I could affect. The settlements are in a word, selfish. They care about surviving day to day and rarely— if ever— risk anything of their own to help someone else. After hearing about the things the Brotherhood of Steel has done and are continuing to do, I saw that it was different from any other group. I had been gathering information about the Brotherhood to learn more but, I had been undecided up until the point I met and was able to talk to Sentinel Lyons." Sarah shifted slightly behind him at her mention.

The still standing elder asked a follow-up question, "What about meeting and speaking with Sentinel Lyons made you decide to pursue the Brotherhood?"

He felt a ghost of a smile pull at his lips before reigning in the emotion. "While speaking to the Sentinel I found that she was an honest and true, a fierce warrior; an honorable and trustworthy person. I found that she is efficient, cool and confidant under pressure. She is admired greatly by the men and women that follow her, and for good reason; She is an exemplary leader and soldier. I thought that if she even slightly represented the ideals and core values of the Brotherhood of Steel then this is an organization that has the power and conviction to change the world for the better."

Sarah tried desperately to keep her face unreadable but, couldn't stop the light blush from grazing her features at his praise as almost all eyes went to her. Her father chief among them.

The elder sat and another stood to ask another question. 'This is going to go on forever isn't it?' the now unmasked man thought to himself.

—

The questioning went on for at least another two hours before the final question was asked by High Elder Lyons himself.

"Mr. Decker, through the questions and through you actions it has become apparent that you often act selflessly and in the interest of betterment of the wasteland and people there-in, placing other's— even stranger's— needs above your own personal gain and well being. So my question to you is, Why do you chose to live your life that way, still knowing full well that it causes significant difficulties and dangers to yourself?" Leo thought briefly before responding.

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing." he answered simply with a quote he had always liked after hearing it in history class when he was younger.

'Damn' Lyons thought, 'even I am starting to like him. Sarah couldn't have told him that's my favorite quote, right?'

"Fair enough. Does the council wish to discuss anything before acting on this?" He was met with only silence.

"We will act on this now. The acceptance of Michael James Decker into the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel as an auxiliary knight pending the sponsorship trial period of one week; Yea or Nay?"

The hall resounded with loud and unanimous Yea's from every elder.

"The motion passes. Michael James Decker you are given the rank of Initiate, your sponsor is Sentinel Lyons. Following the trial period you will be evaluated by myself and the Sentinel on whether you have demonstrated the necessary skills and traits to become a knight. Sentinel Lyons will follow you everywhere you go and shadow you, act wisely— this is not an opportunity many from outside the Brotherhood of Steel receive." Then with a look around he said. "The council will have a short recess and reconvene in 30 minutes time to address the next issue; Dismissed."

The elders stood and began leaving and the now initiate turned and was guided back towards the antechamber where he put on all his weapons again and put his hood and mask back on. Then followed the Sentinel out and down the hall without a word.

She turned into the area marked the Lyons' Den and saw his hesitation but motioned for him to continue to follow. Thus he followed her into the loud and chaotic environment of the Den. There were card games going on on some bunks, sparring matches in an open area in the center, a pull-up competition in another exercise area, soldiers with weapons in various states of disassembly, and so much more causing the environment to be constantly filled with noise and movement.

However all of that movement came to a stop upon seeing their leader when a soldier stood and called the room to attention. After a glance around the room Sarah said, "At ease you mangy fucks!" with a wave of her hand and a smile smile. Followed by a cheer from the soldiers before going back to the chaotic activity.

Sarah led the way back to a doorway in the very back that led to her personal quarters. She opened the door and Leo entered as she held the door. Silently shutting it after he was inside and quietly locked the door. Sarah then whipped around and jumped at him and threw her hands around his neck with a joyful squeal followed by laughter from them both and her slipping his hood and mask off and planting kisses all over his face while he laughed and tried to kiss her back.

—

Their kissing had quickly turned bit more intense and thus a few mins later they found themselves on Sarah's bed with her on her back and Michael above her slowly grinding his hips into hers, while their tongues were exploring each other's mouths— muffling the noises they were both making.

Sarah was so relieved to have him be approved by the council that she didn't care about it being slightly suspicious for him to be in her alone with her for so long. She was just happy that he would be close at hand and she would be able to watch his back on his coming adventures; and that they were one step closer to being able to be together officially. With that weight off their shoulders, they felt they couldn't keep their hands off each other; a burning ache for each other ignited as soon as they were alone in Sarah's quarters and showed no sign of slowing.

While things in the bed were continuing to escalate there was a firm knock at the door of her room. She rolled her eyes and threw her head back into her pillow and let out a frustrated groan. She turned her head to the door from her position and said, "Who is it?"

Immediate after which she had to slap a hand over her mouth and bite her lip to keep a moan from escaping, because Michael decided to pick that moment to dig into her hips with his and kiss her neck. She let out muffled moan and whimper as she felt her hips unconsciously roll back into his; her core aching with want for him.

"Paladin Captain Vargas, ma'am." She rolled her eyes and kissed Michael and whispered into his ear, "We have to stop even if it's only Vargas, but don't think I'm not going to get you back for trying to make me moan out just now." He laughed lightly and let her slide out from under him and walk towards the door, but not without pitching her rear as she walked away.

As she went to unlock the door, Michael got up and stood by the desk. If anyone else happened to look into the doorway, it would appear strange if he was reclined in his superior's bed with the door having been previously locked.

Sarah unlocked the door and opened it then walked back to sit at her desk while Vargas followed her into the room then to stand in front of her desk and placing down a form.

"Here is the requisition form you asked for from the armory; they should have everything you asked for ready to go as soon as you sign it and turn it into them." he turned and greeted Michael who greeted him back then asked them both, "When is Leo's hearing with the council?"

"Already happened, apparently they liked him." then gesturing back to Michael. "He is now Initiate Decker; although we can still call him Leo because it is his nickname." Sarah secretly wanted to keep his name just to herself, she loved knowing little things about him no one else did; just knowing what his face looked like felt like a privilege. It made her feel special to know how he looked when he slept, what he sounded like when he laughed his hardest, what his hands felt like when they hungrily roamed her body, what noises and faces he made when she was with him the night before last in his room; the thought go the last one made the heat and wetness between her legs grow more hungry for him and she bite her lip and closed her eyes for a second before regaining her composer.

Vargas smiled brightly and reached to shake Michaels hand, "Congratulations Leo! Can't wait for you to become a knight. I am guessing you will be assigned to the Pride?"

Michael took it and shook his hand with a smile and responded. "Thank you, I wouldn't be surprised if they placed me here. Your fearless leader seems to enjoy bossing me around already." After which he quickly dodged the pencil Sarah threw at him with a laugh.

"You will have fun as the new Fresh Meat in the Pride." Sarah said with a dark laugh.

"I'm not so sure they will be able to see him as fresh meat when half of them are afraid of him anyway." Vargas said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Sarah went over to to Michael and pulled his face down to hers with her hand on his chin and said, "Everyone else maybe afraid of you but I'm not. So I guess you are just my fresh meat to play with." the playful hungry look in her eyes and smile on her face enticing him towards her lips. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in his arms while he covered her in kisses; inciting a squeal and a happy giggle from his blonde lover.

—

Leo stood outside in the court yard of the Citadel waiting for Sarah, watching the constant movement and activity around him. He still stood out a lot and earned more than a few strange looks but no one had bothered him yet. Sarah soon emerged in her power armor with the Lyons' Pride's crest on the left shoulder and a gatling laser in her hands; even through the helmet she was wearing he could tell she was smiling at her new toy.

"Those mutants are gonna think they got hit by the entire Pride the way you're armed." Leo said as they walked out of the front gate together and made their way to the shallow ford across the river. "Good." Sarah said hefting the large gun and spinning the rotating barrels excitedly as they made their way down the riverbank.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch#12

It was early in the afternoon that the rain returned, the clouds swooped in overhead and lightly muffled the sunlight and dropped a light shower of rain down onto the ruins that now hid Leo and Sentinel Lyons. They were motionless as the rain fell around them; not daring to move and attract attention from any of the super mutants they were observing across the long bridge.

The memorial building they had come to investigate was sitting on an island out in the water, only connected to land by a 500 meter bridge. They sat back a little ways from the bridge, observing.

Sarah felt her eyes feeling heavy and fluttering closed for what must have been the 10th time; she was tired of just observing. She was always a good shot and was trained on every weapon system available but, she had always stuck to the bigger and louder ones. She had heard that snipers sometimes waited motionless for long amounts of time and that gave her more than enough reason to steer clearing of missions that included that. She preferred being at the head of the Pride, standing tall and looking good.

She could see now that Leo was slightly different. His combat style had been shaped by his always being alone while hers had been shaped by her always have brothers to back her up. She also realized he might just get off on this stuff, he was perfectly happy sitting there observing the big ugly creatures, every few minutes scribbling down something in his note pad.

'He hasn't even taken a shot yet!' she yelled internally.

"Soooo… are we gonna move in soon or are you gonna keep staring all day while we sit in the rain?" she whispered to him.

"Ya I think we are ready, I have their movement patterns down and I think I know which the most dangerous ones are." He said but made no motion to act, still just staring through his binoculars.

"I think you and me have different definitions of 'move' sweetheart." she said sarcastically.

A few minutes later she was rewarded with movement as he pulled his rifle up and steadied it on the rubble surrounding them. She saw him ready himself and looked at the memorial with the binoculars again with the intention of being his spotter and correcting any shots he missed through verbal directions. She soon found out that this was not necessary with Leo.

His breathing slowed down even further and he proceeded to fire, each shot entering through a mutant's eye and exiting out the back of the skull with gray matter in tow. Once all the mutants on this side of the island were sacks of lifeless meat she took her eyes away from the optics in her hands to look at him. It was like he was an artist.

He had waited in the rain without moving and perfectly camouflaged for hours. Then simply observed and was able to somehow see the signs that the super mutants would send out a large majority of their forces to accomplish some objective in the D.C. ruins. And now he ghosted 7 supernatant guards who were over 800 meters away and moving; hitting every single one through the eye socket and letting them fall into the river or places the bodies wouldn't be discovered for a while.

This isn't even like anything she had seen Dusk and Clovin do, even on their best days. He was in a league of his own when it came to the roles of a sniper. Observing, planning, and then destroying the enemy, who were practically bullet proof, systematically from an insane distance without alerting any of them. Giving them freedom to slink across the bridge without a set of eyes on them. As they crossed the bridge; she made a mental note to have him train with the other snipers in the Pride when he officially became a knight.

—

Once they were inside, things got very loud very fast and Sarah preferred it that way. No more sitting and watching, time for some fun. 'Finally get to use this thing' She thought to herself as she spun up the barrels and demolished the body of a charging super mutant. However, even after finally being able to start the battle she was glad they had waited.

When they had arrived they had witnessed at least 50 super mutants in front of the memorial for what had turned out to be a war party. If she had been at the lead they most likely would have fought through that war party to get onto the island and would be in a much worse place than just disposing of the remnants of the island's guards.

They had finally fought their way through the main gift shop and into a room called the Rotunda. It was a circular room that had been stuffed to the brim with pipes, machinery, and technology. In the center, built around the statue she believed was supposed to be in the very center, was a giant tank full of murky water with operation controls and more machinery along an observing walkway all the way around the tank.

As they explored the area Leo started to find holotapes that he could play on his pip boy. The tapes were labeled "Personal Journal" and numbered, but they could only find #'s 5,8, and 10 in the rotunda. He put in #5 and pressed play; soon a man's voice came on. The voice was definitely from an older man but was remarkably similar to Leo's.

"Even in Vault 101, my work on Project Purity never really stopped. Soon after we arrived, my nightly routine included sneaking into the restricted areas. Searching for, I don't know, whatever I could find. It was a Vault-Tec facility after all. The place was built with some of the most advanced technology this country had ever developed. Those excursions never turned up anything particularly useful. So one night, after half a bottle of scotch, I broke into the Overseer's office. It was easy enough to hack his console, gain access to the restricted files. Most of it was garbage: propaganda, spy reports, just plain rambling bullshit, really. But there was one thing, one name that stood out amongst all the others... Dr. Stanislaus Braun. I knew of Braun's work, of course. He was a celebrity in his day. Vault-Tec's sorcerer-scientist, leaving his peers in awe of his technological wizardry. But it was in Vault 101 that night in the Overseer's office, that I first learned of Braun's involvement in Vault-Tec's social preservation program, and his work on something called GECK, the Garden of Eden Creation Kit."

Once the tape clicked off she looked to Leo and said, "That's him isn't it. That's your dad's holotape."

Leo nodded and said, "Ya, that is definitely him. He was here but these numbers mean there are more somewhere else, he must have some somewhere else in the building maybe where he was sleeping."

On that thought they left the rotunda and searched through the rest of the building. They eventually discovered an area of living quarters, one room specifically that had been very recently lived in, in the sub-basement. There they found tapes 1,2, 3 as well as one unmarked tape and one marked "Better Days" on a coffee table next to a half empty bottle of scotch.

They hadn't found all the tapes but, they were running low on time. They didn't know when the war party would return however, the most likely time would be sunset or close to it which wasn't too far away. "We can listen to the rest once we get back to the Citadel. Judging by the lack of a body he probably isn't here." Sarah nodded in agreement and once Leo had packed away the holotapes in a waterproof pouch they made their way out of the facility, but not before setting more than a few boobytraps for the returning mutants to discover.

—

Night had long fallen by the time they were walking through the Citadel's main gate. They had run into quiet a bit of resistance on the way back— including the war party.

Sarah and Michael had been spotted just after they had just crossed the bridge back to the mainland by the mutants of the war party and had escaped into the ruins after a short exchanging of fire with the group but, they had been pursued through the ruins— until they finally were able to hide long enough for the war party to give up and return to their island.

Sarah took note of their activities to report later; the super mutants were becoming more intelligent as of late. They were moving in larger groups, fashioning more complex weapons and armor and they were using actual tactics and strategy— simple ones but it was still a change in behavior. Either they were evolving rather fast or someone was teaching and training them. The question was, who in their right mind would do something like that willingly?

However for now she was low on ammo, exhausted and it was still fucking raining. The rain couldn't get through the power armor she had on but it made the ground muddy and hard to move through; it also caked onto the armor like glue and would be annoying to clean off. After finally trudging through the river trying not to get stuck, they made it to the Citadel.

She went to the armor bay and left it in the rack for the techs to clean and service in the morning. Usually she liked to maintain her own armor but at the moment she didn't feel like trekking mud across the floor of her Lyons' Den.

—

Sarah finally got back to her room and found Leo sitting at the desk listening to the holotapes with some notes written down while the voice of his father played. He had apparently come right in and sat down because he was still dripping wet while he listened. She shut and locked the door behind her; no one was awake to see them both come in to her room but it would be bad if someone walked in to find them together and alone so late at night.

"Well, here we are again. Project Purity and me. It's been close to twenty years since my last entry. Since I left all of this behind to make a life for my son. We've spent that time in Vault 101, tucked away from the rest of the world. It wasn't perfect, but it was safe, and that's all I could have hoped for. Now, my son is a grown man. Handsome, intelligent, confident. Just like his old man. Hmph. And as hard as it was to admit it, he doesn't need his daddy anymore."

Once the holotape clicked off he removed it and placed in on the table. He then slipped off his hood and mask, tossing the latter on top of his bag that was on the underside of the desk at his feet. He leaned forward on with his elbows on his knees and ran both his hands over his face, deep in thought. Sarah walked over and sat on the desk next to him while he was lost in his thoughts.

She looked down at the note pad and saw a few things scribbled down; "Dr. Braun," "GECK," "Vault 112."

'So we finally have a the next clue. Except we his dad could be buried somewhere out there in a shallow grave rather than in this vault.' she thought to herself as she reached out and slid her fingers through his wet hair. "Looks like we found our lead." she said when he looked up at her.

"Ya I guess so…I just have no idea how to find the place. He didn't talk about an actual location, I think he found the location when he was in 101 but he must have taken anything he wrote down about it with him to vault 112. Well there is one more but it isn't labeled like the others, or left unlabeled like the one about me." He said, his voice tired and frustrated. He picked up the one labeled "Better Days."

He turned it over in his hands before finally popping it into his pip boy and hitting play. However it wasn't his father's voice that came out, it was cool and soothing— a woman's voice.

...that batch of tests was inconclusive, but Madison and I are convinced it's a problem with the secondary filtration system. We're going to re-calibrate the equipment and try again tomorrow…"

Leo was about to turn off the recording, despite her voicing being rather pleasant, since it sounded like a regular recording of some technical stuff that wouldn't help him. However something about the voice was distantly familiar and he didn't know why, until he heard something strange come through the speakers.

"…so that... James, please, I'm trying to work…"

Alarms started blaring in his head when he heard his father's name and change in tone when she addressed him.

"…Now's not the time... So that's the next step. Assuming we get the results we need, we'll move on to... James! Stop! I need to finish these notes... We'll move on to diagnosing the issues with the radiation dampeners. That should... Ow! James! Now? We really shouldn't... Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The recording clicked off and he sat and didn't move or speak for a while. Sarah had never heard him mention his mother before but this was most likely a recording of her. She didn't know what to make of it or his reaction so she just waited for him to speak.

"That's…the first time I've heard her voice…my mother…" He said, his throat beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. He knew if he said anything more then the dam on his emotions might give.

"Do you want to listen to it again?" Sarah asked softly, as she continued to gently comb her fingers through his still wet hair. He just responded with a small nod. Taking off his pip boy and setting it on the desk he pressed play and moved his chair in front of where she was sitting on the desk; laying his head in her lap while he turned his head to the side and listened to the sound of his mother's voice for the second time in his 20 years of life.

Sarah listened, with her gaze still on Michael while he his eyes staring off into the empty air— trying to picture his mother's face as her voice came through the speaker. Sarah knew that what he needed right now was her silent presence while she felt the tears from his falling from his face soak into the leg of her jumpsuit. She had reacted in a similar way when she had first heard recordings of her mother's voice. Her father had been there doing the same thing she was doing for Michael; gently brushing her hair and silently being her rock to lean on as the emotions spilled over.

She was happy to be able to be his rock to lean on.

—

They sat there and Michael played the tape more times than either could count.

Once again the delighted laughter of the woman who had been so in love all those years ago faded and the tape clicked, this time he made no move to play it again.

"She sounded so happy. She would have loved to see the man you have become Michael; she would be so proud of you." Sarah finally said, breaking the silence.

"I hope so…and thank you, Sarah; going with me, watching my back, caring about me, being here with me. I…just…thank you, Sarah— for everything." He said looking up at her with red rimmed eyes and a small smile. "I think she would have liked you."

For all the strength, intelligence, and deadly skill that Michael exhibited on a regular basis he was still wounded at his core by the absence of his mother in his life. When he looked up at her in his vulnerability, she felt an intense need to protect and heal his hurting heart. He had placed his trust in her once again by showing her the inner workings of his heart that he kept hidden to everyone in the world but her.

She sat in his lap and slid her arms around his neck with a smile, drawing him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the side of her neck, her presence and acceptance without judgment was like shelter in a storm— his inner turmoil fading as her warmth pulled him into calm waters drifting with the sent of her skin and the velvet of her hair colored like sunshine.

After holding each other for a couple of minutes Sarah felt her jumpsuit getting wet from the proximity of his still dripping wet clothes. Pulling back and giving him a quick kiss she said, "You are still drenched from the rain baby; you should hang them up to dry and take a hot shower or something before you catch a cold."

He looked down as if noticing for the first time he looked like he had just swam across the river and laughed. "I guess you're right, although I'm not sure where the showers are…or even where the barracks are for people who aren't in the Pride— now that I think about it."

She bit her lip, looked back at the locked door then timidly down at his chest, not able to make eye contact as she spoke, "Well…I have a shower here in the bathroom…and my bed is too big for me anyway, so if you want…" She felt her face heating up. 'why am I getting so embarrassed after everything?!' she thought, slightly frustrated at her sudden inability to speak well or look him in the eye while she asked him to spend the night.

"What about the men outside?" he asked, amusement coming into his voice at her shyness.

"Tomorrow is a day off so no one will be waking up early…so we could just say you came in early in the morning while they were sleeping or something…" She leaned her head against his chest and continued more quietly. "It's ok if you don't want to. I just…you had to go take those girls to Rivet City last night so I…you know."

"You what?" Michael said smiling.

"I missed you baby…" She said finally looking into his eyes, her blue eyes staring into his— her cheeks wonderfully pink.

"Oh really?" Michael said chuckling, pulling her lips into his.

"Shut-up stupid." she said between kisses. "I know it was only one night but…it just feels different sleeping next to you—better. I just feel so safe and warm in your arms." Her thoughts finally spilling out as he warmed her lips and her body with his.

"Good." He said with a smile. "Now I should probably hang up these clothes or they might smell tomorrow."

"You mean before they smell any worse?" Sarah said with a laugh, getting off his lap and leading him to the rather large bathroom. It had a section off to the side with a locker, hamper for dirty clothes, and a clothes line to hang dry things not far away from large shower with a faucet straight down from the ceiling.

"Damn, being a Sentinel is worth it if you get a bathroom like this." He said looking around.

She laughed at that and said, "Ya, rank definitely has its perks, but it also means almost everyone has a stick up their ass and act like they are a robot with manners whenever they talk to you." Miming a salute and stiff walk of a robot.

He laughed as he peeled off his clothing, and began running water from the shower over them to wash the dirt and grime then hanging them up to dry and looking over when he realized she had been staring at him the entire time. She had neglected to tell him there were towels in locker so he was doing this while stark naked and she couldn't help but watch his body and bite her lip.

She dragged her eyes over his powerful and ridiculously muscular body. Heat and wetness began to gather in-between her legs as the now familiar ache for him in her core stirred and grew stronger. She looked up when he stopped and saw her staring, giving her a smile.

"You gonna get undressed or do I have to do it for you?" He said with a delightfully devious smirk. She felt electricity travel across her skin at the thought of taking a shower with him.

"It might get a little bit tight in there," she said walking up to him with a seductive sway of her hips. "You sure you can handle it big guy?" She walked her fingers up his defined torso and placed a palm on his chest, feeling his heart speed up and his breath come faster.

"I guess we will find out princess." He said in a seductive whisper

.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch#13 Save Water, Shower Together.

Sarah pulled her bra over her head— the last piece of her clothing— and put it into the dirty clothing bin and turned towards Michael. His eyes were on every part of her, drinking in the beauty of her unclothed form. The gentle and seductive curves of her toned body, dotted with a handful of scars that just made her all the more perfect. The light dusting of freckles over the tops of her cheeks and nose above her soft pink lips. Her eyes were like sapphires gently shining with the hidden wonder of the radiant and gentle soul behind them. He could barely understand how one person could hold such mesmerizing beauty both inside and out.

She walked closer to him as he tried to control his breathing, his instincts screaming at him to push her against the wall and take her right there; to fuck her senseless and fill her with his seed— to breed her and make her his. However he held back, he knew she was still a virgin and he was afraid he would hurt her. So he stood with his hands that could rip apart steel clenched at his sides desperately trying to retain control as she put her palm on his chest.

She met his eyes and saw his rabid hunger for every part of her burning intensely behind his eyes as he looked down at her, making her dripping womanhood clench in anticipation. She knew that he was afraid to hurt her but she wanted so badly to please him that she would take any amount of pain for him, she wanted every part of him.

She smiled trying to be seductive but could barely get the words out she was so excited and nervous to in such close proximity to him. "A—are you ready to get in baby?"

He nodded silently, intense stare still drinking in every part of her. She couldn't help but shudder under his gaze and feel like she would unravel right there like a ball of yarn, but she couldn't do that— she had to keep her mind on the task at hand. She thought the best course of action would be to just get in the shower already instead of staring at each other for the rest of the night.

She slipped around him with small smile playing on her lips and walked to the shower, making sure to swing her naked hips. Then leaning into the shower and turned on the water putting her hand under the falling water to feel it getting warmer. She turned back to see he hadn't moved from his spot, his large and thickly muscled legs were planted to the ground as if he were a statue.

Sarah walked back to him and went to take his hand when she had an interesting idea. Her hand moved to gently wrap her fingers around his throbbing member that was pointing out at her, earning a deep growl the rubbled through his chest— his muscles flexing. She smiled and bit her lip before turning and pulling his manhood after her, to which he immediately became unstuck to the ground as she led him by his wonderfully warm penis to the shower. She let go of his dick and put her hand out into the water before stepping under the stream and feeling it wash over her naked body before looking over to him and motioning for him to join her under the water.

Sarah had to move over slightly to accommodate his large size but was rewarded with the wonderful sight of the water rolling down his body washing away the grime and sweat of the day. Realizing that they were there to shower rather than watch the water roll of each other's naked body she grabbed the soap and started rubbing it over her body, intimately aware of his eyes on her.

Once she was done she stepped back under the water very close to him and rinsed the soap off her body. To her relief, his limit on his movement had apparently disappeared because he slowly ran his large hands over her body— she didn't want to see him so tense, she wanted him to relax and enjoy her body freely. As his his calluses rubbed delightfully over her skin she supposed he was trying to help rinse off her body but his hands were tending to lingered on her breasts and on her stomach then slipping between her legs gently teasing her. His motions made her release small moans until she pulled his hands from between her legs and turned towards him with a smile and started to rub the soap over his body watching him smile and enjoy the feel of her hands over him.

When her lover's enticing body was covered in suds she set the soap aside and rubbed and rinsed every part of him. Then her hands finally fell to his rock hard manhood pressed up against her, radiating heat against to skin of her stomach. She began to slowly stroke it with both her hands as she looked up and met his eyes, he was in the currently trying to bite down on his bottom lip to suppress the little noises escaping him but still released light grunts and moans as she increased the speed and reached down to gently play with his balls in her hand.

She had seen this in the videos that she watched but was delighted to see it worked for the most part. She hadn't seen one where they were in the shower so she was moving into the unknown but was determined to learn everything about how to make him putty in her hands. 'Either way the sucking part remains the same but I am just on my knees this time, right?' she asked herself in her head.

Sarah went up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips while pumping up and down on his member then continued to slowly kiss down his chest and stomach until she was on her knees in front of him kissing around the base of his cock once more. She glanced up at him and maintained eye contact as she kissed up his length and licked around the swollen head of his penis before gently taking it into her mouth, devouring all his reactions with her eyes as she took more of him in.

Michael was already throwing his head back in a failing effort to keep in his shuddering moans before looking back down at her with his mouth agape. 'How can she be so fucking good at this?' the thought bouncing around his skull before he just didn't care anymore and enjoyed her efforts.

"Just like that Sarah…oh _Fuckkkkkkkk…_ just like that you dirty girl…" He whispered to her between his ragged breathes. This was new but she felt herself getting more wet and trying harder to earn his praise.

She slid him out of her mouth and sucked down the side, playing with his balls with one hand, eliciting an unconsciously aggressive growl from him. Seeing his reaction she kissed her way down the underside of his cock and kissed his balls eliciting more interesting pleasurable noises from him.

"You like when I play with these baby?" she said gently playing with his balls in her hands, pumping his cock with her other hand.

"Y—yes…it feels so…g-goo…goodddd." He shuddered with pleasure as she sucked on the underside of his cock, his words coming out in jumbles.

"Sarah…oh fuck, Sarah! You are driving me crazy…I can't last much longer." He said leaning his back against the wall of the shower and looking down at her while holding himself up on the railing that was at around waist height around the wall of the shower. He was desperately trying to hold himself up with his arms on the railing as she slipped the head back into her mouth. Monstrous leg strength was suddenly failing him as she slipped his cock deeper into her throat, he looked down as she gently played with his balls and pushed her mouth down on his dick— taking it all the way to the base while looking up at him with watering eyes. His dick felt like it had found nirvana, surrounded by her warmth.

"Sarah, I'm gonna cummmm…I can't hold it… OOhhhhhhhhhhh Ffffuccccckkkkkkk…" Causing her to pull back her mouth and focus her tongue's movement over the head of his penis while pumping her hand rapidly on his shaft and gently squeezing his balls.

He finally released the biggest load he had ever fired into her warm mouth while she stared up at him and continued to work his shaft and balls, milking him of everything he had. He felt like he was about to go crosseyed because of how good it felt as he came. When he finally stopped cumming she gave his balls one last playful squeeze and pulled him out of her mouth and looked up at him.

He felt fire going through his chest when he saw her sitting there with his cum filling her mouth, sitting back on her knees getting ready to swallow. Before she could he grabbed her chin and pulled her eyes back to his and said in a firm husky voice, "Show me."

The edges of her lips pulled up slightly at the aggressive attitude of his and made excited chill travel across her body as she obeyed, opening her mouth and letting him see his cum filling her mouth then waiting for his next command.

"Good girl, now swallow it for me." She obediently swallowed without taking her eyes away from his. She felt her pussy quiver and clench at his commands, she was so used to ordering people around all day— it just felt so good to be his dirty obedient lover when they were alone.

"You like drinking my cum you dirty girl?" He asked with his hand still on her chin gently pulling her to stand.

"Yes, baby." She said as he gently kissed her lips under the hot running water, feeling his hand snake around her waist to pull her body against his and grip her ass roughly. Her legs nearly giving out after her pussy had been dripping and quivering to be touched while she sucked his cock and watched him moan.

"Turn around and lean against the wall, princess." He said with a hungry look in his eyes after pulling his tongue out of her mouth. She was confused slightly but obeyed and put her hands up against the wall, after which he pulled her hips slightly out towards him and kneeled behind her.

Sarah hadn't seen this in the video so she wasn't exactly sure what he was doing until she felt his lips plant a kiss on the edge of her pussy causing her to jump with a surprised yelp and let out a laugh. He just chuckled behind her and rubbed her soaking womanhood kissing tantalizingly close to her openings.

"Sarah you are such a naughty girl, did you get this wet from sucking my dick? He said from behind her, still playing with her pussy. She couldn't stop the noise she made from rolling out of her throat before answering.

"Yes baby, you turn me on so much…I want you so bad…" She gasped out to him, feeling hunger in her core thinking about his thick cock spurting semen into her mouth while he moaned out her name.

Suddenly she gasped as his tongue dove deep into her wet folds. "B-babyyyyyyy…it feels so goooooooddddd…" she moaned out as she shifted her hands down to the railing on the wall to support herself. She was already so close to cumming and he had just barely started, it only threw her closer to the edge when his long arm reach up and started playing with her breasts and teasing her nipples.

She felt him pull his tongue from her pussy only to replace it with his fingers that traveled much deeper into her soaking mess of a vagina. Then she suddenly felt his tongue again, not on her pussy, but drawing circles around her anus while his thumb rubbed her perineum in the most strangely wonderful way. It was a strange but ridiculously pleasurable sensation; especially when combined with his fingers still pushing deeper into her vagina.

She let out a loud shuddering moan before gasping out, "Wait, baby th—…thats my ass! It's dirty! you shouldn't l—lick…!" Even as she said it she knew she didn't want him to stop. She was riding dangerously close to an orgasm and him playing with her asshole was no small part of what was threatening to pushing her over the edge.

Her lover pulled his tongue back and continued to lick it and tease it gently with his tongue while he said, "Are you sure you want me to stop? you seem to be enjoying it." She whimpered weakly in response and wiggled her hips as he licked her anus again. "I…don't know baby…It feels so good but…isn't it too dirty?" she asked, daring to look back, seeing him kneeling behind her running his tongue around her asshole immediately drove her crazy with want.

"I want every part of you Sarah. Especially the dirty parts, if you like something I want you to tell me so I can make you feel good." He said, followed by a sweetly gentle kiss on her lower back. "Now tell me what you want, Sarah. Or I will punish you for lying." his voice dropping into a devious and darkly pleasurable rumble.

"What do you mean punish—" he words were cut off by a gasp as a large and strong hand spanked her ass. Hard. Causing her pussy to clench on his fingers, only barely holding back from cumming. " _Bad girl_." He said in a husky and firm voice, his warm tongue teasing around her asshole again.

"But baby—" she whimpered through her pleasure before being rewarded with another hard smack against her ass. Sarah could feel her body shaking with want as she let out a shuddering moan.

"Tell me what you want Sarah, I know you are a dirty girl. I will only let you orgasm if you say it." dark amusement playing on his voice. Her inner desire to be his dirty lover took the reigns and made her half moan out, "I want it baby…I want you to burry your tongue in my dirty asshole while you play with my pussy. Please baby I am such a dirty girl, I want to cum with your tongue inside of me. Spank my naughty ass while I cum for you." her desperate voice fluttering. Her arms barely able to hold herself up while she spilled out her dirtiest desires to the man she cared so much for, while he had his mouth on her most sensitive and dirty parts.

She was greatly rewarded when his tongue plunged deep into her ass and his fingers moved roughly inside her pussy, pushing her over the edge and making her cum so hard all the was holding her up was the death grip on the bar. As she shuddered and came, his hand repeatedly delivered very hard smacks to her ass throwing her fall into a spin and drawing out her orgasm like she hadn't experienced before. All she could do was try not to pass out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, electricity and pleasure coursing through her as her body was jarred by each smack of his powerful hand. While she came her pussy began to squirt out liquid down Michael's neck and chest, dripping down to his cock that was hardening once again.

As she came down from her orgasm he continued to tease, lick, and play with her sensitive holes, drawing out her orgasm and making her shake with pleasure. Even after she came down his continuing movement started building her up once again, she could barely stand and knew he legs and arms couldn't last longer without collapsing.

"Baby…my legs are about to give out…I can't…I can't handle it anymore…if you make me cum again I can't hold myself up." she managed to stutter out. Afterwards she felt his tongue and fingers finally leave her sensitive ass and pussy, she let her knees finally buckle and managed to hang onto the bar before he pulled her body to lay back on his under the water.

"Fuck Michael…just…fuck. You made me cum so hard I don't think I will be able to think straight for a week." She said lying back against his chest breathing hard still under the warm water. His hands roaming her stomach and playing with her breasts making her want him to start again.

He just chuckled and kissed her neck and shoulder as she closed her eyes, feeling the water and his hands run over her. She felt something hard against her and felt behind her blindly to find his erect penis ready for another round. She let out a laugh and squeezed it gently. "You are still so hard baby, even after cumming so much." His kisses and roaming hands ignited her hunger once more, this time in a different way.

Sarah turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist so that her achingly wet and sensitive lips were pressed against his throbbing rod and started to kiss him while she rubbed up and down against him with want plaguing her deepest parts. He pulled back a little and looked seriously into her eyes.

"That's a little dangerous there princess…are you sure you are ready?" He asked, making sure they were on the same page before they moved forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his.

"Yes baby, I want to go all the way." she whispered, her blue eyes clear and beautiful. She was ready to take the next step.

"Then let's move to your bed, I don't think your first time should be on the floor of the shower." He said with a laugh. She agreed and they rinsed off one more time then turned off the water and grabbed a few towels; making their way over to her big bed.

Michael spread out the towels on the bed that would keep any mess they made off the bed or the sheets and blanket. They both climbed on and got ready for their first time together. Sarah was on her back with her legs lightly draped around his hips, spreading her dripping and sensitive womanhood before him. Michael was on his knees and had head of his large and thick manhood gently pushing against her entrance with his hands on the bed on either side of her head, looking into her eyes.

"Are you ready, Sarah?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes, Michael. I'm ready, just…be gentle." she said with a determined look in her eyes. She was nervous but she was beyond wet from their previous activities in the shower.

He kissed her lips before grabbing himself by the hilt and slowly slid the first half of his cock into her pussy before he felt he needed to slow down because of the pain on her face. Her eyes were watering and she was bitting her lip as he worked himself inside of her, stretching her like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was an intense mixture of pain and pleasure all at once but as he slowly slid himself in and out, continuing to work his way into her, the pleasure took over.

Soon he was buried all the way inside of her and she felt like she could barely breath, she had never felt so full in her life; she could feel his thick and long cock reaching deep inside her— making her womb entirely his, as her body squeezed tightly around him.

"Baby…I can feel you so deep inside baby, I feel like I am going to cum already." Sarah said as she looked up into his eyes with her mouth agape.

"I know, Sarah. Fuck your pussy is so tight and hot, I want to make you cum on my cock." He responded as he started slowly sliding in and out of her wet opening, pulling moans from her lips that she could barely keep controlled. He knew that he shouldn't want to make her moan because it might wake someone up but he starting pumping his hips into her harder, fueled by her noises and pleasure.

She had to forcibly clamp down her hands over her mouth to stop her moans as she started to cum while he was pushing in and out of her tightening pussy. He kept moving as he watched and felt her cum on his dick, fucking her tight opening while her mind and body were in disarray. He didn't relent even when she was gasping for breath as he built her up to another climax.

His instinct was taking over his mind as he drove himself into her, his desire to release his cum deep into her womb was almost too much to control but he managed to keep his wits about him and hold back from his own climax until he had made Sarah orgasm again. He started sucking on her left nipple and cupping the right breast when she started tightening down on his manhood again and whimpering against her hand as her muscles convulsed.

She looked back into his eyes as he began to build her up to yet another climax, he knew he wouldn't last much longer if she kept staring into his eyes so he tried to look away to distract himself but she pulled him back and looked pleadingly into his eyes. She was cum-drunk and was staring so intently and lovingly at him he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Sarah…" he said through his exertion. "I can't hold on much longer, I am going to bust."

"Inside…" she gasped out between his devastating thrusts. "Please baby…cum inside of me."

His instincts went wild at the thought of finally filling her womb with his hot seed. "Sarah…I can't, you could get pregnant." Even as he said the words his brain screamed to do it, to fill her up so that she would bear his child.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes sparkling in the low light, a small smile coming across her face; without the words being uttered he knew what she was saying, 'would that be such a bad thing?'

Sarah wanted it, she wasn't thinking about the irradiated hell of a world or the Brotherhood or the Pride; she was focused entirely on the man in front of her that she cared so much for. She knew it might be stupid and she might regret it in the morning; she knew that her father might kill them but she slowly look up into his eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to push his amazing cock deep inside of her, teasing her at the edge of another orgasm.

That was all it took for his instincts and deepest desires to take over; he felt her legs lock behind him and he went into overdrive. He increased his speed and force as he rammed his dick into her opening; gripping one hand on her waist to hold her body in place and the other behind her head, he kissed her and they attacked each others tongues and he felt her nails digging into the skin of his back.

Her muscles started to contract and tighten again as she came once again on his cock; her sudden tightness pushed him over the edge as well and with one final thrust— buried himself to the base inside of womanhood and came into her womb. She couldn't help but moan desperately into his mouth at the sensation of his hot, spurting semen filling her insides to the brim while she came and convulsed around his rock hard length buried so deeply inside of her. Sarah felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, drowning in the intense and intimate pleasure of all of the sensations and feelings she had connected to this man.

Eventually they both came down from their highs and settled into a blissful warmth as Michael lay collapsed and spent on top of her, still buried inside of her. He slowly lifted himself and slipped his half hard dick out of her, making her shutter at the feeling of suddenly bottoming out after having him filling her for so long. He played on his back next to her, letting his breathing and heart rate slow down as exhaustion overtook both of them.

Sarah felt some of his warm semen slip out of her freshly fucked pussy and drip down on the towel but, she was too exhausted to care. She just pulled herself against Michael, hungry for the warmth and intimacy of his presence after being completely satisfied and filled— then fell asleep in his arms without a care in the world.

Michael was exhausted but much more aware of what they had just done. He was very much afraid of what might happen but, he knew that whats done was done and they could figure out the rest in the morning. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled the blanket and sheet around them; falling into a pleasant dream of Sarah's warm smile, while she held a small bundle with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch#14

Sarah came drifting out of her sleep but, kept her eyes closed. Gradually focusing on the senses other than sight and taking in her immediate wonderful surroundings.

She was so warm, it enveloped her bare body— making her feel so safe and protected. Feeling the softest parts of his skin pressed against hers and the roughness of his hands as he slid them over her backside and up the skin of her back.

She could smell his body's natural musk that stirred her insides pleasantly, complimented by the clean smell of her issued soap.

She couldn't taste him but she quickly remedied that with gentle kisses across his chest, drawing a happy half asleep rumble through his chest that didn't form an actual words and felt him tightening his arms around her.

She placed her ear against his chest and heard the sound of his steady and strong heart, beating rhythmically— it might seem strange to most but she found the sound so soothing.

After basking in her sightless senses for a moment more she opened her eyes to find vibrant blue, amber, and a hint of green staring back at her bright blue. She once again got lost wondering how just someone's eyes could be so captivating. She smiled and scratched gently along his jaw and delivered a slow kiss to his lips.

"Good Morning, Michael." She said after lifting her lips from his, only to be pulled back in— making her giggle and smile against his lips.

"Good Morning, Sarah; how are you feeling after last night?" He asked with a smirk.

Images of the night previously flashed through her head and sent chills up her body, she also became aware of a good amount of soreness originating from her vagina that was beginning to heat up again at the thought of the events of last night.

"A little sore, but I think I'm good…" Letting her sentence drift off as she felt some of the fullness in her womb drip out of her opening to the towel still below her. 'Oh shit…' she thought to herself as she leaned her head against his chin. "You let out so much inside of me baby…we might be in trouble…" she whispered out, afraid he would regret his actions last night.

"I know, Sarah. I'm sorry I should have pulled out…I just kinda lost it when I saw you looking up at me with that smile…and when I felt your legs pulling me in…" He said in a soft voice, hoping she was mad at him. He brought his fingers under her chin and pulled her eyes up to meet his.

"No matter what happens, I am going to be here for you, Sarah. No matter what, I will always take care of you." He moved his other hand over her womb on her toned stomach as he said it. Her body shuddered at his intimate touch where there might be a life growing and she felt such strong want for him that she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his mouth with hers. Her sudden aggressiveness surprised him but stoked the fire burning for her in his chest as he responded to her passion with his own.

Before long Sarah was on her back once again with Michael above her grabbing himself by the hilt and rubbing up and down her slick and hot womanhood, earning delicious whimpers and mewls from her mouth as she looked up at him and nodded in affirmation at his unspoken question. She didn't care if she was sore, she wanted him fiercely.

However before he could slide himself in they heard a firm and loud knock on the door followed by a very familiar authoritative voice.

"Sarah, it's your father, I know it's your day off but I had somethings I need to discuss with you." Said the voice that had vibrated the walls of the council chamber the day previously. Sarah's eyes took on the likeness of dinner plates and looked from the door back to Michael still poised above her.

"Sarah?" they heard the knob jiggle as if he was trying to open it. 'Thank all fuck that I locked that, he would literally kill Michael if he saw us right now…or found out about last night…or the other nights previously…' she thought to herself throwing her head back into her pillow.

"I—I'm coming!" she shouted towards the door as they got off the bed and she shoved Michael into the bathroom, throwing the towels that were on her bed except for one at him before closing the door and looking across the room for anything else that would betray what happened last night, or the masculine presence of her lover. She spotted his pip boy and pack so she quickly stuffed them on the underside of the desk before hearing the bathroom door open, and seeing her lover pop his head out and gesture to his neck and then pointing at her.

She looked down at her neck and chest, seeing more than a few hickies along her upper chest and lower neck. The towel she wrapped around herself would never cover those. 'You've got to be fucking shitting me!' she thought to herself as she went back to her bed and grabbed a blanket from her bed and pulled it up around her shoulder and neck, just enough to cover the marks.

Slowly moving to the door she took a breath to gather herself before unlocking the door and opening it to let her father in. Closing the door after he came in.

"I apologize sir, I was about to get in the shower when you knocked." she said formally, looking utterly ridiculous trying to look and sound soldierly as she was half naked gripping a blanket up around her neck.

The elder Lyons sent her a dismissive wave and sat back on her desk while looking at her. "There isn't a need for formalities Sarah, it's just us."

Ever since she had become a soldier she had a hard time disguising when it was just time to call him dad and when it was time to call him sir or High Elder. She had generally just stuck with the more formal one and left it up for him to tell her which he wanted.

"Alright then, what can I do for you dad?" She said still more than a little tense that he was sitting right above incriminating evidence of Michael's presence in her room. She also looked down and saw a loaded laser pistol on his hip; meaning if he were to discover Michael, things could escalate rather quickly.

"What? A father can't just see how his daughter is doing? by the way why are you wearing a blanket it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before Sarah; remember, I was the one wiping your butt when you—" His words interrupted by his daughter's embarrassed half shout.

"Dad!" feeling her face heat up knowing Michael was probably listening. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something so just talk I have to meet Mi—Initiate Decker in a little while." She said successfully deflecting the blanket issue.

"Relax Sarah there is no one here," The older man said not realizing Michael was trying desperately to keep in his laughing inside the bathroom. "Anyway there were a few things I wished to discuss with you this morning. First of which is the new Initiate; I know this may sound strange but I knew his father a long time ago and…well we didn't much get along but I just want to ask what you thought of him. With all of the experience in the wasteland I am thinking about waiving the trail period as soon as you think he has proved himself to be competent."

"Dad, he is beyond competent as a warrior and as a man— I have seen him demonstrate it more than a few times. In fact yesterday just me and him entered the Jefferson Memorial to find something he was looking for, he is more than talented enough to be a knight in the Pride." She said— still gripping the blanket around her shoulders and neck, but confident in her words.

"Well thats good to know, If you think he is ready you can take him to my office sometime today and I will sign off on the paperwork and swear him in and all that nonsense" He finished with a wave of his hand, then continued. "There was another reason I came to see you today…The council and my advisers have given me a list of marriage candidates for you…" He said a bit hesitantly and let his sentence drag to a stop when he saw the predictable look on her face.

"No! Dad seriously no, we talked about this when I came of age. I am not having some political marriage to some uppity elder's brat." She said firmly with anger clear on her face.

"Sarah, it's not like that. It is just a list of names to show them that you are looking, just talk to one or two of them and it will make the council stop clambering." He said knowing he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"No, if I get married it will be my choice. They just want a hand in the next link for the Lyons' chain so they can secure their place in power. It's the same thing they are going to try on Arthur and I won't let them! I have had enough of this stupid bloodlines bullshit!" Her voice and anger growing more as she spoke. He sighed heavily.

"I know, Sarah…and maybe it isn't just them…" He said with his head slightly downcast in a more somber tone. "I am getting on in years and I want to be able to see you happy and in love…I want to be able hold my grandchildren before my old ass bites the dust, Sarah."

Sarah felt her heart hurt at his honest desire to see her happy and meet her children. She suddenly felt guilty for yelling at him in her anger. "Dad…" She knew she couldn't tell him but she thought for a second about what his reaction would be if he knew his grandchild might be taking root in her stomach while they spoke.

"I understand Sarah, just…think about it. I'm not going to force you into anything but, I want you to find someone you love and can trust enough to start a family and be happy with." then he added in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood, "Just don't fall for that Decker kid, if I have to sit next to his father at a wedding we might kill each other."

He threw his head back and laughed at his own joke, not seeing his daughter turning bright red as she felt the soreness in her lower body, reminding her of last night's activity. Trying to cover up that he hit the nail on the head with his joke she just decided to try and deflect and get him out as fast as possible.

"Alright alright mr. funny guy, I have to take a shower and get ready so I am going to ask you to head out to your regular high elder activities for the day." She said, pushing him out of the room.

"Fine, I'll let you go about your business. Have a nice day and I will see you later with that Decker kid." Her father said as he exited out the door and walked through the Lyons' Den, casting a casual glance at the group of elite soldiers; they were passed out and snoring loudly— sprawled on every non-bed surface of the room; tables, chairs, the floor, and a weirdly comfortable Knight Kelly who had been duck taped securely sideways on the wall as he snored. All of them slept soundly, completely unaware of the amused gaze of the most highly ranked person in their organization as he walked through the Den.

Sarah just rolled her eyes, closed her door and locked it again. Leaning back against the door and letting out a sigh of relief.

She heard Michael come over from the bathroom and saw he was fully dressed in his now clean armor grabbing his pack and putting his weapons and pip-boy back into place before turning to look at her as she threw the blanket back on her bed and walked over to him wrapped in a towel.

"So I need you to sneak out and keep yourself busy for a couple of hours, I am going to get ready…then I am going to go to the Med bay to see the doc about some birth control… provided nothing is going in there just yet." she said slightly afraid he would be mad at her.

"I uh…I understand Sarah…I'll go and keep myself busy." She could hear the disappointment hidden in his voice so she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her.

"Michael it's not that I don't want to…go in that direction but, we barely just started seeing each other. I am definitely want to…see each other or date or whatever with the intent of a future together but I want time to get to know each other and be together before we step into stuff like that; I swear I am not going to ditch you for some marriage candidate the council picks out. And trust me if I am already growing something in there I am going to keep it." She said sliding her arms around his neck with a smile.

He returned her smile, feeling a better at the knowing she also wanted a future together.

Then after kissing her and giving her butt a squeeze he left to go try to figure out how to spend his time. Sarah was so happy he was so understanding with everything and even happier that he was just as interested in being in a serious relationship; not because of her name or her rank or her bloodline— but because he liked her for who she was and wanted to be with her no matter what.

She just hoped the Medical staff could keep the medical tests and birth control a secret from her father.

—

Sarah was about to abandon that hope, when— upon hearing why she was there the medic at reception nearly dropped her medical chart and looked at her with wide eyes. It was common knowledge that the High Elder's daughter was off limits to any man who wanted to stay alive, so when the young medic realized not only that the Sentinel was sexually active but also asking for a pregnancy test he couldn't quiet contain his surprise.

He just quietly assigned her a room and gave her a test and said the doctor would be in shortly. She did the test and waited with her head in her hands praying silently that the medic would know to shut the fuck up and forget what he learned about her personal life.

The doctor that was assigned to her was an older female paladin, when she came in and was told about the situation she nearly fell out of her chair laughing at the nervous Sentinel.

"Don't you remember the sex ed course back in your schoolhouse days?" the doctor asked wiping her eyes, then upon receiving a blank confused look she explained the timeline of pregnancy. "You can't get pregnant within a few hours of having sex Miss Lyons; it takes almost a week or more just for the egg to become fertilized. I will give you a contraceptive pill, one of those 'morning after' pills as the soldiers might know them. Then I will prescribe you some birth control you can start taking on the start of your next cycle." The doctor said, moving to leave the room and get the pills and write the prescriptions, but was stopped by the slightly embarrassed Sentinel.

"Umm…about the test and the prescription…as far as confidentiality goes—" The doctor cut her off with a dismissive wave, saying; "Miss Lyons, the only people who will be able to view your medical records are medical staff and yourself; I won't let anyone— not even the High Elder— view other people's medical records if it isn't life or death situation. So consider your secret safe with me, Miss Lyons." the doctor said, making the Sentinel fall back onto the examination table with a sigh of relief.

—

Michael had much the same reaction when he heard her explain what the doctor said, which earned him a hard punch in the arm.

"Oh come on thats pretty funny, we both got kind of carried away with the whole thing and its kind of on both of us since we apparently forgot about what we were taught in sex ed class." He said with his hands up in surrender.

She just rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her as she made her way to her Father's office. "Just shut up and follow me, Initiate dumbass."

—

"I, Michael Jame Decker, uphold the position in the brotherhood as a brother. My duty is to fulfill my order for the betterment of the future. I will fight and die with my fellow members with honor. I will forever be in the brotherhood, in life and in death. My mission is to collect and save all technology for our use to rebuild the world anew. I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade. I will risk my own life fighting to protect those that can not fight for themselves. With this oath, I now bond my soul to my brothers and sisters in steel for eternity. So help me God."

Michael finished with the Oath of Steel and remained at the position of attention.

"Initiate Michael James Decker, with the power vested in me as High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, I promote you from the rank of Initiate to the rank of Knight. Welcome to the Brotherhood of Steel." High Elder Lyons snapped his arm up, horizontally across his chest— palm facing towards himself with his hand in a fist— with his fist over his heart. The Brotherhood of Steel salute.

Michael snapped crisply to the same position as did Sarah behind him.

The High Elder then returned his arm to his side, relaxed his stance and gave the order "At Ease." To both the Sentinel and newly promoted Knight.

"Knight Decker, in light of your actions and high level of skills you have demonstrated you are assigned to the Lyons' Pride Regiment under the command of Sentinel Lyons, effective immediately. Your status as an auxiliary member has special privileges, you may come and go from the Citadel as you please; however you still fall under the chain of command and will follow orders of those appointed above you. You may be called upon to participate in critical missions or special operations. If you have any questions you may direct them to Sentinel Lyons, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed." With another salute to the High Elder the two made their way out of his office, but not before the older Lyons called his daughter to stay and have a word with him in private. She gave Michael a nod and he proceeded outside into the hall to wait for her.

Not long after she came out with an unreadable expression and a file in her hand; motioning for him to follow, she made her way back through the halls towards the Den.

"What's in the file?" He asked half curious but guessed it was something mundane about command issues within the Brotherhood or mission dossiers.

"A favor I am taking care of for my Father, just boring stuff no worries." She said dismissively, he was still a bit curious but pushed the thought to the back of his mind when they reached the door of the Den.

"Hey Sarah…" He said a bit hesitantly, she turned back to look at him as he continued; "With me being officially part of the Pride and everything…I think its about time I take off my mask at least around the Den and I guess around the Citadel in general…" She smiled. Sarah realized he was finally letting his defense mechanisms down around people more and more.

"Hmm, well I am sure people will give you less weird looks passing you in the hall but, any information you want to share with people is up to you so you don't have to ask my permission or anything; as long as you always know you don't have anything to hide from me." Looking quickly around she reached out and squeezed his hand in her's.

He squeezed her hand in return and said, "It's not so much asking permission…it's more like advice or just your opinion I guess. You know me better than anyone else so I value what you think." His words stirred warmth in her chest that she couldn't help but act on; she pulled the bottom of his mask to the side and delivered a few kisses on his face and his lips.

He smiled as she put his mask back into place, "I am glad that you know you can lean on me. I will support you whatever you decide baby." she said in a small warm voice, before giving his hand one last squeeze and stepping back to enter the Den.

He felt a fire burning in his chest as he followed her into the Den, mentally preparing himself to show his face to a large group for the first time.

—

Again as they entered the large room someone called the bay to attention and waited for there leader's command. However instead of saying 'at ease' and everyone going about their business for the night, she started talking to them.

"I hope everyone is having a good evening, I just wanted to let you know we just got a recent addition to the Lyons' Pride." she gestured back to Michael standing close by and continued, "You all know him by his nickname 'Leo' but now you can also know him as our newest Brother in Steel and newest member of the Lyons' Pride: Knight Decker."

Her words drew whispers and murmurs around the room but they remained low because they had a feeling there was more.

"Now Knight Decker will introduce himself so you can go about your night." she gestured for Michael to start.

Michael stepped forward so that everyone could see him clearly. He slowly took a breath and pulled his hood back off his head and slid his mask off and slid it into a slot underneath his thigh armor so he didn't have to hold it; he then looked around the room so that they could see his face.

Sarah annoyingly noticed more than a few female's jaws drop to the floor at the ridiculously handsome face he had unveiled.

"Well, hello again I suppose, I am Knight Decker— although you can still call me Leo since that has always been my nickname around the wasteland. I am happy to be able to join such an amazing group and since we will be trusting each other with our lives in combat I thought that you all deserved to see my face and I guess that applies to the Brotherhood as well…Anyway. The reason I have hidden my face for so long is because as I traveled around the wasteland I attracted more attention and was dubbed with a few names the most common of which is the Lone Wanderer."

Sounds of surprise and talking and arguing— and maybe a few bets being won and payed— broke out around the group but they continued to listen.

"Obviously, I keep this a secret by wearing a mask and nondescript clothing and I will continue to do so but with the Brotherhood and especially with you, I want to show you that I trust you. Well…I guess thats all I wanted to say…also, I guess I have been around the wasteland outside the city for a while and learned a lot about the are, especially around megaton and the surrounding settlements in that area so if you ever have a mission out there let me know if you need any info on the area." He wasn't sure what else to add so he just said, "Other than that…I guess I'm in your care."

He immediately saw a series of devious smiles going around the room, before his eyes were drawn back to Sarah as she said in a loud voice to the soldiers around her, "Hmm, something smells good in here. What exactly is that?" an evil smile pulling across her face while looking at him as someone yelled out, "FRESH MEAT!"

Sarah looked at him and smiled wider, taking a breath, getting ready to yell at the top of her lungs. He knew what was coming and started to speak up to try and stop it, "Wai—" but was drowned out by her command.

"Enjoy your meat you mangy fucks, AT EASE!" Sarah commanded, releasing the only thing previously holding the soldiers in place and watching as every soldier in the room converged on him to take him down to the ground. To his credit— he stayed standing for a while, because of his monstrous strength but eventually fell with the pile of laughing, sweaty, and rowdy soldiers.

Sarah laughed out loud as she watched for a minute before turning and entering her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked to her desk and sat down heavily in the chair then opened up the file and looked across the names, faces, and information contained within. She quickly let out a frustrated groan and closed the file, tossing it into the top draw of her desk before slamming the drawer shut and focusing on the stack of paperwork on her desk.

—

A few hours later she heard a light knock on her door. "Enter."

Following her command, a rather frazzled looking Michael stumbled into her room and sat on the floor leaning his back against the door, breathing heavily. As she looked at him she couldn't help but crack up laughing.

His hair that had been neatly tied back before was down and cut at random lengths as well as a streak on the side of his head had been buzzed erratically. He was sporting a few nicks and cuts on his face as well as a black eye starting to form over his left eye. His mustache seemed pushed and pulled in every which way but remained intact on his face. While his uniform was intact and all weapons were still in place a Lyons' Pride crest had been painted in the middle of his chest plate, visible because of the break in his quarter cape that only came halfway down his chest with a break in the middle of his chest; his new rank's symbol was also painted on the lower right side of his chest plate.

She went over and pulled him up, sitting him on her desk while she took out her first aid kit to treat the cuts on his face. She gently kissed each one once she was done and put her aid kit away.

"Anyone see you come in here?" she asked.

"No, otherwise they would be pulling me back out there to try and tape me up like Kelly." he said with an exasperated laugh.

Looking at his hair she pulled him into the bathroom and sat him down as she went to work with a pair of scissors and a buzzer. She managed to give him a very well done 'undercut.' As she looked him over with his new hair cut she saw it and she loved the way it looked on him but couldn't help but get annoyed at the thought of the other females ogling him.

Once she was done looking at him she noticed he was fast asleep. She gently woke him up and had him take off his armor then guided him back to her bed and laid him down in his underwear and a t-shirt. She walked over to the door and peeked out to find the Pride asleep, Knight Kelly once again secured to the wall sideways— snoring happily. 'Guess he just got used to it' she thought amusedly. Sarah closed the door and locked it, she figured no one would discover them if he woke up early tomorrow and snuck out. Sarah knew with his joining the Pride, they would both be very busy over the following weeks with everything going on so she just wanted to enjoy a peaceful night in each other's arms.

She pulled the covers over them and pulled herself against him, gently kissing him goodnight then drifting off to sleep in his warm presence; her dreams focused intently on the man beside her.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch# 15

Over the course of the following weeks Leo was in and out of the Citadel on an erratic basis, between recon missions into the ruins of D.C. and training regular soldiers and training with the Lyons' Pride he was kept rather busy. His integration with the Pride and the Brotherhood at large had been going very well, he was often asked to take on more tasks and responsibilities, always managing to exceed expectations. He had been promoted rather fast— he had made it to Knight Captain— and was easily on the track to Paladin soon; others in the brotherhood were suspicious and a little jealous but the soldiers in the Pride saw how hard he worked personally and often joked that he would be promoted straight to Elder soon if he kept up the amount of work and effort he was putting in.

What was even better was that Leo was beginning to feel at home, because he was actually part of a community of likeminded people working towards a noble goal. He found value in the missions he had been given and felt good doing them as well as passing on his skills to others. In that time he also learned about the other chapters of the Brotherhood of Steel and about the organization's history. The most recent and significant of which was the collapse of the Western Chapter due to the rise of the nation-state known as the NCR that was built on the structure of the old world government. That had lead to Owyn Lyons' being appointed to High Elder and leader over all the chapters. He had always liked history so he had connected well with an old scribe in the archive section of the Citadel; who had gone on for hours about the history and traditions of the brotherhood and how they developed and such. Eventually Leo had to escape, he was a sweet old man but he just wouldn't shut up.

On the negative side was that with all his activity, Sarah and himself didn't had much time together— especially between both of their schedules. However Leo often took the time to sneak into her room once all in the Den were asleep and they would talk until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Recently she had seemed even more busy and was always dismissive about what she was doing saying she didn't want to talk about work. He had let it go because he was often felt the same. Leo did however learn more about her; she had talked about her mother and played the holotapes she left behind. Sarah also told him about the journey from the West Coast Chapter, she had refrained from talking about the events in the Pitt; Leo also wasn't sure how to tell her about his visit there so he set it aside for another time.

The more he learned about her the more interested he became, she just had a way to capture his attention in strange and fun ways, continually making him want more. It had been almost 3 months since they started seeing each other and they were falling for each other hard. After what had happened with Amata he had all but given up on anything like that. He had been set on being alone for the rest of his days, cursed to wander until he fell to some fiend's lucky shot and the wasteland claimed him. Sarah opened his eyes to a whole new future; he had found happiness and a hope for something more than a messy death with her.

He was just getting back from a mission to scout out the capitol building from a distance with a few other sniper teams, at the lead were Dusk, Clovin, and himself; with himself in command of the operation— even though that was a role usually reserved for Paladins. It was partially an opportunity to look for talented snipers to bring into the Pride, and partially to expand and refine the skills of the all sniper teams as they worked in unison with each other.

While he had been out on the mission, the weather had taken a cold turn and snow dusted over the ruined buildings in powder. It had amounted to a rather peaceful feeling while the gently falling snow covered the world in white— until the super mutants launched an assault on the Talon Mercs that were currently in possession of the Capitol building.

—

The sniper teams were in their hides trying to stay warm while they watched the battle, writing down notes about the strategies, weapons and tech both sides were using but none of the teams fired a shot or joined the battle in anyway. The orders he had gotten were to strictly observe the two groups who were constantly battling for control of the building, Leo was beyond fine with that.

Talon Mercs may be humans but they were evil, just killers without a moral code— taking money to kill whoever or whatever they were payed to. One of those people happened to be Leo, or at least the Lone Wanderer. He didn't know who had payed them for his head but it was apparently enough to warrant their constant hunting for him. So he was perfectly fine letting them battle it out with the meta-humans for some stupid building.

Their inaction however had only encouraged Dusk and Clovin's competitive bickering over the group's comms. To everyone else's continued annoyance. Especially to his, he had fashioned a headset that went under his hood so he could talk back and forth with the rest of the teams but now he was regretting it. The arguments were usually small and bickering back and forth at the end of the day, but having it over the comms made it so everyone Had to listen in and it was grating on his nerves.

It had started simple.

"I would definitely love skull fuck those muties from here with some 7.62mm." Said Clovin, a few others mutter their bored agreement before Dusk threw a jab.

"As if you could even hit them from here, their big but they ain't the broadside of a barn." She said with an obvious smirk playing on her voice.

"Even if they were the size of the citadel you couldn't have a hope of hitting them." Clovis bit back snidely.

From there it had been a nonstop battle between them, and since he was in command of this mission it was up to him to shut them up. 'This is why a Paladin is supposed to be here, why did they place me in charge of those two idiots I am the same rank so unless I threaten them I don't have any power over them.' Leo thought to himself, not really wanting to threaten them, especially with the other younger soldiers listening. Other soldier often weren't sure of what to make of the Lyons' Pride's antics when in garrison and he didn't want to possibly add to a bad perception of the regiment he had grown fond of.

However something came over the comms that changed his mind. "Alright then, 20 caps says I can smoke more of them than you, easy." Came Dusk's voice

If they fired that would be doing exactly what they weren't supposed to do and the responsibility would fall on Leo.

"I swear to all that is holy, if you guys fuck this mission and make the brass chew my ass for it I will cut off your fingers and make you feed them to each other." His angry voice cutting off their words, then Dusk just had to make a comment back to poke a hole in his threat.

"How would we even feed each other without fingers?" obviously finding it funny that she found a flaw in his logic.

"I don't fucking know, it'll be time baby-bird that shit; just don't fuck up the mission, please." He said his anger breaking into just plain exasperation.

"Ewww, I don't want to have my face that close to her face." Clovis said, joining forces with his rival to torture their angry and frustrated mutual friend.

"Oh shut up, everyone knows you both want to get up in each other's guts and do the four-legged foxtrot." He retorted, earning an embarrassed silence for a few seconds.

"Fuck off, Leo. I am going to kick your ass once I get back to my power armor." causing him to laugh.

"Oh come on Dusk, if you two could stop bickering for more than 10 seconds you guys would be goin' heels to Jesus in a heartbeat."

"Count me in on that beating once we get back to the Citadel, Dusk." said Clovin in a rare show of anger.

"Sounds like a plan." Dusk said.

Leo could't resist getting one last jab in, "You guys sure have some creative date ideas. Are you gonna kiss and hold hands while you try to fight me?"

"LEO!" came both of their furious voices in unison. He could tell it was enough so he decided to let it go.

"Alright, alright sorry; Let's just focus on the mission for now." He said, retreating from the conversation to the relief of the whole group. He also noticed the young Knight laying next to him in the hide was looked at him with a gaze somewhere between admiration, amusement, and bewilderment. The rest of the mission went perfectly and they exfilled out of the area and back to the Citadel safely.

Then came the AAR with Clovin and Dusk— which was much less violent than he thought it would be on account of them not being able to make eye contact after what Leo said. Once they were done deciding on which of the Knights that they brought on the mission to evaluate would receive a recommendation to the Pride, Dusk hung behind and Clovin left to go back to the Den.

Leo looked at her a little confused because she was looking down at her boots, as if trying to think of something to say.

"Did you need something Dusk?" He asked, then continued. "If not, High Elder Lyons wanted to me to report to the his office for a debrief— for some weird reason." He finished, adding in his confusion as to why his debrief wouldn't be with his normal chain of command from the Lyons' Pride.

Dusk started talking much more quietly than her usual confident and snarky way. "It's just…about what you said over the comms earlier…"

Leo understood what she was trying to get out. "Hit the nail square on the head, didn't I?" He stated gently to his blushing friend.

"Y—ya…I have know I liked him for a while but, I haven't been able to figure out a way to tell him." she kicked a rock across the courtyard in frustration as she continued. "It's just…I always end up saying something stupid to piss him off and we end up bickering and stuff…the only reason I keep starting it is because I can't think of any other way to talk to him…unless we are at each other's throats I feel like he would be bored of me…" She said, sighing in defeat and looking up at the falling snow. "…I don't think I will ever be able to tell him at this rate."

"Dusk, just keep it simple and straight forward. Take him somewhere to be alone and just tell him straight up. It may not be perfect but it is better than not saying it at all." Leo said firmly. "We are soldiers Dusk, we are constantly fighting and rolling the dice every time we exit that gate. You have to move forward and live your life as best you can, even when it feels like you are stumbling around in the dark when it comes to this stuff— if you have an idea of where you want to be then move in that direction even if you are stumbling the whole way there."

She looked at him and let one of her rare smiles come across her face. "Thanks Leo…I will do it first thing tomorrow." she said

He could already imagine her putting off because of something small, so decided to give her a little push; "No Dusk, tonight. You can't put this off any longer."

"But—" she started with a scared look on her face.

"You tell him tonight or I tell him in the morning, Dusk, your call." Getting a nervous and slightly angry reaction from her.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would Dusk. I am your friend and that means I am going to light a fire under your ass because if I don't you will hesitate and put it off."

She just stared at her boots silently.

"Dusk, I want you to be happy. I know it's hard but I am not going to let you sabotage yourself because you are shakin' in your boots." he put a hand on her shoulder while he continued. "Shake and complain all you want. No slack, no retreat, only way to go is forward Dusk."

He then turned at walked towards the building before yelling over his shoulder, "Assault through the objective Dusk!" before continuing inside.

—

Leo walked down the hallway towards the High Elder's office, thinking about Dusk and Clovin. His mind eventually drifted back to the thing he didn't want to think about though. The transmission from vault 101.

He had been in the field on mission when he received it on his personnel frequency on a repeating cycle. The voice of the girl that broke his heart almost two years ago. She was pleading for help because the situation in the vault had only gotten worse since he had left. He wasn't exactly sure what to think about it, he wanted Sarah's opinion on it before he really decided whether to go or not. Whenever something was stressing him out or he had sometime weighing on his mind he loved to have her sit in his lap and run her fingers through his hair while they talked; it always made him forget everything else and just focus on her. He felt pleasurable chills travel up his spine and across his scalp just thinking about it as a delighted hum emanated from his chest.

But before that he had to give the brief to the High Elder, trying not to smirk at the fact he would most likely have the man's daughter on his lap kissing him within an hour of the brief ending.

—

The debrief went smoothly with High Elder Lyons and Head scribe Rothschild; he was beginning to think the High Elder was starting to like him, after seeing his ridiculous work ethic due to the fact he had been volunteering for every possible mission and task he could help with. He knew he was already valuable to the Brotherhood but he wanted to prove he was more than just a man clinging to a legend started by a radio DJ.

"Well, Knight Captain Decker, we have been very impressed with your performance as of late and I am very happy with the results of this last mission when you were put in a independent leadership role." The older man stated, sounding very pleased.

"Sir, may I ask, why I was put in the position instead of a Paladin? Not that I am complaining, it is just unusual." Leo asked the pair.

Lyons looked at Rothschild and after a few whispered words turned back and answered, "Well, to put it bluntly— It was a test, to see how you would preform as a field commander without any support to fall back on. A test you passed with flying colors I might add."

"What am I testing for exactly sir?" Leo asked, confused.

"A promotion." The High Elder stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of Leo. "Knight Captain Michael James Decker, through your skills on the battlefield, your upstanding moral character, and proven competence in combat leadership in extremely hostile environments; you have more than proved your self not just to be an invaluable asset to the Brotherhood of Steel but also as a hardworking, dedicated soldier ready to take on more responsibility. With the power vested in me as High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, I proudly promote you to the rank of Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel." The High Elder the saluted, to which Leo quickly responded with his own.

After both relaxed, Elder Lyons extended his hand to him and Leo took it in a firm grip. As they shook hands he could see what seemed to be a glimmer of respect in the Elder's steel blue eyes. "Congratulations Paladin Decker."

"Thank you, sir. I can't say I expected this at all." Leo said, a little stunned at his sudden promotion.

"Well, it is rather fast but you have worked harder and done more than most soldiers do in their entire careers. You have been such an asset to us in just passing on the knowledge you have acquired to the new knights that are coming out of training and thats not even taking into account your devastating effect on the battlefield— anything that stands against you doesn't remain standing for long it seems." The older man said— with the faintest ghost of a smile on his lips, he continued; "I believe I am beginning to see why my daughter put her trust in you."

Leo, a bit unused to getting so much praise, couldn't help but blush slightly. "Thank you, sir. I am glad that I could prove myself to be worthy of her trust."

He was rewarded with the ghost of a smile becoming closer to a real one before disappearing all together and Lyons moving back around his desk.

"Well I supposed, you are wondering what comes with being a Paladin." Leo confirmed with a silent nod and Lyons continued. "Being that you are more specialized than the typical soldier you will not be given your own company to command but, you are still in the chain of command and can lead and take command of operations in the field when you or your superiors deem it necessary. Also, being that it is winter you will be receiving a battle coat that is issued to those of the rank of Paladin and higher."

Rothschild handed him a dark leather, sturdy, double breasted overcoat. It had a number of buttons and straps on the outside as well as a high collar lined with fur. After putting it on he noticed a Brotherhood of Steel crest high on his right arm and a Lyon's Pride crest sewn onto the top of his left arm, with the rank symbol for Paladin on the epaulettes on top of his shoulders. He also noticed a strange weight to the coat and gave a questioning look to Rothschild.

Seeing his non-verbal question the scribe explained, "This is a battle-coat, specially designed with a high density ballistic weave and extra armor plating inside the lining for protection as well as warmth."

Leo looked down his body to admire the coat, it matched well with his normal gray and black outfit and armor that was underneath. He had thought it was about time to get something warmer with the weather starting to get colder outside and this fit the bill nicely.

"It is very well designed, sir." He said to them, but Rothschild responded.

"Well thank you, Paladin." Then looking to Lyons. "See Owyn? everyone likes it, even Sarah! Maybe it is time you gave in and finally got sized for one." Leo found the interaction between the old friends rather interesting, like Rothschild was a nagging old wife trying to get the stubborn High Elder to do something he didn't like.

"First the marriage interviews and now the coat, I feel like you are becoming more of a nag Rothschild." Lyons said, exasperated.

Rothschild rolled his eyes at his superior and friend. "Yes and Sarah went along with both, she is even on a date right now wearing the coat on the roof." Leo froze at that, alarms in his head blaring, 'WHAT.'

"I know I know, just leave me alone I will go get sized for the coat, I swear." Then turning back to the newly promoted Paladin. "Paladin you are dismissed back to your regular duties with the Lyons Pride, tell the Sentinel I will be by to talk in the morning if you see her."

Leo saluted stiffly without a word and turned on his heel to walk out of the office. 'It can't be…' he thought to himself.

—

He was nearly running through the halls to get to the roof access door with his coat flapping at his legs. His mind stuck on what he might find, 'No,no, no,no…she wouldn't do that…we are together…no, no, no, no….'

He finally reached the roof and gathered himself enough to be stealthy. He opened the door and slipped out onto the roof that had been covered in a light layer of powdery snow, with the full moon easily providing enough light to for him to see.

Upon taking up residence in the Citadel the Brotherhood had the roof fashioned into an recreation area of sorts; it had benches and statues and a garden to walk through, just a place for soldiers to walk and relax. It had quickly become the most popular "Secret" date destination for couples in the Citadel.

Leo moved casually as if he was just another off-duty soldier here to enjoy the snow covered scenery, there were many other couples and individuals doing the same. He knew Sarah wouldn't recognize him from a distance because he was wearing the new coat and had his shoulders hunched and head down slightly to disguise his height and size.

From up close it would never hold up but from a distance, in the dark, it would work just fine. So he forced himself to walk normally and inspect everyone who he passed— still nothing. He neared the garden section that had higher shrubs and plants that he couldn't see through.

"If she isn't in here then she isn't on the roof and Rothschild was just mistaken." He said quietly to himself. He started to relax as he walked through the maze of plants not finding anyone, until he turned a corner and saw the blonde of her hair.

He quickly jumped back around the corner, out of sight, hoping he hadn't been seen. He then repositioned himself behind a shrub on the other side and made a small whole he could see through, to view around the corner.

Once he opened the hole and peered through, he saw Sarah in her overcoat with her hair tied back sitting on a bench facing away from him— talking to a man sitting next to her in a different kind of coat. They were talking about something that he couldn't make out but he saw her smile at the man, making his gut churn uncomfortably.

They were sitting rather close as they spoke which made Leo very unhappy. He considered moving closer but they stood up before he could move and began saying their goodbyes, apparently done talking for the night. They hugged and when they released each other the man, whose face he still couldn't see because he was facing away from him, held onto her hands and said a few more words then kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk away.

He began walking towards Leo's position so Leo dove behind a large bush and laid flat agains the ground, just able to make out the feet of the man as he walked past. Leo memorized every detail of the boots and the pants and the coat he could see so he would be able to identify the man later.

Once the man was gone he didn't see Sarah's boots come and pass so he slowly stood and peeked over towards the bench again. He saw her sitting back down, looking up at the snowflakes falling around her. The scenes he had just witness stuck in his gut like a rusty bayonet as he continued to watch her for a second more before turning and walking to go back toward the access door. He didn't see the man's coat or boots on anyone on the roof so he let him go for now.

He remembered something that he had nearly forgotten on the day he had made Knight, the file. The one her father had given to her and she had passed off as a favor to him without explaining.

He quickened his pace, his boots crunching across the freshly fallen snow and his breath pushing out a cloud of fog each time he destination he would most likely find the file in mind set his next objective.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch#16 Turmoil

She remained sitting on the bench for a while, watching the snow fall, after the marriage candidate left. Eventually, Sarah got up and made her way back down to the Den. She was cold and glad to finally be done with the 'dates' she had to have with a few of the marriage candidates from the list her father gave her.

'That will get the council off his back and by extension— off my back as well.' She thought to herself. She was happy to finally be done with the farce; it had left her feeling heavily guilty for hiding it from Michael but, she was afraid of how he would react when he heard of it so she decided to appease her father and then get rid of the list and let it fade away like it never happened.

'Oh! He is supposed to be coming back from his recon mission today, I wonder if he's gotten the battle coat and the promotion yet from dad.' She thought, then said quietly to herself with a smile, "I hope he likes the Lyons' Pride patch I sewed on there, and the note I left in the inside pocket— although I doubt he will find the note until later."

She entered the Den and her good mood wavered for a second when she sensed a weird vibe and more stares than usual when she entered. Everything went as usual but after she called 'At Ease' it was quiet, everyone was sending her strange looks and wouldn't make eye contact.

Although it was strange she continued on into her room/office. She entered, shutting the door behind her and flipping on the light. The Sentinel started with a gasp of surprise when she turned around to see Michael sitting in her desk chair facing away from her.

"Geez Michael! you made me nearly fall on my ass." She said with a laugh and continued, "I see that you got your new coat how do yo—"

A cold voice from Michael interrupted her words. "Who is he, Sarah?" She noticed for the first time that he was sitting in the chair bent over with his elbows on his knees and his hands hanging between them as he stared at the floor. Something wasn't right.

Fear and shame gripped her chest, she knew she might be caught but tried to bluff her way out of it.

"Who are you talking about Michael?" she asked casually as she inched closer to the desk. As if sudden movements would give away the truth he had seemed to have discovered.

"The man on the roof Sarah. The man who you were smiling at. The man who held your hands and kissed you on the cheek." He said bitterly, without looking up.

She felt her stomach clench. "H—he is just a friend Michael, I swe—" The words were abruptly interrupted by him slamming the file on top of the desk.

'Fuck!' she thought trying to think of something to say before he stopped the words in her throat before she could get them out.

"Go ahead, Lie to me again Sarah." trying to control the anger in his voice as he continued. "It's too late Sarah. I saw you together tonight. I want is his name."

Sarah was considering telling him about everything but she knew if she told him the name of the man, he would be dead before the night was over.

"I can't Michael. I won't let you hurt anyone else because you are angry at me." her voice wavering but set in her conviction.

'Now she is protecting him, huh?' he thought to himself as rage surged into his chest. He couldn't just sit there anymore as fire seared its way through his veins.

He stood abruptly, sending the chair clattering across the floor, and whipped around to face her and slapped the file off the top of the desk— sending the profiles of the marriage candidates all over the floor.

"TELL ME!" He roared at her in unbridled rage.

Sarah stumbled back a few steps at his sudden action and anger, fear pulled onto her face and all she could was stare and try to calm her shaking hands. 'He's never yelled at me before…' she thought to herself, shocked at this behavior from the man she had almost always felt such warmth from. But behind the rage she could see the pain and hurt in his eyes, this was her fault; she had done this to him. Guilt gripped her heart and made her eyes start to water.

As the echo of his voice faded from the walls of the room he knew he had gone too far.

He looked at her and couldn't help but see how beautiful she was. Her cheeks and nose were still pink from the bite of the cold outside. A few strands of hair had fallen from her bun to frame her soft and radiant features. There were still snowflakes caught in her golden hair and in her long eye lashes. She looked like an angel.

But when he saw the fear written across her face, fear of him, he couldn't take it. It ripped him to shreds and threatened to undo him right there on the spot.

He quickly turned away from her so she could only see his back and with a few deep breathes banished any trace of emotion from his body. He became like a stone. 'I am nothing.' he thought to himself. 'Emotion is weakness and weakness will not be tolerated.' Came the words in the voice of a man long dead, pushing other noisy thoughts aside.

After a few seconds of dead silence and some muffled whispering from outside the closed door, He ran his hands over his hair and turned back to face her with no emotion on his face or in his voice.

"I apologize for my outburst, Ma'am." his voice firm and dead. "I received a distress transmission from Vault 101 and I wish to inform you that I will be gone for a week or two at least to answer it." He then made his way around the desk, and towards the door.

"M—Michael…" She said hesitantly as she reached out for him. Only to have him move out of her reach and quickly leave through the door before she could stop him. Leaving her standing alone in her room, with the pictures of the marriage candidates scattered across the floor.

—

Michael moved into the Den and over to his bunk without a word or emotion leaving his body. He felt all eyes in the room on him but refused to acknowledge them as he quickly gathered his things and threw his pack over his shoulders. Had he been in a better mood he would have pleasantly noticed the absence of Dusk and Clovin but for now he just took note of their lack of presence and filed it away for speculation later. He let no emotion enter his mind.

Before he made it out the exit Kodiak spoke up in an uncharacteristically timid voice, "Hey Leo…runnin' off somewhere this late at night in the snow?"

Without turning he just said, "I have to go kill some people. I'll be back in a few weeks." His voice, dead of any emotion, echoed across the silent room full of staring faces. He then left without another word and not waiting for a response.

The room remained dead silent, full of worried looks back and forth. The silence prevailed until they saw their commander run through the bay and out the exit after Leo. She was in and out without a word to anyone with a desperate look on her face. No one knew what to make of what had happened in that room but they knew it wasn't good.

—

Leo was almost across the empty courtyard to the gate when he heard the crunch of a pair of boots run up through the snow behind him. He stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

Sarah barely caught her breath before she let the words spill out in a desperate plea towards his back, "Michael, please just let me explain. Please don't leave like this…"

He could hear the emotion in her voice threatening to spill over. He could feel his own churning his guts just below his dead outer layer.

"I'm not leaving forever Sarah. I was serious about the distress signal from 101, they were pleading me for help and I can't leave them unanswered." His voice softening ever so slightly as he spoke still facing the other way. "I just need some time to think Sarah…then I will come back and we can…talk…"

Silence prevailed between them and the empty courtyard for a full minute before she let out a quiet response. "Alright, just…stay safe out there, Michael."

She was afraid if she tried to stop him, any chance of him forgiving her would disappear; so she decided to let him go with the hope he would come back. Without another word he continued out the courtyard and into the snow covered wasteland.

Sarah just stood still in the courtyard for a long time trying to dry her eyes before turning back to go inside. She walked through the bay and when the room was called to attention she didn't look up from the floor or respond and just continued into her room and shut the door quietly; leaving the Pride to exchange worried looks back and forth once again.

—

The next morning High Elder Lyons made his way through the sleeping Den once again and knocked on his daughter's door. He was surprised when her voice almost immediately answered through the door.

"Enter."

He entered the room and saw his daughter sitting at her desk with a hollow look in her red rimmed eyes; looking all around rather haggard in her appearance— as if she had been up the whole night crying.

"Sarah…are you alright?" The surprise in his voice obvious as he moved closer to her.

She barely looked up as she spoke. "Peachy." She pushed the file of candidates across the desk towards him.

"I won't be needing that anymore, you can take it back if you want or I can have it destroyed."

"Sarah, did something happen with one of them? did the one last night hurt you in anyway?" Anger flaring in his chest at the thought of someone daring to make his daughter cry. She shook her head, stood and walked to the front side of her desk then leaned back against the edge of it while he stood in front of her.

"No, it's nothing like that. They were all nice, boring even. I just…" Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes started to water and spill over in tears. She let her face fall into her hands as a sob racked her body. Her father quickly stepped forward and enveloped her in his arms and pulled her to his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair gently and let her tears soak into the front of his clothes as she continued to cry. He wasn't sure what was wrong but what she needed right now was someone to lean on, not to interrogate her. So thats what he did, he held her and became her pillar of support while all the emotion she was feeling spilled out.

If he found out anyone had caused this he would rip them limb from limb and torture them until they wished they had never been born.

—

Leo stepped over the body of the final talon merc from the party that had the misfortune of running into him. He made no sounds and said no words as he literally ripped them apart; their screams had filled the air of that cold morning but now everything was silent once more.

He moved on, not bothering to stop at any settlements or clean the blood off of himself. He hoped that he would get the chance to kill more enemies and hear the sounds of battle fill the air. Anything to get the buzzing thoughts and competing voices out of his head.

'What did you expect?' Came the voice of the dead man once more. 'You aren't human, you can't be enough for her.'

He tried to throw the voice out by shaking his head and focusing on the road ahead.

'You keep clinging to emotions boy, you aren't human. You don't have emotions, because emotions are weakness and weakness will not be tolerated." Ashur's voice continued to plague him as he walked on and on. He finally saw smoke rising from a large raider encampment.

'Perfect.' He thought, readying his hands to be bathed once again in blood.

—

The giant cog shaped door screeched as it was pulled slowly from its place. Then began to be rolled to the side; revealing only a dark tunnel

"You sure he's really gonna come?" came a male voice from inside the vault.

"Yes, I'm sure." came a female voice.

"I don't know…if he aint dead—" the voice stopped abruptly and changed slightly to fear as he saw the glow of the end of a cigarette in the darkness casting a slight glow on the side of the cave wall; "Who are you?!" the young man's voice said.

He was answered with a dry laugh as a large figure detached itself from the cave wall with the glow of the cigarette moving with it, marking where the mouth was.

"You were the ones who called me here." The dark figure said as he made his way towards the light cast into the tunnel from the opening.

As the man entered the light the vault dwellers tighten their grips on their pistols and various makeshift weaponry.

The man was huge, adorned with a heavy— dark leather coat with a high fur collar sitting over black armor and gray clothes with kind of crest painted on the chest plate. He had a pack with a rifle strapped onto it on his back and a lit cigarette hanging from his lip, causing smoke to drift up and around his head.

"Mj?" came a hesitant but hopeful female voice.

"Yup." he said simply standing in the doorway while they looked at him and eventually began to recognize him.

"I barely recognized you…you look so different…I know its been a few years but when did you get so…big?" Amata asked him.

"Long story. What's important is that I got the distress signal and I am here." he said trying to avoid complicated things.

She gave him a smile that made him feel a few mixed emotions that he refused to show on his face.

Before she could say anything the door in the rear of the chamber opened and Officer Gomez came through. Upon seeing the open vault door he spoke to the young people present.

"Holy crap you guys! I thought I had told you this enough times; Stop opening the door, nothing good is go—" He stopped when he spotted Leo and started reaching for his sidearm.

Leo didn't hesitate to pull his 1911 and point it at the stunned officer and saying, "Stop, Gomez. Keep your hands off that side arm or they will be scrubbing your brains of the walls." His cold voice ringing slightly off the metal walls as everyone looked between the two.

"Alright, relax kid I didn't see that it was just you. I just saw a big scary armed man coming in through the open door, got a little nervous is all." The officer said raising his hands up in surrender to show he wasn't going to try anything. He continued when Leo lowered the weapon but kept it in his hand, ready for use; "You guys better get out of here before someone else comes and sees who you let back into the vault. If the overseer or wally mack finds out he is back then shit will get even worse. Hide him somewhere on the lower levels in your little rebels territory if you want but keep him hidden. I will be back in 5 minutes and that door better be closed and you all better be gone. I didn't see anything." Then turning and walking back out the door and closing it behind him.

'Always knew I liked him' Leo thought to himself before looking over to Amata and the rest of the group that looked rather skittish.

"You heard him, let's move." He said in a commanding voice, spurring them into action.

Once the door was rolled back into place and was secure the group set out through a side door and down to the lower levels. Eventually Leo found himself in Butch's apartments for his mom and him. She was asleep thankfully and the handful of people gathered around the table in the kitchen.

Amata started, Leo seeing that she was sort of the leader of the group of inexperienced rebels.

"Alright, so after you and your dad left, basically everything went to shit." She said in a bite of an accusatory tone but no one commented on it as she continued. "At least 200 people died that first day, tons more were injured, and losing our only real doctor didn't help things. Many of them died of their wounds later and more are getting sick and no one knows how to treat them."

Michael nodded and gestured for her to continue when she looked at him.

"After that things were still hectic for a while. People were saying they wanted to open the vault to trade with the outside world; maybe try to find another doctor. Well my father didn't like that one bit…He started locking people up to quiet them at first, then having them beaten by security to keep them from falling out of line then…" She hesitated and Butch decided to butt in with a loud voice.

"Then he started murdering people! just made them disappear." Leo hadn't been back for more than an hour and already he was annoyed with Butch's voice again.

Amara butt back in— in defense of her father. "That wasn't proven, Butch! Sure some people have gone missing but we don't have any real evidence that it was him except that they had been vocal for opening the vault."

She continued after that, "Anyway that is when we formed the rebellion, to investigate the disappearances since security didn't seem to be doing anything to solve them, but we still haven't been able to find anything significant. However upon hearing about the forming of our rebellion my father put the entire vault on martial law, but we learned something critical; they have opened the vault before. Years ago they opened the vault on a regular basis but for some reason they stopped after you and your father came. They lied to us our whole lives!

"So if you want to leave why haven't you already?" He said looking around the table. "You have had access to the door and even opened it to get me in, so why haven't you just left?"

"It may be bad but…this is our home, we still want to stay here. We just want to be able to open up for trade and maybe to come and go freely." Amata said.

Leo let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes. 'This is going to be much more difficult than I thought it would be.' He thought, frustrated. It was late and he hadn't slept in a few days. He had travels straight here without stopping for anything besides killing everything he came across; so he was pretty tired at this point.

Noticing his fatigue Amata spoke up to the group; "It is already getting late, we can meet up tomorrow after we all get some sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to clear out. Leo wasn't exactly sure where he was going to sleep, he thought about going to his and his dad's old apartments but with martial law being enforced he wasn't sure he could make it there unnoticed in these tight hallways. He was lost in thought trying to think of a remedy when Amata put her hand on his arm gently.

"Come on you can stay with me, I moved into my own place down here and the guard patrols aren't down here very often." She averted her eyes slightly and he could see a light blush on her tan skin. Immediately alarms started going off in Leo's head, he knew that wasn't a good idea. Then Butch got his attention before he could respond.

"Hey Decker, before you go I need to have a talk with you." then looking at Amata; "Alone."

Rolling her eyes, Amata caught the obvious hint. "Fine. I will be waiting outside in the hall, Mj."

Once she was out the door, Butch started talking in a low voice— just incase anyone else was listening in still.

"Listen, Fuck that stuff about the stuff with the overseer and changing the vault and all that shit. That could take months or even years before things actually changed, I want out now and you are gonna help me." He said.

Leo was slightly confused. "You don't like being safe down here in the vault? even if it was open for trade?"

"No man, Fuck this shit; I don't want to be a barber for the rest of my life when I could go out there and do whatever I want!" Then he puffed out his chest and a cocky smirk came across his face. "I'm gonna expand the tunnel snakes. I'll be top dog of the wasteland in no time flat, you can even join if you want."

Leo looked at him funny. "First off, the wasteland isn't a cake walk but you are welcome to find out for yourself. Also didn't you already make me apart of your gang as like an 'honorary member' and all that?" then adding, "And why should I help you butch? You had the chance to walk out the door when you opened it to let me in."

"Because you are a goody two shoes and you always help people for no reason. I want out so you are gonna help me." He said, as if he had some kind of authority over Leo.

Leo looked at him for a second before throwing his head back in laughter. Leo started searching for the pack of cigarettes and his lighter as he spoke.

"Listen Butch, you are a big boy; fix your own fucking problems. We were never friends and that hasn't changed. I am here to set right some of the stuff me and my dad fucked up but I am going to do it my way." He held a cigarette to his mouth and began to light it, letting Butch notice the blood on his hands for the first time.

"If you are worried about how long it is going to take, you shouldn't. I don't plan to be here for more than a week; I have other shit that is more important to get done. We are going to make a plan and try to bring it through rapidly but…" Leo took a long drag and let the smoke out through his nose, letting it curl into the around his head and between the two young men.

His voice went dark and cold, "If those plans fail I will just kill anything that stands in the way. Whether it's the Overseer, his minions, even you Butch. Anything that stands in my way will die and I will leave this vault better than when I left it for the first time." After seeing Butch's scared expression, he turned towards the door and spoke over his shoulder.

"Just play your part in the rebels and when I open the door to leave, just walk out. I won't stop you from following me out. Just don't get in my way." He finished and left the stunned young man alone.

—

It didn't take long before Leo and Amata made it to her apartment. After looking around he threw his pack on the couch and laid down with his head leaning against it, facing the door, before noticing Amata watching him looking like she wanted to say something.

"What?" he said casually, breaking the silence that had descended on the room.

"Well…the couch must be uncomfortable, with you being so big and everything, so…you could stay in my bed if you want…" Then quietly adding, "…With me…" Leo saw a look he knew all too well in her eyes while she shifted her weight from one foot to another. The 19 yearly that had left this vault would jump at the chance to spend a night with her in her bed. However he was not that same kid anymore.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Seeing her about to speak again he interrupted her by continuing. "I can watch the door better from here. If security were to come in, this could get messy real quick." She seemed disappointed but understood his logic so she just said goodnight and went to her room, leaving the door open— probably just in case he changed his mind.

He laid back on his bag and stared up at the metal ceiling. He had always thought about what he would do if he came back here; the options had been mostly between telling off everyone— especially Amata— then leaving with two middle fingers raised overhead or destroying everything and everyone and leave nothing in his wake but bodies and scorched earth.

They had cast him out and left him completely alone in a literal wasteland. He knew he should be more angry at them and tell them to eat a super mutant dick when they asked for help but when he saw them, his anger just fizzled. They just seemed so…helpless.

When he thought about it now, them casting him out had been the best thing that had happened to him. It led to everything he had now. Sure it also lead to unbelievably horrible situations but…he almost felt grateful. He wouldn't have been able to help so many people or see so many places or have so many adventures.

All of these things, good and bad, had led him to the Brotherhood and to Sarah.

Sarah.

He put his hands over his face and let out a groan. He didn't know what to do. She had lied to him and done the whole marriage candidate thing behind his back but it didn't mean she was going to leave him for them. That night he had let all of the jealousy and betrayal fester inside him and he had thrown it at her, then ran away like a child.

He had been so afraid that she was going to throw him away like Amata did that he just couldn't take it; she was the first person he had really trusted in his time in the wasteland— with every part of himself. He was angry that she lied to him but, he still missed her fiercely. Her bright blue eyes were still looking at him when he closed his eyes. Her face with taught with fear was plain to see, her hands shaking and her eyes watering.

His anger had faded over the days previously, now only guilt remained. 'What the hell am I doing?' he wondered as he drifted off to a restless sleep.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch#17 Home

'Fuck this place.' Leo thought to himself for what must have been the one millionth time over the last few days.

That time had been spent trying to put together a plan with these idiots, who had problems with every little thing. They were currently debating about an important part of the plan, that surprisingly Butch had thought of, but the conversation wasn't going anywhere. Finally Leo had enough; it was late and he still had a night of being uncomfortable to deal with later.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Leo yelled as he slammed his fist on the table; immediately silencing all arguments in the room.

"None of you are saying anything of worth. If you don't like the plan then think of something better or keep your mouth shut." He said, looking around the table— only to be met with silence.

"Alright, then this is the final plan. We will meet at 0230 and I will give you the devices to go and plant in the designated spots. They're our last resort, we can't have nothing to fall back on if things go sideways." He said, letting his voice get softer— trying to just level with them and come down from his anger.

A slow round of nods went around the table and they once again parted ways for the night. Leo found himself back in Amata's apartment carefully piecing together the devices, having a hard time concentrating. The source of his distraction was the owner of the apartment, who had decided it was a good idea to waltz around the kitchen and living area with nothing but a small towel on after her shower.

He fought to keep his attention on the activity in his hands but his eyes kept finding the curves of the woman who was trying to tempt him into her bed. He hadn't had much free time or time with him and Sarah in the past couple weeks and he definitely didn't have anytime to himself while in this metal box with her breathing down his fucking neck; so he was a predictable frazzled by her behavior.

She stopped and bent over in front of him to pretend and look at the devices he was building. His eyes drifted to the light brown valley of her cleavage and he knew this was a very bad situation.

'I need to get out of this fucking vault.' he thought urgently to himself. He slowly closed his eyes and took a breath then look back up into her eyes and said firmly.

"Amata I don't know what you are trying to do right now but, I need you to put some damn clothes on. These things I am making are not fucking toys, they could kill both of us if I mess them up because of you." She smirked, and said, "Fine, fine; sorry for distracting you so much."

She then sauntered back to her room, swinging her hips seductively the whole way.

'Fuck this place.' he thought for the second time that night.

—

Leo shifted again in the tight space. 'I thought this space would be bigger' he thought to himself.

Currently he was inside a broom closet in a maintenance room off of a corridor that would lead to the main objective. After handing out the devices he had put together to those that would plant them; Amata, a few others, and himself— snuck through the early morning halls to the upper level to get in place for their part in the plan.

They had picked a few maintenance and cleaning closets off one of the main corridors to hid in until it was their time to act. They had split up since the other group was in charge of taking the security office and armory, Amata and Leo were the close to their own objective but also in the tightest space. Much tighter than the drawing on the blue prints had suggested because to two former lovers were currently pressed tightly against each other and her hips seemed to be glued to his front.

"Amata, can you stop moving your hips…we still have some time and its pretty tight in here" He whispered.

She looked back over her shoulder with a smirk. "Why? You enjoying it, perv?"

"T—thats not…its just tight in here ok? Just stop moving your hips on me, you are making it worse." He whispered back as his face started to heat up in the close proximity. He looked down at his pip-boy.

0710

'Good, Butch should be getting into position at the cafeteria.' His thoughts were interrupted by a small hand grabbing onto him.

"Amata! What the fuck are you doing? Stop!" He whispered fervently to the tan skinned girl currently sliding her hand where he very much didn't want it.

"Come on Mj it's been such a long time since we have been together; we have some time before we move to my dad's office. Let's have some fun." Her voice full of temptation, trying to seduce him.

"Look, this isn't going to happen. We are on the verge of overthrowing the overseer, we don't have the time to be bumping uglies in the maintenance closet." He grabbed her forearm to stop it's motion and slowly pulled it from his body. "Please, just try and do something productive with your nervous energy instead of teasing me."

She rolled her eyes and finally relented and gave him a little bit of breathing room.

"Thank you." he said gratefully with a sigh of relief. He had been losing his mind after being sexually tempted for days on end and he just wanted to leave this stupid vault. He wanted to see Sarah again; even if she hated him, he just wanted to be near her— she could tease him all she wanted.

—

Vault 101 Cafeteria— 0715

Breakfast was in full swing. All of the morning shift workers and night shift workers were about to switch shifts; as well as people just starting their day all currently eating breakfast, talking, or in line. This included children of all ages being corralled by their parents. Overall this was the busiest time and place in the vault.

Perfect place for something to draw the attention of the vault, especially vault security. There was only a few scattered officers in the large room of people milling about; receiving an array of angry glares from the suspicious residents. The atmosphere around them was tense, like kindling— all it needed was a spark.

One of the rebels provided that spark. A small girl who had been picked out specially for her innocent appearance "accidentally" ran into one of the tense guards with a tray full of food and splattered it all over him. He was so tense and wound up that he reacted as predicted; "What the fuck are you doing you dumb bitch?! Watch where you are going!"

Then a man stood up from a table nearby that had seen what had happened. "Hey leave her alone, it was an accident!"

"Shut up and sit back down, shit head, unless you want me to have to beat your ass!" The young guard said, already tense from the normal interactions with the residents— he was now sweating through his uniform trying to fight fire with fire. It was a big mistake.

More people joined in at the defense of the innocent looking girl until both sides were yelling at each other, but not yet physical. That is where Butch came in, he had been watching the plan unfold perfectly and all it took from him was a tray thrown through the air at the officers to incite others. In no time flat it turned into an all out brawl— one which he joined with great gusto, brass knuckles in hand.

The giant room full of people were in chaos, mothers trying to get children out and back home to safety while the fathers and sons joined in the brawl. Soon more and more officers were called in. Once all the children and innocents were out of the way, another one of the tunnel snakes started to light off smoke bombs to add to the confusion in the fighting. In the midst of the chaos Butch looked at his pip-boy time; 0800. He couldn't stop a smile from breaking out across his face as the lights went out.

"All according to plan, you're up goody two shoes." Butch said to himself, before jumping back into the brawl brandishing a tray as a shield in his off-hand yelling; "Tunnel Snakes Rule!"

—

Everything went black and Leo squeezed his way out of the closet with Amata as the red emergency lights came on— leaving everything covered in a dim red glow.

They slipped out into the empty hallway and started moving fast and silent as possible to the overseer's office. As they rounded the final corner they spotted a guard moving down the hall towards them who hadn't noticed that they had less than honorable intentions. Amata slowed down and looked back at Leo unsure of what to do.

Seeing her hesitation, he surged past her saying, "Don't stop moving towards the office." Then took off moving faster towards the guard who was just now noticing Leo's large size and strange clothes.

"Hey, who are you and why are you headed to the Overseer's office?" He said, starting to slow and take out his baton.

The officer barely got it out before Leo lowered his shoulder and hit him like a truck, sending him hard into the wall of the corridor. As the officer slumped to the ground leaning against the wall, barely clinging to consciousness thanks to his helmet, he registered a large fist about to connect with his face.

Amata slowed as she ran past Leo and the guard just in time to see Leo hit him with a savage right hook, throwing him into unconsciousness and cracking the side of the helmet. She swallowed nervously and continued down the hallway towards the office as Leo caught up after disarming the officer.

"I don't think you had to be that rough wth him, Mj." She said slightly out of breath and looking over at him.

"He is still alive, that is about as soft as I get with people who are my enemies." Leo said casually. He couldn't give less of a fuck what she thought about his actions when she had no idea what was out in the wasteland or what it was like.

"Time to focus, Amata. You are doing the talking, if you fail to convince him it will be my turn and I'll threaten the last resort if he still doesn't give in." He said, hiding the true last option he was ready to use, as they slowed down to a stop before the door. Amata took a second to even her breath with a hand on the door, before straightening and putting on a determined look.

"Let's do this."

—

Alphonse Almodovar had been overseer for more than 25 years and he had very few days this bad.

First the situation with the doctor and his son had undermined his authority and gave everyone ideas of opening the vault again. Now he had a riot in the cafeteria and his security office was under the control of the rebels he had been so suspicious about. To top it all off his daughter was standing before him at the head of the rebels with the doctor's son, who he had hoped would have been dead by now, standing behind her looking cool as a cucumber.

He barely heard his daughter's list of demands about opening the vault and him stepping down as overseer before he looked at her simply saying, "No." Seeing the shock on her face he continued. "You will have to kill me before I step down, Amata. Can you do that? Can you kill your own father to advance your foolish goals?"

—

Leo could already see it going sideways and when her father was done talking Amata practically deflated. 'Guess it's my turn.' He thought as he stepped forward from behind Amata.

"Maybe you won't step down, but we can force your hand." He said holding up the triggering device in his hand for the Overseer to see. "Rebels have planted devices on the already almost malfunctioning water and air purifiers; if those go then it is either open the door or die down here."

He could see the the man's face contort in anger and start to speak but he was interrupted when the door opened, drawing Leo's attention. When he saw it was only a smiling and bloodied Butch he turned back to see the overseer shakily pointing his 10mm pistol at him.

Everything that happened next moved as if they were submerged under water. The overseer fired at his face, he felt his head jerk slightly to the side at the impact. Leo drew his 1911 in a blur of motion, but the overseer got off another shot into his upper leg before Leo shot the gun and part of the Overseer's hand— ending the threat.

He then put a round into the man's kneecap for good measure to immobilize him before shifting his aim to the man's head, which was filled with fear as he stared down the barrel of the pistol.

"Wait! don't shoot him!" Amata yelled desperately. Stopping Leo from delivering the final shot. 'Fuckin' seriously?' he thought to himself.

Everything was slowing back down as Leo holstered his side arm. The pain in his head and leg were excruciating but he kept himself from falling.

Turning to Butch he said, "Get that officer's cuffs down the hall and then cuff Mr. Almodovar."

Amata was crying and trying to treat her father as Leo felt warm blood running down the side of his head and his leg, he felt as if the room was starting to spin. 'I want out of this fucking metal box in the ground.' He thought. 'I want Sarah. I just want to see her.'

His thoughts were coming slower and he knew he wasn't in great shape but he was fixated on getting out of the vault and back to Sarah. So he made his way around the desk to the terminal and typed in the password. "Never changed the password did you, douchebag?" He said over his shoulder to the wounded Overseer.

"What are you doing Mj? you're bleeding, you need to go to the medical ward." Amata said, looking up from her father at him.

"No one knows how to treat shit down here, and if I am going to die I don't want to die in this stupid fucking place." He said as he activated the escape tunnel, just like he had almost 2 years ago. He turned to see the desk rising out of the ground and the passageway opening and without a word to anyone else he walked down into it. The only thing on his mind was just one thought, one thing driving him forward in every swaying— pain filled step; 'Sarah. Just have to get to Sarah.'

He stepped into the large room again, blood soaking the fur on his collar and his pant leg. He stumbled up to the console and plugged in his pip-boy, entering the code then stepping back to watch the mechanism work to pull back the door.

By this time he was swaying so hard he had to grab onto things not to fall over, he couldn't focus his eyes and he felt groggy. He knew he didn't have long before it was lights out— maybe for forever. So as soon as he saw the door was rolled away— he stumbled forward, hearing and ignoring Amata's voice calling to him.

'Sarah.'

The thought gave him power to move his legs forward, unstably, but forward none the less. He continued through the cave nearing the door with rays of sunlight breaking through it. His thoughts were so focused on Sarah that he could swear he could hear her voice behind the door, so he redoubled his efforts.

Finally he rammed his way through the wooden door, his body weight snapping it off the rusted hinges. The light and warmth of the sun over whelmed him as he shielded his eyes from the brightness, trying to wait for his already blurry vision to adjust. Then he heard her voice more clearly.

"Leo?"

His vision finally cleared enough to see a power armor helmet being removed, revealing what he thought must be an angel.

Her eyes were bright and clear blue looking back at him while the sun reflected off her golden hair in his clouded vision like a halo. It was Sarah, he knew he might be going crazy but he swore she was an angel. Even if she had that worried look on her face as she stepped closer to him.

He tried to take a step towards her and nearly knocked her over when he wrapped his arms around her and put all of his weight on her. His legs couldn't do much more than half support him, but he didn't care— Sarah was here.

"Sarah." He said as his consciousness started to fade, the edges of his vision closing in. "I am so sorry…" His sentence dropped off as his body went limp and he felt her holding him up and yelling for Knight Sergeant Hannon.

She looked at him with worried eyes and he just smiled sleepily and ran his finger through her hair, humming in delight. "I always knew angels were supposed to be beautiful but you are putting all the rest to shame." He said before the last bit of consciousness left his limp and bleeding body.

—

Michael drifted in an aimless sea of semi-consciousness for what seemed like days before he started to notice the sounds around him, he recognized Amata, and then Vargas. They were arguing about something he couldn't quiet hear.

Then he heard Sarah's voice joining in, he tried to reach out for her but couldn't quiet reach before he fell back into the the ether of sleep. He just barely felt her hand wrap around his.

—

Michael felt himself coming back to reality again but this time more acutely aware of his surroundings, pain radiated from his head and his leg causing him to pry open his eyes to the dimly lit room. As soon as his eyes adjusted he realized he was in the medical bay in vault 101. He looked around and saw others around him, some injured and some sick.

He groaned in pain as he sat up and pushed his legs over the side of the bed. He looked around and noticed the lights were on a lower setting meaning it was during the night hours.

He thought back to right before he lost consciousness, unsure of how much was reality— if he had been hallucinating that he saw Sarah.

But when he looked around he saw that his and the other patients' injuries were well treated and properly bandaged. 'Either they found another doctor or I wasn't hallucinating.' He thought to himself with a half smile, before putting his weight onto his feet— testing to see if they would hold.

They held with minimal pain in his leg so he moved out to find Sarah…or any of his gear or clothes, which had been replaced by a thin hospital gown that left his ass uncovered. As he walked he could feel the stitches in his leg holding well and reached up and felt bandages and more stitches in the side of his head.

He walked out of the main medical bay and finally spotted Knight Sergeant Hannon, the medic who had taken care of him. Her eyes went wide as she saw him and she immediately ran over to him and held her hands up like she was expecting him to fall.

"Leo— er, I mean— Sir, what are you doing out of bed already?" slightly frantic, trying to direct him back to his bed. "You just got shot and nearly bleed out not even 12 hours ago!"

He waved her off trying to dismiss her worries and efforts to push him back into the bed. "I am fine, I have fought with much worse injuries than these, I need my gear…most prominently my pants or at least some underwear…" He said trying to pull the thing robe over his exposed rear.

"Well, your stuff is safe with Sentinel Lyons in what I was told was your old apartment right down the hall so you shouldn't worry and just get back to—" Then saw him walking off down the hall. "Hey!" but he ignored her as her she eventually threw her hands up in the air and walked back into the medical bay— but not before glancing down at his naked ass and biting her lip slightly at what she saw. 'Damn, Leo.' she thought to herself. 'Sentinel is a lucky lady; if she doesn't claim that man, then I sure as hell will.'

—

Michael finally made in through his door and saw Sarah standing in his childhood home looking at some picture frames on the shelf before turning to see who just entered through the door. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hey, you are supposed to be in bed you idiot!" she said in a half angry voice, finding it hard to be angry at the man who had called her an angel and clung to her helplessly earlier that day.

"Oh come one, Sarah. You know only two bullets won't keep me down for long." His tone jovial as he walked to stand next to her at the shelf with a few books and a lot of pictures that he and his dad had left behind— apparently no one had bothered to take them or get rid of them.

"How could I stay in bed when you are right down the hall?" He said, his face pulling into a warm smile as he turned towards her. She was finally so close, as long as he had the strength he would find her.

"Well…I don't know, last time we saw each other— you were running the other way. I even thought you might chase me out of your home." she said quietly, looking down and wringing her hands slightly.

He felt guilt grip his chest. "Sarah," he started; slowly taking her hands in his, "I am so sorry…for yelling at you, for scaring you, for running away…I am such an idiot…I was just so angry, and the thought of losing you to someone else…" He hung his head in shame at his actions until she gripped his hands and looked him at him urgently.

"That would never happen! Michael I don't want anyone but you!" Then letting her eyes fall back to their hands; "I was the one who lied to you Michael, even if it was just to get my dad off my back, I betrayed the trust you put in me…" He could hear the sadness in her voice, her tears almost spilling over.

"I'm so so sorry Michael. I know you may not ever trust me again but, I just want you to know that…even if you stay here and never want to see me again…I'm sorry…" Michael gently lifted her chin so that her watering eyes met his again.

"This empty room could never be home to me, Sarah, not after I met you." He said softly.

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what he was saying.

"You are home to me now Sarah. All this time spent wandering around the wasteland led me right to you."

He took her face in his hand as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I love you, Sarah."

She was shaking like a leaf and crying but she couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck and pull her lips into his.

"I love you too, Michael." she whispered against the warmth of his lips.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch#18

—

Amazing Grace by Victoria canal— watch?v=DiOWwiDXUKM

watch?v=3HzH-9hyNFA Amazing grace by simon gomez

Clair De Lune: watch?v=ea2WoUtbzuw&t=36s

—

Michael didn't know how long they stood there holding each other, kissing; but eventually they reluctantly pulled their lips apart. They stood looking into each other's eyes until Michael's injuries started reminding him that they were still present and accounted for.

Even though his leg was already healing well, standing on it for this long was starting to become difficult. Seeing him shifting his weight off his wounded leg uncomfortably, Sarah directed him to a nearby seat on a small wooden bench in front of an object that stood a little less than 4 feet of the ground and had a cloth covering drawn over it. He slightly grumbled about his leg hurting.

"That's what happens when you get out of your hospital bed after getting shot earlier the same day, dummy." She said, lightly chastising him, with a smile and sitting down next to him. She leaned back on the covered object, but when her elbow made contact with it— part of it moved under her weight and made an abrupt sound that reverberated through the room.

Sarah immediately bolted to her feet and looked back at the object, utterly confused.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Never messed with a piano, have you?"

"A what?" She said, still keeping a good distance from the object.

"A piano— It is an instrument for playing music, like the GNR plays." He explained, pulling the covering off to revel a sleek— black, baby grand piano. It was about 5 feet across and 5 feet long, a around 3 and a half feet high off the ground. Sarah drifted her gaze along the curve of the side of the beautiful— reflective— object as Michael stood and walked to the side to lift the top like a lid and pulled a stand to hold it up, so the inside of the instrument was visible.

"Come here." Michael said softly as he waved her over to where he was standing by the open side of the piano. She came to a stop at his side and immediately became enraptured with the scene she saw inside the structure.

There were crisscrossing pieces of wood supporting the structure of the piano while across the inside were hundreds of metal strings, pulled tight— interconnected and laying on top of multiple structures and small metal pieces. Sarah's eyes were wide with curiosity, already trying to figure out how it all worked.

Michael spoke with amusement— from seeing her child-like fascination— on his voice; "Pianos are musical instruments of the old world, this one was made a long time before the great war. They are very complex and difficult to make and maintain so this is probably one of the last ones left."

Sarah respond, eyes still locked on the inter-workings of the mechanisms; "I mean, I have seen small instruments at the GNR, they have guitars and saxophones and trumpets— even a drum set— as well as many others I don't remember the names of but, I have never seen anything quiet like this it's…beautiful…and so complex. I wish I could see it work, with not many around there probably isn't anyone who was still knows how to play."

Michael let a small smile pull across his lips as he moved back to the bench and sat down facing the piano, his movement was all but unnoticed to his lover— who was still curiously studying the amazing craftsmanship of the instrument. He stretched his fingers out over the keys and pulled one of his favorite songs from his memory; 'Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy; it's been a while since I played but I should still remember the keys well enough.'

Sarah nearly jumped in surprise when she saw one of the small pieces above the end of the strings rise and then fall, releasing a light note that flowed from the instrument— followed by another and another, slowly forming into a gentle melody that filled the room with a magical air.

She looked up at where Michael was sitting and slowly went over to sit next to him on the small bench. She watched in silent awe as his fingers moved in smooth and relaxed motion, fluttering across the white pieces. She had listened to the GNR to relax after a long day or had the soldiers turn it on at meals for some background noise but, this was…so different…

It was gentle and light; dancing around her, it was like she _felt_ it. Sarah couldn't help but close her eyes as she listened, behind her eyes she was under the unending blanket of stars in the night sky, with the music of the piano dancing around her— making them sparkle and shine as the moon rose into the sky.

Eventually the music slowed to a stop and she opened her eyes and looked at Michael with a questioning look, still slightly in awe of the beautiful sounds he had coaxed from the ancient instrument.

Seeing the look on her face, he explained; "The original doctor of the vault had this piano brought here for his wife, who played and taught piano. It doesn't fit through the door so he had to have it dismantled and reassembled in this room; once he died it was passed down to his children. No one felt confident enough to dismantle it so they could move it out of here so it just stayed." He turned his gaze back to the piano as he continued and ran his fingers over the keys.

"Eventually my dad and I moved in, because this room is closest to the medical wing. He found some books with songs in them and some notes left behind by the original doctor's wife about teaching how to play it. He taught himself how to play and eventually taught me when I was big enough to reach all the keys and step on the pedals." As he spoke, Michael's mind was filled with memories of sitting on his father's lap as he guided his fingers across the keys to play more simple songs.

He smiled warmly at the memory, and looked over to Sarah— smiling more brightly as he had an idea.

"Come here," he said, motioning for her to come and sit on lap; "I want to show you how it feels to play."

She hesitated for a second before obliging him and sitting down in his lap— facing the piano.

"Not that I am against it but, you just wanted me in your lap— didn't you?" She said, with a slightly playful, seductive look over her shoulder; wiggling her hips a little at her words.

He gently reach his hands around her waist and gave her neck a few light kisses— before saying; "While that is rather enjoyable, it is also to show you something."

Following his words, he gently slid his calloused hands over hers and began to guide her fingers slowly across the keys with his. The room once again filled with a soft melody, Sarah couldn't help but be amazed as her own fingers felt the rhythm of the movement; pulling sound out of the instrument to float around them. Then she heard Michael's voice join the melody.

 _Amazing grace! How sweet the sound_

 _That saved a wretch like me._

 _I once was lost, but now am found,_

 _Was blind, but now I see._

In all her time with Michael, despite all the information she had learned about him— she never would have thought he could play an instrument; let alone sing this beautifully.

 _'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_

 _And grace my fears relieved._

 _How precious did that grace appear_

 _The hour I first believed._

 _Through many dangers, toils and snares_

 _I have already come;_

 _'Tis grace has brought me safe thus far_

 _And grace will lead me home._

It wasn't loud, it wasn't attention grabbing, it wasn't meant for anyone besides the two of them; it was…intimate. His low and deep voice, rolled softly and quietly from his lips following the slow rhythm while his hands gently guided her's.

 _The Lord has promised good to me_

 _His word my hope secures;_

 _He will my shield and portion be,_

 _As long as life endures._

 _Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,_

 _And mortal life shall cease,_

 _I shall possess within the veil,_

 _A life of joy and peace._

 _When we've been there ten thousand years_

 _Bright shining as the sun,_

 _We've no less days to sing God's praise_

 _Than when we've first begun._

As the words and music came to an end and silence once again fell over the room, Sarah looked down at his large and warm hands still over hers. She noticed for the first time the tears coming down her cheeks again. They were the result of the realization of what he was showing her, a part of himself he felt she should experience and trusted her to hold close to her heart.

She had seen the destruction and pain his darkness could bring. She had felt the warmth and pleasure he could share. Now, she could hear the beauty this same man could create in such a broken world.

Above all he had chosen to create it with her, by guiding her hands and holding her close to him.

She gently raised his hands and lightly kissed him fingers.

"…Of everything to sing about…what made you choose to sing about grace— something so bright and unheard of— in a world like this?" She whispered softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled and leaned in, planting a kiss behind her ear before whispering in response and giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"You."

Sarah slowly turned in his lap and kissed him with tears still rolling down her face while their fingers intertwined.

—

It was quiet a while before Sarah's lips left Michael's.

She laid her head against his shoulder and gently breathed him in.

"Thank you for…everything." She said softly.

"Anytime, Sarah." He responded, then added after a few moments of comfortable silence; "Would you like to hear more songs?"

She felt the corners of her lips pull upwards and gave a silent nod, before delivering a light kiss to his chin and turning to face the piano while still on his lap. His warm and calloused hands once again were placed over hers and began to guide her fingers gently over the keys.

"This is called, ' _Isn't she lovely.'_ by an guy named Stevie Wonder. It's another song that makes me think of you." He said from over her shoulder with an amused voice.

—

Michael continued to sit, guiding her fingers and singing to her late into the night. They laughed and played together until Sarah eventually fell asleep with her head against his shoulder as he continued singing for her.

When he finished another song he let silence fall over the room; he could hear, and feel, her soft breathing as her body leaned on him. He looked down at her with a smile, then— moving very slowly— he slid his arms around her and stood and carried her over into his room. He laughed internally at the way he was holding her, which he was pretty sure was known a 'Princess carry.'

'Always such a princess aren't you, Sarah?' He thought, with a smile.

As he laid her onto his bed without waking her, she sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck— not giving him any choice but to follow her into the bed.

Sarah pulled herself close against him in her sleep, causing him to laugh lightly and wrap his arms around her in return. She hummed pleasantly at feeling his warmth enveloping her.

"Goodnight, Sarah." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head and laid his head down, closing his tired eyes.

'Not exactly what I had in mind when I thought about the next time we would get in a bed together but, this is…nice.' He thought to himself, satisfied— as he drifted off to sleep.

—

The Sentinel and Paladin made their way down the hall, passing residents of the vault coming home from breakfast or heading to their workstations to start their day. The two covert lovers were walking at a brisk pace because they were late for a meeting between the Brotherhood leadership and the new vault 101 overseer.

"First real meeting with the vault leadership and I am late." Sarah grumbled under her breath.

"Well, we are almost there so it's no problem." Leo responded, now fully adjourned in his armor and overcoat— which still had slightly faded red stain on the collar. Sarah had washed and fixed his clothes but she wasn't able to get it out. It bothered her more than it should; for as long as she knew him he had always come out of everything, even injuries faded rapidly. But this stain kept reminding her of the injury and brushes with death he had, how close she had been to losing him so many times. She shook the thoughts out of her head as they neared their destination— a door at the end of the hallway with **Overseer's Office** on the sign above the doorway.

They arrived at the door and without hesitation Sarah hit the door control and lead the way into the office.

Vargas, Kodiak, and the new Overseer looked over to them as they entered.

"I apologize for our tardiness, let's get started." Sarah said, after exchanging salutes with her subordinates and a handshake with the Overseer.

"It's no problem, Miss Lyons." Amata stated. Leo didn't find it surprising that she was named Overseer after he father stepped down, he did find it a little uncomfortable that his ex-girlfriend was now in close proximity to his current girlfriend.

'Judging by their behavior, they don't know…yet.' He thought to himself, hoping they could make it out of the vault before one of them discovered that they were both currently attracted to the same man.

Amata turned to him with a smile and said, "Mj, good to see you are feeling better already. I thought you would be in bed for a little while longer healing."

He cleared his throat before responding, feeling the gazes from his fellow soldiers— especially Sarah's— on him after hearing her nickname for him.

"I bounce back pretty quickly but, what matters is that I am here." Then adding, "And…uh, congratulations on your appointment as Overseer, seems like you fill the role well; It's good to see someone in charge with a good head on their shoulders."

She blushed slightly at his praise and turned her gaze away slightly, saying; "Thanks, Mj. Although I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for you."

'Why is she acting like a high school girl talking to her crush?! It was just a polite thing to say, wasn't it?' He yelled internally, noticing Sarah's eyes narrowing in suspicion through his peripheral. He also saw Kodiak and Vargas' eyebrows raise slightly and exchange looks with each other, slight smirks appeared then disappeared on both their faces. He felt the flood of questions and teasing already building beneath the surface of the all but stone faced soldiers— still carefully observing the conversation.

Leo cleared his throat again, "Well, either way, we should get back to the business at hand." Keeping his tone professional, reminding her they were in the presence of his superiors.

Amata turned, saying; "Yes, of course. Well we have already met one another in earlier and briefly discussed this but, here are our terms for an official relationship between Vault 101 and the Brotherhood of Steel."

Amata stood behind her desk while the soldiers stood in front with the Sentinel at the lead and the others half a step behind— except for Leo who stood right next to his commander. Having a personal connection to both sides, his role could become important if anything needed to be discussed.

"In exchange for information and technology we have in the vault as well as the locations of the other vaults in the area," Leo perked up at this an exchanged a quick glance with Sarah. "We would like to have the assistance of the Brotherhood in helping us establish relationships with nearby settlements in the form of armed escorts for our expeditionary trading parties; as well as having some of your medical personnel here until we find or train new doctors to come and fill the need in our medical wing."

Sarah thought for a moment, "That is acceptable, I can have a small contingent of my soldiers stationed here— including medical personnel— and have them periodically rotate out with soldiers sent from our outpost in the area. We can also provide tactical support for trading parties and guide you to local settlements and warn you of trouble spots as well."

Amata smiled, relieved that she was able to establish a very profitable relationship with the first real outsiders that the vault had encounter in more than 20 years. The Overseer and Sentinel shook hands and then began to break down the specifics of the deal for the next hour or so; with Leo's knowledge and insight on the local area as well as both vault 101 and the Brotherhood, everything went smoothly.

After the discussion was done the soldiers stood and began to leave the room, but the Overseer called out to Leo; "Mj, can you stay behind for a second?"

She hesitantly added, "I need to umm…talk to you for a second." Leo looked back to the Sentinel, who kept her face expressionless. Sarah looked between the the Overseer and her lover for a second before giving a wordless nod and turning to walk out, followed by the two other soldiers who couldn't help but send smirks his way before the left.

Once they were alone, silence dominated the room until Amata broke it. "Well you certainly have made some interesting friends while you have been out and about." She said with a small smile.

'Oh, you don't know the half of it…'. He said internally

"I suppose I have…so what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" He responded, moving back in front of the desk. 'Sarah definitely caught on, I better hurry to catch up as soon as I can.' he thought to himself.

"Well…I am not sure what kind of relationship you have with the Brotherhood but…" She looked down nervously, messing with some papers on her desk. "…I wanted you to know…I miss you and that if you can, I want you to come back home— to 101…to me."

There it was, the thing he knew she was trying to get at every time she tried to seduce him during his stay in the vault. She wanted him to come back to the vault and continue where they left off.

He thought for a moment and took a deep breath before looking at her and speaking in a clear and firm voice; "That isn't going to happen Amata."

The slight smile she had faded as she looked up at him. "What do yo—" Leo interrupted her.

"I was cast out Amata, by everyone— by you." He said, a trance of anger entering then leaving his voice as he added more gently; "This just…isn't home for me anymore…our relationship ended when I walked out of that door Amata; I came back to help but I'm not going to stay."

She deflated slightly and looked sadly back down to her desk, she knew this would be a possibility. She wouldn't give up that easily though, she knew he still had an attachment to this place— maybe they could rebuild what she had torn down if he came back to visit.

"I'm sorry Mj, about everything back then; You and your dad's rooms will always be here for you if you ever want to stop by…I—I hope we can at least remain friends…" She said, trying to salvage at least a chance of him coming back.

Leo softened a bit, he thought there can't be much harm in having another safe house in the wasteland and that he had carried the anger at Amata and the rest of vault 101 for long enough.

"Alright then, friends." He gave her a small smile as she looked back up at him. "Now I have to go and figure out what the next move is for tomorrow, so I will see you tomorrow morning when you see us off." After a small smile and a nod from Amata he turned and left through the door.

"Now to find out how much Sarah figured out. Not like I wasn't going to tell her about the history between us but I just wish it had been when they weren't within close combat distance of each other." He whispered to himself as he made his way back to his apartment, where she most likely would be waiting for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch#19

The Paladin walked down the metal corridor towards his vault apartment with a nervous feeling churning in his gut. He refrained from letting his thoughts run wild and just focused on finding his beautiful superior.

Once he got to his apartment he found it empty except for her power armor standing empty in the corner of the room and her pack leaning against it. He paused for a moment after coming back out of the front door into the hallway; he wasn't exactly sure where else she would be so he made his way down the hall to the medical wing.

Upon entering, he found Knight Sergeant Hannon moving towards the door that led to some operating rooms and offices. Noticing him, she waved to him and changed directions to walk over to him with a smile.

"Good Morning Paladin, good to see you are up and about." Then giving his body a slow up and down with her eyes, she added; "You ran off so fast I wasn't able to give you a…proper secondary examination." He saw the look in her eyes and was more than a little surprised by finding close to the same look he had been getting from Amata before the Brotherhood had shown up.

"That—uh…I think I am healing fine, so that won't be necessary." He said, clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders— clasping his hands behind his back; trying to look as official as possible and hide the light blush coming across his face. Compared to his usually casual attitude it was obvious he had very much noticed her flirting. She sighed and bit her lip. 'This guy is dense as a rock, just got to take a shot.' Hannon thought to herself before speaking again, more quietly.

"Paladin, can I…can we…uh" She was a bit uncertain on how to phrase this but she knew she just had to get it out. Looking around to make sure no one was within ear shot she turned her eyes up to his with a determined expression. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

He was still a bit caught off guard by all of this but he had a feeling he knew where this was headed but, he thought with the look in her eye— it would be better to address it here and now. He relaxed his stance, then walked over and leaned against an empty bed nearby. He motioned her to come over to a bed adjacent to the one he was leaning against and she adopted a similar position to his, facing him.

The stiffness of the atmosphere dissipated so it was more like two friends speaking rather than superior and subordinate.

"Go ahead Hannon, say what's on your mind." Leo said.

Hannon smiled gratefully, then suddenly over come with embarrassment about what she was about to say she glance down at her feet.

"Look, Leo…you are a really great guy and…well frankly you are pretty hot." She groaned internally at how that came out, but continued. "I have gotten to see more of you than most…" A blush colored her cheeks as she chanced a glance at him. "It was totally on accident but…I don't know, it was nice; so I guess what I am trying to say is that I want to be more than just friends— or Paladin and Knight…or whatever." She finally finished, and looked up at him with a blush still radiating off her face.

Leo's face was a bit pink as well as he took a deep breath and responded.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Hannon." He said, not really sure how to phrase the rejection without hurting her feelings, "Not that you aren't attractive or that I'm not flattered by your umm, interest…but, I am not exactly the best guy to be with anyway. Also, I am…I guess I'm…taken already?" As he finished he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly, trying to keep it vague— so as not to tip her off about who he was with. However, Hannon's next words dashed his hopes of keeping the relationship a secret any longer.

"Is it the Sentinel?" She asked suddenly. Immediately his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, trying to find the right words to respond.

"Wha—I…Her and me…where…why would you think that?!" He said as he looked around and leaned in closer, speaking in a lower— urgent whisper.

Hannon just raised an eyebrow at his reaction and rolled her eyes.

"Really, Leo?" She asked, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Vargas, Kodiak, and I were there when you stumbled out of that door, calling her name—her _first name_. I was too far away to hear everything you said but I am pretty sure you said something interesting while you had your fingers going through her hair." Then thinking back and remembering some other things, she continued.

"And the whole thing with her running out of the Den and coming back all quiet after the argument you had in her office…and the fact that she actually smiles and laughs so much around you!" She finished, still in a low tone but more sure of what she was saying— as if she had finally pieced together a puzzle she had been working on for days.

Leo's mouth hung open and his cheeks burned red. 'Shit, were we that obvious?' He thought to himself, before rubbing the bridge of his nose and letting out a defeated sigh.

"Look, Hannon we aren't…" His feeble attempt at a denial died in his throat when he looked up and saw her staring at him with one eyebrow raised and a disbelieving look, painted on her face.

Seeing that he was at a loss for words she decided to throw him a bone, so he wouldn't have to say what was obviously supposed to remain hidden.

"Relax Leo, whatever is between you and the Sentinel isn't really my business anyway— so you don't have to saying anything about that if you don't want to." She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the time and then back to Leo.

"All I am saying is I am into you and if things are to change between you and your— totally anonymous— girlfriend or whatever, just…keep my offer in mind. Nothing serious, if you don't want, just a bit of…fun." She ended with a smile and a wink before standing up.

"Now come on, Sir, the strategy meeting has already started and we are late." He stood, silently, and followed her back towards the door on the side of the medical bay. His mind was buzzing with different thoughts as they passed a few empty offices and operating rooms before coming to the end of the corridor.

He was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when they stepped into the room.

Looking around he realized where she had lead him, The Sentinel, Vargas, and Kodiak stood around a large wooden desk with a map spread out on it. Leo ignored them for a moment as he took in the office. It was a bit of a mess; there was broken glass spread across the ground and papers and the computer were still tossed haphazardly on the floor.

'Can't believe how long it's been since I have been in here…even smells like him, still.' He thought.

His dad's office; the memory of the last time he was here felt like a lifetime ago, and the memories that were before that, felt even further away.

The other people in the room were forgotten for the moment when he noticed the picture frame hanging on the wall nearby with one that had fallen face down beneath it on the floor. Oblivious to their curious gazes he walked over slowly to the two picture frames. Most of the office had been tossed by the Overseer and security when they was looking for clues. They had left just about everything broken except for the frame with his mom's favorite verse in it.

He spoke aloud without really thinking. "Revelations 21:6— I am the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely. He always did love that verse."

He bent down, picking up the picture frame and turning it over to see a picture of himself and his dad on his 10th birthday with a BB gun and a freshly killed radroach. Leo smiled at the warm memory, pulling the picture from behind the broken glass and turning it over to look on the back— letting out a light laugh at what was written.

"Big game hunter." He said, looking back at the front of the picture.

"Leo…are you ok?" A gentle voice asked behind him, accompanied by a soft hand on his shoulder— pulling him from his bittersweet reminiscence.

He swallowed the lump emotion that had formed in his throat and turned to find Sarah with worry in her eyes and a hand on his shoulder; as well as the other soldiers curious and silent. They were still not used to hearing any real hint of emotion or vulnerability in his usual attitude, so this was new to them.

"Sorry, guess I got lost in an old memory." He said— holding up the picture, for them to see. "This is my dad's old office, I never had a chance to grab the stuff he left behind because I was in such a hurry when I left." They all looked a little closer at the picture and nodded in understanding; they had all heard that he had come out of the vault in search of his father.

"How old were you in this picture?" Hannon asked, curiosity finally taking the form of a small voice question.

"This was on my 10th birthday, my dad and…a family friend had fixed up and old BB gun and gave it to me as a present." Leo answered with a small smile.

"Damn, got your first kill as soon as you got your hands on it?" Kodiak said pointing to the dead radroach with a laugh.

Leo laughed in return and answered; "Ya, I guess I got lucky; just sort of scampered out near where I was getting ready to shoot the gun for the first time."

He tucked the picture into the inside pocket of his overcoat and walked over to the desk. "Alright, enough about my amazing shooting skills; you guys are planning the next move am I right?" Everyone gave a small laugh at his joke and circled around the table.

Sarah spoke in response. "You guessed right. There are about 50 soldiers we are going to link up with tomorrow, that are staying outside of Megaton tonight. We will leave a detachment of soldiers and medics to help keep the medical wing afloat— as per the agreement with the Overseer…" There was a slight lull in her words as she sent glance towards Leo at the mention on the attractive Vault leader; who ignored the glance, firmly glueing his eyes to the map and scratching his chin thoughtfully— or what he hoped looked like it.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and continued. "…We will be moving back to the new outpost to see how the set-up is coming along. We leave the vault at 0600 tomorrow to meet the others, do the exchange of soldiers, then head out." Then looking up and around to everybody after they all had a chance to look at the route and timetable. She turned to Leo when he spoke up, gesturing down to the map.

"I recommend swinging back down towards Megaton before setting out towards the outpost, unless you are looking for a fight; Springvale isn't always full of the nicest characters." Leo said pointing down the map marker for the area closest to Vault 101. "No matter how many times I clear it out, raiders always like to set up shop— so I haven't been able to set up a settlement there, yet."

"That's good to know; we were originally out here to do recon of the area and provide support incase things went south for you in the Vault." Sarah said, then continued— sounding a little annoyed; "By the way, next time you are running off somewhere at least tell someone where it is you are going; we had a pretty hard time even finding Vault 101. We went to the nearby settlements to ask and people were still very reluctant to give out any information about you— if they even had any— or about anything for that matter."

Leo let out a light laugh. "Well, people get a little bit nervous when they see ya'll walkin' around in those giant tin cans armed to the teeth, so if you are looking to gather information I would stick to recon armor or going fully under cover in civilian clothes and armor— for future reference. But, I will be sure to give you a heads up on where I am going next time I have to attend to pressing matters. Guess I was…in a bit of a hurry when I left…" Vargas, Kodiak, and Hannon all cast a few worried glances between the two who were currently trying to avoid all eye contact.

"Alright then, good." Sarah said, more quietly than she intended before going back to her authoritative voice. "Well, this is the final route, any other questions or comments?"

When she received no other comments, she continued; "Good. You're dismissed until tomorrow, see you 0545; get something to eat and get some rest— we will be back in the wasteland tomorrow."

—

Michael sat against the edge of the desk while Sarah folded the map and put it into one of the big pockets on the side of her overcoat. Silence had overtaken the room that the two now inhabited by themselves, after the others had left.

'Just be honest, she isn't the type to get jealous…right?' He thought to himself. She now stood in front of him with her arms crossed, giving him a look that asked an unspoken question.

"Amata and I were together, before I left the vault." She stayed silent as he continued. "We started dating when I was about 17 and things ended when I left on my 19th birthday." She let out a sigh; it's not like she hadn't expected him to have an ex girlfriend or two but, having to deal with her face to face would be irksome.

Sarah finally spoke after thinking for a few moments; "What did she talk to you about when you stayed behind earlier?"

"She wanted me to come back to the vault and pick up where we left off, like nothing happened." He said, his anger fluttering for a moment in his chest at the thought of her just brushing aside everything that had happened.

"What did you say?" Sarah said a little more quietly, Michael saw the way her grip tighten in her crossed arms and her weight shift in her stance.

He smiled softly and slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"I told her what I told you last night; This metal hole in the ground isn't home to me anymore." Then adding, when he saw her uneasiness start to melt away; "I didn't tell her about us because the less people that know the better and blah blah blah but, I think she gets what I was trying to say. She said that my apartment here will always be open for me and that she at least wants to remain friends."

She narrowed her eyes skeptically. 'Like she would give up that easily.' Sarah thought to herself, before letting her face return to normal and kissing Michael again. A thought occurred to her and she pulled back from his lips again to look at him.

"Was this the first time she tried to get back together with you since you came back?" She immediately saw the answer to her question written on his face before he could say anything.

"Well, uhh…it was the first time she tried to actually talk to me about it, rather than…" He shifted his eyes nervously as he finished. "…Walking around half naked and trying to flirt with me and stuff…I guess…" Seeing the anger and annoyance that clearly showed on Sarah's face at Amata's actions, Michael quickly added; "Nothing happened…it was just kind of an unspoken offer or something…just don't go knocking her lights out— we still have to make nice."

'Maybe I should wait to tell her about Hannon…' He thought to himself, before she responded; "Ya I guess that wouldn't help establish a good relationship between us and the vault…although I would at least like to let that bitch know you are mine." Michael's eyebrows rose slightly and a smirk pulled across his face.

"Never figured you for the jealous type." He said, with amusement clearly playing on his voice. He was surprised when he saw a smile come across her face that he could only describe as… _devious_.

"Michael, there is something you should know now that we are getting more serious." She said softly before she leaned down slightly towards him.

She gently slid her fingers through his hair, placing soft and slow kisses along his jaw until she reached his ear; she whispered gently— just loud enough for him to hear.

"There is something I learned about lions, specifically female lions, a long time ago that I am going to share with you— that I sympathize with very much."

Her hand, that had been smoothly running through his hair, suddenly gripped his hair roughly— keeping him from moving his head as she spoke. Her voice got more aggressive and sensual.

"They are _Very_ territorial." Sarah's sudden change made his heart rate increase; his chest tightened as his breath came a bit faster but he stayed silent while she spoke, slightly tightening his grip around her waist. "I am one of the strongest in my Pride so I won't let anyone try to touch what is _**Mine**_." Nipping at his ear lightly at the last word. He couldn't stop a shudder of arousal and excitement from running through his body.

His words were stuck in his throat as she softly kissed his neck then leaned back to look at him with a hungry look in her eyes. He felt a fire igniting in his chest, his hunger responding to her's in a fevered pitch.

'She has never acted like this before but…Fuck is it hot.' He thought to himself, already pulling her closer and searching for her lips with his— in an attempt to feed the burning ache for her that was raging once again in his core.

He stopped when he was met with her finger over his lips.

"I want you to tell me whenever something like that happens. Any females who are trying to touch you are gonna have to go through me." She said, immediately pulling up the memory of Hannon's confession in his head. She saw it written on his face before he tried to cover it with a neutral expression.

He still wasn't used to having people see his face so he had to consciously remind himself to mask his emotions on his face, but he almost never felt like he needed to hide anything from Sarah so if was useless to try.

She gripped his chin roughly and stared into his eyes with a new found intensity. "Tell me."

Michael wasn't used to this behavior, but he couldn't stop pleasurable chills from traveling across his body at her aggressiveness and possessiveness over him. He had always been the dominant one and although this was different, it felt good to switch roles— for now.

"It's…not a big deal or anyth—" He was silenced when she interrupted him in a low, sensual voice; "If you tell me everything then I will give you a _Reward_ later tonight…" Immediately his mind was buzzing with thoughts of the possibilities and spilled out what he had originally been trying to downplay.

"It's Hannon…" He said out, his words stuttering slightly as he rode this strange excitement from her new found aggressiveness. "She…I guess she propositioned me." He said.

"And what did you say to her?" Sarah asked, leaning down and letting her warm breath dance across his neck as her lips hover just above the skin— waiting to devour him as long as his answer pleased her.

He released a shuddering breath as he became even more aroused. "I said, I am already with someone else; I am already taken."

Sarah smiled, whispering low and sensually into his ear; " _ **Good Boy**_."

She began to aggressively kiss and suck on his neck while one hand traveled down his body and aggressively gripped his rock hard member through the fabric of his pants. Michael couldn't stop himself from let out a surprised grunt that turned into a deep moan as his hands tightly gripped her waist and his hips pushed into her hand.

His mind was close going blank, before he realized there was another important piece of information she needed to know. 'Shit. I really don't want this to stop, but it is kind of important.'

Although his primal urges were screaming at him to let this beautiful lioness do whatever it is she wanted with him, he spoke again.

"Sarah…she knows." He said, in a more serious voice. Her movements slowed as she was pulled from her actions and she leaned back to look at him with a questioning look.

"She knows about us. I didn't tell her who I was with but, with everything that happened before we left and what I did when I came out of the vault; she was able to make the connection— Kodiak will probably figure it out too, if he hasn't already." He said, watching a slew of emotions travel across her face before she leaned her head heavily against his shoulder and let out a frustrated groan.

Michael slid his arms around her body, developing her in his warmth. "She said she would keep it a secret, and I am guessing Kodiak will do the same. So we aren't in trouble just yet, unless others start to notice and piece together the clues." He said gently.

"If my dad, even gets wind of something like this he still might kill you— even if he was starting to like you." She said leaning back slightly to look at him.

"We will have to tell him eventually, Sarah." He said. "We don't have to tell him everything but, maybe I should talk to him and tell him that I want to be considered as a suitor, like the others on that list."

"Michael…"

Michael looked intensely into her eyes and held her tightly, saying; "I know, Sarah. I know it will be hard but, I won't stop until I can be with you; officially— so everyone can know that you are mine as much as I am yours. I love you, Sarah; that isn't something I want to hide from anyone."

Sarah felt her chest tighten and fire that was already raging for him explode. Sarah launched herself at him.

"I love you, Michael." She said in between ragged breathes and intense, passionate impacts of their lips. She slipped her fingers into his hair and pressed her body against his, their clothes and armor were an annoying reminder of where they were right now.

She was barely keeping a handle on her actions at the moment; She wanted to strip them both and for him to take her right here, but she knew that they needed a more private place. They were already pushing their luck that no one would come into the office and see them attacking each other like this.

Her lips pulled away lightly from his, aroused and shuddering breathes traveled in the few inches between their lips. Sarah's desire, pulled violently at the reigns of her self-control when she felt his hand grip her rear end. She gasped lightly and bit her lip as she saw the look of challenge in her lover's eyes.

She reigned her desire in once again, just barely, and placed a hand on his chest.

"Michael, we need to go to your room." Michael saw the burning want in her eyes; he nodded.

"You go to my apartment. I will run by the cafeteria and grab some food to go for later." He said loosening his arms to let her step back.

Sarah took a few deep breathes to calm herself as much as she could— which still wasn't much. She looked down and saw his erection pushing against his pants, she looked back up to him with a michevious smile. "Better let that calm down before you go waltzing around the vault."

He looked down and then back up and let out a laugh in agreement. She stepped back towards him, grabbing a handful of his coat and pulled him into a rough and hungry kiss— nipping at his lower lip as she pulled back out of reach with a playful smile dancing on her face.

She turned and made her way out of the room but stopped in the open doorway and cast a sultry look back at him.

" You better hurry Michael; I am getting _Hungry_." She said in a low voice, before turning away and walking out. Michael just sat there with his heart beating wildly and his erection still throbbing. It took more than a few minutes before his lower body finally calmed down.

—

Sarah leaned against the wall of the corridor with her eyes closed, taking deep breathes to calmed her emotions and body. She was still Sentinel Lyons. She still had an image to uphold. She couldn't have her head in the clouds while she walked around under the scrutiny of the people of the Vault and her subordinates. Her subordinates. 'Hannon.' She thought to herself, pushing off the wall and making her way towards the main medical bay.

Once she came through the doorway she looked around and saw Hannon talking to patient and adjusting his bandages. Sarah watched her for a moment, thinking about how she should approach this subject. When Hannon was finished she walked down the bay to make sure the other patients were set before leaving for lunch.

She saw her superior standing and watching her and walked over.

"Did you need something ma'am?" She said.

Sarah look around and motioned back into the doorway off the side of the medical bay. Hannon nodded and entered the corridor, followed closely by the Sentinel.

After the door closed, leaving them alone, Sarah spoke.

"I will be straight to the point, Leo told me that you know about us." She started, bluntly approaching the subject.

Hannon's eyes widened slightly and timidly responded; "Yes, ma'am; I only figured it out earlier but, I won't tell anyone— whoever you want to be with is your business."

Sarah let out a received sigh, "Well that is what Leo told me, but it is good to hear it myself…Thank you, Hannon." She said sincerely.

Hannon smiled and let some of her nervousness seep away; she was very unused to having personal conversations with the Sentinel who she had looked up to and idolized for so long. Then the Sentinel's voice changed, making her throat go dry.

"He also told me you made a pass at him." Sarah said, taking a step forward with an intimidating intensity in her eye. Hannon stepped back as Sarah continued to advance until she felt the unyielding metal wall of the corridor on her back.

Hannon had seen fights over dating and relationships between soldiers— both female and male— throughout the Brotherhood and they usually got very physical. Usually it was fun to watch and laugh; it always got broken up by other soldiers before it got too serious, but right now it was only the two of them and she was up against one of the most powerful and influential figures of the Brotherhood. If things got physical she wouldn't stand a chance and even if they didn't— pissing off the daughter of the High Elder of the entire Brotherhood of Steel wasn't an intelligent career move.

Sarah placed both of her hands against the wall, trapping the younger and weaker female. Hannon's eyes were the size of dinner plates and her hands were starting to shake.

"I didn't—" She barely managed to squeak out— trying to deny it— before Sarah interrupted her.

"Don't lie to me." She said firmly, grabbing her by the front of her armor and pinning her against the wall. Sarah met Hannon's eyes with an intense gaze. Hannon tried to form words with her mouth still gaping like a fish, but nothing came out.

After a few seconds of Hannon struggling to say anything intelligible, Sarah looked down at her and softened slightly.

'She isn't the enemy.' Sarah thought to herself with a pang of guilt striking her chest. 'You are supposed look after her. She is part of the Pride. She is family.'

"I… guess I understand your feelings, better than most— I suppose." She said with a sigh and backed away from the shaking girl. "I…I'm sorry Hannon, I got a little carried away. This is all very new to me and everything so…I over reacted a little." Sarah said, not really sure of what to say. Apologizing to a subordinate wasn't a regular occurrence for any commander, least of all Sarah Lyons who was always pointed to as the example of professionalism.

"It's ok, I have seen people react worse over things like this." Hannon said with a slightly nervous laugh, trying to loosen up a little.

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Sarah remembered her lover was going to be walking down the corridor they were in anytime. "Alright well, overall massage I want to get across is— Thank you for keeping the stuff about us a secret. I have to run, so I will let you get back to whatever it is you were doing."

Both the women made their way into the medical bay and went their own ways. Sarah tried to shake the awkwardness off as she walked into Michael's apartment and slipped off her coat and armor. She fell back onto his bed after she kicked off her boots. Excited butterflies filled her belly as her thoughts turned to the man who was currently on his way to the bed she was laying in, with food in hand.

"I hope the Vault food isn't gross." She said aloud to herself with a laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch# 20

*Warning many sexuals incoming*

Michael made his way down the corridor at a brisk pace with the food in to-go boxes warming his hands. He barely registered the other people along the way, even when they greeted him— he continued past with a mumbled greeting. He refused to slow his pace or pay them any mind. He was focused on one thing— the woman he loved currently waiting in his apartment for him.

Her actions in the office were still running through his head. Sarah's behavior was new and exciting; after weeks of not being able to release his pent up sexual desires it was making his head spin just thinking about being able to be with her again. He could barely keep himself from dropping the food and running down the hall at full tilt to be with her, but he kept it professional; the last thing he needed was more attention from on lookers.

Michael finally made it to his doorway and took a deep breath to calm his racing mind before hitting the switch and entering. Immediately upon entering he saw her overcoat hanging on a hook by the entrance, but blonde beauty it belonged to was nowhere in sight. He set the food down on the counter and hung his coat by the door.

"Sarah?" He called out as he walked slowly towards the room. He could smell her scent and hear her movements with his super human senses, but when he saw her he stopped in his tracks.

"Took you long enough." Sarah said, standing in the doorway without a stitch of clothing covering her. Michael's jaw dropped as he drank in the sight of the of his lover. The light dusting of freckles over her chest; the lines of her toned physic that traced down her body, the playful seduction in her bright blue eyes that pulled him in— it was all so intoxicating it made his head spin. She smiled at his reaction, sauntered over to him and slid her arms around his neck— pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Welcome home, dear." She said, softly against his lips; her warm naked flesh pressing against the cool metal and leather of his armor and coat.

"It's good to be home." Michael whispered as he snaked his arms around her body. He slid one of his hands down to squeeze her shapely rear but was surprised when she reached down and smacked his hand away. He pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

" _ **Bad boy**_." She said in a low sensual tone, a devious smile dancing once again on her lips. Sarah stepped back out of his arms as she continued. "No touching…until I give you permission." She said, then turning and walking back to the room, she cast a hungry look over her shoulder before disappearing through the doorway.

Michael began pulling off his armor and clothing and tossing them carelessly about as he made his way rapidly to his room, his mind racing but captive with only thoughts of Sarah and curiosity about this new behavior. His hand stung slightly, but he was determined to devour his lover tonight and if it meant he got to experience a new side of her— even better.

—

As soon as Sarah was in the room and out of sight, the door closed and she nearly lost her composure. She pressed her back against the cool metal wall and bit her lip; barely keeping in her excitement. She made her way over to the bed and picked up the leather strap she had taken from her overcoat earlier.

"I really hope he likes this." She said quietly to herself. Hearing the door open she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pulling back on her devious, dominant persona. She turned around to find him bare chested and looking at her like a predator at it's prey. Her already wet womanhood quivered in response to his hungry gaze.

Sarah's resolve almost broke right there— almost. She tore her eyes away from the defined muscles of his torso and met his eyes with burning determination.

"Get on the bed." She said firmly, the strap hanging from her grasp drawing a curious gaze from him, before he complied. He laid down on his back and looked at her. Sarah squealed excitedly in her head at his silent obedience.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled his body, placing her hand flat on his chest— she leaned slightly towards him and said, "Put you arms above your head and grip the railing at the top of the bed." Trying not to let her voice shake with excitement and nervousness.

He looked from her to the strap in her hand and realized what she was about to do. He wasn't sure how he felt about it but his manhood was firmly pressing against his pants, telling him to do whatever she said— so he obeyed.

Sarah leaned forward and slipped the leather strap around his wrists and the railing; securing him tightly to the top of the bed. She looked down at him when she was done and saw his eyes locked on her breasts that had been bouncing slightly as she leaned over him to tie his hands. Smiling, she gently ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Ask nicely for what you want and _maybe_ I will give it to you."

Her bosom was just out of reach of his mouth and with slight hesitation he obeyed.

"P—please let me kiss your breasts…" He said, looking up at her with a harsh blush radiating from his face. Biting her lip, she couldn't stop the pleased hum from escaping her. His embarrassment and innocent expression were so new and exciting to her she couldn't help but lean in and give him what he asked for.

"Since you asked so nicely, baby." She said before she felt his mouth assault her breasts with a desperate fervor. Her pussy clenched and ached as she let her moans come rolling out of her throat. His lips and tongue were sucking and kissing and licking across her chest before finally capturing one of her nipples in his mouth.

Her womanhood was now —literally— dripping wet as he switched to her other breast and took her nipple roughly in his teeth. Sarah continued to run her fingers through his hair as she looked down at him. She then slowly leaned back until he breasts were once again out of reach of his mouth. He huffed in protest and looked up at her. Her body filled with excitement at all of these new reactions she was getting from her lover.

"Be patient, Michael." she whispered into his ear, before sliding down his body. She worked her hands down to his waistband and removed the rest of his clothing. Sarah looked down at Michael's muscular body as he looked up at her, completely naked and vulnerable. Pleasurable chills shot up her spine at the sight of the most deadly man to walk the wasteland— maybe even the world— laying beneath her completely naked, submitting to her willingly.

'Well, slightly willingly.' She thought to herself at seeing his hands straining slightly at his restraints— testing them for enough space for a possible escape. His eyes looking up at her, caught somewhere between pleading and demanding— powerful and powerless. He just looked so… _delicious_.

She hummed in delight and started gently placing kisses down his neck, then onto his torso. His body shuddered with excitement and arousal at feeling her lips on his skin. His hands never stopped moving and testing his restraints; the restriction of his movement added a slight franticness to his actions— he was nervous and excited at the same time.

"I tied those plenty tight, love. You won't be able to get out…at least not until I choose to set you free." She said still kissing slowly down his writhing body towards his throbbing penis. Once she reached it she continued to kiss around it and across his hips without touching it.

He groaned in frustration and fidgeted his hips under her soft, tantalizing kisses. "Sarah…" He growled out, slightly pleading. He felt her lips leave his sensitive skin around his groin and her warm breath flutter across his hard dick. He looked down at her and met her eyes as she reached up and scratched down his sides lightly with her fingernails. Sarah purse her lips and blew a puff of air against the head of his penis, causing it to twitch and throb.

Michael knew what she wanted just from her gaze as she hovered over his member, licking her lips. He threw his head back in frustration finally saying what she wanted, "Please…suck my cock, Sarah. I want you kiss and lick every inch of me, please; let me cum in your mouth. I want it so bad…"

His inner dominant nature thrashed violently inside of his mind at his submission, demanding he break free and take what he wanted. But he reigned it in and kept it at bay; enjoying her new behavior too much to do anything but follow her lead. It was also because he slightly enjoyed feeling powerless under her control; he trusted her so it was more exciting than he would ever admit— even to himself. She smiled and hummed again in pleasure at his submission.

" _ **Good Boy**_." She said before placing soft kisses up his length; licking around the swollen head before taking him into her mouth and pushing all the way down to his base. A thunderous moan escaped him as he suddenly felt his rock hard member enveloped in the warmth of her throat. There was a slight creek from the top of the bed where his hands gripped the bar but they were both too preoccupied to pay it any mind.

"FFFuuuuuuccccckkkk" He groaned out, as she started to bob her head up and down on him. Sarah worked his cock with eagerness and hunger like never before. It wasn't long before he was getting close, he tried to stutter out a warning.

"S—sarah…I'm gonna…I can't hold it anymore, I…" The rest was lost in a moan as she looked up at him and redoubled her efforts. She wanted him to cum his brains out into her mouth; she wanted to drink his cum and watch every one of his pleasured reactions. She felt his hips starting to thrust more into her mouth and pulled back to focus her tongue around his head while her hands pumped along his shaft.

"Sarah!" He yelled out with his mouth agape, looking down at her as he finally started spurting his hot semen into her mouth. She saw his face contort into such an amazingly delicious expression as he released himself into her mouth. She continued to pump her hands, milking his length before pulling it out of her mouth and showing him the cum filling her mouth.

Sarah didn't break eye contact as she closed her mouth and swallowed it all, drinking in his expression as well as his cum. It wasn't exactly the best taste in the world but she fucking loved it; she loved how much it pleased him to see her swallow it— the lusty hunger in his half-lidded eyes made chills dance across her skin.

"Because you asked so nicely, baby." She said before leaning back down and sucking his still hard cock clean and working the shaft until it was fully hard and aroused once again. "Looks like you still want some more…"

The beautiful lioness kissed hungrily up his chiseled body until she reached his lips. Her naked body pressed into his as she captured his waiting lips and rubbed her aching pussy against his once again rock hard dick. 'Fuck. I want him to fuck me senseless so damn bad." She thought to herself as she peeked up at the restraints still on his wrists, everything seemed to be in place— although the metal looked a little strange under his grip but, she pushed the thought aside and closed her eyes again and focused on kissing her lover. She knew he didn't care that she had just had his penis and cum in her mouth, he kissed her with a desperate hunger— like a man that had been wandering the desert finding an oasis.

Sarah pulled away from his lips and sat upright sliding her soaking womanhood up and down his length. "See how wet drinking your cum made me, baby?" She said, lost in her desire to have him inside of her.

"Let me fill you with more." He said with amused desire, his tone verging on his more common dominant and commanding one. She narrowed her eyes at him, mischievously plotting to get back at him for trying to command her while she was the one in charge. For now, she obeyed and guided his manhood into her without breaking her gaze from his.

She sat back and used her weight to push down until she had his entire length pushed inside of her, stretching her out in the best ways. She spread her fingers flat along her lower stomach— where she could feel his pulsing rod inside of her core. Her hips slowly moved in a circular motion— pulling deep moans from both of them.

"Baby…your cock is so fucking big; It feels so good inside of me." She half moaned out while looking at him, seeing his pleased expression at her praise; he started thrusting his hips up into her in response. The action lifted her body off the bed and bounced her up and down on his cock; barely able to keep herself from falling apart she let out a surprised moan. "Fuck, baby. That feels so good." She gasped out.

Looking down Sarah saw his abdominal muscles flexing as he bounced her weight on top of his manhood like she was as light as a feather. 'It's like he is chiseled from fucking stone.' She thought to herself as she tried to keep from losing grip on her sanity. She still had to use this chance to tease him and see if she could get some interesting reactions out of him— she wanted to test the limits of her control on him. Sarah knew his dominate nature would be writhing inside of him; waiting for a chance to hold her down and fuck her senseless like a beast in heat, but she felt her curiosity over come her as she thought about teasing him— knowing she was like a small animal poking a massive predator with a stick.

Soon, Sarah felt herself climaxing around his length before she leaned down over him and continued to bounce her hips against his; trying to push him closer to his own orgasm. She felt his cock twitch inside of her and saw his face starting to show he was getting close; hearing his desperate grunts and telltale moans.

A mischievous smile pulled across her face as she pushed her hips down to his and stuck them firmly in place against him, stopping her motion. His head whipped up to look at her with a surprised grunt. He didn't understand why she stopped while he was so close to finally satisfying his primal urges; until he saw the look on her face. She wasn't going to let him climax.

"You don't get to cum until I give you permission; so ask nicely." Said the beautiful woman sitting onto of him with his achingly hard dick buried in her depths. His anger flared, fueled by his primal dominance; His think was muddled by his loosened grip on his instincts and close proximity to the fulfillment of his need. He pushed his hips up into hers but she gripped his legs to keep herself planted against him— her smile growing more devious.

The lioness looked down at his primal anger and felt excitement mixed with arousal shooting through her body, she was taunting a beast much stronger than her and he had no way of dominating her, she wanted to enjoy her power over him a little bit before she untied his hands and let him take her however he wanted.

"Come on baby, didn't you say you were gonna fill me with your cum?" She said, taunting the beast beneath her. He growled up at her and sent another thrill up her spine. She leaned down and locked her gaze with his, with a challenge written in her eyes. 'Just a little more, then I'll let him do whatever he wants…' She thought to herself.

"I'll let you cum…" She said in a low tone, "…If you say you are my bitch." The lioness knew she had crossed a line as soon as the words left her lips; she shouldn't have said it, but she was drunk with power she had never had over him.

His face darkened in an angry expression and he half growled out in a low warning tone; "Sarah…" The reigns on his dominant nature was unraveling.

She knew she should probably stop but, she gave it one more little push. "Come on, admit it. You are my bi—" Her words were cut off when she heard a loud snapping noise at the top of the bed and felt his massive hand close around her throat tightly. Her airway was just barely left open so she could breath. Her eyes widened and darted up to where his hands should have been secured; all she saw was a limp leather strap hanging off of a deformed metal rail of the bed stand.

'Oh Fuck.' She thought, he was _Much_ stronger than she had known. The hand that had nearly broken the metal bar in half was gripped around her throat and his other hand roughly took hold of her waist. She had an inkling of what was coming next and her body buzzed with slightly fearful excitement once his voice pulled her gaze back to his face— now painted with a sadistic smile.

"You seem to have a misunderstanding Sarah." He said darkly before using his grip on her to slide her up the length of his cock, then slamming her back down. The movement forced a choked gasp to escape from her lips as he continued to repeat the action again and again.

"You are only in-charge because I let you be in-charge." She completely understood this as he moved her up and down on his manhood as if she were a toy; making her eyes roll into the back of her head overcome with pleasure from his complete domination. This was her first time being treated this roughly but, it felt so fucking good to be choked and fucked senseless like he was using her like a toy for his pleasure.

She was already climbing her way to an orgasm, holding onto his thickly muscled arm— connected to the hand that was restricting her air supply. Her legs no longer had any strength in them; she could only keep them apart as he impaled her again and again on his long and firm manhood.

Michael saw her pleasure taking over her and increased his pace as he built up towards his own orgasm. He took his hand from her waist and after wetting it with the juices flowing from where they were connected, he reached back and rubbed gentle circles around her anus before pushing his thick finger deep into her.

Her eyes shot back open from their half-lidded lust-filled daze and looked pleadingly at him. He knew she was close and exactly what she wanted. He released some of the pressure around her airway so that she could respond and spoke to her in a low, hungry tone.

"Beg for it." She nearly lost herself at the sound of his voice and she quickly obeyed after a few more forceful thrusts.

"Please—please cum inside of me, baby." She said, spilling out her deepest and dirtiest desires of the moment. "Fill my womb with your seed. Choke me and finger-fuck my asshole, while you make me your dirty bitch. Use me like a fuck toy and dump you cum into me." She pleaded with him as he gave her exactly what she wanted.

" _ **Good Girl**_." He said, in a darkly pleased voice as he increased his pace and tightened his grip around her neck, pushing her over the edge as she desperately clung to him.

Sarah violently came with his length buried to the base inside of her core; losing herself completely to her lover when she felt him start to shoot his heat into her deepest parts. Her muscles clenching harshly with ever spurt that painted her insides. Her body continued to spasm for what felt like an eternity as he continued to harshly fuck her through her orgasm.

When she finally came back down to earth Michael took his hand away from her throat and she collapsed against his chest as he laid back down on the bed with her still on top of him. Her breath ragged; body completely limp.

"Fuck." she said weakly, lost in the pleasurable warmth of his semen filling her womb; as well as the warmth of his skin pressed against her. She felt so venerable but her shaking body was soothed by his presence and his hand on her back; she felt warm, safe and loved in his embrace.

"You ok, Sarah?" He said, a little guilty thinking that he might have gotten to rough.

"Yes, baby. That just felt wayyyy too good." Then adding after slight hesitation, "I'm sorry if I went too far and pushed your pushed your buttons too much earlier."

"It's ok, I'm sorry I got a little carried away as well…"

Sarah let out an exhausted laugh. "Feel free to get carried away anytime, it was amazing."

She slowly pushed her upper body up to look into his eyes and smiled warmly. He pulled her into his lips softly and she slid her fingers into his hair as she lost herself in his warmth and intimacy. It was in such contrast to his rough aggression earlier but it felt so good. They continued like this until Sarah felt her stomach growl in hunger; reminding her she needed food.

Ignoring the disappointed sound Michael made as she slipped from the bed, she moved slowly across the room— careful not to collapse because of her still noodle-like legs and the slight pain in her vagina. They hadn't had sex in a while and they had down it so roughly that she wasn't surprised that she was sore.

She looked back to see Michael, watching her walking slowly on her shaking legs towards the bathroom, propped up on his elbow. He looked immensely smug about the after effect of his handiwork. "Need some help there, Bambi?" He said with a laugh at the accuracy of the reference.

She knew the reference because of the archive of movies the Brotherhood had secured from before the war. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes while flipping him off.

"Shut-up asshole, this is your fault. We haven't had sex in a while so I am still a little tender from earlier." He laughed— slid off the bed and walked over, scooping her up in his arms and bringing her towards the bathroom. He set her down on the toilet after she shyly gestured towards it, in response to his questioning glance, once they had entered the bathroom.

Even though they had just had sex not long ago it felt slightly embarrassing cleaning herself in the same room as him. The embarrassment was lessened slightly when he turned on the shower and jumped in. Once she was done she followed him in, to wash off the sweat and bodily fluids. As they were washing each other off and talking she saw that he had gotten hard again. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes; getting down onto her knees, she took him into her mouth and went about taming his throbbing manhood for the third time that day.

Once they were done washing off, Sarah found some mouth wash by his sink and swished a mouth full around her mouth for a minute. "Whu?" She said, her words muffled by the mouthful of liquid, in response to his slightly amused and questioning glance; then continuing, "You like dick flavored kisses, or something?"

He threw his head back in laughter and saw the logic in it, then followed suit so that he would be sure his mouth and breath didn't taste or smell bad. She mostly dried off her hair with a towel and went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go grab the food; is it alright if we eat in the bed?" He smiled and nodded, watching her exit the bathroom before spitting out the mouthwash into the sink and drying his hair and looking into the mirror.

"I am one lucky guy." He said, smiling to himself, not realizing the door was still open to the bedroom and that Sarah could hear him. She giggled and yelled back to him; "Damn right you are!" As she pulled on his large shirt, that seemed more like a short dress when she put it on. She looked down and saw that it easily covered her more private parts and went almost halfway down her thighs. She lifted the fabric to her nose and was pleased to find out that it smelled like him.

"I am one lucky girl." She whispered to herself as she made her way towards the door to the living room/kitchen area; only to be answered by Michael's voice from the bathroom.

"Damn right you are!" Making her laugh and wonder how the hell he heard her.

—

The new Overseer of Vault 101 was walking down the hall, ready to forget all the problems of the vault for a little while. She held two to-go boxes with a warm food in each. She hummed lightly to herself as she walked slowly, responding to greetings from vault residents she passed with a smile. It wasn't long before she came to a stop in front of Michael's door; she hadn't seen him in the cafeteria, so she thought he would be resting in his room.

She set the boxes on the floor for a moment and pulled the zipper of her jumpsuit down below her chest to let her cleavage show over the low-cut neckline of her tank top, underneath her jumpsuit. After pressing her breasts together a few times to make sure they were perky and looked good she ran her fingers through her hair and gave it a slight hot-mess look.

Amata picked up the food again and smiled to herself; 'Just because we are friends doesn't mean we can't fuck like rabbits for fun.'

Hitting the switch she stepped through the doorway and her smile faded as she was met with the sight of a person who was very much not her former boyfriend. The woman she knew was Sentinel Lyons standing in her ex-boyfriend's apartment with slightly wet hair; wearing nothing but an oversized white T-shirt, covering her torso and the upper part of her toned legs.

Amata's mouth fell slightly open as she tried to form some sort of coherent sentence; at first she thought she had walked into the wrong room and was going to apologize and explain but, she knew without a doubt that this was Mj's room and that was definitely a man's shirt that she was wearing. Before she could verbalize her slew of thoughts and questions out loud she was stunned into silence by a taunting smirk from the blonde woman— who seemed so different from her previous professional, no-nonsense, and commanding personality in the meeting that morning.

The Overseer felt a pit form in her stomach as she realized the situation; the blonde woman's kiss-bitten lips, the marks on her neck, and the swagger of her step. This woman had already laid claim to the man Amata had come for. Jealousy flared in her chest as she watched the beautiful blonde woman pick up two to-go containers and walk back towards the bedroom; casting an amused glance over her shoulder she said, "Don't worry, he already picked up some food for us earlier." Then disappearing into the room, the door sliding closed silently after her.

Amata turned around and stomped back into the hallway; anger burning in her chest. She chucked the to-go boxes against the wall with a frustrated yell; "That fucking bitch!" She turned down the hall back towards the cafeteria, still fuming from the memory of those taunting blue eyes. "This isn't over, Lyons." She said quietly to herself.

—

Michael stood in front of the sink looking at his hair; it had grown out more since Sarah had given him his new hair cut. He reminded himself to ask Sarah to cut it again when he just barely heard her voice in his living room accompanied by the faintest scent of another person teasing at his superhuman senses. However, a moment later he heard the door to his room open and close and peeked out of the bathroom to find Sarah sitting on his bed wrapped in his shirt, with her legs crossed. She smiled warmly at him and held up the open to-go container pointing to the food next to the hamburger.

"What are these?" Sarah said, with her mouth currently half full of the apparently unknown food item. Michael laughed and responded, "They are called french fries; I suppose you have never had them before." She shook her head and continued stuffing her face while he asked another question.

"By the way were you talking to someone in the living room just now; I thought I heard something?" He said pulling on a clean pair of boxers before looking up at her and seeing her mouth full of french fries; she responded in a muffled sound and a dismissive wave.

'Must have been Vargas or something' He thought to himself, although the smell didn't seem connected to Vargas. Michael shrugged and thought he must have just been mistaken; he had yet to really get a handle on his heightened senses so, it was still hard to discern everything he sensed and categorize it consciously. 'I swear they must have turned me into a dog or something.' He thought amusedly before climbing onto the bed and leaning on the wall of the room that the bed was pushed against.

Michael looked over at Sarah and swore she was the most beautiful sight he had laid eyes upon. She sat there on the bed with her legs crossed, humming happily with her cheeks stuffed full of french fries; Her still damp hair was pulled over one shoulder— slightly wetting the large shirt that covered her body.

Although he enjoyed her naked body immensely— and would no doubt be stripping her naked once they were done eating— it felt oddly satisfying to see his shirt on her; like a conquistador's flag planted on some newly conquered shore. It felt so good that he knew she was his— 'she even said it herself.' He thought, feeling his lower body stir at the recent memory they had made not long ago in the bed they currently sat on.

Sarah felt his gaze on her and turned to look at him before swallowing her mouth full of french fries, she held one last one in her hand and looked between him and the french fry. With a smile she leaned over to him and held out the small piece of food in front of his mouth to feed it to him. He laughed at her innocent impulse to share with him, and ate the fry from her out stretched hand.

"Thank you, beautiful. Although I do have my own." He said with a warm smile to match hers. Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"These _are_ yours." She said. He popped open his to-go box and saw that all of his fries were gone and looked up at hers and saw that there were barely any left. "Oh you are gonna pay for that!" He said, not able to hold back his laughter as he reached out and pulled her into his chest before she could escape out of his reach.

She squirmed and giggled as he kissed her and nipped at her neck and her lips, letting his hands roam beneath the shirt on her bare skin. He pulled up the shirt and delivered a hard spank on her bare bottom; earning a surprised yelp from her as she clung to him. "Michael, we have to eat…" She said quietly, not really wanting to stop as he spanked her again and she held back a moan.

"You're right, I am hungry and I know exactly what I want to eat." he said, pushing aside the food and flipping around to pin her front side against the wall he had been leaning against. She felt him slide up the shirt and pull her hips out so she was bent over; he then spread her ass apart to reveal her most sensitive parts. A moment later she felt his warm breath over her tender womanhood. Before she could get any words out his tongue plunged into her; dissolving her half-hearted protest into a delightedly purr.

Just as she was about to orgasm with his face pressed into her groin, she felt his tongue leave her and she made a pleading whimpering noise before she felt his tongue move up and start to tease around her puckering anus. She felt his thick fingers slide into her aching pussy while his tongue pushed into her other hole. His thumb suddenly found her throbbing clit and catapult her over the edge of an intense climax.

Her quivering and clenching womanhood squirt liquid onto his hands and the sheets of the bed as she lost herself. When she came down once again she felt him still playing with her holes, making her head spin. "Baby…it feels so good when you play with my asshole…" She moaned out in ecstasy. The fingers of his other hand pushed into her ass beside his tongue and made her gasp.

When she felt him finally withdraw from her tender holes she was barely able to piece together coherent thoughts. Then her eyes snapped open as she heard shuffling in the bed behind her followed by the hot, swollen head of his dick tapping against her tight anus. She yelped out and tried to reach back and push against his powerful body to keep him back.

"Baby, wait! You are too big—" Her protests were interrupted when he grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly turned her head and arched her back to look at him.

"Who do you belong to?" He half growled at her, aggressively. Her body quivered at his complete dominance over her, she gasped out in response; "You baby!"

"Who does this ass belong to?" He asked, planting another firm smack against her tender ass. She half yelled out in response, "You baby, every part of me is yours to play with and fuck…" Then in a smaller voice she whispered; "I—I'm just scared baby…you are so big…" Her voice was small and timid. Sarah was split between the desire to have him violently take her sensitive ass and the fear that it would undoubtedly hurt, at first.

He softened slightly and kissed her temple, whispering into her ear; "Don't worry. I wouldn't have chosen a mate that couldn't handle everything I could give her….Trust me, Sarah— I'll be gentle." His words bounced around in her head, making her body shudder and her womanhood and asshole clench.

'Mate…I am his mate…he chose me. He could have anyone, but he chose Me.' She thought to herself. Her primal desire to submit to him roared through her body; demanding she let him take her however he wished. She reached down and gripped his member with her hand and dragged it over her dripping wet pussy. Once enough of her juices covered the swollen head— she pumped along his shaft a few times to spread it all over his length before positioning it at her twitching anus, once again.

She looked back at him in with a primal, burning hunger to please him in her eyes. She nodded silently and he pushed slowly into her asshole. She closed her eyes and felt her jaw drop open as he gently stretched her wider than she thought was possible. There was pain and intense pleasure shooting up her body at the same time; by the time he was buried to the base inside of her she was almost sure that she was about to break— then he started thrusting.

"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh FUCK!" She yelled out as he pumped in and out of her body, the pain slowly fading into a new— overwhelming pleasure. He smiled darkly at her.

"You like when I fuck your asshole, you _**dirty girl**_?" She groaned out in agreement and nodded her head vigorously while her body was assaulted with the new stimulation inside of her colon. "Yes baby, I love it. Please punish me while you fuck my ass." She pleaded out, lost in her primal lust. He obliged her request and started smacking her ass while he gripped her by the hair and roughly fucked her tight asshole.

Sarah wasn't sure how many times she came but through her lusty haze she felt him increasing the pace and grow harder and larger inside of her prior to his own orgasm. So she started to beg him for his cum, like a good little fuck toy. "Please baby, fill my ass with your cum. I fucking love feeling you cum inside of me, please baby— please cum for me." He growled in pleasure and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck; biting with just enough pressure to keep the skin from breaking. She knew it would leave a mark and she fucking loved it. She wanted to be branded as his. She wanted to see it everytime she looked in a mirror and remember this moment.

She felt him burst like a dam inside of her, she pushed against his hips and tried to milk his cock for every drop it had. She screamed out in pleasure as she began to cum with him filling her up and biting on her neck painfully; Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she nearly passed out in the midst of her primal and dirty fantasies being fulfilled.

Her limp body crumpled against Michael as he was brought back to his senses. "Sarah?" he said, slowly pulling his spent manhood out of her and laying her back on the bed. She immediately turned and clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her when he felt her shaking like a leaf in a storm. "Sarah…are you ok?" he asked gently.

She nodded her head and stuttered out, "Y—yes baby…I just need a sec—second…" It was normal to feel vulnerable after she came down from an orgasm but this was a kind and intensity that she had experienced before. She love it but, she also felt like she was about to fall apart if he didn't hold her against his chest. After being taken so roughly in a previously unused area, she was weak and still slightly hurting now that the adreninallilne fueled lust had seeped out of her body. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady thump of his heart that was gradually slowing down from their previous activity.

Once her body calmed down, she looked up at him tenderly and gave him a kiss and asked in a small voice; "Can you help me get to the bathroom again, Michael?" She played with the dark hair of his mustache, while continuing; "I don't think I can walk…"

While that was the truth, it was also because she didn't want to separate herself from him; his presence and strength felt so good. "Of course, princess." He responded softly with a smile. He carried her to the bathroom and set her on the toilet, staying close by as she cleaned herself and relieved her bladder.

Once she was done she tugged on his hand and he picked her back up and moved back to the bed in the corner of the room. He laid her on the mattress, then climbed in after her. Michael sat against the wall while she sat in his lap and they both ate their hamburgers, talking quietly. After they were done Michael pulled the sheets and blanket over them.

"I love you, Michael." Sarah's small voice said, looking up at him with her hands rest on his chest— still draped in his shirt.

"I love you to, Sarah." He said, pulling her into his lips. Sarah couldn't imagine life without him anymore. He had changed her world so much in such a short time. She wanted to spend every moment she could, enveloped in his warmth. She had seen the old movies and read books about love but, she had never realized what it was really like to want another person with every part of yourself. Not until he came into her life.

Sarah and Michael drifted off to sleep with thoughts of each other floating through their heads.

.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch#21

Sarah drifted into consciousness at the sound of shuffling in the room a few feet away from her. She cracked her eyes open and was met with the sight of Michael's back as he slipped on a new pair of underwear. She smiled at the glimpse she got of his muscular legs and ass. The blonde let out a sleepy laugh, drawing the attention of her lover.

"Good morning, princess— something funny?" He said with a warm smile.

"Just enjoying the view, Mr. Bubble-butt." She said teasingly, laughing when his cheeks went slightly pink and and turned his butt away from her. She pulled herself from the covers and slid off the bed— walking over to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, I like it." She said, before kissing him and pulling away. They both knew they would love to stay in bed all day together but, they had to get moving if they wanted to leave the vault on time. Sarah slipped off his shirt that she had slept in and tossed it at him before sauntering off to the bathroom to shower; slowing long enough before going through the doorway to deliver a temptingly sensual look over her shoulder, then disappearing into the bathroom.

He bit his lip and smiled. "Fuck it."

Michael gave into the temptation and tossed the shirt on the bed; pulled his pants and underwear off once again before following her into the shower.

—

"I can't believe you almost made us late again." The Sentinel said as they walked; her power armor sending a clanking sound through the corridor— attracting the attention of many vault residents they passed. It was early and breakfast wasn't for another hour, so they avoided the large majority of the vault, but there were still enough people passing them to smother them in curious and sometimes hostile looks.

"Relax, we're gonna be on time— we are almost there." He said to his armored superior. They turned the final corner and approached the door that would lead to the final chamber with the vault door. Once he saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall he rolled his eyes and groaned under his breath.

"Hey Decker, thought I was gonna have to come wake you up myself." Said the leather clad, greaser look-a-like. They came to a stop before the door and the young man as he continued to speak. "So, I just wanted to ask if I could roll with you guys to the nearest settlement or whatever on account of us both leaving the vault at the same time an' all."

The Sentinel looked over at her partner to try and get a sense of the relationship between the two but he kept his face neutral as he responded.

"Well, I'm not in charge so I'm not the one to make the call— that would be up to Sentinel Lyons." Gesturing to the woman encased in steel that was standing next to them.

She turned her eyes towards the unknown young man. "Shouldn't be a problem, we are going towards a settlement called Megaton nearby first, so you are welcome to accompany us as long as you follow our lead and don't do anything stupid. You will be under the care of Paladin Decker, given that you already know each other." Then turning towards the door, she continued, "Let's get going we have a schedule to keep."

"Well thanks baby, but I would rather it was you whose care I was under." Butch said in his typical over the top cocky tone, stopping the Sentinel and causing her to cast a confused and annoyed look back at him. She still didn't have much experience with the way men flirt but she was pretty sure he had just made a sexually suggestive remark.

She was about to respond when she saw her subordinate looming behind the foolish wanna be gangster. "I am not sure what the protocol is inside the vault but, I would recommend addressing me as Sentinel Lyons or Ma'am. Otherwise my subordinates might decide to feed you to a deathclaw." A slight smirk came across her face as she turned back and opened the door. "Paladin, he is under your care, so please take a moment in private here to _educate_ him on the proper way to conduct himself before proceeding."

The door soon closed behind her, leaving the two men alone with each other. Butch was either too thick headed or too stupid to catch the obvious hint and started to talk as he turned back to the former vault-dweller. "Well, judging from her face, she is fine as hell but she is a little bit too bitchy for my ta—"

His words were cutoff by a large gloved hand clamping down over his mouth and pinned him against the wall of the corridor. His muffled protests died in his throat as he made eye contact with the warrior's. His eyes were filled with a savage anger easily visible just below the surface; barely being stopped from turning him into a stain on the wall.

"Butch, do not address her or even look at her unless absolutely necessary." He started in a tight voice, barely holding back the urge to break the childhood bully's neck as he continued; "When we get out there you will do exactly as I say, how I say it, when I say it. If you don't I will gut you like a pig, break both of your legs and leave you to be eaten alive by whatever animal or monster happens to find you. Do we understand each other?"

Butch nodded silently.

As he pulled his hand off and took a step back the warrior spoke again. "Good. Also, I go by the nickname 'Leo' while I am out in the wasteland so call me by that name if you want to address me and keep any personal information about me a secret as long as you are out there. Now come on, we gotta leave."

"W-why do you want me to keep stuff about you a secret?" Butch asked hesitantly as he followed Leo through the door.

"People in the wasteland will use anything and everything at their disposal to cheat, steal, and kill. Information, even the tiniest detail about someone that seems unimportant, can lead to losing everything." He said simply, without turning around.

—

There was a handful of vault higher-ups, including Amata, there along with the five soldiers and Butch to greet the new soldiers coming into the vault. Most of the soldiers were medical and science personnel that would be lead by the newly promoted Knight Captain Hannon and an incoming Paladin that was a doctor.

Everything went relatively smoothly but Leo could feel some kind of intensity between the new Overseer and the Sentinel. He knew that that tension couldn't be a good sign so he was able to breath a little easier when he heard the vault door grind shut behind them as they moved out into the wasteland.

Leo stopped and stood silently to once again marvel at the beauty of the outside world. He had almost forgotten that it was winter until he saw the white covered scenery and felt the ice-cold breeze. He heard Butch start to loudly talk behind him as he began looking around excitedly.

"Yes! I am finally out of that stupid Vault!" He exclaimed happily, causing the rest of the five that were with him to smile because they felt much the same way. Leo let Butch have his moment to look around and absorb this entirely new world while he pulled his hood and mask on once again.

When Leo turned back towards the group Butch stopped his observation of the snowscape and flood of questions, directed towards the other soldiers, and gave him a strange look. "Uhh…whats with the mask dude? No offense or anything but, it's creepin' me out a little."

"Good. It's like I told you earlier; I like to keep information about myself a secret, even my face." He said as the handful of soldiers and their guest made their way down a slight incline to a waiting group of just over 50 soldiers adorned with power armor and large weapons. Once the chorus of greetings to the 5 soldiers had died down they began moving down a broken road towards Megaton.

—

A few hours, and about a thousand questions from Butch, later they came within sight of the gates of the settlement and Leo spoke with the Sentinel to tell her that he would get Butch in contact with a few friends of his to help him set up in the city and then catch up with the Pride on their way back to trading post.

The Sentinel had initially wanted to enter the city herself and see his home and meet his friends to satisfy the burning curiosity she still had in relation to her lover. But, she reluctantly agreed that it wasn't a priority and that a large group of armed and armored soldiers might not even be permitted into the settlement.

Leo and Butch then broke off from the group with a few waves goodbye and relieved sighs from the soldiers who had also been subject to Butch's unending questions. The group of soldiers moved off into the wasteland as the two turned towards the settlement; Leo waved to Stockholm from his overwatch position and the gates opened to permit their entry.

"Alright Butch, let's make this quick so I can get back to the others. I am going to introduce you to a friend of mine, she is a trustworthy person— don't try to hit on her or do anything weird. Got it?" Leo said looking over to Butch.

"Ya, ya, I got it goody two shoes— I'll be on my best behavior." He said with a dismissive wave as he looked around at the buildings and people shuffling through the snow. It was mid-morning and it was beginning to lightly snow so most of the town would be staying inside as much as they could to avoid freezing their asses off.

"…At least until I get set up, you know; soon enough I will start up my kickass gang and take over this dinky little town." Butch continued, causing Leo to slow his pace as he listened.

"You really want to start a gang out here, Butch?" Leo asked evenly, "even if it means killing to get what you want?"

Butch puffed out his chest. "Anyone or anything that stands in the way is just an obstacle, Decker— even if it's you I won't give up." He said confidently, not catching the changes in Leo's behavior.

"Alright then, I got a better place for you; come on, I can start you off exactly where you need to be." Leo directed him off to a side street away from the main road. Eventually they came to a large opening in the ground and Leo slowed a few feet away from it and pointed to it.

"You can see it from right on the edge there; check it out." He said, letting Butch run to the edge, excitedly, probably expecting to see a subterranean section of the city or a cool hideout for gangbangers and lowlifes— but all he was met with when he reached the edge was a horrendous smell and the sight of human waste, infested with small irritated animals and radroaches.

"Hey Decker what the fuck i—" His confused question was cut short when he felt Leo's hand firmly grip his forehead and crank his head back so that his gaze went abruptly towards the sky. His senses were then overcome with searing pain as Leo slipped a razor-sharp knife blade into the side of his neck. Butch didn't even have a chance to gasp out a word before Leo ripped the blade forward; severing all of the arteries and veins in his neck along with his trachea and esophagus.

The blood continued to spurt out of the arteries of his neck, into the open air above the pit, as he felt Leo wipe the bloodied blade on his jumpsuit to clean it. Then he heard Leo's emotionless voice in his ear.

"Sorry, Butch, you're a liability." Butch tried to respond but only managed to produce a wheezing sound from his severed trachea before he felt Leo's hand release his head; letting the deadweight of his body tip forward, over the edge, falling into the pit below.

The would be gang leader landed on his back with a wet thud at the bottom, scaring the radroaches and causing them to scurry away from the unknown falling object momentarily. The snow started to fall faster as the radroaches recovered from their initial skittishness and surrounded the fading young man. Leo stood above him on the ledge and watched the life continue to leave his eyes, cold and quiet as a stone in his vigil as the snow fell from the sky above them.

Butch didn't feel the small mutated creatures starting to rip apart his jumpsuit and the flesh beneath. All he could register in his dampening senses was the brilliantly white snow, quietly falling down around him. 'Snow looks so much different in person.' He thought to himself, strangely at ease.

He knew it had been a childish dream— a foolish hope. It had cost him everything; friends, family, and now even his life— but it made him who he was. In a way he was glad that his dream would die this way; he was glad he didn't have to live long enough to see himself give up, he was glad that he could remain who he was even to his dying moments.

His vision and mind faded with one final thought; the hope and dream that he had held so close since he was just a child, talking about the future with his closest pals. With the last of his strength he let out his final battlecry, a hoarse whisper from smiling lips.

"Tunnel Snakes Rule."

—

October 6th, 2274

Vault 101: Lower Levels

The air in the room was humid and stuffy, but it didn't stop the two youths from exchanging fervent blows. They stood on nearly equal ground as fighters at the moment; they were both tired, bruised and bleeding. Butch had been the one to pick the fight again and Mj had been the one to answer with gusto.

In years past Mj hadn't been much of a match for the gang leader, who had hit an early growth spurt and used his size to his advantage. However with Officer Gomez's combatives lessons and a growth spurt of his own, Mj was finally able to match the bully and would soon surpass him in the coming years.

With one final and exhausted right cross, Butch put the other 16 year old on his ass. He laughed and relished in his hard-won victory, throwing his hands above his head with a yell, but his preemptive celebration was cut short by Mj's right foot sweeping his legs from under him and landing him roughly on his back with a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Trying to celebrate a little to early there, bud." Mj said, slinking over to the nearby wall to sit and lean against the cool metal. Once Butch was able to breath again he limped over and plopped down next to his rival and said with a laugh; "Guess this time it's a tie."

The young delinquent lit up a cigarette with shaking hands and after a moment of thought, offered one to the other boy. Mj raised an eyebrow at the unprecedented gesture but, shrugged and accepted.

"Not exactly an olive branch but…Thanks." He said after exhaling the smoke of his initial draw. Butch gave a half-smile in return, put the pack away and leaned his head against the wall while they silently filled the room with smoke and felt their injuries begin to throb as their adrenaline subsided.

It was Butch who broke the silence; "You know you might just have a knack for fighting, Decker. If you ever decided to drop the goody-two shoes act, I might let you join the Tunnel Snakes."

Mj laughed, "what do you mean 'goody two shoes act'?" he asked in return. Butch took another draw on the cancer stick before responding.

"I mean it ain't who you really are; anyone with half a brain can see that. If you really were, then you wouldn't be down here with me right now. You woulda blown me off and reported me to the teachers or security, but instead you sacked up and fought. Whether that makes you stupid or brave is up for debate but, it doesn't make you a goody two shoes like the rest of those sheep."

Mj let the strangely perceptive statement bounce around his head, smiling at the seeming praise that was attached to it. Butch had never been one to offer praise lightly.

"Well maybe you are right that I'm not like the rest, but I ain't a tunnel snake; that's just not who I am." He said, as he took another draw of his cigarette. "What about you? you ever think about calming down for a minute and joining the rest of us?"

"Fuck no. I'm a Tunnel Snake to the bone— even if it means we are always at each other's throats and butting heads. I won't change for anybody or anything because thats the only way I want to live, standing and fighting for what I believe in— no matter what." Butch turned his head towards Mj and smiled brightly; his face peppered with various cuts and bruises from their fighting— just like the other boy's. "Don't you go changing either Decker, keep fighting for what you believe in; no matter what happens, never give up on being you."

Mj smiled in return and responded in an amused tone to his smiling rival, "If things went your way, we would probably end up as two old farts, smacking each other with our canes and tossing prune juice at each other across the cafeteria."

Both boys burst out laughing at the ridiculous image of a future such as that, until their eyes started watering and their bellies ached. When their laughter gradually died out, a comfortable silence once again fell between them as they finished their cigarettes.

"It probably won't end up like that…but that doesn't sound half bad…" Butch said with an almost wistful smile, turning his eyes back to the ceiling and leaning his head against the metal. They both knew that soon enough they would be at each other's throats again; but for now they chose to enjoy this moment— smoking, laughing, and talking about the future.

—

Leo smiled under his mask at the fond memory that Butch's final smile had stirred in him.

"I guess, it didn't end up like that…but I don't think that would have been half bad either, Butch." The young man said quietly, standing above the body of his former rival.

He stood and watched long enough to make sure the radroaches ate all identifying features on the body before turning and moving silently through the empty alleyways and streets. Soon enough there would be almost nothing remaining of the body and the entire pile of waste would be covered in snow and once spring rolled around— would be processed and repurposed as fertilizer for the agricultural needs of the settlement. It was an extremely effective system he had come up with and helped build and implement by digging and constructing a sewage system throughout the growing city.

Any evidence that the vault dweller that had accompanied him, had ever been in the city was only in a few people's peripheral memories. Memories that would be categorized as unimportant and slowly fade away, forgotten or over shadowed by more important things. The Lone Wanderer had once again snuffed out a life that he would rather not have to keep the Capital Wasteland safe from the threat it presented.

No one would know or even care, except for Sarah and himself. He had done this countless times and would continue to do the same because, like Butch Deloria, he would always stay true to who he was and accomplish his goals— no matter the obstacle. So the young man shuffled off through the snow to catch up to his lover and fellow soldiers to continue pursuing his own hopes and dreams.

—

The heavy snow covered most of the notable features that Leo typically used to navigate the wasteland so he had to rely on a compass to give him a heading to hold but, it wasn't long before he saw the looming shape of the Super Duper Mart through the falling snow.

It had taken most of the day to get to the trading post so he decided to enter through the new Brotherhood entrance in the rear. Before he came in sight of the armed guards he removed his mask and pulled off his hood so that he wouldn't put them on edge by having a masked man emerge through the near white-out.

He pulled on a knitted cap to keep his ears and head warm but felt the sharp bite of the cold turning his nose and cheeks pink. The guards initially aimed their weapons towards him when they saw him approach but once the saw the coat and the insignia on his chest, and obviously the rank on his shoulders, they saluted and greeted him in a friendly manner.

He returned the salute and spoke to them for a minute after hitting the switch to call the industrial elevator in the loading bay to ascend so that he could ride it down.

"Hey, by the way," Leo said as a thought occurred to him. "Are your guys' armor built to operate in conditions like this?"

One knight responded cheerfully, "Oh hell ya, sir. These newest models were recently completed after a team came across some T-51's that were built to deploy up in the Battle of Anchorage during the war; Brotherhood eggheads reverse engineered the modifications and added a few other cool upgrades to the T-45's to make a new model called T-60's— thats what these are."

The other knight added to his comrade's statement, "The Lyons' Pride got the first models to be put into the field and they work live a dream; better armored, moves smoother, and quieter. You should consider getting one yourself, sir— moving and operating in weather like this is a breeze."

Leo looked down at his damp boots and pants and let out a light laugh as he wiggled his toes to make sure they were still somewhat dry; Despite all of the augmentations done to his body and his higher tolerance for being uncomfortable he couldn't help but agree. He had gotten surprisingly tired from having to move through the heavy snow for a long period of time and along with the added discomfort of walking around in moist boots made the choice to finally ask for a set of power armor easier. Not to mention that although he had the coat, his legs and hands were still in simple pants since he had not packed his thermal underwear when he left his home in Megaton so long ago.

"I suppose that would be a very good idea." He said with a laugh. The lift arrived and he said goodbye to the two sentries and stepped onto the lift and closed the door, riding it down to the basement warehouse of the Super Duper Mart building. Upon stepping off Leo was met with more than a few greetings from the group of soldiers who were in the midst of a host of activities as per usual; lying back on their cots, reading, working on weapons, sleeping, talking, or working on their armor that stood nearby— no drinking or sparring matches as of yet.

There were also two armored vehicles parked against the side of the large open room; although the lift could only fit one vehicle at a time the room they were in could accommodate more that 8-10 comfortably if need be. He had a feeling that they would hold back on using those until they had patrolled the local area enough to have a good idea of places they could get stuck or damaged; Leo made a note to himself to let the drivers know of the literal area called "Minefield" that was pretty far to north— they probably wouldn't go there anytime soon but they would happen upon it eventually and he preferred no one got hurt and no vehicles got damaged.

Leo set his pack and rifle down on an empty cot and started looking around the room for the blonde leader of the group; Not finding her in the large room, he entered the handful of offices set off to the side and found the woman he was looking for.

Sarah was in the middle of cleaning her dismantled laser rifle when he walked in, prompting her to look up and greet him with a warm smile. "Well look who finally decided to stumble in from the cold." She said playfully as he walked over and gave her a kiss making her stomach flutter with brief excitement and happiness.

"Cold is right. Snow is coming down pretty hard out there and I forgot to pack my mittens and snow shoes." He responded pulling up a chair next to her.

"Wouldn't have that problem if you had taken me up on my offer of a nifty set of power armor." She teased.

He picked up a piece of the rifle and started cleaning it as he responded. "That is actually what I came to talk to you about."

Sarah threw her hands up in the air, triumphantly. "Finally! I never thought you were going to give in to the dark side and try out some of our power armor. You always insist on going into combat with barely any armor, makes me nearly have a heart attack thinking about if we ever got into a heavy firefight."

Michael laughed at her response; he had noticed early on that everyone in the Brotherhood had a hard-on for power armor and would very rarely go into the wasteland without it. This was a sentiment he had difficulty connecting with because of the more stealth-oriented way he liked to move and operate. He had a set of T-45 that he had pieced together but, it had always felt too conspicuous and clunky— good in certain situations and heavy battles or assaults but not for everyday operations.

"Ya I guess you won that battle, or at least trudging through the snow in a near whiteout for hours beat me down enough to let you swoop in for an easy kill." He shot back, finishing with cleaning the piece he had and then switching it for a dirty one.

"Well the important part is that I won." She said with a bright smile. "We are gonna head to the Citadel tomorrow and I can introduce you to the mechanics so they can adjust a T-60 to fit your body size— can't just hop into any suit with your fat ass."

"My ass isn't _that_ big, you dick." He said, rolling his eyes and thinking of her comment about his rear end that same morning. She laughed and set the piece she had been working on next to the rest on the table and sat down in his lap. Starting to kiss playfully along his jawline to his neck.

"Yes it is, but I like it that way." She whispered before running her fingers through his hair. Meanwhile Michael was still trying, futilely, to finish cleaning the piece he had in his hands.

"You know that that door isn't locked, so literally anyone could come in, right?" Michael said as he felt himself getting more and more aroused. She hummed in acknowledgement that he was right but continued anyway after whispering into his ear. "I know but, I just can't help myself…and if we are quiet no one will know."

"Sarah…" He started, fighting a losing internal battle.

He felt her unbuckle his belt and locked gazes with her brilliantly blue eyes filled with a playful hunger and lost the battle tremendously. He tossed the piece he had been cleaning onto the table, smiled.

"Fuck it."

"Duh, that's kind of the point."

—

Leo stepped into the tracks of crushed down snow behind a few of the power armored soldiers in the lead of the patrol and breathed in the bitterly cold air as he took in the world of white around him. He felt the breeze biting at his bare nose and cheeks again since he had decided to go without his mask for the day. He had found himself wanting to wear it less and less as of late. His main—logical— reason for wearing it had been to keep himself anonymous while operating as the Lone Wanderer or drawing attention to himself, but when he was with the Brotherhood most of the focus was generally on the large armored soldiers with big guns. Generally people didn't notice that he was as tall as most of the soldiers in their armor. He felt much more at ease.

It was about noon and the sun was poking through the scattered clouds as they approached the main gate of the Citadel. They had traveled in a squad of about 10 soldiers, including Sentinel Lyons and Leo, due to the fact that the Pride was needed to garrison the new outpost to conduct patrols in the unknown areas of the open wasteland. Although Leo had given them a lot of information they always confirmed everything first hand. The Brotherhood also aimed to begin establishing friendly relationships with the surrounding settlements.

They entered through the gates and Leo was surprised to find that most of the snow that had fallen in the open courtyard/training area had been shoved into a semi large hill that the squires were currently using to sled down and play on. He couldn't help but smile at the innocent actions.

Ever since he had entered the Brotherhood he had noted that even the children were part of the, sometimes stifling, military structure of the organization and that often kept them from getting to simply let loose and have fun like children should be able to. His attention was drawn to one boy specifically who he had gotten to know better than most because of the young boy's adoration of him as the Lone Wanderer and his relationship with Sarah.

When the group of soldiers came close to the hill the young boy he had been looking at, stood and firmly called the children to attention and saluted Sentinel Lyons.

"Good afternoon, Sar—…um, Sentinel." He said, catching himself before almost calling his adoptive sister by name in public— something which some higher-ups would deem inappropriate because of the vast difference in rank. Personally, Leo thought a rule like that applied so strictly to children was a load a brahmin shit but, he wasn't in a place to change things like that yet. And as much as he knew Sarah hated it as well, she wasn't in a place to change that either; especially in the case of young Squire Maxson. Due to his unique bloodline he was under more scrutiny than most.

"Good afternoon, Squire Maxson." She said, while responding with a salute in return, then adding with a small smile creeping onto her face that Leo could make out from his place standing next to her; "Carry on with your…cold weather training…"

The squires all smiled and a few quietly stifled giggles before responding— in unison— with a resounding, "Yes, ma'am!"

After that most of them went back to playing in the snow and the soldiers that had accompanied the Sentinel and Leo made their way inside. The Sentinel and Paladin were about to follow the others inside the building when Squire Maxson came skidding to a halt and stood ramrod straight in front of the two soldiers with eyes practically overflowing with burning curiosity.

"Ma'am, permission to inquire about the mission to the vault that you just returned from, in pursuit of the passage written in the great Codex: "Through discourse, we gain the strength of our Brothers' minds." The young boy stated, once again quoting the organization's founding doctrine that he must have memorized and quoted at least a hundred times since Leo had known him.

The two soldiers exchanged a look and smiled. "Of course, Squire. I was just going to show Paladin Decker to the Armor bay to get sized and issued a suit of T-60 power armor; would you like to act in my stead and show him the way while you ask him about the mission?" At her words the young boy beamed and nearly jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Sarah let out a light laugh, "Alright then, have fun Arthur." Then looking back to Leo; "Once you get your armor, come meet me in my office."

"Yes ma'am." Leo said with a sly wink and a smile before they went separate ways and the young squire starting his onslaught of questions.

"You came from that vault right?What was it like to grow up in a vault? What was the food like? What about the people? What about the bathrooms? Are they different than ours?" And on and on the questions came as they made their way across the freshly snow-shoveled ground.

Leo let out a laugh and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Slow down Arthur, you have to give me a chance to answer a question before you ask the next one."

The boy smiled and nodded before slowly beginning to ask questions and waiting for the answer. Sarah watched until the two finally disappeared into the building with Leo miming exaggeratedly animated movements as he answered Arthur's questions.

"Just what kind of story is he telling to him?" Sarah asked, laughing to herself quietly at the way Leo lit up everytime he talked to Arthur. She felt a familiar warmth pool in her chest.

"He's really gonna make a great father one day." She said, more quietly to herself, before turning and walking towards another door that would lead to the Lyons' Den. It was amazing how fast Arthur had warmed up to Leo; usually it took a while for him to trust new people and everyone always insisted on being stiff and formal with the young boy because of the fact that he was most likely destined to become High Elder one day— at least thats what everyone expected of him. He was the last living member of the Maxson family line which dated back to the original founder of the Brotherhood of Steel, Roger Maxson.

It often broke Sarah's heart that Arthur didn't get to grow up without the immense weight of the Maxson name hanging over him; her and her father constantly had to be on the lookout for would-be manipulators surrounding Arthur and grooming him to become a puppet leader to satisfy their hunger for power. Sarah had grown up with a slightly similar pressure due to her father's position; she knew everyone expected her to take on the role of High Elder one day— even her father expected it but, she wasn't so sure she wanted to live a life burdened by that much responsibility.

She had see the effects on her father, over the years he became more stoic and stiff; barely ever able to just relax because of all the eyes constantly on him— looking for a chink in the armor. His views of wanting to defend and protect the citizens of the Capital Wasteland had made him a considerable amount of enemies within the Brotherhood leadership and while nothing had happened as of yet, she knew it was only a matter of time before they decided to act in an overt way.

She shook her head slightly to banish such gloomy thoughts as she approached her door and noticed the light was on.

'Who exactly is hanging out in my room while I'm not here?' She thought to herself, slightly annoyed at the invasion of privacy.

She quickly opened the door and walked in only to stop with surprise when she was greeted with the sight of her father sitting at her desk, reading from a file. After hesitating for a second she shut the door behind her and walked towards the desk but, before she could say anything her father spoke.

"Welcome back, Sarah." His words were filled with some kind of tension and anger that she knew didn't bode well. "I have been doing some interesting reading while you have been gone." He said, still reading out of the folder without looking up at her. She looked at his chosen reading material and noticed it was marked with her name and was adorned with the typical Brotherhood seal, except instead of the gears or a lion in the center it had a snake wrapped around the sword— meant to resemble the Rod of Asclepius. The symbol of the medical command of the Brotherhood of steel.

She immediately felt her stomach drop when she realized that he was holding her personal medical file.

"How did you get that?" She asked quietly.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I have seen the most recent entries and I have a question." He said, the anger in his voice barely being held back. Sarah had a slight feeling of deja vu. She knew what he was going to say next and she wasn't sure how to answer him.

"What's his name?"

.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch#22— The Truth Always Comes To The Light.

"That…should be it. Feel free to move around and get a feel for the way the suit moves." The engineer said to Leo as he took a step back after tightening one last thing into place. "Let me know if anything still feels weird."

Leo carefully began walking around the Armor bay until he was satisfied that everything fit and worked correctly. He popped the helmet off his head and turned back towards the engineer and Squire Arthur Maxson— the latter with admiration sparkling in his eyes.

"I can't wait until I can get my power armor so I can go out into the field like you and Sarah!" Arthur finally burst out; causing a few engineers and Leo to laugh good-naturedly at his unbridled excitement.

"Well you still have a few years of growing to do until you can fit into one of these, but whenever they approve you to go out into the field I would be happy to show you around the wasteland." Leo said with a smile.

"R-really?!" Arthur said, barely believing his ears. "Like really, really?!"

"Of course, Arthur, but you will have to get permission first. Especially from Sa— er…the Sentinel and the High Elder." He responded, knowing that would take a literal Shit-ton of convincing before either gave approval— in Arthur's case he may even need the unanimous approval of the Elder Council.

Leo pushed the thoughts aside, and tucked his helmet underneath his arm and made for the door; beckoning the Squire to follow. "Come on, now that I have the suit we can go show the Sentinel— maybe you can ask her how old you will have to be to get your own."

The young boy quickly bolted through the door with a smile beaming on his face. He was determined to get to his older sister as fast as possible to get permission immediately. Leo gave his thanks to the engineer and waved goodbye before jogging after Arthur.

Once Leo got out into the hallway he yelled down to Arthur with a laugh; "Hey! Wait for me at least!"

Arthur slowed his pace and Leo finally caught up and they made their way across the training yard once again, with the other squires still playing on the snow pile. "You sure you don't want to keep playing with your friends?"

"No way. I have to try to start convincing Sarah to let me go outside of the citadel with you." He looked over his shoulder at the laughing children a bit wistfully; "Well…not like they are gonna be leaving that pile of snow anytime soon. I can come back in a little bit." The squire smiled and turned back towards the door into the building with a determined light in his eyes.

"True." Leo couldn't help but like this kid; even though he was still a child he understood a shocking amount about life and the importance of hard work and determination. No doubt he would wear down both of the Lyons with constant requests to go outside the Citadel. Plus, with all that knowledge stuffed into his head, his arguments for going would only get more convincing and harder to refute as time went on— even for Sarah and her father.

The two enter the empty Lyons' Den and Leo walked over to his bunk and set down his pack, moving over to leave his power armor on the side of the room so it would be out of the way.

"Hold on a second, I just have to leave this hunk of steel over— Hey, Arthur!" Leo said, when he saw the squire take off towards Sarah's door. He just laughed and shook his head as he exited his suit and looked over it; admiring his new armor and thinking about possible modifications. His musings were interrupted when an abrupt voice echoed across the Den.

"What are you talking about; of course this is my business!" An angry male voice thundered. The sound originated from the door to Sarah's office that had been thrown wide open by an enthusiastic Arthur that had forgotten to knock in his excitement to talk to his sister. When Michael finally enter the office he stopped in his tracks when he was met with both his lover and her father's gazes on him.

They were both standing and facing each other across Sarah's desk. Sarah was particularly red and looking desperately to Michael, trying to communicate for him to turn tail and run. These two were obviously in the middle of a very loud argument and judging by the intensity he knew that he should extract himself and the frightened squire.

"ah, evening sir and ma'am…sorry for interrupting…" Then starting to pull the shocked Arthur towards the door by the back of his coat, "Squire Maxson and myself will just be leaving now."

The High Elder spoke in a barely controlled voice, "Yes, Paladin, I think that would be—" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as a connection was made in his head when he saw the new look of panic in his daughter's eyes. "…Actually Paladin Decker; I think you should stay." His voice adopted an ominous undertone as he spoke. "Squire Maxson, leave and go back to your previous activity. I must have a discussion with these two."

"Y—yes sir…" Arthur managed to squeak, scurrying out of the room and shutting the door before Michael could escape with him.

Michael's eyes darted from Sarah to her father. His instincts were screaming for him to make a quick exit when he saw the look in the High Elder's eyes.

"This sounds like a very personal matter, so I am not sure I should be involved—" He started before he was interrupted by the Elder.

"I would beg to differ." The older Lyons said firmly. Michael swallowed hard and looked over to Sarah who couldn't have looked more on edge. The tension in the room was palpable as the High Elder moved slowly around the desk towards Michael.

"To put it simply, my daughter has recently begun to exhibit unprecedented behavior; so being the caring father that I am, I decided to look into the matter and found something. Apparently my daughter has recently become sexual active."

He spoke with intensity, carefully observing any and all reactions the Paladin gave as he continued to walk towards him and spoke. "Recently she broke down in tears and it just so happened to align with your abrupt departure from the Citadel. Now that I think about it, all of the behavior and abnormalities strangely coincide with your entry into the Brotherhood."

Michael knew they had been uncovered and there was no hiding anymore. He began trying to think of a way to start honestly explaining everything before he was abruptly grabbed by the collar and pulled down and forward, so that he was eye to eye with Owyn Lyons and precariously off balance.

"I want a simple yes or no, Paladin Decker." The older man said with anger burning in his eyes. "Did you have sexual relations with my daughter?"

Michael quickly darted his eyes to Sarah and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and looking back into Elder Lyons' eyes.

"Yes." He answered firmly before continuing, " We—"

His words were harsher cutoff by a right hook that felt more akin to a hit from a super sledge than a fist. He hit the floor with a surprised grunt at the power behind the old man's fist. Even if it was mostly because he was off balanced and he hadn't suspected that to happen in the least. Michael still hadn't been put on his ass, via fist, like that for years.

He heard an angry yell from the man who had almost dislocated his jaw as he stood above him. Michael turned his head to see the barrel of a laser pistol pointed in his face.

" _ **You son of a bitch! How dare you defile MY DAUGHTER!**_ _"_ The High Elder yelled. His finger entered the trigger guard before Sarah yelled out to stop and ran towards he father— tackling him to the ground. A single report from the weapon echoed around the room; the smell of burnt flesh and ozone filled the nostrils of the three inhabitants.

Sarah knew that smell and immediately untangled herself with her father and came over to where Michael lay.

"Michael!" She said trying to get his attention.

Michael had miraculously escaped death but, bore a long burn wound on the side of his head; starting at his temple and traveling over the top of his ear on the right side of his head. He grunted out in pain when he tried to move and put his hand over the wound. All while trying to calm his lover; who was currently shaking and crying while looking over him for injuries to make sure he was ok.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, baby!" she said desperately. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

Michael sat up and pulled her into his arms trying to calm her down. "It's not your fault. Everything is ok. I'm fine, Sarah, I am ok. Ain't anything but a scratch." He soothed gently into her ear while she shook like a leaf and let her tears fall freely while she held onto him. Michael looked up at Owyn Lyons, who was sitting on the floor looking more shellshocked than any of them.

He look down at the laser pistol he held limply in his hand. Owyn Lyons, knew he had made a grave error. The High Elder looked at his daughter and felt like his heart was breaking. The person he held most dear in the entire world was hurting and scared, but this time— he was the cause. He had never seen her like this.

High Elder Lyons slowly got up and holstered his weapon, wishing he had never brought it to the office in the first place. He slowly approached the two and hesitantly began to speak before his daughter whipped her head around with nothing but hatred and anger raging in her tear stained face.

"Get out." She said, in a low tone.

"Sarah, I…I didn't mean to—" He began again before she screamed at the top of her lungs; " _ **GET THE FUCK OUT!**_ "

Her father stubbled back in surprise, nearly tripping over his own feet and planting himself back on the floor. Sarah had never yelled at him like that before. Even Michael looked at her with wide eyes; he had never heard her yell that loud— even in combat. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she stood and helped Michael stand, then started pushing him towards the door.

"Michael come on, we have to get you to the Medical bay and get that wound taken care of." She said, before turning to look at her father over her shoulder and letting ice creeping into her voice.

"Be gone before I come back here. You have no business in my personal life anymore."

"Sarah, please listen. I—" The words died in his throat as she pushed a stunned looking Michael out of the door and slammed it shut on her Father's desperate attempt to apologize. High Elder Lyons' heart sank as he dropped weakly to his knees and stared at the door.

" _I'm sorry_ …" He whispered to the empty room. Feeling like the world around him just fell apart and knowing it was all his fault.

—

Michael sat silently in the chair as the very uncomfortable looking medic cleaned, stitched and bandaged the wound on his head. The primary reason for his discomfort was the very pissed off Sentinel that sat nearby tapping her foot against the floor impatiently. It hadn't taken long to figure out he had been the one who had given Owyn Lyons access to her medical records; as of yet, she hadn't done anything to overtly hurt him.

To be honest Michael didn't really blame the knight for his actions. Once the knight injected a stimpack into the affected area around the wound, secured a bandage over it and told the Paladin he was done, Michael stood and walked over to Sarah and basically dragged her out of the clinic before she could exact her revenge against the medic.

When they exited into the deserted hallway he turned and cut off his girlfriend before she could protest.

"Don't even start, Sarah. I'm not going to let you destroy the guy for not being able to say no to the High Elder of the entire Brotherhood of Steel. Even I barely started to get used to dealing with your father before all of this and I pretty much was doing whatever I could to get into his good graces."

"I wasn't gonna…" Sarah let out an annoyed huff. "…fine. I guess you are right."

Michael gently grasped her hand and tugged her along the hallway, back towards the Den. "Come on, we can talk more in your quarters."

Luckily, when they entered back into her quarters, her father and medical file were gone and a small note was left on the desk with Sarah's name scrawled on it. As soon as Sarah saw what it was she flung it into the wastebasket; angry at anything associated to her father at the moment. She was frustrated, embarrassed and angry but, had nothing to take those emotions out on.

Michael saw her standing with her fists and jaw clenched— her entire body caught in the midst of a cocktail of emotions; Michael slowly walking over to her and slid his fingers around her hands. He softly massaged them to unwind the tension that they held; before pulling her into an embrace filled with kisses and warm words, whispered into her ear. Sarah gradually felt the tension and pent up emotions fade in his gentle warmth.

"Everything is going to be ok, Sarah." Michael said, after she had finally begun to relax and smile again. "We knew that would be the hardest part and— even though that wasn't how we planned it to go— we are past it now. I think he just needs some time to get used to the idea."

She looked up at him with a soft warmth in her eyes— still slightly love-drunk from his embrace. Sarah slid her hands into his hair and kissed around his bandaged head.

"I'm just glad you are ok, Michael." Sarah whispered. Any anger that tried to manifest in her found itself melting away in his presence.

"I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Sarah." Her lover whispered, in return, with a smile forming on his lips. Then adding in amused tone, "At least I know my dad probably won't think of you took advantage of me and stole my chastity." Earning him a laugh and a light smack on the back of his head.

"Speaking of you dad…" Sarah pulled back slightly to look up at him. "You got the information on where he went right?"

"Ya, vault 112 is where he went and apparently it was hidden underneath a place west of Megaton called Smith Casey's Garage." Then adding with a laugh; "I'm pretty sure I have walked by it a few times but never had the chance to check it out."

"Well then let's go!" Sarah said excitedly.

"What?" Michael said in surprise. "Like, right now?"

"Yes!" Sarah responded excitedly, soon pulling out of his embrace and moving around her room to get ready to depart. "You have been looking for that info for a while right? Plus, we can head back to the outpost tonight, then spend the night and head to Megaton before going to vault 112."

While it was correct that Michael was eager to find his dad, he also was looking forward to spending the night alone with Sarah. "What about your dad? don't we have to…I don't know, like, ask permission or something?"

She hesitated for a second before continuing her packing while she answered. "I…I don't think I can talk to him right now. Anyway, it falls under recon activity in the area outside of the old city limits, so we will be fine."

"Oh, well…ok, I guess I will go get my stuff situated." He responded, finally resigned to his fate of trekking through the snow filled night instead of rolling around in bed with his beautiful blonde Sentinel. Michael stepped outside of the room but, not before picking the note Sarah's father had left on the desk for her out of the wastebasket.

He slipped it into the inside pocket of his coat, next to the half empty pack of cigarettes he had forgotten about. After entering his power armor and situating his pack and weapons, Sarah came out of her quarters. They exited the Den and walked across the training yard once again; finding it all but deserted except for a few squires finally heading inside.

When they saw Arthur, the couple diverted their path towards him. The boy looked slightly shaken and Michael surmised that he most likely had eavesdropped on the fight between Sarah and her father by the way his eyes darted between the ground and the bandages on the side of the Paladin's head.

"We are heading out again, Arthur. Sorry I didn't get a chance to hang out with you a bit more." Sarah said, trying to avoid the topic of the fight.

"It's ok. The mission always comes first." The young squire said quietly with a half hearted smile.

Michael chimed in when Sarah gave the young boy a worried look. "Don't worry Arthur; we'll be back in no time. Plus, I have to go start working on your Christmas present, don't I?"

The Squire's face lit up immediately. "Really? What is it? What are you gonna get me?"

Michael laughed and looked down at him with a smile. "Sorry but that information is Top Secret. Mine and Santa's eyes only."

"Santa's not real, everybody knows that." Arthur said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Arthur." The boy's eyes widened. He had heard that Santa Claus was just a myth that was perpetuated by the adults from Squire Holden but, this new information was coming from a Paladin, that he had always seen as rather trustworthy— so he wasn't quite sure what to think.

Sarah decided to chime in before Michael could say anything more. "Alright, that is enough about that. Christmas is still a few weeks away so we shouldn't need to worry about all that just yet. Sorry Arthur we have to get going before it gets too late." She quickly pushed her troublesome lover towards the gate, waving farewell to her little brother.

After they finally exited the gates and secured their helmets in place he heard Sarah's voice come over his helmet comm. "Really? Santa Claus?"

Michael just let out a hearty laugh and said; "I speak only the truth, love."

"Now you are trying to get me to believe that stuff?" Sarah retorted with amusement. "I stopped believing in Santa before I even turned 6. I'm surprised that myth could even survive the great war to fool kids nowadays." Continuing under her breath; "I mean how could anyone really be expected to survive on the north pole for centuries, let alone travel around the world in one night…"

"Says the girl who has never been to the north pole." Michael threw back.

"Oh and you have?" Sarah laughed.

"Yes." Michael said, so sincerely it caused Sarah to turn and look at him.

"Bull."

"Seems like I need to take you on a trip up north once all this stuff gets taken care of." Michael said with a smile.

—

At 0500 of the third day, Michael and Sarah stood in front of a large cog-shaped door with "112" painted in the center. It had been an interesting journey; made remarkably easier due to the new power armor that Michael wore, that matched Sarah's besides the rank insignia. He had very much enjoyed plowing through the snow and destroying any and all opposition that had the misfortune of crossing the deadly lovers' path.

Unfortunately for Sarah, along the journey, they hadn't had the chance to stop for long in Megaton. She still was intensely curious about his life prior to coming into the Brotherhood, but hadn't had the time to satisfy that curiosity. They had stayed the night in his house but had been so exhausted that they collapsed into his bed right after eating. Only to leave early the next morning before she could poke around his house and meet his friends that lived in the city.

She managed to tamp down the curiosity with the hope of being able to travel with and talk to Michael's father. Although she wasn't exactly sure what to expect, she knew if he was anything like Michael he would make for wonderful company.

'I wonder what he will think of me when he finds out me and Michael are together.' She thought to herself, feeling a bit of nervous energy actualize itself in her stomach.

She shook the thoughts out of her head as the screeching from the movement of the giant door filled the corridor and watched as it was slowly rolled to the side. They both wasted no time in entering the first room in the vault but, weren't sure what to think when they found it completely uninhabited.

The only other vault she had been in had been a fully functioning one so she was surprised to find absolutely no signs of life inside.

"Something is off." Michael said, confirming her doubts as they moved deeper into the vault with their weapons at the ready. They moved slowly down barren corridors and through a few more doors until after stepping through another door a robotic voice began speaking close by; making them both almost blow the robot away out of surprise.

"Welcome to Vault 112, Resident! According to sensors, you have arrived 202.3 years behind schedule." The feminine, robotic voice stated. The voice originated from a Robobrain that looked relatively untouched by the last two centuries.

"Please re-dress in your Vault-Tech issued suit before proceeding. If you have misplaced your suit, I am authorized to distribute a new one. Once dressed, please proceed down the stairs to the main floor so that you may enter your assigned Tranquility Lounger." The voice continued. Handing Michael a blue Vault suit and refused to let him pass without him putting it on.

The two exchanged a look and Michael promptly punted the robobrain into the nearby wall and stomped the life out of it before they both proceeded down the stairs indicated by the robot. They soon passed by windows that viewed down into a room with a large circle of egg shaped capsules.

"What the hell?" Sarah said when they finally got into the main room and walked around. "There are people inside each of these things!"

"Looks like they have been in here since before the war…" Michael said, pointing out that the bodies looked withered and too skinny to be a healthy human body. Sarah felt slightly nauseous when she saw it but moved on until she found a pod with a body that looked normal and healthy. The glass of the pod was tinted so, besides the general condition of the body she couldn't pick out any defining features.

"Hey come over here; this guy looks normal." She said, waving Michael over.

"This must be him." Moving to the terminal in front of the pod, he continued. "There must be an emergency release or something."

After checking in the terminal he started to get frustrated. "What the hell is this?"

"What?" Sarah said, across the room, checking the other pods and finding the same thing except for one empty pod across the room from the one with his dad in it.

"There isn't any way to eject the person from the pod. It is just showing their vitals and their stress levels, but it's saying his are elevated." Michael explained before moving over to the side of the room and exiting his power armor. Sarah quickly did the same not really sure why but knew that following his lead would expedite whatever plan he seemed to have come up with.

What threw her for a loop was when he stared to strip off his clothes and armor. She blushed slightly and looked around. "Michael, not that I am not enjoying the view but, why are you stripping?"

He let out a laugh and indicated the new vault suit that he had been given by the Robobrain with a nod. Sarah looked over and made the connection and immediately didn't like it.

"You can't be serious." She stated while he just looked at her and slipped off his shirt— which became a minor distraction. "Michael, you have no idea if you can get out once you go in there! How the hell am I even supposed to help you if you were to get into trouble in there?!"

"I checked the room and found what is probably the Overseer's office but, the terminal is too hard to hack so I don't really see any other way. If we try to rip the pod open then the shock of being forcibly disconnecting from the simulation could kill him." He said simply, pulling on the suit and zipping it closed over his muscular form. The suit was obviously meant for someone smaller by it seemed to work fine for the time being.

He made his way over to the pod and typed on the terminal to open it; revealing a bed of sorts with an array of wiring that went over a helmet that would presumably let him experience whatever simulation these people were experiencing. Sarah quickly stopped him by grabbing a handful of the back of the suit and turning him around to face her.

Sarah was trying to come up with a solid argument but, couldn't think of anything that he wouldn't be able to talk his way around. She looked up at him and quickly pulled him into a kiss before leaning back and looking at him again.

"I probably won't be able to stop you so…Be safe. I love you, Michael. Please don't do anything stupid and reckless, just get in and find a way to get you and your dad out." She kissed him again before stepping back. "I'll be monitoring your vitals and stress level from the terminal."

Michael smiled warmly back at her. "I love you too, Sarah." He said before stepping up into the pod and laying down. The pod slowly lowered over him as he gave Sarah one last look and pulled the helmet on his head and entered the simulation.

—

The first thing he noticed after he put the helmet on and closing his eyes, was a blinding white light that slowly cleared to reveal some sort of suburban neighborhood. He stood there on a pristine sidewalk and rubbed his eyes; blinking rapidly until his vision became clear again and he could see details of everything around.

He looked around at the buildings that looked so perfect and intact, immediately noticing something strange. Music. A type of monotonous elevator music that he had heard in the functioning elevators in pre-war faculties.

"Where the fuck is that coming from?" He said as he looked around for the source of the strangely upbeat tune that was playing. Before he could find anything that looked like a speaker, a man that was a lot taller than him walked up and started talking to him with a bright smile on his face that just seemed… _off_.

"Hey there, sport! Beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked, while Michael was still trying to figure out why this weirdly-happy guy was double his size. Now that he thought of it, he started to noticed how everything here seemed rather large— in comparison to him. "Say, you should go talk to Betty. She's waiting for you on the playground. Have fun, sport!"

"Y-yeah, sure thing man." Michael responded distractedly. What Michael was distracted by was the fact that when he looked down he realized he wasn't in his regular body with his regular size. He walked over to a fence post, that stood at about eye level, and punched it with all his strength.

He slightly winced in pain, looking between his bruised knuckles and the all but unaffected wood. His strength, along with his size, was gone.

'Guess I should have expected that.' He thought to himself as he turned towards the playground in the center of the ring of houses and circular street. Michael approached a blonde girl that looked about his size, watering some flowers.

Michael stopped first when a dog came up and whimpered at him. The young man reached down and scratched the dog's head with a smile.

"Hey buddy, whats your name?" He reached down and looked at the tag on the collar. "Doc, huh? That's a pretty good name. Well it's nice to meet you Doc."

'Even if it's just a simulation.' He added in his head. Ever since Dogmeat had died, life hadn't really been the same. Michael had hoped he would come across another non-homicidal/irritated dog but, hadn't had such luck yet; Dogmeat had been a rare find. Michael made a mental note to stop by the place he had originally found Dogmeat on the way back to the Citadel; it would be nice to tell Sarah about him and reminisce.

He eventually stood, patted Doc on the head and walked past him towards the person he assumed was Betty.

"Oh, someone new to play with! What good luck I have lately!" The little girl said, giving him an ominous feeling he couldn't quite place. "I was just starting to get bored. Oh, we're going to have so much fun!"

"…Ok…uh, where exactly are we and who are you?" He said, not really sure how else to start a conversation with what might not even be a real person.

"My name is Betty and this is Tranquility Lane. Want to play a game?" The girl said with a slightly off-putting smile.

"Uhh ya sure I guess, but after this game can I ask you a few more questions?" Michael responded, not really excited about playing a game with a child when he was trying to track down his dad.

"Of course, of course; a bit of quid-pro-quo then, is it?" She asked, giving him another strange feeling that something wasn't quite right before she continued. "It's really simple; all you have to do is make Timmy Neusbuam cry."

"That sounds a bit mean…" He said skeptically.

"Oh come on, what are you, a choir boy?" She asked tauntingly, irking him into action.

"Alright, fine, I can do that." He said just to get on with it.

"You can?" She responded, leaning back against the slide behind her. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

Michael quickly made his way around the neighborhood and found that Timmy was a kid that had set up a lemonade stand on the sidewalk. As he approached he wasn't exactly sure what to say to the smiling kid, so for now he just started talking to him and asking a few questions. One thing that was interesting was his take on Betty acting weird and laughing at things that were rather horrible.

Eventually Michael found out that he basically didn't know anything and when he said straight up that they were in a simulation the kid passed it off as a weird joke just like an adult he had tried to tell while walking around, trying to find Timmy. He felt bad about what he was going to do next but if his suspicions were correct this game would yield him the quickest answers about this place.

"Hey Timmy, looks like you are a little low on lemonade. Let me help you out." He said, grabbing the pitcher and then proceeding to unzip his pants and piss into the container. Timmy stood up from his chair immediately.

"What in the world are you doing?!" He yelled in horror. "You are ruining my lemonade! Now I won't be able to earn enough to buy my mom a birthday gift!"

After finishing, he zipped up his pants and put the slightly more full container on the stand while he spoke. "Don't worry, she probably doesn't want anything from a fugly shit like you."

He felt like an asshole but he saw tears brimming in the kid's eyes and decided to give him one last push. "I'm serious. She told me as much earlier; saying she wishes she died in childbirth so that she wouldn't have to watch you grow up, disappointing your father and sucking the happiness out of everything you touch like a fucking parasite."

That was probably overkill but it got the job done and Timmy ran off— balling his eyes out— calling for his mom. Michael turned back towards the playground, realizing he may have been pulling from his own insecurities and mental scars he had with that last push. When he got to Betty she was rolling across the ground, laughing hysterically with tears in her eyes.

"I'm guessing that was good enough to earn me some answers?" He said bluntly.

She gradually recovered and spoke again, but something weird happened with her voice for a moment; it dropped to a low baritone for a moment and almost sounded like she had some kind of accent before returning to normal— confirming at least one of his theories.

"Yes, yes. That was perfect! good job, you have earned an answer to a question." She said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Where is my father? is he here?" Michael asked seriously.

"Your father?" She questioned.

"Older guy. He is a medical doctor and a scientist or something of that sort. Kinda has a stick up his butt about most stuff so he can be a bit uptight."

He heard the dog bark and whimper again from nearby before Betty answered, "Oh! of course! Yes he is here. I had no idea the two of you were related."

"Where is he? can I talk to him? He was looking for a scientist named Braun." Michael said urgently.

"Oh he is here but, he is a bit…unavailable at the moment." She said with a smile that looked like a predator that was playing with it's food. "Now then, once you complete the next game I will give you another answer."

Michael groaned in irritation but reluctantly agreed. "Fine, you cunt. What is the next game, _ **Mr. Overseer**_?" He added the last term to let this fuck-head know he wasn't as smart as he thought he was— hiding behind the face of a little girl.

Immediately, the voice changed from a little girl's to a man's and adopted an accent he figured for german or something. "Very astute! You would do well putting that intelligence to good use when you go and see the happily married Rockwells and break up their happy little household."

Michael felt his nauseousness increase as he became more disgusted with the man and proceeded to a house that belonged to the Rockwells. Not long after questioning both about the marriage he started to get frustrated because he wasn't exactly sure about doing this and the **God Damn** music wouldn't just **Stop Fucking Playing**.

He swore that if hell existed it would be a place like this; with smiling people making him want to claw his eyes out. He found a near psychotic diary entry by Mrs. Rockwell about beating Martha Simpson to death with a rolling pin because she was afraid her husband was having an affair with her so at least he had something to act on now.

It wasn't long before he put a pair of Martha Simpson's panties on the basement desk of Mr. Rockwell and led his wife to find them; resulting in a fight that accomplished the goal and almost got Martha Simpson beaten with a rolling pin. All of this still made him feel like shit, but at least he was done with that and went back to talk to the Overseer.

"Very good, very good indeed. I must say you are taking a far greater interest game that your father did." The man in the form of a little girl said to him. "He found the whole thing…beneath him."

"Time for you to answer my question, since you won't tell me where he is or let me speak to him— tell me where Braun is and what he wanted from him." Maybe if he found the guy his father had been looking for he might be somewhere close by. He felt Doc nudge his leg and whimper and bark again so he absentmindedly scratched behind the dog's ears and along his neck to satisfy him.

"Well you are speaking to the person in question, in fact; Dr. Stanislaus Braun at your service." The little girl said with a curtsy and a laugh that made him uncomfortable. "As far as what he wanted…well to pu it simply: he was interested in my work, the GECK and wanted to know of it's location—which I told him. However he stopped playing my game so I couldn't let him leave just yet."

Michael took a few seconds to digest all of what he had just learned. "I thought you were supposed to be a brilliant scientist? aren't those guys generally all humanitarian pacifist types? You're a psycho."

Braun threw his head back in laughter, making he dog whimper and stand in front of Michael like it was trying to shield him from something even though it was acting scared. His attention returned to Braun once the scientist stopped laughing and responded; "Well, yes I am in fact a brilliant scientist but, that is no guarantee as to my moral inclinations, my dear boy. And of course, after 200 years of boredom I think everyone would go a little crazy."

Michael couldn't possibly imagine being stuck here for that amount of time.

'I need to get the fuck out of here.' He thought urgently to himself.

"Now then, for the next game, I have come up with something quite…interesting." Braun said, his voice fluctuating between a man's and a little girl's. "This time I want you to kill Mabel Henderson, but don't just beat her to death. I have done that far too many times so I am rather bored or it; show me something more… _entertaining_."

Michael felt his chest tighten as familiar scenes of an arena flashed through his mind. He heard the faint roar of the cheering crowds, the desperate gurgling of his fallen foes— laying broken in the irritated mud. A sickening pride at their praise, filled his chest and made his mouth split in a vicious smile. He quickly doubled over; he clamped a shaking had over his mouth and banished the thoughts before he heard Braun's voice next to his ear.

"What an interesting smile you have…perhaps we are more alike than I initially suspected…" The doctor's words made something revolt in his stomach and threaten to make him start vomiting.

"I am nothing like you. You are a sick fuck that enjoys torturing people…I won't hurt anyone for anyone entertainment." He said in defiance. Braun leaned closer to him and gripped his face with unnatural strength.

"Listen closely, boy." Braun said with an unhinged intensity in his eyes. "As soon as you put on that helmet, you entered _**My**_ domain. _**I**_ control everything; you are my toy. There is no escaping from me because here— I am _**All-powerful**_. I am _**Eternal**_. _**I AM GOD**_. _The path to salvation lies only through me_. You will entertain me willingly or unwillingly; _for now_ the choice is up to you."

Braun let go off his face and fell back laughing manically; rolling on the ground. The hairs on the back of Michael's neck stood straight up and his instincts told him to get out of sight as fast as possible. He felt Doc, nudging his leg— trying to push him away from the little girl and he complied pulling the dog along with him. Only to be stopped when the dog refused to go past the edge of the playground onto the street.

Michael looked at the dog, confused. "Come on boy, I don't think it's a good idea to be around the guy right now." Still the dog refused to go into the street. Instead the dog barked and pointed its nose towards what looked like an unused or abandoned house. Almost like he was…

He finally let go of and pat the dog on the head. "I'll be back." He said, before turning and walking towards the abandoned house while Braun was still busy laughing like a maniac.

"I can't believe I was such an idiot, to not have realized it sooner." Michael said once he shut the door behind him and found an empty room with a bunch of different objects scattered about in seeming disarray. He walked around the room but when he accidentally tapped a bottle it emitted a lyrical tone.

Hitting another object he found it emitted a similar but different tone.

"Found your secret, asshole."

—

"Alright, so…radio, glass pitcher, gnome, glass pitcher Again, cinderblock, gnome Again, Thennnnn empty Nuke Cola bot—YES!"

Michael wanted to weep in triumph when he saw a large terminal appearing out of thin air on the far side of the room. He had been extremely frustrated and knew he was running out of time until Braun would start to look for where he had gone. He needed to hurry to save his dad and himself before that homicidal maniac could play anymore of his demonic games.

 **Vault 112 Auxiliary Command Terminal** was labeled above the key board and screen. Michael made quick work of screening through all of the information— including all of the people currently logged into the system and their status. He immediately removed Administrator privileges from Braun and looked through a few entries made by the doctor.

He soon closed the personal entries after skimming through a few lines of the recounting of different 'games' that Dr. Braun had subjected the innocent vault residents to. It was plain to see; this guy deserved to be punished. Michael soon found a uniquely hellish way to return the favor via a bit of tweaking with of the system's settings. The insanity inducing music increased in volume, signaling the changes he had made were being implemented.

Michael hesitated before activating the final Failsafe program.

"There isn't any other way." He said firmly to himself as he pressed enter and activated the **Initiate "Chinese Invasion" Failsafe**. Afterwards he adjusted the system so that Braun wouldn't be able to access the Auxiliary Command Terminal to change any of the new settings.

Once everything was set and the Terminal once again faded from site he exited the abandoned house and saw the bullets tearing apart the perfect little neighborhood. Chinese soldiers with automatic rifles ran through the circle of houses; chasing the inhabitants and slaughtering them. He felt a heavy guilt in his chest but he knew it had to be done.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he made his way through the chaos of battle untouched by the death all around him— just like Braun and Doc who were standing in the center playground.

Braun, still in the body of a little girl, grabbed hold of Michael's shirt— this time lacking the inhuman strength.

"What have you done?! Everyone is going to die, you fool!" Braun said, the reality of dying was finally setting into his head.

"No Braun, just them. You're eternal— remember?" His emotionless voice twisting the young girl's face with a much deeper fear. Braun turned around and looked at the world that was full of death and finally realized _why_ it wasn't touching him. A door appeared in the middle of the playground, all by itself— leading outside the simulation.

The demented scientist ran towards it and phased through the solid looking door and fell to the grass on the other side.

Braun turned back to Michael; desperately calling out to him. "B-but what about your father? You still don't know where he is so—" His words fell away limply as he saw Michael looking at him while standing next to the door with Doc at his side.

"Already figured that one out— guess you aren't as smart as you thought you were. You are getting exactly what you deserve Braun. Eternity…all alone. Or at least until the life support system can't keep you alive anymore. By the way, I turned up the music for you and locked you out of the Command Terminal." Michael grabbed onto the handle and thankfully saw and felt himself and Doc slowly start to fade.

"How is that for _entertaining_?" He added sarcastically, before he finally faded from Tranquility Lane for the final time and opened his eyes to the real world once again.

—

Sarah was currently doing the only she could do at the moment; which was sweating through her jumpsuit and trying to burn away the frantic energy by pacing around the center column in the room— with all of the status terminals reading the residents' vitals. At least they _Were_ reading vitals before everything started to go haywire. Everything was quiet and fine a few minutes ago when suddenly, alarms had started beeping on the monitors and the residents' vitals and stress levels started to skyrocket before flatlining all together. Now, all of the pods had become high-tech looking coffins— save for the ones that contained Michael and his father.

They were the only two unaffected thus far but, the longer their pods didn't open up the more nervous she got. As soon as the two pods started to open, Sarah rushed over and started checking over Michael's physical condition for any outward sign of possible internal injuries. She patted down the rest of his body just to be thorough before he finally grabbed her shaking hands in his.

"Sarah, I'm fine." He said softly.

Sarah felt like the weight of the world finally came off her shoulders when she heard his voice. She smiled in relief and let her head fall onto his chest. He was a little bit sweaty himself but she didn't care.

"All the other residents besides you and your dad started to go crazy before flatlining." She said, leaning back to look at him. "What happened in there?"

"It's a long story." Michael said, with a churning feeling in his gut again before hearing a familiar voice a few feet away. Sarah whipped around towards the voice that was remarkably similar to her boyfriend's.

"Indeed it is." The remarkably handsome older man said in a neutral and measured tone. "I was afraid I would be trapped in there forever, I definitely have to thank you for saving me but…what exactly are you doing here Michael?"

For a moment, Michael felt like a small boy again; trying to explain his way out of trouble after being caught red handed.

"Well…that's also a long story but, skimming over the complicated parts I basically came here to find you…what were you doing here?" He responded trying to steer clear of such a heavy topic for now. "I mean you could have been killed…or worse."

His father gulped nervously and pulled slightly at the constricting collar of his jumpsuit; rather uncomfortable with the thought of what fate, being stuck in that simulation, would have wrought. "That certainly wasn't an ideal situation. When I came here I didn't actually expect Dr. Braun to be alive…and insane. I thought I was just going to find some notes or holotypes or something of the like. I needed information about Braun and his greatest work."

"I hope you got what you needed from him." Michael said, eager to leave behind Vault 112 for good.

"I did indeed. The G.E.C. K. was designed to re-adapted environments for living after the nuclear war. It's not entirely stable, but I'm sure the components of that technology are just what we need…what we have been missing all this time…" Michael heard a heaviness in his father's voice that he hadn't heard for a very long time. His father continued quickly, in a firm and determined voice; "I need to return to Rivet City. Madison has been waiting on me all this time. Once I tell her about what I learned I know she will be back onboard with Project Purity."

Michael heard something in the statement and his voice that tugged at his curiosity but it was lost in a sea of other emotions and things he had thought he would say to his father when he saw him again. There was so much that Michael wanted to say that he was honestly pretty confused but, it didn't feel like the right time to get lost in the weeds of emotions and the complicated past.

He pushed all his emotions and more complicated thoughts aside and focused on what was in front of him.

"Well then I guess we better head out, since it seems you have been gone for quiet a while." Michael said from his place still sitting in the pod.

He turned to Sarah. "Sarah, can you take my dad up to the main vault door? I have a few things I need to do before I leave; after I am done I will change and meet you guys up there."

Sarah hesitated for a second— wondering what else he would need to do here but agreed anyway.

"Yeah, sure. Don't do anything reckless or I swear I will beat your ass." She said in a joking tone, giving his arm a squeeze before entering her power armor once again and leading Michael's father up towards the exit.

Once they were gone Michael let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and got out of the pod. He had specifically stayed in longer than necessary to avoid the topic of his significant change in size and stature with his dad. Although he really did have something to do before he left the vault, so after putting his clothes and armor back on and stepping back into his power armor he headed deeper into the vault towards the Reactor Level.

"No loose ends."


	23. Chapter 23

Ch#23: Small World

"So…your name was Sarah, right?" James asked, breaking the silence that had resulted once they had reached the front of the vault with the cog shaped door still rolled to the side of the entrance.

"Uh, yeah." Sarah said weakly, realizing she had been lost in thinking of questions to ask about Michael's past. She quickly lifted her helmet off so they could speak face to face. "Sorry, I never introduced myself; I am Sentinel Sarah Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel."

"Oh, so you are Ellie and Owyn's daughter." James said with a smile.

Sarah's mind seemed to buffer slightly, like an old computer, while she tried to process what he just said. "Wait…you knew my mother?"

The older man laughed lightly at the surprise on her face before responding; "Yes, of course— Ellie and I were friends since we were in diapers back in California, north side of Bakersfield. She was a few years older than me but we were practically attached at the hip when we were kids."

Sarah wasn't quite sure how to respond to that statement. She had always been under the impression that her mother had been born and raised inside the Brotherhood of Steel.

"I'm not surprised that Owyn didn't tell you of her origins. With the Brotherhood's policy regarding outsiders and all." He continued, shaking his head slightly before a warm smile crossed his face once again. "You bear a striking resemblance to her, you know?"

Sarah looked at him, slightly wide eyed. "R-really?"

"Absolutely. She was quite the beauty growing up; seems she passed on that beauty to her daughter rather seamlessly." He said with a playful wink. Sarah found her cheeks burning a little as he continued with a laugh. "You should have seen the look on Owyn's face when they first met; He was quite smitten from the moment he laid eyes on her."

"How did they meet?" Sarah asked.

"Well when I entered the NCR military to become a doctor, she joined up too and became an NCR ranger and both of us ended up involved in some operation just outside of Lost Hills, California. One thing led to another and long story short, because of some bad navigating done by one of the officers we strayed into Brotherhood territory. Next thing you know we are surrounded by a group of power armor wearing soldiers asking if we were violating the tentative ceasefire between the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel." He explained while Sarah listened, enraptured in the tale of how her parents had met; which her father had never told her.

'My mom was an NCR Ranger?!' She thought to herself.

"So, it happened to be Owyn who was the one speaking for their group and since the officer in command of our detachment was busy nearly pissing himself; it was Ellie who decided to speak up and say we were off course and meant no harm or ill intention. And Owyn— who had been giving his best stern faced soldier look— nearly swooned when he saw the blonde beauty step forward boldly in front of their guns and speak without a hint of hesitation." At this point James was nearly doubled over in laughter.

"You should have seen how quickly that tough-guy act dropped when she was standing in front of him!" He wheezed out. "He went from being made of stone to being a Chihuahua!"

"Chihuahua?" Sarah said laughing along with the older man.

James took a second to wipe his eyes as his laughing slowed. "It's a small dog that constantly shakes and may as well be classified as a rodent."

Sarah threw her head back in laughter at the comparison. "Well I haven't ever seen him act like that but, I will definitely have to ask him about it." She said, inwardly feeling her stomach churn at the thought of her next interaction with her father.

"Yes, well he—" James started before they heard the clanking of Michael's power armor coming closer; eventually leading to him emerging into the room they inhabited.

"Hey." He said simply, through the helmet's speaker system.

"Well look who decided to finally crawl his way back up here." Sarah said with a joking smile before putting her helmet back into place. "Did you have to use the little boy's room?"

Michael let out a dry laugh. "Something like that. Let's get going; the farther we get before we set up camp for the night the less we have to travel tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good, let's go." Sarah said, through the speaker of the helmet. When the trio finally broke out onto the surface once again the sight of the snow covered wasteland greeted them once again. While they stood admiring the landscape, James spoke up. "Michael…how long has it been since I left the vault?"

"Well, it's late November right now so…just under 2 years I suppose." Michael said looking back at him to see his father seem to visibly age as he ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

"I knew I lost track of time in there but…two years…" His father said, looking rather distraught before hardening over in a firmly determined expression. "I need to get back to Rivet City as soon as possible."

"Well…" Michael said, hesitating slightly at his father's reaction. "We could move through the night instead of camping and head straight to Megaton. We could make it to Megaton by tomorrow night and spend the night there before heading out to the trading post and then to Rivet City." He looked over to Sarah and she nodded in silent confirmation before he turned back to his father.

"Alright, if that is the fastest we can get there then I am all for it." James said to his son.

"Ok." Michael said, setting himself to the task ahead. "Sarah and I will clear a path in the snow and set the pace; follow in our tracks and stay close— especially at night. If we encounter anything hungry looking leave it to us." He stated firmly, receiving an affirmative nod from his father he turned and started to lead the way towards Megaton.

"Alright, I got lead. Let's head out."

—

"House?" James asked, looking at the faceplate of his son's armor.

"Yeah it's on the left side, over looking the market place." When his father's questioning gaze didn't relent he added; "It's a long story, just hurry so we can go to sleep and I'll tell you in the morning."

James was very much exhausted so he shrugged his shoulders in resignation and continued down the main road towards the now quiet marketplace. "This place seems to have grown considerably since I have been here last." He commented.

"Y-yeah, suppose so…" Michael responded, without elaborating it was due to him that the settlement— like maybe around the wasteland— had expanded and improved.

James may not have seen his son in almost two years but he found he could still tell when he was avoiding a topic. But, that seemed to be one of the only things that had noticeably remained after the gap in contact. The way he moved and acted was quiet, efficient, deadly— gone were the awkward sneaking movements he had exhibited when he had been sneaking out as a boy. Michael seemed so much different than the cocky and naive young teenager James had left in the vault.

'Perhaps that comes with being a soldier.' James thought, glancing back at the Brotherhood of Steel power armor. However, actually _owning_ a house was a unique thing that spoke to something more than just becoming a soldier. James didn't get to dwell on those thoughts for long because once they reached the house and Michael directed him upstairs to the bedroom he promptly fell asleep after beginning to protest about taking the only bed when there was a lady staying with them. He vaguely heard Michael talking to his robot butler and deactivating him for the time being before he drifted off into of dream of better days— the soothing melody of a familiar laugh and interrupted experiments happily filled his head.

Once Michael could hear his father's snores he moved into the armory and stepped out of his power armor and went back out into the living room/kitchen area with a few couches— one of which that folded out into a bed. Sarah had already pulled off her armor and set it near by when Michael plopped a few spare blankets onto the fold out bed and undressed down to a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Sarah moved over to the kitchen and started making some BlamCo MacnCheese and some brahmin meat she had gotten from a passing trader earlier that day. Michael looked over at her cooking in his house with her armor and jumpsuit off— leaving her in a tank top and athletic shorts/underwear. Despite all the tension he had surrounding his father's return; looking at Sarah just made everything else seem so…unimportant. If he had to equate it to something it would be similar to watching a sunset, everything else in the world just seemed to fade away in her presence.

Michael sat down on the folded out bed and watched her cook. He listened to her quietly hum to herself as she bobbed her hips back and forth in a rhythm she thought only she could hear. Sarah soon noticed the silence in the room and looked over her shoulder and saw her boyfriend with his head propped up on his hand looking at her with a warm smile.

"What?" She asked over her shoulder with a curious smile.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you." He said quietly with a warmth that sent butterflies through her stomach. She turned back to the stove to hide her slowly reddening cheeks.

"Well, damn, I heard that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach but you haven't even tasted it yet." She said with a light laugh. Sarah felt Michael's hands slide around her waist and the warmth of his body pressed against her back.

"When you blush your ears get red too." Michael whispered to her; making her blush increase in intensity, before nipping at her earlobe and kissing her neck.

She leaned her head back onto his chest with a pleased sigh. "I can't cook if you keep distracting me, baby." She managed to say before he captured her lips with his. Feeling his hand slip from her waist underneath her shirt made her moan involuntarily before she pulled away.

"Michael, hold on this is almost done and I don't want to burn it." She stated as firmly as she could with her body already buzzing with excitement. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her but she stayed resolute, so he reluctantly withdrew his hand and simply hugged her from behind as she finished cooking.

Soon they found themselves eating brahmin steak and drinking a few cold nuka-colas from his refrigerator while sitting on the fold out bed. "So…how is it?"She asked expectantly. This was the first time she had actually cooked him something and she was eager to know what he thought.

"Ish good." He muffled out through a mouthful of food making Sarah laugh. She took his empty plate and set it down in the sink along with hers. Once she turned around she was met with his lips capturing hers with the added sweetness of nuka cola before she felt herself being lifted up and carried over to the bed.

"I'm still hungry though." He whispered to her.

"For?" She giggled quietly as his mustache tickled her neck.

"You."

—

Michael felt the bed move and cracked his eyes open to see Sarah padding quietly to the bathroom draped in his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled over to check the time on his pip boy that he had removed last night.

 **T: 0600 D: November 27th, 2278**

He put the pip boy back down and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on his pants before sleepily making his way to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of purified water. After he took a swig, he walked over and entered his armory. Michael leaned against the center table and debated on wether to switch out his M14 that he had been using for a while.

While he was still considering this, he heard heavy footsteps approaching. He turned towards the door just as his father stepped inside the doorway.

"You seem to have had quite the growth spurt since I saw you last." His father said, looking over his body and raising an eyebrow. Not the reaction Michael had expected, but it wasn't terrible.

"Yeah…" Michael said, not really sure how much he should tell him. James' only response was to step forward on the other side of the table and cross his arms with a look that was all too familiar to Michael.

The younger man rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "It's a long and very complicated story but, the short version is that I got injected with FEV 2.0— or 3 or 4.0 I'm not sure what number in the line of test subjects I was or how many times they had changed it."

"And the surgical scars?" James said, his eyes running over his son's scar dotted torso.

Michael let out a dry chuckle and looked down at his body; Scars from various jagged lacerations, burns, and punctures were very common on his body but, the ones that most people missed were the small and faint ones that were perfectly straight and uniform.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you noticed those ones since you are a doctor and all." Michael said. "After the FEV didn't turn me into a giant green monster I think they decided to do something to my bones."

"Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. They are all gone." Michael said firmly, effectively ending that avenue of discussion. He heard his father sigh and saw him look around the room.

"Do you want to talk about the weapons and the house? or all those other scars?" His father said in an even tone. James continued again before Michael could answer. "What about the fact you are a Paladin in the Brotherhood of Steel; and yet despite that you are waltzing around the wasteland with the daughter of an Elder— very much outside of the area and scope in which the Brotherhood operates?"

'He is a fuckin' perceptive one.' Michael thought bitterly to himself as he finished off his water. Before he could respond he heard light footsteps coming towards the doorway of the armory and the voice of a beautiful young blonde woman.

"Hey Michael, where did you hide my underwear; I don't want to be half naked when your dad comes do—" Her words stopped abruptly in her throat when she stepped into the doorway still clad only an oversized shirt and was met with the gazes of her boyfriend and his father who was wide eyed with eyebrows raised.

Sarah darted back out of sight but not before both of the men caught a glimpse of her bare legs.

"N-nevermind, I'll find them." Came a timid voice from just out of sight; followed by quiet padding footsteps away from the door. When James turned back around he found his son with his hand over his beet red face— either trying not to laugh or too embarrassed to speak.

"Well…that explains a few things I suppose." James said with an awkward laugh. "How long have you two been, uh…involved?"

"about 5ish months…" Michael said, clearing his throat. Mentally trying to push the blush out of his cheeks with sheer force of will.

"What happened with you and Amata?"James asked curiously. "You two seemed rather taken with each other for the longest time."

"Things between us ended when I left the vault."

"The vault…what exactly—" James stopped and shook his head. "Nevermind, we don't have time right now. We must get back to Rivet city. We can revisit this discussion another time."

"Sounds good to me." Michael responded before looking up to see the Sentinel standing in the doorway once again, but this time in her jumpsuit, armor, and battle coat. "Looks like everyone is ready to go except for me; I'll go get dressed." the younger man said before exiting the room— leaving his father alone with his still very much red faced girlfriend.

"So…about earlier—" Sarah started before James cut in.

"Don't let it bother you too much, Miss Lyons. I was the only doctor in Vault 101 for almost 2 decades; I came to the understand early on that sexual activity is perfectly normal for two people who are in a relationship." James said in a nonchalant tone. "Just be sure to use protection and be careful."

"But not too careful— I want to see my grandchildren before I get too old." James said, with a wink and a pat on her shoulder before turning and examining the various armaments around the room. Sarah's face was once again burning hotter than the sun and she slowly turned and walk over to where Michael had just finished putting on his coat.

Her forehead thudded lightly against the chest plate of Michael's armor before sliding her arms around him. "I'm not sure who's reaction was harder to deal with— your dad's or mine." Sarah said making Michael let out a laugh in agreement. "I don't know if our reactions will be much better when that time comes with ours."

Sarah's eyes met Michael's for a moment as the implication in his words sunk in. Sarah's forehead thudded lightly against his chest plate once again as both of their faces heated up.

"I swear if I blush anymore today, steam is gonna start coming out of my ears." Sarah mumbled as she squeezed him tighter and felt his arms envelope her— increasing the warmth in her chest and the flurrying of the butterflies in her stomach.

"I know how you feel." Michael said with a laugh.

—

"Dr. Decker!" Harkness said, once he recognized one of the three figures approached him across the bridge through the falling snow.

"Hello again Jonathan!" James responded after taking the Rivet city Security Chief and City Council member's outstretched hand.

"I'm glad to see you are alright. Most of us on the Council had guessed you had gotten eaten by some hungry critter out there after being gone for so long with no word." Harkness said, before adding. "Well…almost all of us; Dr. Lee never gave up hope that you would come back."

"That's good to hear; I should probably get down to see her straightaway then." James said, with something in his voice that made the large man standing behind the doctor shift slightly. James remembered the two, armed, persons standing behind him in heavy overcoats— silent thus far. "Ah! How could I forget!"

James stepped to the side and gestured to them. "This is my son and his g—"

"My superior." The Paladin interrupted before his father started spilling things that might be best to kept secret. "This is Sentinel Sarah Lyons and I am Paladin Decker, of the Brotherhood of Steel."

The security chiefs eyebrows went up when he heard the woman's name. "It's an honor to have you in our fine city Sentinel Lyons. I would have expected more of an entourage…or at least power armor." He said, examining the young woman. "Nice coat though. If you would wait a moment I can have an escort of Rivet City security to accompany you to the council chambers."

"That won't be necessary; I'm simply here on personal business." The Sentinel stated simply. The security chief hesitated for a moment. The Brotherhood of Steel was obviously the most powerful organization in the Capital Wasteland but they had a reputation with outsiders that wasn't so…accepting. Having the young and beautiful daughter of the High Elder waltzing around unprotected didn't leave a warm and fuzzy feeling in Harkness' stomach.

Seeing the security chief's hesitation she spoke again. "I think the Paladin here can handle any threat that might conjure itself while I am here."

Harkness looked the large, armed, and armored young man up and down. "I think I might happen to agree with you about that, Sentinel Lyons." He responded after a moment of examining the young soldier. "You are clear to go inside."

Turning to James he said more quietly; "Madison should be finishing up in the lab around now, you should probably head down there right away, James."

James nodded and smiled. "I will. Thank you Jonathan." Then entered the ship through the hatch. The Sentinel went next with a silent nod to Harkness. When it was the Paladin's time to pass Harkness spoke to him without taking his eyes off the bridge. "Try not to kill anyone Paladin Decker."

The younger man chuckled and responded over his shoulder before he entered the open hatch.

"I'll try."

—

"What's wrong, you don't like it?" Sarah said to Michael over the table and their food from 'Gary's Galley'

"No, it's…fine I guess." Michael responded, poking at the brahmin steak on his plate. "It's my dad. He's acting weird and there was something about that Harkness guy that just seemed…off."

"He just wanted to catch up with an old friend privately, Michael." She said rolling her eyes and eating another scoop of squirrel stew and looking around at the bustling market with a bright and curious look. "And the security chief was just doing his job." Giving his paranoia a dismissive wave.

Seeing the look on her face made him smile despite the strange feeling he had nagging him for the past few days as well as the new strange gut feeling he had about Harkness. As he watched the woman in front of him look around at this previously unknown part of the world, he decided to push the thoughts related to his dad and the security chief aside.

'I'm probably just being paranoid. Dad is probably just nervous about getting his ass chewed out by Dr. Lee like I did when she thought I was him.' Michael thought to himself before refocusing back on his girlfriend.

"Aren't you gonna finish eating your food, love?" Sarah said, putting her spoon in the empty bowl in front of her while she indicated the half eaten steak in front of him. "Nah," he said, casually tossing the steak to a nearby stray dog that attacked the slab of meat with enthusiasm. "It just doesn't hold a candle to the last one I had." He finished with a smile before standing up.

Sarah couldn't help but smile and blush slightly at his praise as she stood and walked over to his side. Michael looked down at her; seeing her eyes shining with warmth when he felt her hand wrap around his and squeeze lightly.

"I'm definitely getting laid tonight." Michael said quietly with a shit-eating grin painted across his face. Her only response was a hard kidney punch in between the armor plates in his outfit.

Sarah simply turned and walked into the crowd towards some of the shops as Michael pulled on his pack and shuffled after her— holding his side and wincing slightly in pain. 'She certainly isn't losing to her dad in punching power.' He thought to himself.

"Come on, Sarah I was just joking." He said after her, only to have her pointedly ignore him as she browsed through the clothes of a shop. She bounced from shop to shop with Michael following close behind. As they continued to walk around together Sarah slowly realized that they were almost completely anonymous.

Besides Michael's size and intimidating overall aura they both blended in relatively well with the wide variety of wastelanders that were milling about the marketplace. The only thing marking them as different was a small Brotherhood of Steel seal on the shoulder of their coats that no one was really paying attention enough to notice.

They were just like everyone else— just another young couple out shopping for some new clothes. Her body buzzed with excited energy that she tried not to show outwardly besides grabbing hold of Michael's hand and dragging him to another store. Once they got to it Michael stood nearby while Sarah browsed through some winter clothes, but he stiffened slightly when he saw a familiar little girl.

'Renée Kinde. She should be around 11 by now.' He thought to himself, while he saw that she was talking to a man he soon recognized as her father who was working behind the counter. He glanced at Sarah, who seemed absorbed in some winter clothing. When he looked back at the girl, he was met with a curious pair of eyes in his direction.

She had her head tilted slightly to the side as she looked at him; her face was scrunched in a look that made it seem like she was trying really hard to make some kind of connection in her head. Michael knew it was probably his pack that struck her as familiar; being that it was the same one he had when he road with her family on the wagon train— as well as the same rifle he had used, which was strapped to the side.

He let a small smile appear on his face when her eyes lit up. She had finally made the connection and realized who she was looking at. Renée looked between him and her father to see if he had noticed what she had as well, but found he was too busy with another customer.

Michael was thinking about how to handle this situation when a scarf lassoed around his neck with a smiling Sarah holding the ends of the scarf. "You like it?"

"Love it." He responded with a warm smile, earning him a kiss before she turned back to look for a matching one for her. Michael looked back and had significant trouble to not burst out laughed at the shocked expression on the little girl's face. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she looked about ready to fall off the stool she was sitting on.

He held up a finger to his pursed lips in a gesture to keep her from drawing attention. Sarah walked back over to him with a knit hat, two pairs of gloves, and a matching scarf. They made their way to the counter together; just in time for John Kinde to turn to his daughter.

"Hey honey, can you watch the counter for me. I have to go grab something from the back room." Without waiting for an answer the man disappeared into a door behind the counter— leaving only Renée to face the couple. To her credit, the young girl jumped into action when Sarah put the items on the counter.

"5 for each of pair the gloves, 5 for the beanie, 15 for each of the scarves so that's…30 caps." Sarah felt herself squealing internally at the cuteness but, didn't let it show besides a bright smile at the little girl. After paying, Sarah wrapped the scarf around Michael's neck and donned her own items. When the two were about to walk away from the counter Michael heard a timid voice.

"L-leo?" Renée said, stopping both of the adults. Sarah whipped her head around so fast she almost hurt herself. "You are Leo right?"

"Yes, Renée. I'm Leo." He said after a moment, ignoring the look he got from Sarah. "Good catch. I don't think anyone else has recognized me yet."

"You know her?" Sarah said, not thinking anyone had seen his face before he had shown her at the GNR.

"Yeah. I helped them get safely to Rivet City a little while back. She had never seen me without my mask though; she recognized my rifle and pack." They both looked to the little girl and got a nod in confirmation. Sarah had to admit she was rather impressed with the girl's observation skills but, she was a bit nervous about a little girl knowing his real identity.

"Thank you for everything you did for us, Leo." Renée said, looking at her feet with a guilty expression as she continued. "And…I'm sorry. All of us are sorry for the way we treated you after we got to the city."

"No need to apologize, Renée." Michael said reaching across the counter and gently patting her head. "It's all in the past. I'm just glad you guys were able to settle down in the city alright." The girl brighten slightly.

Michael's hand left her head and found Sarah's hand once again, making Renée smile a little more. "Is my secret safe with you?"

The small girl nodded her head and gave a familiar over-exaggerated wink making the couple laugh. "Alright, then we should be heading out."

Renée's smile dropped and she took on a worried expression. "Don't worry, I will come back and visit." Seemingly happy with that answer the girl smiled again before the couple made there way back into the milling crowd of the market.

"Let's just get to the hotel and get a room. I am ready for a shower." Sarah said after getting a little weary of being in a large crowd.

"We don't need to go to the hotel; I have a place here in the city." Michael said casually. "It's a real nice place, but it's a bit of a climb."

Sarah turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "I suppose I should have guessed that you had a place here, you must have a place everywhere with how much you have been around." She stated, rolling her eyes. "Well, whatever. A few flights of stairs aren't that big of a deal. Let's go; I want to see if it compares to you house in Megaton."

Michael chuckled. "Not what I meant when I said climb."

—

"It's not fucking funny." Sarah said through clenched teeth in response to the laughter of her boyfriend.

"To be fair you should have told me you had a problem with heights." Michael responded, hanging nonchalantly from a ledge within arms reach.

"Who the fuck _wouldn't_ have a fucking problem with **HANGING 100 FEET ABOVE A FROZEN GOD-DAMNED RIVER IN THE FUCKING SNOW!"** The young woman screeched at the man who seemed unfazed by the situation.

"More like 175 feet but whatever…" Michael mumbled under his breath as he looked down at the icy waters below them and felt a familiar uneasiness churn in his stomach.

" _ **What was that?**_ "

"N-nothing… just focus on climbing. You are almost to the top." Michael said, avoiding the demonic gaze of the beautiful blonde by climbing down slightly below her so that he could catch her if she fell. He wisely stayed out of her reach to avoid being smacked, punched, scratched, bitten, kicked, or otherwise maimed by his lovely companion.

Not long after that interaction Sarah finally managed to pull herself onto the flight deck of the ship. She laid back on the deck and was finally able to breath normally.

Michael soon pulled himself up and sat with his legs hanging over the edge while looking back at her. "See? It wasn't so bad."

Sarah lifted her head and leveled a seething gaze at him that promised recompense for this event one day soon.

"Sarah don't be like that." Michael said with a roll of his eyes. "What if a mission needed you to make a climb like this to save one of your soldiers or to get the upper hand on the enemy?"

"I see your point." Sarah said reluctantly as her head fell back to the deck, realizing he had a point. "But you are still an asshole."

Michael stood up and and offered her a hand, which she took and kept holding once she had stood. "You're lucky you're cute." She grumbled, not letting go of his hand.

The young man laughed and walked hand in hand with her across the snow covered deck. As they approached the 5 story structure that sat on top of the flight deck Sarah examined everything around and pointed to a large structure that was covered with a tarp and had an unfamiliar shape.

"What's that?" She asked, Michael. "It looks like it was recently moved."

"It's a surprise." He said with a wry smile on his face making Sarah immediately burn with curiosity.

"Then let's check it out! Show me!" Sarah said, trying to pull him towards it before she saw him shaking his head.

"It's getting dark soon and the snow is getting heavier." He argued, pulling her towards the bridge of the ship once again. "I can show you tomorrow morning."

Looking more than a little disappointed she trudged through the snow with him; only brightening again once they got to the Bridge and she looked out to see the sun setting in the west and the entire room caught in a golden glow. When the sun finally disappeared and the sky went dark, Michael flipped the lights on.

"So how do you like my high-rise apartment?" He asked her.

"Well I can understand why no one claimed it since the only way up here is by free-climbing up the side of the ship." She responded while looking around. "I feel like it's only a matter of time before people find their way up here though."

"Yeah, I figured that. I am working on securing the top two floors of this tower for my personal use before I open up a route to the flight deck from inside of the ship."

"Top _two_ floors?" Sarah asked, looking back at him. "Why the one beneath us?"

"The floor below us is the Captain's quarters." Michael explained guiding her down to the deck below and into a large living area. "The commander of the ship back in the day would reside here so it is probably the biggest and best place in the whole ship."

That was confirmed when Sarah walked around the recently renovated room; seeing a large wooden desk and furniture that seemed much too nice to have been under any regular sailor's possession. She happily noticed a shower in a small bathroom that was a little smaller than the one in her quarters at the Citadel but looked relatively well kept.

Sarah set her pack on the floor next to the bed and started to remove her coat and armor until she was down to her underwear. "Are there any towels?" She asked as he set his pack on the desk with his coat.

"Ya they are in the dresser, top drawer." He said, debating on whether it was a good idea to ask if he could join her. 'She _was_ just screaming at me on the climb up…' He thought to himself while he heard her turn on the shower in the bathroom. His question was answered, however, when the stunning blonde appeared in the doorway of the bathroom without a stitch of clothing covering her perfect body.

"You coming or not?" Sarah said in a low voice with a smile playing on her lips. Michael nodded fervently and started rapidly stripping off his clothing and armor as he followed her into the bathroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch#24 Surprise! It's a Mothership!

The sound of heavy, booted, footfalls echoed down the hallways of the Citadel. The white haired man occasionally passed a soldier, scribe, or squire that would immediately snap to attention and give a salute saying: "Good Morning, High Elder Lyons!"

He would return the salute and return the greeting. Sometimes stopping for a moment to talk shortly with whoever it was. Eventually, he finally pushed open the door to the rooftop and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it vacant.

Crunching through the formerly untouched snow that had fallen the night previously; he made his way to the edge so that he had a view down into the central courtyard area of the Citadel. Squires on the verge of becoming knights, were too busy shoveling snow out of their training area to notice the lone figure on the roof.

Owyn watched the trainees work while he rotated his right arm and stretched out his shoulder.

"Returning so many damn salutes so early in the morning, might start giving me tendinitis." He grunted as he continued to stretch out his body and breath in the crisp air. He had been going about his regular duties when the numerous stacks of paperwork had finally forced him into a tactical retreat to the roof.

"Reginald is probably losing his marbles downstairs right now." He grunted under his breath with a slight smirk. This wasn't the first time he had skipped out on the tedious day-to-day duties of the High Elder, nor would it be the last. He was and always would be a soldier at heart; that meant staying cooped up in an office, dealing with paperwork all day everyday, was about as close to the equivalent of hell as he could get.

Thus, every so often Owyn Lyons would make a break for it and find something to sate his thirst for fresh air in his lungs and dirt under his feet. In his earlier days as a young Elder and then High Elder he had done this many times; he had snuck off to shoot with a group of paladins once. Another time, Reginald had also occasionally found him in the sparring ring on the training ground beating the snot out of the knights and paladins. Once he had even managed to slip into the field with a recon detachment of the Lyons' Pride; much to the ire of Sarah and Reginald.

He looked around once more before pulling out a pack of cigarettes out of the top of his boot, where he hid them. Taking a deep drag once it was lit, he savored the nicotine buzz and slowly exhaled the smoke into the cold air. He looked down at the cigarette and felt his stomach churn slightly.

"Sarah would kill me if she saw me smoking again." He said.

"Yes, she certainly would." Said a familiar female voice from behind him. He looked back over his shoulder to find the face of Paladin Howard— one of the most experienced doctors the Brotherhood had, as well as an old friend of Owyn's. The doctor walked up to the edge to stand next to her old friend that she had followed here from California, many decades prior. She produced her own pack from her pocket and joined him in his pursuit of lung cancer.

"Isn't it a little strange for a doctor to be smoking?" He said with a smirk.

"Isn't it a little strange for the High Elder to be poking his nose in private medical documents?" She retorted without breaking her gaze away from the knights below— who were now sparring in one of the cleared training rings. The only response she got was a slight grumble. "How did that end up working out for you, by the way?"

"Not great…" Owyn answered truthfully, feeling the consequences of his recent mistakes weighing on his mind. "I think I really fucked up, Lucy. I really think she might hate me."

"Probably not. She's just pissed you tried to blast her boyfriend away." The doctor said casually. A reminiscent smile came across her face as she continued. "My dad did the near the same thing when I brought my first boyfriend home. Poor kid."

"How did you—"

"Knight Cade treated a certain Paladin with a laser burn on the side of his head; with an angry Sentinel breathing down his neck to boot." She glanced over at her old friend. "Seems like your aim is slipping, you old fart."

"Yeah, guess so…" He said with another exhale of smoke. "I'm not gonna find that Knight floating in the river am I?"

"Nah, I normally would have busted him back down to squire, but that kid's a damn good medic. So I'll just settle for riding his ass for the next couple years. Hopefully he decides to grow a spine; after that, he'll make one hell of a doc."

"Well that's good. I'm glad I'm not in his place though." Owyn said before his eyes caught movement in the sky. His eyes spotted a speck moving somewhere high above the incoming clouds before his head jerk forward with a none-too-gentle smack to the back of his head. He look down at the woman who it had come from.

"You're gonna wish you were in his place when I'm done with you, Owyn." She growled.

Before she could elaborate the door burst open to admit Rothchild onto the roof, who locked on to the High Elder with a familiar look. Owyn sighed and realized he had to go back to work. He snuffed out the cigarette on the bottom of his boot and stomped it into the snow.

"Sorry Lucy, looks like you are gonna have to get in line to tear me a new asshole."

"You might be able to get away this time, but I swear I'm gonna put your balls in a vice Owyn." She growled softly so that Rothchild couldn't hear her.

"Is that a promise?" Asked the man with a smirk and a familiar light in his steel blue eyes as he looked down at her.

Something in her stomach fluttered lightly and she shifted her gaze away quickly. "Shut up, jackass. I'm mad at you."

Owyn slipped the pack of cigarettes into a pocket on the front of his uniform. "Yeah, the blush really sells it. Tell me more about it later." He retorted as he walked back towards the waiting scribe with a smirk on his face. He glanced towards the sky once more before he entered the building but, couldn't find any movement.

'Could have sworn I saw something moving.' He thought to himself as he followed the scribe back down to his office and the mountain of documents awaiting his perusal.

Paladin Lucy Howard burned down another cigarette on the roof; trying to ignore the heat radiating from her cheeks while she planned another clandestine trip to the High Elder's quarters that evening, in her head.

"Perverted old fart." She mumbled to herself. "Why the hell is it so hard to stay mad at him?"

—

Earlier that same morning Sentinel Sarah Lyons drifted awake and sat up to look around after discovering she was alone in the bed. She saw Michael walking over to her in the half light wearing a strange looking outfit. Before she could ask what he was wearing he set a pile of folded clothes into her lap and gave her a warm kiss.

"Good morning, Beautiful" He whispered.

"Good morning to you too." She said with a sleepy smile. Then looked down at the unfamiliar clothes and looked back up to him questioningly. "What are these?"

"It's part of the surprise I was talking about last night." He said with a smile before flicking on the light. She looked up and down at his outfit and felt a vaguely familiar memory nagging at the back of her mind. 'Could have sworn I saw that on an old world poster or something.'

"We're gonna match too." He said, spinning slowly in his coveralls type of clothing with some kind of harness system over the top. "Hurry though because we have to get going soon."

She quickly got up and put on underwear and a T-shirt and then, the green coveralls. She noticed some insignias sewn onto the shoulders but, put it out of her mind while she tried to figure out the next harness looking thing. After a looking at it hopelessly she looked to her boyfriend with a frustrated expression while he stifled laughter.

"Here, I'll help you." He said, taking the harness from her and flipping it around a bit before securing the first part around her waist and then to her legs.

"Wait, why is it on my legs?" She asked, incredibly confused while he buttoned buttons and zipped various zippers to secure the apparatus to her legs.

"I'll explain in a little bit, just focus on getting ready." He said starting to help her with the next harness. He laid it on the ground and pointed to an opening. "Put your foot here."

She followed his direction; stepping into one side and then the other with her other foot and watched as he shimmied it up her legs to her waist. He lifted it up and with a fair bit of effort, she slipped her arms into the spaces he directed and pulled it up over her shoulders. Michael zipped up a zipper in the front of the harness and fastened a buckle or two before finally stepping back. Lastly he slid a pistol and a few magazines for it into a holster attached to the harness.

"Alright, looks good."

"Not that I don't love it…" She said, moving around experimentally. "But, it feels a bit snug, love."

"That's how it's supposed to feel." He said with a smirk, walking over to the desk and tossing her a strange looking helmet. He picked up a similar one. She put it onto her head and found that it had a tinted visor that could be put up and down. He put on his own and left the visor up but, walked over to her and connected a cord to a breathing apparatus with a tube coming from it. She looked at him again with a confused look. "Trust me, I will explain in a second. Let's go."

She gave a shrug and followed him down to the deck. It was dark outside and the deck was covered in a thick layer of white. They pushed their way through it to the tarp covered object that stood well above both of their heads. Michael pulled off the tarp and folded it up and stuffed it into a small bag he had with him.

He climbed up a ladder attached to the side and pressed something that made the glass top rise upwards to allow access to a compartment with two seats sitting one behind the other. He beckoned her up the ladder and sat her down in the back seat. He helped her secure the breathing apparatus over her face and securing her with more straps into her seat.

Michael detached the ladder and threw it with considerable strength back towards the door they had emerged from and climbed into the front seat, closing the glass top— sealing them in the compartment. The air inside of the compartment was still cold but bearable because there was no longer wind. The gears in Sarah's head that had been working furiously to figure out what the hell was going on finally connected as the lights inside the cockpit lit up and Michael's voice came over the comm.

"Comms check, Comms check. Can you hear me Sarah?" He said, while she heard a growing noise start behind her and a vibration through the compartment as the engine started winding up.

"Michael…please tell me this isn't what I think it is…" She said back in a low tone. She craned her head around as the noise from the engine got louder.

"How am I supposed to be able to tell what you are thinking?" He said while he looked at his engine instruments and moved the stick and pedals to check the movement on the ailerons and rudder control.

"Michael don't—"

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention." He said in a cheery and weirdly upbeat voice. "Please make sure you seatbelt is secure and your tray-tables are in the upward and stowed position. Today we will be having a southbound departure before we begin our unrestricted climb to our cruising altitude. There are 200 year old peanuts in a pocket on the left side of your seat and barf-bags in the pocket on your right side. Welcome to Lone Wanderer Airlines, I do hope you enjoy your time with us."

The engine grew louder and louder but the craft stayed in place until Michael finally hit a switch which catapulted them down the deck towards the end of the ship. Sarah let a healthy flow of obscenities assault her lover through the comms as the rapid acceleration push her body into the seat and her brain into the back of her helmet.

She saw the end of the deck coming closer and closer and nearly pissed herself when they flew free of ship, over the freezing water of the river. They drifted slowly away from the water which let Sarah breath a bit easier.

"See?" Michael said. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Yeah, asshole, I'm havin' a fuckin' party back here incase you couldn't tell." She bit back sarcastically. Feeling a bit of a churning in her stomach at the height they were.

"If you liked that, then you are gonna love what comes next." He said. "Ever heard of an unrestricted climb?"

"Michael I swear to fucking god if you—" She started before the aircraft turned abruptly skyward and the engine roared even louder as they careened upwards into the gradually lightening sky. " _ **FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!"**_

Her continued stream of expletives, directed at the pilot, slowed down gradually as the jet leveled off somewhere near 50 kilometers from the earth. The sky grew lighter and lighter around them.

"You alright back there?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sarah said, her fear of heights gradually relaxing as she controlled her breathing. "Kinda pretty up here when you can see all the clouds and stuff."

"Check this out." Michael said before lightly banking the plane and maneuvering to see the sun just about to peek over the horizon. Everything seemed to slow down as gold painted over everything once again.

" _ **Wow**_ …" Sarah whispered in awe.

"I know, right?" He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't think I have ever had a ' _surprise_ ' quite like this before, Michael. Thank you, for showing me this."

She heard him laughing. "I'm glad you're finally enjoying yourself, but this isn't the surprise."

"Wait…what?" Saying she was confused would be an understatement at the moment.

When Michael spoke again, he wasn't responding to her. "USS Kickass, this is Lima Niner Niner, we are 50,000 meters off the deck above the capital wasteland. Are you in the area?"

A few moments of silence followed and Michael sent out the same message. Sarah mostly thought he was trying to mess with her.

"Come on Michael stop joking around; I'm not gonna fall for that." She said to him. "Who the hell would be up here flying around?"

"Lima Niner Niner, USS Kickass. We see you puttering around down there just above the stratosphere. We are inbound from the north, and will be with you shortly." A woman's voice said over the radio.

Sarah looked around to get her bearings straight to find where north was in relation to the rising sun. With her eyes combing the sky to the north of them she suddenly saw something she had only thought were in those cheesy prewar movies.

"Holy shit…"

"Believe me now?"

—

Sarah pulled off her flight helmet and left it in the cockpit seat. Michael did the same and helped her down from the aircraft now that there wasn't a ladder.

"Michael…I—how…what the fuck is going on?!" She asked him as she looked around.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'll explain everything in due time." He said with a hand on her shoulder, before they heard a door slide open and a smiling face come through.

"Leo!" Came a young girl's voice as she sprinted and then jumped at Michael. He caught her with a laugh and she matched him with a fit of giggles. "It's been so long! I thought you might never come back! How do you like the F-99?"

"Hello to you too Sally." Michael smirked and looked back at the modified per-war fighter jet, sitting Sally up on his shoulder. "It handles like a dream. Just like the simulator back in the vault."

"Have you used the armaments yet?" Sally asked.

"No, not yet." Upon seeing her trying to bite back a mischievous smile he asked. "What did you guys put in there?"

"Just a few cool things, don't worry." She responded without giving anything away. Her attention turned to the passenger that had arrived with him. Hopping down from his shoulder she circled around her, looking her up and down. "And just who might this be?"

"My name is Sarah." The blonde said, kneeling down to the girl's height.

"My name is Sally. I am sort of a big deal incase you didn't know." The littler girl said, puffing out her chest. "How do you know Leo?"

She smiled softly and look up towards Michael. "I guess, we are what you would call lovers."

"So you guys like kiss and hold hands and stuff?" She asked with a weird look on her face. "Ewwww."

Sarah laughed and stood up, walking over to Michael. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. The little girl screamed in protest and covered her eyes. "EWW! You guys are so gross!" She yelled as she ran out of the room, leaving the young couple holding each other and laughing.

"Follow me." Michael said, after a few more kisses. He took her hand and lead her through a series of hallways, corridors, and a teleporter or two before finally coming onto the bridge.

Sarah slowly recovered from the dizziness due to the teleportation. Which she burned with curiosity about but, Michael said he hadn't a clue how it worked. He had mentioned Sally might have more of an idea, so Sarah made a note to find the little girl and ask. When her vision finally cleared she was standing on the Bridge of the ship, in front of a huge viewing port.

Once again she was completely awe-struck as the view of a vast array of stars stood around the giant sphere of the planet she called home.

"So how is this for a surprise?" Michael said, standing next to her.

"I can barely even believe what I am seeing Michael…it still feels like I might be hallucinating." She said.

"Well I guess this could be an elaborate dream or something."

"If this were a dream, you would have less clothes on." She said with a smirk.

"Well that can be arranged." He said before hearing the teleporter activate and produce a person.

"Well, look who it is." The dark skinned woman said with her hands on her hips and a friendly smile dancing across her lips. "Welcome back, Captain."

"Captain?" Sarah asked, looking up at Michael in surprise.

"That's not really something I ever agreed to Soumah." He said as he turned around.

"Oh shush, everyone else agreed on it already so it looks like you are shit out of luck." She retorted before turning to the blonde. "You brought a friend as well!"

"Hello, I'm Sarah." Sarah said, shaking hands with the friendly woman.

"Nice to meet you blondie, my name is Soumah. Thanks for looking after this hothead down there, I'm sure he can be a handful."

"Well, he isn't so bad most of the time." Sarah said with a smile directed up at him.

"That's good to hear. How have you been doing big guy?" Soumah asked Michael.

"Better, since the last time I was up here." He said. "My hormones finally evened out, I think. So I'm not as crazy as I used to be."

"Interesting. I'm surprised you adapted so quickly. If I had known you were coming back already I would have had everyone here to welcome you back."

"Speaking of, where is everyone?"

"All over really; Sally and I hold down the fort, Paulson went off somewhere in the Mojave, Toshiro is back to wandering his homeland of Japan, and Elliot…well he went down to look around Anchorage a few times but, he has been shutting himself away in the lab working on the serum." When she spoke about the former US Army medic her tone changed noticeably. "Ever since Becket and Daniels died he…doesn't really feel the same. He's been pretty detached…"

"Losing the only people that he knew that were from his time must have hit him pretty hard." Michael said. "I'll go talk to him soon."

They both looked over to see Sarah, utterly lost and chuckled a bit before Michael spoke again to the dark skinned woman.

"Soumah can you let us talk privately for a little while?"

"No problem, big guy. Give me a shout on the ship comms if you need me for anything." She said before exiting through the teleporter once again.

—

Michael stood, looking out the viewing port beside Sarah for a long time before he finally spoke.

"So, if you haven't already guessed, this is the place where I got the augmentations that made me like this." He explained, gesturing down at himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah asked.

"That's sort of why I brought you here." He stated. "I feel like I have danced around this topic for long enough. I thought it would be best to show you and it might explain a few things and why I was so vague about it in the past."

"Yeah, I can see why this would be a little bit hard to explain."

Michael chuckled to himself. "Telling people that aliens are real always makes them look at you funny. But, they are very real. They have actually been around since before the war. In fact…"

"What?"

"The abducted, tortured, and experimented on people for over 200 years. Hell, they might have even played a hand in starting the war." He stated darkly, looking down at the planet that had yet to recover from the conflict 200 years prior.

"You really think so?"

"I'm not really sure. I found some transmissions and interrogation tapes from abducted government officials and key military personnel…I'm still investigating but, either way it's not like it matters now." He finished with a sigh.

"Do you ever think they will come back?" Sarah asked. "You know, try to finish the job and wipe us out for good?"

"If they do we will be here waiting. Already sent two of their warships packing once, a second time might be difficult but not impossible."

"Wait. You already fought other alien ships in space?" Sarah asked incredulously. "Wait was this around October of last year?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Michael asked, surprised.

"I saw some kind of lights in the sky when I was out on patrol. Everyone told my I was being crazy!" She said with a laugh. "I am gonna love the look on Vargas' face when he hears I was…right…" She slowed to a stop when she saw the look on Michael's face.

"Sarah…" He started before she cut back in.

"No, Michael. We can't just keep hiding this!" She said. "This could possibly be the biggest technological discovery in the history of the Brotherhood of Steel— maybe even in the history of the world! How are we supposed to protect the planet if they come back and only a little girl and a woman are here to work a spaceship they can barely understand!"

"We defended the planet once; we can do it again." Michael defended, knowing his reasoning was flimsy and thought up in the moment.

"Fine, but what if they come with more than two ships?" She shot back, immediately pinpointing the weakness in his argument. "Even if you get lucky and somehow win, what happens after that? How many ships do they actually have?" When she was met with only silence she continued pushing. "You know as well as I do that the scribes will eventually be able to reverse engineer this tech. We would be able to sustainably defend ourselves. We might even be able to reunite the world, Michael."

"Yeah, under the banner of the Brotherhood of Steel." He stated, sounding a bit accusatory. "A world conquering empire with superior firepower to everyone else on the planet."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sarah asked, feeling like he was insulting her. "You think my father and I would become some sort of monster that would kill everyone in our way?"

"Then what happens once someone else stands at the top Sarah?" He shot back. "Not everyone in the Brotherhood supports you and your father's ideals of peace. What happens when someone like that stands at the top and a group like the NCR stands against them; you think they will hesitate to turn their enemies to dust with the push of a button?"

"We—" Sarah started to defend before Michael cut back in.

"Power tends to corrupt: Absolute power corrupts absolutely." He said, quoting a late 19th century historian whose words he had taken to heart. "Why do you think I keep denying being made Captain of this ship?"

There was silence for a moment before he continued with a painful and dark expression etched into his face.

"I know _exactly_ how much evil people are capable of, because I know how much evil _I_ am capable of." He said as he stared down at the crippled and broken world, slowly spinning below his feet. A testament to humanity's capability for evil.

He grew more quiet. His young and handsome face seemed to age as he continued. "I'm afraid, Sarah. I have killed so many people…just because they were a threat."

He desperate gaze met her clear blue eyes.

"I can't watch everything I love become corrupted by the darkness, Sarah." He whispered. Trying to warn her of the abyss they were walking the edge of.

"We may walk a tight line but, that doesn't mean we can't move forward, Michael." Sarah said gently, taking his hands in hers. "The power exists— whether we want it to or not— and we need it to survive, if those monsters come to finish the job they started. Destroying it isn't an option."

"I know. I just…"

"I know, Michael. But, that's why we have each other." She said quietly, taking his face in her hands. "We watch each other's backs so that we have someone to pull us back from the brink. The Brotherhood's mission is to make sure technology doesn't fall into the wrong hands, again. To learn from the mistakes of those that came before us. To make a peaceful world for those that come after us."

"It's still a risk but, I guess the Brotherhood is the best shot we have of safeguarding the world." He admitted. Another thought occurred to him. "Sarah, what happens to everyone already aboard after we tell the council. Soumah might be able to make it down there but, Sally doesn't know how to survive down there. This place, even if it was a prison when they arrived, is really the only place they can call home anymore."

"I will take care of them, Michael; I won't let them be pushed out or taken advantage of." She reassured him. "Trust me."

"Alright. I trust you." He whispered, leaning his head against hers.

.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch#25 Behind closed doors

"Finally!" Sarah exclaimed as she fell back onto the bed after shedding the flight suit, harness, and the 'G-suit' harness that was strapped around her waist and legs. It hadn't been more than 5 hours since she had put it on this morning but, it felt so good to be free of it.

"While it is true that I prefer you with less clothes, we have to get dressed to go down and me my dad and Dr. Lee." Michael said, running his gaze over her bare legs hungrily. Despite having made love multiple times the night previously, the young man couldn't help but feel his body stirring once again.

They didn't have much time to spare. Michael had agreed to meet his father and the doctor this morning, but now the morning was bleeding into the afternoon. So, he tore his eyes away from the enticing sight and started to dawn his own clothing and armor once again.

"Plus, we probably have to check in at the Citadel soon; make sure they know we aren't dead or something." He stated, only getting a groan in response. Once he had his pants on, he grabbed the note out of his coat that her father had left on her desk the night they had left.

He held it out for her to grab, but she just looked at it.

"Sarah, I know this is hard but, I know you still care about him." He told her quietly. "Your dad loves you; even if he is a little too overprotective."

Sarah let out a resigned sigh and took the note. She had been very aware of his lingering gaze and was purposefully trying to entice him into bed once again. But, instead, she now had to deal with complicated thoughts and emotions that she would rather not have to dwell on.

Michael kissed her on the cheek and went back to getting dressed.

"By the way, what was it that that guy wanted you to do for him?" Sarah asked while she got dressed.

"Oh, Elliot?" He asked pulling on his pack with his rifle securely strapped the the side. "He just…wanted some help with something personal once spring rolled around; no big deal or anything. Nothing to worry about. You ready?"

Sarah looked around for anything she had forgotten but found nothing, so she nodded and followed him down and then back onto the flight deck. For the moment the clouds were holding back, allowing for the sun to warm them both. Her stomach pitched violently when she stared down over the edge at the climb they were going to have to make to get back to the market.

"Don't worry, Sarah." Michael said with a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be with you the whole way."

And true to his word, her boyfriend was with her the whole way down— laughing his ass off. She continually promised to get her recompense once she was back on solid ground. Once they stepped back into the market she took a few swings at him but he was able to swiftly dodge out of the way and dart into the crowd.

She felt the queasiness from the climb starting to subside as she darted into the crowd after him. They chased each other like school children before something caught Michael's eye.

An older man in a suit and tie walked through the milling late morning crowd, scanning the faces— He was searching for someone. Specifically what caught Michael's attention was the large emotionless bodyguard that followed close in his wake. The way the bodyguard moved as he walked and scanned the crowd, touched another memory in his mind from yesterday and another day— farther in the recent past.

He would have continued to look but, when he switched his eyes back to the older man their gazes locked for a moment. Trying not to look like he was observing them, Michael continued to look around the crowd casually— pretending their eyes meeting was just random. By that time, Sarah had caught up with him and delivered a playful punch to his shoulder.

Michael swiftly grabbed her hand and started weaving through the crowd with her. She followed along, sensing the change in his attitude.

"Don't look around. Just keep moving and act normal." Michael said, loud enough for her to hear.

—

After another 10 minutes of weaving through the crowd, darting through stores, and acting naturally while moving locations rapidly— the young couple ducked into a passage way that lead away from the market and towards the medical bay and research lab. Michael changed their direction a few times and did circular routes through the same areas to make sure no one was following them before finally ending up outside the research lab.

As soon as they entered, they found an empty room. Sarah glanced back at the shut door and then to him.

"What was that about?" She asked, still not sure who they were evading.

"Just attracted the attention of someone who could be troublesome. I prefer they don't know anything about us or why we are here or that we're associated with Dr. Lee." He said, walking deeper into the empty lab.

"Who was it? an old enemy or something?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know they'd be troublesome?"

"Just a feeling." He said, turning his head to the side and concentrating on his senses. "Hey…do you hear that?"

"No?" Sarah said, cocking her head to the side as well to try and catch whatever it was. "What am I supposed to be hearing?"

"Voices…whispering or something." He said, walking further into the room to try and chase after the faint noises he heard. He opened a door along the side of the lab and directed Sarah to do the same. "I think I hear my dad and Dr. Lee's voices but they are faint. They might be in one of these rooms off the main lab."

"Got it." Sarah said, going to the opposite side of the room to open a door he hadn't yet. Once she saw it was just a storage room she close it and looked around. Michael was opening another door and listening for the sound he had been chasing. The Sentinel spotted a doorway at the end of a walkway that was at the top of some stairs and went along the wall of the room, so she climbed the stairs and moved towards it.

When she finally got closer she heard faint noises herself.

"Hey, Michael I think this is it." She called down to him as she cranked the handle and whipped open the door quickly— only to freeze abruptly in place.

"S-sarah?! what are yo—"

Sarah slammed the door shut with so much force the sound reverberated through the room for a moment while her face burned brighter than the sun and she picked her jaw up off the ground. She turned on her heel and walked rapidly away from the door before she ran into Michael who had been coming up the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "That was my dad's voice wasn't it?"

"That— I saw them…they were, uh…busy?" She finally managed to mumble out, while looking everywhere in the room but at him.

'I really shouldn't be _that_ surprised— they are related after all.' She thought to herself as her mind processed what she had seen.

Michael just looked at her, totally lost. However, any confusion he had was cleared up when he heard the door open again to admit two red faced and slightly disheveled looking doctors into the lab.

" _ **Oh**_ …"

—

The four of them stood facing each other, eyes either stuck to the floor or darting to their partner. Dr. Lee and James' kiss bitten lips and ruffled appearances were more than enough evidence of what they had been doing in the room when Sarah had opened the door. Sarah was still red as an irradiated tomato with her eyes glued to the floor.

"I suppose now would be the best time to say: welcome back Leo!" Dr. Lee said, attempting to push away the awkward tension in the room. "I can't believe you actually found James after all this time; you have my utmost thanks. I—We would be lost without James."

"No need for thanks." He stated, sounding slightly dismissive. "I had my own reasons for finding him."

"Y-yes, of course…" She said hesitantly, before turning to Sarah. "Hello Miss Lyons, it has been sometime since we last met. It's good to see you are doing well. How has your father been doing?"

"He's, uh— he's fine." Sarah responded, really not wanting to add more complicated things into the complex array of thoughts pinging around her head at the moment.

Sensing the attempt to start a conversation had failed James pushed through to concentrate them on a common subject. "Well, now that Madison and I have had the chance to speak once again— I think it's time to address Project Purity once again."

"I…I don't know, James. So many years have passed. Is it really still worth trying?" Dr. Lee asked.

"How could it not be worth improving the lives of everyone in the Wasteland? What could be a more worthy endeavor?"

"You certainly haven't lost any of your passion, have you James." She replied making him smirk slightly as something else came to mind.

"No I haven't." He then got more serious, once again. "It's as important to me as ever, Madison. I know it's important to you too." He stepped closer to her and took her hands in his. "Let's finish this together."

"James, I…" The female doctor blushed and looked away slightly. "We don't even have a G.E.C.K. I might be able to get a small team together, but we'll need proof that it works before people believe us."

"I know, I was thinking about that. The lab at the facility had some pre-war computers that we scavenged. One of them might be useful."

"From the last reports, there's no power at the facility. Even if one of those computers had a database, we couldn't access it."

"That's why we are going to go there and get things set up and running as best we can, once again." James said confidently. Dr. Lee deflated slightly and looked away again, knowing that because of his absence he didn't know what the current state of the Jefferson memorial.

"Good luck with that." Michael stated bluntly. The young man leaned against a locker nearby. "The whole place is now the property of a clan of Supermutants."

His father looked at him with wide eyes and then back to Madison for confirmation.

"It's true." She said, nodding her head. "No one has been able to get close to the monument since those monsters moved into the neighborhood— well, except for Michael."

"Well, if he got in there before we can—" James stared before his son interrupted him.

"Not gonna happen." Michael interrupted, already knowing what his father was purposing. "The only reason I got in there was because I had Sarah watching my back with a gatling-laser, half a ton of power armor, and most of the mutants had left on some kind of raiding party. And that only gave us a couple of hours inside before they came back and chased us through half of D.C. You aren't going to be able to take that place back, and be able to keep it, without some major firepower."

"Can't you just call in back up?" James asked Sarah hopefully.

"That isn't something I can do." She stated firmly. "Risking my own life to watch Michael's back is a different issue entirely than what your talking about. Assaulting and then holding the Jefferson Memorial would take a significant amount of resources— I couldn't do that with out the council's approval. We are in the middle of expanding into the wasteland as it is; as well as trying to eliminate the slave trade."

Seeing James and Dr. Lee both deflated slightly Sarah added: "We have a location on the center of operations for slavers in the Capital Wasteland now, thanks to Michael, so perhaps it won't be too long until we can take care of it."

"We can start putting a team together and working on what we can from here and putting together a proposal for the council." James said, looking at Madison with a hopeful expression.

"Then, I guess we better head back to the Citadel and get to work." Michael said, before hearing the noise of the door opening and admitting an older man in a suit and a large bodyguard into the lab. "Shit." he whispered under his breath.

—

"You there!" The older man said, locking eyes with Leo before he could pull Sarah towards the marketplace once they were out of the lab. "I saw you in the market place a little while ago. What are you, some sort of lab assistants? No, you look a bit more…weathered."

The stone faced bodyguard behind the older man remained silent and menacing with his eyes locked on Leo.

"You have a problem with the way I look?" Leo asked, shifting to face the older man while partially putting his body in-between them and Sarah. The hallway was tight; no room to maneuver. Assaulting forward with overwhelming force would be the only plausible option if things went south.

"No, no just wondering if you two…might be for hire." The man said, seemingly friendly in his tone. "What with the coordinating outfits and coming out of a meeting with Dr. Lee— I'd venture to guess you two are a team looking for work. I just happen to have a well paying job that you might be interested in. My name is Dr. Zimmer, by the way, I am new in to—"

"What's the job?" Sarah asked as she poked her face from behind her lover's large frame before he could say they weren't for hire.

"To the point. I like that. Well, as it turns out, I've misplaced some very sensitive "property." Zimmer explained, as Leo directed a quick glare at Sarah before looking back to the doctor and his bodyguard. With a sigh, he resigned himself to playing the role of mercenary.

"Cut to the chase, Zimmer." He stated gruffly. "What's the job?"

Zimmer's face twitched subtly but, he stayed friendly in his attitude.

"You'll be searching for an android!" A few things that had been bothering Leo earlier finally connect and cascaded into a realization. He kept his face neutral and his eyes locked onto Zimmer. "Do you know what an android is? No, I imagine you don't. All you know of robots are those buckets of bolts— those Mr. Handshakers and whatnot. Well, that's not ALL a robot can be! Not in the Commonwealth."

Sarah perked up slightly when she heard the name of the territory to the north.

"I'm talking about artificial persons, that think and feel and do what we program them to. And…occasionally they get confused and wander off." Zimmer explained.

"So your android got lost and now you want us to find it?" Leo asked, cutting to the chase once again.

"Yes, I've tracked him this far. He's out there, somewhere. In the Capital Wasteland. He must have done something drastic, like facial surgery and a mind wipe, or else I would have found him by now. It will be no easy task. He may not even realize he's an android. Don't be upset by talking with him. Just come get me immediately. I'll handle it."

"We are a bit busy at the moment with some other jobs, but if we find this android I'm guessing we will be paid on deliver to you— correct?" Leo asked. "What's the reward?"

"Why yes, that would be up for you to decide." Zimmer said, a faint smile coming across his face. Leo caught a slight movement of the older man's eyes to the patch on his shoulder. "A large amount of caps and some of the most advanced technology from the Commonwealth that I have at my disposal. Do those things intrigue you?"

Sarah was obviously interested and failed to hide it on her face, so now Leo felt committed.

"Yes, I would say we are very intrigued. Where will we be able to find you once we have the android or information on his whereabouts?"

"I will be here in Rivet City." Leo nodded and started to back away before the doctor added, "Here, listen to this message he sent me once you get the chance. He's mocking me. I swear I'll make him pay for that."

Leo nodded again and took the holotape before turning away and pushing Sarah down the hall away from the doctor.

—

"The Institute?"

"Yeah, that's what their called." Michael said, as He and Sarah walked through the ruins of D.C. "At least that's what I heard from the rumors. They're dangerous as well judging by the android he had with him."

"Huh?" Sarah said in momentary confusion. "I didn't see…Oh!"

"Yeah, that bodyguard was a prime example of how dangerous they are. Creating robots so realistic even the robot thinks it's human. Infiltrating almost any organization would be easy." Sarah looked up at Michael with slight panic in her eyes as she realized a sudden possibility, but he answered her before she had a chance to voice the thought. "Don't worry, The Brotherhood is probably safe for now. He didn't seem to have any specifics other than the general knowledge of what out symbol looks like and that the Brotherhood is interested in advanced tech. Also, with how isolated the Brotherhood is from everyone else, it would be pretty difficult to slip an android under their control inside."

"How good do you think those things would be in a fight?" Sarah asked.

"From what I have seen of androids thus far, I'd venture to guess, they are easily stronger and faster than regular humans, probably me as well."

"Androids…you've seen other androids? How did you run into those, on some crazy Lone Wanderer adventure?" Sarah said with a laugh as they crossed the bridge over the river.

"Nope, I didn't know exactly what they were until that guy started talking about them. Just had an feeling like something was off about them." He explained. "The way they moved, what their voice sounded like, what they smelled like— I just felt something was…off. It's hard to describe."

"You know, the more I hear you talk about your enhanced senses, the more you sound like a dog." She whispered with a smirk as they hid behind a pile of rubble and watched a squad of talon mercs moving along an intersecting street.

"I guess that confirms you didn't get the same feeling I did with them."

He smirked when she whipped her head to look at him.

"I've met them?!"

"Yup." Michael said simply, taking aim at the talon merc who was now motioning his comrades down the street towards the duo's hiding place after Sarah's outburst. "Both of them actually."

.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch# 26 Taking the next Step

"No." She said, around a mouthful of noodles; sitting crosslegged on her bed in her underwear and a tank top.

"Sarah, you are gonna have to talk to him some point." He responded from where he sat at her desk. He couldn't help but smirk at the a glare she threw back at him— which was made markedly less menacing with her cheeks stuffed with noodles.

"We'll go debrief in the morning." She said after finishing her bowl and walking over to set it on the desk. "It's already past dinner time, anyway."

After she set her empty bowl on the desk next to his she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her bed with a smile.

"Plus, there are more pressing issues at hand." She said before gently and eagerly attacking his mouth with hers. The only sound filling the room was whispered words and an occasional peal of delighted laughter.

Just as Sarah had slipped off his shirt and started kissing down his chest, there was a firm knock at the door.

Michael immediately started to get up and grab his shirt before Sarah kissed him roughly and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Relax. It's just Vargas, I told him that we would be here if he needed anything once he finished dinner." She explained before pulling the blankets to cover them slightly, before calling over to the door, "Come on in, Vargas."

They both froze with wide eyes as High Elder Lyons stared back with an equally stunned expression after the door opened.

"D— What the are you doing here?" Sarah asked while she scrambled to stand up and create a barrier between her father and Michael, who was busy putting on his shirt backwards. Only after she was standing did she notice that she was only wearing panties and a tank top that were both slightly askew.

"I could ask you the same question." Her father stated, glaring threateningly towards Michael— who was sitting in a t-shirt and boxers with a blanket pulled over his lower half, avoiding any eye contact with anything but the floor. "Care to explain yourselves?"

"We were ju—" Michael started to say before a thought occurred to Sarah and her anger flared and she cut in.

"That's none of your business, _**sir**_."

Both men looked at her in surprise.

"Sarah, I—"

"What _I_ do, in _my_ quarters, on _my_ time, with _my_ boyfriend is none of _your_ business. _**Sir**_." She practically growled. "So unless you had an _official_ reason to come and talk to me, I think you should leave."

"Sarah…" Michael started, trying to calm her a bit.

"Stow it." She ordered without turning her head.

The High Elder opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when he saw the look in his daughter's eyes; he deflated slightly and exited without another word.

"You didn't have to snap at him like that." Michael said with his arms crossed.

"I thought I told you to stow it." Sarah snapped back at him as she leaned her hands on her desk. She was angry and embarrassed— not really sure what to do with the emotional cocktail that she had been suppressing, that was once again now swirling inside of her mind.

"Sorry but I don't take orders when we are in our underwear, _Sentinel_." He said with a bit of sass. "You don't have to be snippy with me either, I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well how about you worry about your relationship with your own damn father before you go sticking your nose into mine." She bit back bitterly.

"What the hell's that supposed mean?" Michael asked feeling more than a little attacked.

"It mean's don't start telling me what to do about my father when you can't even look yours in the eye." Sarah stated bluntly, getting louder and turning to face him as she continued. "You couldn't even tell him you don't like the idea of him boning that doctor, instead you act like a moody teenager. He's the whole reason you came out here and you can't even be honest with him about what you did out here or give him a piece of your mind for leaving! How the hell are you trying to tell me what to do?!"

"How that fuck am I supposed to tell him any of that?" Michael yelled in return. "Hey, dad I've just been spending my time killing an ungodly amount of people out here because I was chasing you down. Not sure if I was gonna kill you or save you— since you were my only family then up and abandoned me in a fucking hole in the ground with people who either wanted me dead or only wanted to use me. Oh, and by the way, how long have you been fucking my mom's best friend without so much as a word of fucking warning?! Maybe it would be better to have a tantrum and tell him I don't want him in my life anymore, like you! You call me a moody teenager but you're not much different!"

"Save the tragic hero bullshit for someone else. At least I'm fucking speaking my mind, asshole!" Sarah picked up his discarded pants and threw it at his face. "Why don't you go spend the night in your own damn bunk and keep your fucking nose out of my business."

"Fine, yeah, just push me away like you're doing to your father." Michael said, grabbing up the pieces of clothing she was chucking at him into a bundle in his arms. "It's obviously making you miserable but, go ahead and do whatever you want— I won't do jack-shit to try and help."

"Good, now get the fuck out!" Sarah yelled, throwing a book at him since she ran out of clothes to throw.

He deftly dodged the book and grabbed his coat before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

Sarah was left alone once again, her breath slowly evening out but her fists still clenched in anger. She walked over and picked up the book before chucking it across the room again.

"Fuck!" The young woman yelled in frustration before collapsing into the seat at her desk and putting her head in her hands. "Fucking dammit."

—

"Soooo…how've you been Leo?" Vargas asked hesitantly. The young man in question huffed under his breath while he pulled on his clothes.

Vargas had been gotten back from the chow hall and was coming to see the Sentinel when he had heard the tail end of their fight. When Leo stomped out and slammed the door all he had managed was an awkward wave.

"I don't want to talk about it, Vargas." He responded, slipping on a knit beanie and his large coat. "And I'd advise you to give her some space as well."

"Fair enough. You aren't gonna go running off into the snow covered night again, are you?"

"Nah, I'm just getting some air to clear my head." Leo said with a casual wave, departing through the doors of the Den.

Once he was outside, the brisk air nipped pleasantly at his exposed skin. It was a clear and cold November night. All was relatively quiet, save for the changing of the shift for the guards at the gate and the occasional echo of gunfire from outside the walls of the Citadel.

The anger slowly faded while he continued to walk aimlessly and really thought about what she had said. To his slight annoyance, he had to admit she had a point. Always sticking his nose into people's business had become sort of a habit while he had been wandering.

His current wandering had taken him up to the rooftop. He slipped his pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket but, when he put a cancer stick between his lips and tried to light it the flame wouldn't come out. Leo looked down at the lighter and struck it a few more times in frustration; only resulting in a futile spark.

"Damn, forgot to refill this thing again. Wonder if I can find something to refill this with around here." He said to himself, before looking around and spotting someone else leaning against the rail with smoke being puffed out into the cold night air every so often. The man was an officer judging by their matching coats, but he couldn't make out the insignias on the shoulder from here.

The young Paladin walked over and tapped the other man on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you have a light?" He asked, holding up his empty lighter with a shake. "Seems mine ran o—"

The words died in his throat as the unlit cigarette hung limply from his lips. Owyn Lyons looked back at the stunned young man almost as surprised as Leo. A lit cigarette was in his right hand and a lighter was in his left.

The older man's face contorted in anger at first and he stood up straight, opening his mouth to say something but stopped. He deflated with a heavy sigh and back to lean against the rail, but not before tossing the younger man his lighter without a word. The elder's eyes were directed back out to the clear night sky, a tired look written on his face.

"Thanks…" Leo mumbled hesitantly, lighting his own cigarette before handing the lighter back. Leo leaned backwards against the rail and looked up at the clear and beautiful blanket of stars above them. This night just seemed to get more interesting.

—

Smoke drifted in the air around them, occasionally dissipated by a stray breeze that bit at any exposed skin. Everything beneath the clear night sky was dusted white. The heavenly bodies looked down as they always did while they crawled their way westward.

They sat together smoking in relative peace until the younger man spoke up again.

"She told me about times she had been up here with you when she was younger, you know. When you taught her about celestial navigation." Michael said, not really sure why he felt the need to share but continued none-the-less. "It came up when we were looking up at the stars like this one time— that was when I found out we shared an interest in astronomy."

The corners of Owyn's mouth turned upwards ever so slightly at the warm memory.

"Ellie, Sarah's mother, is the one who taught me about the constellations." He said quietly after a while. "I had grown up in a vault, so I didn't actually see the night sky until I was already an adult. Even then, I never really paid attention to it before Ellie was with me…looking up at the stars tends to put a lot of things in perspective. I tried to do the same thing for my daughter when she was old enough to learn."

A comfortable silence settled between the two men before Michael noticed the older man looking down with a melancholy feeling exuding from him once again.

"She doesn't hate you or anything, just so you know."

Owyn turned his gaze towards Michael with an expression that practically said 'Could've fooled me.' out loud.

"Don't get me wrong— she's angry; about as a pissed off deathclaw and due to some real, legitimate grievances— but she still loves you." Michael said with a bit of a chuckle before adding, "If it makes you feel any better, she kicked me out too."

Owyn couldn't help but laugh at that. Somehow they had both managed to invoke his daughter's ire within the same evening. The younger man laughed along at their shared circumstance. When a comfortable silence once again settled it was the elder that decided to break it by saying something he knew was long over due.

"I'm sorry."

Michael looked over at him in surprise while he continued and explained.

"When I first found out about you and Sarah, I don't know what came over me." Owyn ran a hand down his face, feeling a mixture of things but still continued. "After her mother passed away, it's just been me and her. She's my whole world. I wanted to protect that; and when I found out, I thought you might be taking advantage of her and I just…lost it. So I am truly sorry, to both you and her."

"It's ok, I think I can understand where your coming from a little bit." Michael said with a smile, rubbing the healed scar on the side of his head which was surprisingly small. He reminded himself to thank the medic for the good needlework. "The blame is also partially on us for hiding it. We should have at least acted like adults and told you honestly."

"I guess we both learned a little bit from this whole ordeal." Owyn chuckled.

"Agreed. " Michael finished his cigarette and looked down at his pack to find it was nearly half gone despite having been full when he came up. "I think I'm gonna head back down and see if she will let me apologize. By the way, I think she forgot to mention we need to meet with you tomorrow about some things we found out while we were out there that are…important."

"My schedule is relatively clear tomorrow morning so feel free to drop by my office with Sarah— if she'll be able to tolerate being in the same room as me." Owyn said burning closer towards the end of his own cigarette, looking up to the stars again. He was looking at the Polaris when the young man's footsteps stopped, prompting him to look at the serious expression on the young man's face as Michael turned to look at him.

"I love Sarah."

Owyn wasn't really sure how to react but the surprise was at least evident. He had know that his daughter had strong feelings for the young man but, he had never been sure of what their actual relationship was other than sleeping together. Let alone just what this young man specifically felt or intended in relation to his daughter.

"If that list of marriage candidates or suitors, or whatever, is still around— or even valid anymore— I want my name added to the list." Michael stated firmly, taking a few steps toward his superior with his shoulders squared and head held high, eyes set on Owyn's. "I'm not sure what your customs are; whether I have to be a certain rank or social status, whether I have to go in front of the council or bring you the head of a deathclaw or something but no matter what it is I will do it. I will move heaven and earth to show her, you, and everyone else that I am serious."

Owyn stood silently, momentarily to stunned to really have any discernible reaction until he threw his head back and erupted in laughter. Michael shifted his weight for a minute from one foot to the other. He wasn't really sure what to make of that reaction but he didn't shoot him in the head, so it was an improvement at least.

"Our traditions aren't so medieval as that, but it does give me a few good ideas." Owyn said when his laughter slowed down. "But, before I start adding anyone to that thrice-damned list I will have to talk to Sarah. The only thing that really matters is how she feels about you."

"Good." Michael said with a broad and genuine smile. He was happy to finally tell her father up front and honestly how he felt. "Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome." Owyn said, turning back to lean on the railing once again.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Decker."

Owyn let the cigarette hang from his hand and slowly burn away while he looked up at the stars with a smile lingering on his lips.

—

He looked at the door to her office/quarters and hesitated, then looked around at the handful of other soldiers that were passed out already. Her light was still on which meant she was probably still up, but as to whether she was still angry or not was still up in the air.

Michael couldn't help but feel that he was walking into a possibly inhabited deathclaw nest as he inched towards the door. Finally gathering the courage, he knocked firmly.

"Who is it?" His lover said back in a firm but tired voice.

"It's me."

There were a few tense moments of silence before she said, "Enter."

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside before quietly shutting it behind him. She was still in the same state of dress when he left earlier; panties and a tank top with nothing underneath. To say it was distracting would be an understatement but he managed to focus for now.

"Hey." He said weakly, trying to get a read on her mood as she leaned against her desk.

"Hi." She said, glancing at him but looking mostly at the floor.

They both seemed at a loss for words but the tension in the room finally pushed Michael to fold first.

"You were right." He blurted out, guiltily rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor as well. "I developed a habit of poking my nose where it doesn't belong and giving advice I don't follow myself. I just…I thought…I don't know— I guess I sort of suck at stuff like this."

"No, it's my fault." She conceded with a guilt heavy tone. "You were just trying to help and I directed my anger at my dad to you because I didn't know what else to do with it. I'm just so frustrated with him I just…" She padded forward and thudded her head lightly on his chest. "I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"Well, I'm sorry for being an asshole." Michael responded with a smile, sliding his arms around her; making her smile up at him in return. They connected their lips gently, and then again with a bit more passion. They slowly parted their lips and slid their tongues into each others mouths but Sarah made an unexpected noise the was muffled slightly but her partner's mouth and tongue.

She withdrew with a scrunched up expression on her face and put a hand on his chest as she leaned back to look at him.

"Ew, you taste like an ashtray…" Her sentence trailed off as she registered a vaguely familiar shape in his chest pocket under where her hand rested. She slipped her hand into his coat and then extracted the crumpled half full pack of cigarettes and held it out in between them. Her face changed slightly as she narrowed her eyes.

Michael didn't need superhuman senses to notice the abrupt shift in the atmosphere of the room.

Thinking back on it, he would remark it was similar to the feeling of being ankle deep in scrambled deathclaw eggs and seeing a dull green glow in his peripheral vision.

"Michael…" She started in an eerily measured tone. "Care to explain why you have these?"

—

"A cyborg?" The Sentinel asked, voicing both her and the Paladin's thoughts.

"Yes." The High Elder confirmed, nodding. "Star Paladin Cross was on the initial voyage from California to the D.C. ruins. She was severely wounded while defending Rivet City— which at the time, was just a newly developing settlement with not much in the way of defense capabilities. One of the founding members of Rivet City, Dr. Pinkerton, wanted to repay her for her sacrifice for them— so he equipped her with a significant amount of cybernetics which let her continue serving as a soldier. They make her faster, stronger, and more efficient— she barely needs to sleep or eat to be able to function normally but she is still very much human."

"That's good to know." Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. Star Paladin Cross was a close friend of her father's and even though Sarah technically outranked her, she still very much looked up to her as a role model— as she had since she was younger.

"However, as for the other android— Security Chief Harkness— the council will have to decide. It is very fortunate that you have discovered this operation in the Capital Wasteland." The High Elder stated. "It may prove to be a difficult task to counter an enemy such as this, should we become adversarial."

"For the time being I believe since we've already made contact under the guise of a team of mercenaries, that it would be best to continue to act as such." The Sentinel proposed keeping a firm and business-like tone. "This being their first operation in the area may mean they aren't very interested in it in the first place. If we were to either find their android successfully or deceive them into thinking it has died then they would most likely cease their operation. If we eliminate Dr. Zimmer, it could attract attention from the main organization."

"What you say is true, but until the council decides what to do, try to minimize contact. At the very least, consider them extremely dangerous— especially that bodyguard in tow. We still don't know what kind of combat capabilities they might have." After he got a 'yes, sir' from both of them he continued. "Now then, you mentioned there was a second discovery you had while you were out?"

"Y-yes, that…" Sarah hesitated and glanced back at her subordinate. "What I'm about to tell you should be kept in the utmost confidence unless absolutely necessary."

Her shift in tone gave the High Elder a strange feeling. He looked over to Rothschild and once he got a nod in agreement at the unspoken next step, the High Elder pressed a button underneath his desk. Immediately all of the locks on the doors clicked shut and armored shutters came down over the windows. He looked to a small light on his desk that switched from a blinking red to a steady green.

"Alright, SCIF mode has been activated. We're clear to speak freely."

Leo was still looking around, clearly surprised and a little confused. Unlike Sarah, who had been privy to meetings in SCIF mode before. Rothschild looked at him and let a small chuckle escape him as he explained.

"Don't worry to much Paladin, SCIF stands for Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility. It just means we secured the room and scanned for any possible bugs. We got the idea from some designs and documents found here from the old world military; it works quite well. This isn't our first secure meeting and it won't be the last."

"Oh, I see." The young man cleared his throat and refocused.

"Alright, now that we have the room secured you are free to brief us on your findings." The elder Lyons said to the younger.

Well, it's a bit difficult to explain…" Sarah started, trying to think of a way to explain without sounding ridiculous. "Do you remember that old movie we were playing on a projector that time you came to visit the Den?"

"I believe so." The elder answered, not sure how it was relevant. "I seem to recall it was about abductions, or some kind of life from another planet. Fire in the Sky, I believe was the name. Interesting film but, it seemed far-fetched to say the least."

"Well, turns out it's not as far-fetched as you'd think…"

—

"This…I can barely believe what I'm seeing…" Rothschild half whispered in awe, as if speaking to loudly would make the alien technology and weapon sitting on the desk vanish without a trace.

"Then I take it you are willing to believe that we aren't joking or crazy?" Sarah said with a slight smirk. She forced it off her face again when she looked at her father.

Her father was silent, like he had been while she had generally explained the situation with the USS Kickass. Her stomach was busy tying itself in knots.

"Yes we believe you, but we will need to see this before we decide on how to best handle the situation." Her father finally said. He look at the two younger soldiers seriously.

"Well, getting there is a bit difficult and I don't think more than one of us at a time cou—"

"That can be arranged." The Paladin said, stepping forward and placing a small metallic cylinder— about the size of a purified water— onto the desk. Immediately, all eyes were locked onto the cylinder. It was smooth and completely clean; no visible markings on it that any of them could see.

He twist the top and small lights along the side of the device blinked to life.

"What is that?" Rothschild asked excited curiosity.

"It's— Well, I think it will be easier to just show you…" He said with a smile as he reached towards the top of the device that now had a small green light on top in addition to the white lights on the sides. "It can only be used by one person at a time, but to use it you just place your hand here on the top and…"

He lowered his hand to demonstrate as he spoke and a few seconds after his skin made contact with the top of the device, light suddenly engulfed his entire body and then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He was standing there with them one second and in the next, he was gone.

The other three in the room stood like statues looking at where the Paladin was standing a moment before. The light on the top of the device had turned red and then switched back to green.

Before Sarah or her father could comment Rothschild placed his hand on top of the device like Leo had. The smile on his face got even more giddy as light enveloped him and he disappeared as well. Her father shrugged and after the light turned green he followed suit with the same result.

Sarah was the last one to arrive on the ship but once her vision cleared enough to see with general blurriness, she found herself on the USS Kickass in the Captain's quarters. Dizziness and nausea caused her to reach out for something to support her but, she soon felt a pair of muscular arms reaching out and keeping her steady.

She leaned against Leo's chest for a moment as the nausea and vertigo dissipated and looked up at him gratefully. She knew she was still supposed to be mad at him but, she felt herself folding into his now familiar warmth once again.

Her father cleared his throat from where he stood nearby and they quickly detached themselves with a light blush. Rothschild was examining something in the room when a thought suddenly occurred to Sarah and she turned towards her boyfriend.

"Did you happen to have that thing before or after you stuck me in the back of that flying death machine when we first came up here?" She asked with a tight smile that dripped with poison as she grabbed Leo by the collar to stop him from getting away from her.

When he saw that he was cornered he sighed in defeat. "I…picked it up last time we went by my house in Megaton."

"Flying death machine?" Her father asked, still listening to them with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"It's a long story, let's focus on the task at hand." She said letting go of Leo's collar with a glare that promised that the subject would be visited later. With her ire successfully rekindled, they had corralled Rothschild and stifled his ranting about teleportation before they walked out onto the bridge of the ship.

The Head Scribe looked like he was about to explode as he looked out at the curvature of the Earth beneath the ship.

"The ship is currently in geosynchronous orbit above the D.C. ruins." Leo explained. "We have been able to move it around the planet but we haven't tried to go below a certain altitude because we might not be able to stop it from plummeting to the surface once we get to low."

"How big is this ship?" High Elder Lyons asked. "What kind of crew did it take to operate it?"

"I believe the ship is about the size of two Citadel's stacked on top of each other." Leo said, ignoring the shocked expressions that both Rothschild and Elder Lyons adopted. "We have been able to operate it half decently with a crew of 4."

There was a noise from the teleportation pad and the small group looked back to see Soumah wearing an easy smile.

"Good morning everybody." She said casually walking forward. "Before you ask my names Soma, pleasure to meet ya."

Sally and Elliot also joined them on the bridged. They exchanged greetings and continued to talk about the specifics of the ship until they came to a rather important question that Owyn had been wondering since he had heard about the situation.

"Who is in command of this vessel?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment and both Sarah, Soumah, Elliot, and Sally looked over to Leo, who was still looking out of the viewing port with his arms clasped behind his back. No one needed to say the answer out loud. He now saw why Sarah had been a bit vague on some of the aspects of the situation as it involved the young man.

"I'm sure your aware of the risk your taking showing this to us." Owyn said to him. "So, why do this?"

"Power tends to corrupt; absolute power corrupts absolutely." He answered simply, repeating the phrase he had told to Sarah. His knuckles turned white as he gripped his own hands behind his back and continued to look down on the planet. "I'm sure you can feel it too. _**The siren's call**_."

An unseen tension rippled through the small group. Quick glances were shared and everyone felt a slight churning in their guts. They all knew what he was referring to; the power hungry part that was rooted deeply in more primal parts of their humanity. Most people could usually avoid contact with that part of themselves for most of their lives, but it always lurked behind the veil of civility and kindness.

With power as great as what was held on this ship sitting within grasp, it was no wonder everyone present immediately felt slightly uncomfortable. Like part of themselves they didn't like had finally been exposed.

"Not many people would be wise enough to turn away from something like that, let alone someone as young as you." Owyn said, breaking the silence on the bridge once again. Everyone knew if this man decided to embrace those common desires, there would be little they could do to stop him. At 20 years old, he had the power, knowledge and opportunity to dominate everything on the planet but, he chose to walk away.

"For what does it profit a man if you gain the whole world but lose your own soul?" The young man loosened his grip and turned around to face them. His eyes softened when he found Sarah's and he smiled. "There are much more important things than power."

Everyone smiled a bit and breathed a little easier; no one besides Owyn, Sarah, and Leo understanding that his reason for walking away from absolute power and world domination was staring back at him, suddenly barely reigning in the burning ache for him in her chest.

Owyn couldn't help but let the ghost of a smile brush across his features again as the young couple got lost in each other's eyes for a moment. If he had any doubts about this young man's devotion to his daughter before, they were immediately extinguished when he saw the raw sincerity in both of their eyes.

'Damn.' He thought to himself. 'I'm starting to like him again.'

.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello readers, so after I have reread this story a few times along with reviews and commentary on it— I have decided that I need to rewrite some parts that I haven't done as well as I could have. I knew this would probably happen because this was my very first fan fiction, but I am still sorry to disappoint those that have enjoyed the story so far and are waiting for updates. So, for now this story will be on a temporary hiatus while I rewrite some important points; the changes I am making will mainly be centered around the relationship between Sarah and Michael which I felt I rushed way to much. I want to take the time to develop the characters, relationships, and world in the best way I can.

Thank you

— DalenChip


End file.
